All's fair
by ReixGaara
Summary: Soldiers learn the ins and outs of their specialized training, battling past and current demons while preparing to go to war. What's with this camp though? KakaGen, KoIzu, RaiIzu, TenIru some KakaIru. Yaoi, violence, angst, drama, humor, NC Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**All's Fair Chapter One **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters and I don't make money from my dirty stories…yet…

Warning: Yaoi, that's man on man sex, violence, non consent/reluctance, language.

A/N: Well here is a new venture for me, my first RP story. It's come out pretty well I think. Multiple pairings wrapped up in a tasty, military AU. Some definite OOCness but I think it works for the story. Co-authored with Wren Elessedil Dragonsbane and boy have we been having fun. Hope you like it and please review. There's more to come already, just has to be edited. Well, read away and visit our group on Y!gallery.

http: // yaoi .y-gallery .net/ club / 7451 / Just remove the spaces. Cheers!

Ages

Genma 26

Iruka 22

Raidou 32

Kakashi 34

Kotetsu 23

Izumo 21

Tenzou 28

**Hey! If you're not 18, stop reading please!**

The sand started to whirl as the sound of the helicopter got closer. Hatake Kakashi stood outside the fenced in area for helicopter landing in front of the admittance tent. "New sergeant" he grumbled in his mind "probably some cocky shit that thinks he is god's gift to the war 'cause he was just made sergeant'. He looked to his right at Raidou; the now first lieutenant was once a cocky shit of a sergeant. Sometime war had a way of making you a strong weapon quickly, like Raidou, and sometime it made you into nothing but a mad man or dead. 'Fucking cocky sergeants,' he sighed, slouching his back a bit in boredom. Well at least that was the appearance.

"I hear they have high hopes for the medic sir, but they said that the sergeant is a cocky little shit." Raidou smirked inside knowing that would just twist at his captain's nerves.

Kakashi showed no outward signs of the glare he gave to the helicopter pad as the sand flew hard and the steel bird landed.

Genma grinned as he set foot on solid ground, his loose, golden hair flying around his head as the air currents from the helicopter blades swirled around him. He'd flown through basic with his team and was looking forward to showing his mettle in the specialized training. He'd gotten close with several of his unit members and a few of them were hoping out of the chopper behind him. Kotetsu and Izumo were fine soldiers, both extremely able in their skills and hopefully their ability to get the job done. They were also as close as brothers...and lovers, finishing each other's sentences and sharing similar interests in everything, especially each other. Umino Iruka was a gifted medic. Probably should have been transferred to medical division and trained as a surgeon but he had a lot of humility and his fighting skills had kept him in Genma's platoon.

Genma shot the clearly nervous brunette a comforting smile before crossing the open field to where their new captain was waiting for them. Iruka was too shy to know that he was a hot piece of ass but Genma's interests for him where strictly platonic. His only desire for the next forty days of training were to make the steely Captain Hatake respect him as a soldier and admire him in whatever way he could. He'd heard a lot about the captain's reputation and he desperately wanted to make a good impression. He knew Kakashi's men usually were highly decorated and that his company also had a very high casualty rate but it wasn't going to be like that this time. He'd worked with some of these men, supported them as they killed themselves on forced marches and suffered through physical training. He'd helped them through the difficult navigation training and survival techniques and he'd be damned if he saw one of his friend's hurt or killed in the line of duty. The group of roughly twenty men stopped in front of a silver haired man, whose single visible eye was evaluating them harshly, and a brawny brunette who had burn scars on the side of his face that appeared to run the entire length of his torso. He and the other men dropped their bags as he called out 'ten-hup!' and they formed a perfectly unison salute to their new CO.

Kakashi gave an approving nod, but it was Raidou who stepped forward "Alright men, you have all just been put through the hardest training of your life..."

Kakashi looked up and down the lines of men. 'Hmmm, no women this trip. Good,' he thought. 'They cause too much trouble. I already have enough of them here' He picked out a shy looking soldier who had let hair get longer and combed it over the right side of his face. As he looked deeper into this man there was an edge to his eyes that screamed he meant business and was ready to do anything to protect his country. 'Yes yes, many real soldiers,' he noted as he looked down the line. Then his eyes set on a cocky looking brat with a shit eating grin and spiky black hair. 'This must be the new sergeant. Cocky little shit." Beside him was the cutest man he had ever seen, long brown hair pulled up to show off his pretty tanned face. 'Mmm, a scar across his nose; how sweet. He could be fun,' he mused but then movement from the man beside him caught his eye. It was so fluent and strong... 'Oh shit he's fucking hot!' The tall blond shifted a toothpick from one side of his cocky lips to the other. 'Ohhh what beautiful lips they are.' The cockiness that he hated in most only seemed to being more to this man's smile. More...heat. Oh hell, that heat wasn't just in the man's smile. Kakashi found most of that heat was pooling in his groin. 'He is mine,' An evil smile pulled at his lips and he let a touch of show at the corner of his lips

"Well that was nothing compared to what you will go through here. You thought basic was hell, well welcome to the ninth level," Raidou roared to the new members of their camp. Raidou turned to the man that had been beside him and nodded the dark haired man with the sunglasses walked over and pulled back the door flap to the admittance tent.

"Alright strip down to shorts," Raidou started to yell again. "You will now be having a physical and if you pass that you will be registered to the camp, then we will be starting your training right away. So I hope you ate before you came cause dinner is a long way away. Now move!"

Kakashi leered at the beautiful man with the with the golden honey hair from behind his dark green, cloth mask he wore to keep the sand out of his mouth and lungs 'I think I sit in on these exams' he told himself with a possessive twist to his lips as he watched his new interest.

Genma pretended to check out Iruka's ass as he waited in line. The brunette playfully smacked his shoulder as the sandy air whipped past them. He had no concern about anyone from his unit passing the physical. Even Iruka, who was easily the smallest of the bunch, was well developed and in perfect health. He could see some of the men from other units trying to hide rashes and areas of their body that had obviously not been trained quite as hard. He chuckled as he saw one private frantically trying to hide the fact that he had a severe herpes outbreak with his boxer shorts. 'That's why you've got to wrap it up. Flies spread disease, so keep yours closed!'

"Hey, Sarge?" Genma looked down at the brunet's nervous gaze before following it to the striking silver haired man standing beside the scarred lieutenant who was barking orders. "He's staring at us. Oh gods, he's going to wash me out! I don't want to go to war without you guys beside me."

Genma chuckled and put a hand on both of the bronze shoulders and pulled Iruka back in line in front of him. "Relax, Kiddo. I know for a fact that you're the last person they'll be washing out. Stay tough and focused and you'll be fine." He lifted his gaze back up to the Captain, holding it for just a second before ducking into the tent, wondering why they'd been studied so intently. He knew Captain Hatake had a reputation for really breaking new recruits in...or just plain breaking them; but not his crew. They'd make it.

"Hey, 'Ruka, don't sweat it. You are so damn cute no one will wash you out." Kotetsu gave a cruel laugh. "If anything, they'll snatch you up and tuck you in their bed for safe keeping." He gave Iruka a little shove causing him to bump into Genma again.

He was still laughing when he turned back to his best friend and lover. "Hey, Izumo, I wasn't saying you aren't cute," he tried to disarm his glaring love, "but you are taken and I'm not letting anyone snatch you away from me." He gave Izumo's butt a pinch with a smirk and a wink.

Raidou watched from the tent door as the cute little man with the hair in his face glared at his friend then jumped a bit at his ass being pinched. 'Mmm and what a fine ass it is.' He pulled himself from his daydream when he realized he had walked closer to the small group of men "I don't believe I told you men you could talk," He barked out "You are disturbing the rest of the camp. Just for that you are next." He looked down at Izumo with a leering smile on his lips. "You first, cutie" He placed a hand on Izumo's shoulder and pushed him toward the tent. "The rest of you get down and give me pushups 'til I tell you to stop" he snapped at the remaining three men.

Izumo glanced back at his lover as he was led away, the hand on his shoulder more invasive hand he'd expected. He entered the small room and was surprised when the first lieutenant followed right behind. A doctor was standing behind the curtain beside an exam table and simply told him to drop his drawers and hop up. He wasn't entirely comfortable with getting naked with his superior officer in the room but he was always one to follow orders so he stripped down and reclined on the uncomfortable surface. He closed his eyes as the doctor began a rigorous inspection of his body, making notes of scars and old injuries. He was so deep in his own mind that he almost missed the doctor asking him questions.

"Oh, yeah, I broke it when I was 15. It healed well though. Never given me any problems." His eyes darted nervously around the room and widened in surprise when he saw his superior staring at him with half lidded eyes, like at any moment the man would walk over and eat him up. He couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from the intense stare. The pale cheeks flushed as he felt himself harden as the medic began inspecting his groin. He raked a hand over his face and tried to control his body, missing the look the medic shot Raidou when his face was covered.

"Stand up and lean over the table."

Izumo groaned as he knew what was coming. Sure he was an uke and he had fingers up his ass many times before but it was never hot to have latex gloves shoved up you. He gritted his teeth as the medic spread his cheeks wide, almost as if putting on a show for the room's only other occupant.

Raidou kept his gaze strong as he watched every move that the smaller man made. His smaller frame and pale perfect skin made Raidou's mouth drier then the sand, and the cute shy way his hid behind his hair made him want to snatch him away and keep this one for himself. 'I might just have to arrange that,' he thought to himself, his eyes going heavy with lust as he thought of all the things he could do to that body. 'He's looking at me; what beautiful dark eyes. Oh fuck, he's getting hard.' He was filled with both lust and anger, lust for the beautiful responsive man being examined and anger at the doctor that was touching what he had decided would soon be his.

But the doctor seemed to sense this and gave him a look of invitation to the show

"Stand up and lean over the table."

Raidou felt a shiver run down his spine at the uneasiness the younger man was showing at what he knew was coming. When that beautiful body was bent over the table Raidou silently took a couple steps to get the perfect view as the cheeks where spread wide. 'Oh fuck, I have to have that as my own and soon' he watched as Izumo's asshole flinched and flexed at the two men staring at it. Just from watching that puckered entrance Raidou could tell Izumo was getting nervous.

"Kamizuki," Raidou said in a calm easy voice "Just relax. If you don't relax it could hurt."

Letting out a long breath, Izumo forced his body to relax even as a finger began running up and down his crack. He suddenly had the feeling that this was not going to be your average prostate exam but he didn't say anything. As long as it was the doctor doing the touching, Kotetsu wouldn't be mad. The gloved finger began to tease his hole and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. As shy as the pale, dark haired man was he could be a wanton slut when it came to his needs. This however wasn't his boyfriend pleasuring him but a trained medic who probably wouldn't have the same appreciation for his cries of delight as his spiky haired lover.

His body was already covered in a light sheen of sweat as he tried to control himself, releasing only a small grunt when the finger finally penetrated him. Izumo hung his head as the digit pushed further into him. He normally was the type to take things seriously but the finger, in his opinion, had been in his ass too long.

"Hey...ugh...this isn't a date you know." He grunted again as the medic gave a sharp jab to his prostate before removing his fingers.

Raidou gave a barely there shutter and broke from the vivid imaginings the lustful show the medic had given for him had inspired. He walked right over and carefully but with force shoved the medic away from Izumo. He place a hand on Izumo's naked back "Hey, cutie, you alright? Did he hurt you?" Raidou turned so his groin was pressed to Izumo's naked ass his other hand slid up Izumo's back to his shoulder "Sometimes these lonely medics take a little too much time on that exam." His left hand that had been resting in the mid way up that smooth plain of the younger mans back down and around his ribs then smoothed over his chest. Raidou pulled Izumo up into a standing position, back pressed to Raidou's chest. Even standing on the short metal stool Izumo wasn't as tall as the scarred brunet who was now resting his chin on Izumo's bare shoulder, the hand on his chest brushed over a nipple when asked "Do you feel any cause to report your ill treatment?"

The soft pale face turned to look up at the scarred lieutenant and bit his lip before shooting the much taller man a shy smile. "It's just a physical. Nothing to get worked up about."

Raidou had to force his wanton groan back down to his groin but he didn't stop his hand from Izumo's chest moving up to brush a thumb over Izumo's moist lip. "I wouldn't want to see a fine, young man like you get taken advantage of..." he was going to say more but he was lost in those deep brown eyes that were like a hypnotic trap when you could see both.

Izumo flushed at his superior officer's obvious attraction to him. He'd never really thought of himself as a looker, having had only one other partner before Kotetsu, making Raidou's aggressive actions seem foreign.

"I..Thank you for your concern, Sir. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for people who would do that." Feeling just a little sly, Izumo pressed back into the brunette for a moment before grabbing his boxers and slipping them back over his hips. He slipped out of the tent and back to his group of friends who were still doing pushups, making him feel very guilty that he hadn't had to do any. Poor Iruka's arms were starting to shake and both Kotetsu and Genma were sweating. He moved to drop to his knees to start doing pushups but their silver haired CO told them to get up, his visible eye raking over their half naked forms.

Raidou walked out of the tent with a wide smile after giving the medic a pat on the back in thanks, but that smile quickly faded when he saw the men he had ordered to keep doing pushups till **he** told them to stop, stopping and getting up.

"What the hell do you soldiers think you are doing? Are you to fucking stupid to follow a simple fucking order?" Raidou was right up in Kotetsu's face snarling out his words "Who told you to stop?"

Kotetsu stood at attention, "The Captain told us to get up, sir"

"The Captain. Did the Captain state officially that he was taking over command?" Raidou didn't look away from Kotetsu he didn't break the death stare he had him in.

"No... No, Sir" The spiky haired raven said in the best firm voice he could muster.

"Then get the fuck back on the ground and give me pushups. **NOW**" Raidou roared tiny specks of spit hitting Kotetsu in the face.

Raidou turned to face his Captain "Sir, these are my men and without making it clear that you are taking over there command I would ask you to not interfere with my orders."

Kakashi walked over to Raidou placing his hand on the man's shoulder "Well said, lieutenant," was all he said as he gave a squeeze to the brunette's shoulder. He gave a look to the young medic who's arms where shaking more with each push up.

"Umino, you're up next" Raidou barked out stepping away from his Captain who was how walking into the medic tent.

Raidou moved back over to Kotetsu "How many is that, Spiky?"

Kotetsu's arms shook as he tried to think and continue with the exercise "I... I don't know Sir"

"You don't know?" Raidou yelled while pushing him to the ground with a foot to the back "Then I guess you better start again and this time count."

There was laughter from somewhere nearby. Raidou walked away yelling for the fucking hyenas to shut the fuck up and get on the ground.

* * *

Iruka shivered, even though the air wasn't cold, as he followed his CO into the curtained area. He'd never been very comfortable with authority, doctors, or his body so this was shaping up to be the best event of his life. He stripped off his boxers and lay down on the table, the doctor's hands immediately latching onto his body. Closing his eyes he tried to think himself away. 'I'm on a tropical beach right now. No physical, no CO, just sand and surf.'

"Afternoon, Sir. How's your shoulder doing?" Great, a chatty doctor. This was not conducive to pretending he was somewhere else, Iruka thought as the hands moved over his chest.

"I know! Can you believe how dry it's been? I swear they never get rain here." Iruka was beginning to get nervous. Was the doctor crazy? It was like he was having a conversation with himself.

"Aaah, well you cook it over low heat for ten minutes, flip, and cook for another three minutes and it should be great." Iruka's hairs were standing on end now, goosebumps erupting all over his arms and legs.

"Got a quite few scars here Umino? Not accident prone, are you?" The chocolate eyes snapped open as a question was finally directed at him.

"Oh, uh, well a little bit but most of those weren't accidents."

"Uh oh. Don't tell me you used to be a cutter."

Iruka turned his head to the side and closed his eyes again "Abusive step-father." The rest of the exam passed in relative silence, the creepy doctor embarrassed from his inadvertent discovery and Kakashi as silent as the grave, same as he'd been the whole exam.

Kakashi watched with a pleased eye as Iruka squirmed through the exam. That is until the medic uncovered a pain filled past, and then his mood soured. There would be no enjoyment from watching the younger man squirm from and overly thorough prostate exam. He was pleased when the medic understood that as well and made it as quick and simple as he could. Both men's mouths dropping open when Iruka turned around and bent over, showing them intricate network of decimated skin on his back.

Kakashi stood as Iruka was getting ready to leave; as the man passed by his to leave the tent he grabbed his arm gently "I've heard good things about you, Umino. I'm pleased to have you at my camp." He let go of Iruka with a nod but added before Iruka could leave "Please inform the lieutenant that I request to see Shiranui next" 'I need something to brighten my mood,' Kakashi finished in his head.

* * *

Genma was getting tired but that was nothing compared to Kotetsu who was doing most of his pushups with the lieutenant's foot on his back. He was now dipping with sweat as his arms forced his weight up yet again.

Iruka appeared and mumbled something nervously to the lieutenant, his expression looking both anxious and miserable. The lieutenant didn't take his eyes off Kotetsu, whose muscles were now screaming audibly in exhaustion, but spoke to him. "You're next, Blondie."

Relieved that he was able to get up but worried about the young, spiky haired private, Genma stood up and tossed a worried look at the raven as the pushups passed three hundred and fifty. He opened his mouth to say something but as if his mind was being read the lieutenant answered his unasked question with his back still facing Genma.

"He's got 'til four hundred. The Captain is waiting on you."

Nodding, Genma headed back though the curtained area. Four hundred was a lot of pushups for anyone but this was four hundred on top of all the pushups they'd done when Izumo was getting examined. He cringed when he thought about how sore their arms were going to be tomorrow. He rolled his already stiffening shoulders and flashed a small smile as he entered the room.

"Quite a workout that lieutenant is giving." When all he got was a cool glare from his CO, he stripped off his boxers and a laid down on the exam table. He couldn't help but wonder what the silver haired man had said to Iruka to make him so upset. He knew about Iruka's past as did Izumo and Kotetsu but he also knew how much Iruka hated thinking about it. Iruka was like the unit's official little brother. Even though there were men who were younger than him, Iruka had always had a soft spot in everyone's heart. One private had like the brunet's feminine looks and tried to force himself on the brunette in basic but he, along with several other company members straightened the guy out before seeing to it that the man didn't make it through training. You didn't want someone you couldn't trust beside you in battle.

His mind snapped back to the present as a hand that didn't belong to the medic began to stoke his half hard shaft. His eyes flew wide as he saw the pale grip of the captain wrapped around him.

'Fuck, he's so hot. Even, no, especially with his face covered up like that.' Keeping his expression totally neutral, he fixed his gaze on the cloth ceiling above him.

"Do you know what had Umino so upset?" Silence was the only response so Genma kept pushing. "He's a really good medic, we're lucky to have him with us. He's been through a lot already so try not to fuck with him too much. He's strong enough; you really don't need to push him to see that." Genma winced as the grip around his member tightened. He looked around the room for the medic but found that he was alone with the infamous Hatake. Not that this was what the man was famous for, but maybe those he'd messed with were threatened to keep quiet.

Honestly, Genma didn't mind. He'd wanted to find a way to make an impression on the silver-haired war hero and this certainly seemed to have caught the man's attention. He spread his legs a little signaling that the captain was free to play.

A silver brow rose on a pale forehead as Kakashi watched Genma's invitation; 'eager to please' was his first thought at the man's actions. "I have already examined Umino, I can make my own judgment of him." Kakashi spoke in a deep resonating voice "It is now time for your exam and my judgment on you."

Kakashi continued to fondle Genma's balls as he pulled the stethoscope onto his ears and set the cold instrument onto Genma's chest moving it slowly listening to his breathing. He brought his fingers that had been massaging Genma up to his face and under his mask before bring them back slicked to rub over Genma's perineum. He moved the scope over Genma's heart as his fingers slid down and two slicked finger pushed into Genma's body. "Hmmmm" Kakashi made a judgmental sound, "your heart rate is a bit high. Do you or your family have a history of heart troubles?" Kakashi worked his fingers inside Genma pushing them deeper while scissoring them. His eye never left Genma's though.

Genma tried to keep himself relaxed but it was to exhilarating to have the silver haired man 'inspecting' him so thoroughly. He groaned and lifted his hips, hoping that his new captain didn't give all the new recruits their physicals. The long, elegant fingers inside him curled making him moan in delight as his prostate was rubbed and compressed. He lifted his hips to give the exploring fingers more room to work, only just smothering his cry when a third finger was pushed past the tight right of muscles. He looked up at the frighteningly intense, cyclotic gaze above him and spoke before he'd given himself time to think about the words.

"Wanna fuck me, Sir?"

"Shiranui, concentrate, your commanding officer asked you a question." The silver haired man snapped as he pulled his fingers out of Genma's stretched ass. His fingers gripped hard into Genma's hip and flipped him over so he was bent over the table. "Are you that much of a whore you can't answer my question?" Kakashi quickly opened his fly and pulled out his cock with one hand while the other was pressing down on Genma's tailbone to keep him in place. "Do you just spread your whore legs for everyone?" Kakashi leaned forward and thrust his cock into Genma's un-lubed hole. "I'm I going to have a problem with you whoring yourself out to the enemy instead of fighting them. You going to spill all our secrets to them so they will fuck you?" Kakashi thrust hard and fast into the body beneath him snarling his word against Genma's neck.

The sandy haired sergeant gripped the table beneath him until his knuckles turned white. He'd been excited initially to offer himself to the strong, lanky man behind him but there was certainly more pain than pleasure at the moment. God a little lube and he'd be screaming in delight but the dry skin pulled his as his CO moved ruthlessly in and out of his body. The silver haired man almost seemed angry at him for offering himself but that didn't make any sense. Did the captain only want him if he wasn't willing? What hell had he dragged his men into? Is this why Iruka'd seemed so down? Not likely, the exam the brunet had had was far shorter than his or Izumo's.

Grunting, he spread his legs a little more to try to alleviate some of the friction, his teeth gritting at the ridiculous statements coming from his CO's mouth. A whore? A whore for the enemy? What the hell was wrong with this guy? Sure the degradation was making his cock drip with excitement but the man seemed genuinely angry. Taking a deep breath he whispered into the emotionally charged air.

"C-Captain..."

"Are you stupid sergeant, can you not answer one of my questions?" He thrust in deep and held it there. He grabbed a handful of soft honey hair and pulled the head attached back so his lips were over the man's ear "ARE YOU A WHORE SHIRANUI?"

"N-No, Sir" Genma's body began to shake as it was viciously used.

"Then don't act like one." Kakashi pulled out and stepped back "It makes me sick." He tucked his cock back into his pants with the hand not gripping Genma's hair.

He gave a frustrated sigh and yanked Genma off the table by his hair and dragged him out into the yard, the blond struggling to get his legs under him to alleviate the tearing of his hair. He throw him down naked in the dirt. He looked around to the gathering of shocked faces. "You want to act like a whore you will be treated like a whore." He kicked sand at Genma "This man gets no clothes till morning, whatever training he has will be done as he is. So they can all gawk at his whore body he so freely offers." This last part was said to Raidou who only nodded.

Genma stood, stark naked in front of the crowd, a look of poorly masked horror spread over his face. His PFCs were staring at him, naked after having just been brutally fucked by their CO. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this with any dignity intact. Kotetsu and Izumo looked shocked where as Iruka looked as if he were about to have a breakdown and run from the camp all together.

Taking a deep breath, he swirled around to face the pale, silver haired man and forced a look of boredom and disappointment on his face.

"That all you got... Sir?" Kotetsu chuckled once while Izumo grabbed onto a suddenly very pale looking Iruka. That was their sergeant, facing down and talking back to the man who could make the next months of their lives a living hell. Several other men in the group hissed for Genma to be quiet but he just kept staring the captain down, no fear of retribution.

The anger quickly faded from the Captain's face and was replaced with a bored look "For today," he said with a shrug then walked over to take his seat near the tent entrance.

Raidou walked over and placed a hand on Genma's shoulder "Get back into position, sergeant," he said giving the man a shove in the right direction. Raidou stopped right in front of Kotetsu who was still struggling to get through his last three pushups "Come on salve hurry up and finish, it's your turn to be examined." He pressed down on the man's back with his foot again, an evil smirk on his face. "What's the problem, you getting tired? You had enough energy to chuckle at your sergeant surly you have enough to finish three push-ups."

Kotetsu pushed up with all his strength "399" his voice was hoarse and dry. Raidou pushed down hard with his foot causing Kotetsu to fall on his stomach "Aww, slave, you couldn't do it and times up." Raidou bent down and pulled Kotetsu to his feet by his arm. "Guess we'll just have to try it again later." The scarred brunet added with mirth in his voice. When Kotetsu was on his feet Raidou gave him a shove in the direction of the tent.

Izumo and Iruka moved a little closer to Genma who shot them a reassuring smile.

"Uh, Sir, do you think that was a good idea?" Izumo asked looking wearily at the CO at the front of the tent. "He doesn't seem like the type of guy to mess with.

Genma smirked and wrapped an arm around both shy men's shoulders. "You forget, my young PFCs, neither am I. Relax, I'll be fine. How are you, Kiddo? You seemed upset when you came out."

Iruka just nodded but averted his eyes. His sergeant had always been good as seeing what was wrong with him. "It's nothing, Sarge."

"Come on now, 'Ruka," Genma dropped his voice to a whisper, "he didn't touch you did he?"

Iruka tossed his hair as he shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Just asked about my scars. It's okay; he was actually kinda nice to me."

Genma nodded solemnly, trying to figure out what being nice would imply for the bizarre captain. "Good, just be careful around him. He's a bit unpredictable. 'Zumo, what was your impression of our Ex O?"

The pale dark eyed man blushed furiously making Genma arch and eyebrow in surprise. "He's uh...well I don't really know. He...well he seemed alright with me but he made Spike do all those pushups. He...doesn't seem to be dangerous...just a bit of a drill sergeant. Maybe he just doesn't like Kotetsu..."

"Shorts off get on the table" Raidou snapped.

Kotetsu dropped his boxers and slowly pulled himself onto the table, his arms shaking with effort. He looked around the tent 'no medic' he felt a little panicked. Was this guy, who obviously hated him, giving him the exam?

Raidou walked over to the table and grabbed a pair of gloves and a clipboard he was quietly reading from.

'Yep' Kotetsu deflated even more.

"Aren't you the lucky man, the medic has gone for lunch..." He pulled a glove on and let it make a snapping sound as he turned to face the raven on the examination table "so you get me as your examiner" he gave a twisted little smile and walked over to Kotetsu. He started feeling around the man's body for anything out of the ordinary. "Your body seems to be in good shape. Do you have anything that concerns you?"

"About my body Sir? No" Kotetsu answered the strangely worded question.

Raidou nodded and pressed the cold stethoscope against the man's chest and nodded when all was fine. "So you seen to have a close little group there with your sergeant, the medic and Kamizuki" he said and stepped back. "Stand up," he added.

Kotetsu stood and stepped forward with his legs slightly apart. "Uh, yeah, I guess we do. That sergeant is a good man and has taken good care of us. I'm happy to say he is a friend. Iruka is so kind it is hard not to be his friend. And, well Izumo, we've been friends since we were kids." Kotetsu gave a sharp grunt Raidou gave his balls a tight squeeze.

"Turn and cough" the brunette barked out in a rough voice. Kotetsu did just that but with an added groan. Raidou walked over to the other table again and picked up the lube squirting a small amount on his fingers. Turning back to Kotetsu he said in an evil voice "Turn around and bent over the table" the smirk that played over the man's lips had Kotetsu breaking out in a sweat.

"Uhhh, yes sir" he said trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"So you and Kamizuki seem closer then friends..." Raidou spread the black hair covered cheeks and rubbed his lubed fingers over Kotetsu's hole. "Are you two a couple?" he said with a snarl and jammed two fingers in hard, fast and deep.

"Ahhhh fuck!" Kotetsu cursed loudly, biting down on his lip.

Raidou pressed his fingers even deeper then curled them down pressing hard on Kotetsu's prostate. "Answer the question, private."

"Yes fuck. Yeah he's my boyfriend and has been for 5 years." Kotetsu tried to pull himself onto the table more to get away from the rough cruel fingers "Fuck what the hell is you problem with me?"

Raidou gave his fingers one more hard thrust before pulling them out and walked back to the table removing the gloves. "Get dressed, exams over." Raidou busied himself with filling in the clipboard as Kotetsu pulled on his boxers.

Kotetsu walked to the tent door but stopped before he got there "He's mine you know. He always has been. You can't have him." Kotetsu's voice was as solid as stone.

"Well until he's mine your life will be hell," Raidou replied without looking but at the raven.

"He's worth an eternity in hell" Kotetsu bluntly stated as he walked out of the tent.

* * *

Genma had quickly gotten over the embarrassment of doing the exercises naked though by the end of the day he was starting to regret his brashness. He had mercifully been given back his boots for the training but that didn't mean that his exposed body hadn't taken a beating throughout the day. The pack had rubbed his shoulders raw during their 12 mile march, his knees where scratched and bruised from the obstacle course and then there had been the crawling under the barbed wire exercise. His back, thighs, ass and arms where littered with cuts. Nothing serious so he didn't complain but by the time he'd flopped down on his cot that evening he'd decided not to cross the captain again, though he still didn't really know what he'd done wrong. It has seemed that the captain was attracted to him, what had been so wrong about offering himself. The silver haired lunatic was the one who had been jacking him off.

Iruka slinked up to his cot with an arm load of pilfered medical supplies making Genma both eternally grateful and a bit worried.

"Kiddo, don't ever sneak supplies again. This isn't like basic. They catch you with army property I really have no idea what they'll do to you."

Iruka kept his eyes on the various cuts and bruises on the body as he pulled out butterfly closures and began patching up his friend's back. "I know, but it was a little overboard to make you do the trench run without clothes. Are you okay?"

Genma smiled and flipped onto his stomach. "I'm fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure. Well that and a good band aid." (Band aid is army slang for medic)

Iruka grinned softly and continued to swab and wrap wounds until he reached the sandy haired man's ass. The chocolate brows furrowed and he gently pulled the cheeks apart, gasping at the raw, used flesh that was hidden there. "Sarge, did the captain do this to you?"

Genma flipped back onto his stomach and gently but firmly grabbed the bronze wrist. "It's fine. I was quite literally asking for it. But if anyone and I mean ANYONE does something to you, you report it right away. That's an order, private." He paused and laid a hand on the top of the restrained dark locks, his tone softening. "You don't need to deal with this kind of shit again."

The pretty bronze face fell and Genma immediately regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry, Kiddo, come here." He pulled the brunette into a hug and stroking the dark hair soothingly. A loud grunt from the other side of the room told him that Izumo had started working the knots out of his lover's shoulders, the spiky haired raven moaning in pain as the skilled, pale fingers kneaded his muscles.

Looking around the room he took stock of the rest of his platoon. There was a young man with long dark hair and bizarre pale eyes, another who looked a lot like Iruka only lazy and not nearly as kind. A pale raven who was only wearing half a shirt was on a cot to his right and a burly man with a beard and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, playing solitaire was in the cot above him. 'Great, mostly kids,' Genma thought. On the other side of the room were a teen with black hair and huge eyebrows, a teen wearing sunglasses despite the low light and a young man who was checking out his fang like teeth in a mirror. He sighed as he thought about how much work it was going to be to get these kids in the same shape as his crew. They still had new people coming in tomorrow. Hopefully a few more real soldiers.

The door to the barracks swung open to reveal a well kept man with woody brown hair and slightly creepy, dark eyes. Glancing at the man's collar he leapt from his cot to stand at attention. "Ten-HUP!"

The men scrambled to their feet at the ends of their cots. Slow heavy footfalls echoed through the room as their second lieutenant strode into the room. He paused in front of Genma, a smile slowly pulling up the corners of his mouth. "You must be sergeant Shiranui."

Genma straightened up a little more. "Sir yes Sir." The lieutenant gave him a very quick up and down before moving further down the line.

"At ease" The men's stance widened but their posture didn't slack, "I'm your platoon leader Tenzou Daiki. I want second platoon to be the finest in the entire regiment. I will expect excellence however I won't resort to cruel and unusual punishment to get you to work hard. Basically I see the reward for you being," a pause for dramatic effect, "staying alive when we finally get to the front. As you were." His eyes lingered on Iruka for a moment before he too found his cot and settled in with a book. "Lights out in half an hour. Shiranui, you may want to consider having a shower." Genma looked down at his dirt caked skin and was inclined to agree.

* * *

Raidou ducked into the officer lounge tent looking around to make sure it was just his captain present. "Captain permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Kakashi sat up in his chair and looked over the top of his book. "Granted" was his simple reply before returning to reading.

Raidou gave a quick nod then headed to the fridge and grabbed a beer before sitting down in a chair near his Captain. "So what's the porn of the week, Sir?" Raidou asked with a smile.

The captain didn't look up just replied in a bore tone "Make out Tactics" his eyes shot up to meet with Raidou's smirking face for a second before looking back down and saying "It's not porn it's a romance novel."

Raidou could hold in his snort of amusement "Sir, I find it hard to believe you can call that romance. I wouldn't say the scenes you chose to act out with me were romantic. Fun? Yes. Romantic? No."

"Well that's because they came from make out violence," Kakashi said, leering with the last word.

Raidou nodded "Yeah, that would make sense." There was a heavy silence that followed as Kakashi read on and Raidou watched putting his words together again in his mind.

After a few minutes the brunet finally spoke "Sir what is your opinion of our new sergeant?"

Kakashi looked over his book and sighed. He placed a mark at the place he stopped reading and set it down on the table beside his chair next to the glass of scotch he then picked up and spitted off of. "Well he is cocky and too eager to please, but he seems fit for the job. I seem to remember you being much the same."

"I never offered myself up as a quick fuck in my medical exam." Raidou seemed to take offense.

"No. You did other stupid things to try and please me" Kakashi said with a smirk to his lips.

"Yeah yeah. Don't bring that up" Raidou said with a groan. He took a long drink from his beer "He handled himself well today. He didn't bellyache once and he was damned cut up by the end of training. He seems to have good relations with his men. The group he was with today are very loyal to him. Even to the point of risking themselves to ease his sufferings." Raidou said emphasizing that last sentence.

Kakashi looked up from his drink, "And what's that about?"

"It is Umino, Sir. I caught him with sticky fingers in the medical supplies. He doesn't know I saw him. I'm sure he was sneaking off to fix up his friend. I wish to let it go this time, Sir," Raidou said in his own way of asking for permission

"Have a talk with him about it off record. The sergeant thinks highly of his skills and I'd like the chance to see if he's right before the kid fucks up and forces our hand to send him home... or worse."

"Yes Sir."

"And what of the others Namiashi? What impression did you get from them?" Kakashi asked sitting back with his drink in hand

"They are a bunch of kids. Nara seems too damn smart but fucking lazy as shit, if we can get him to work he will be very useful. There is Sarutobi he seems to have his wits about his and a fine strong soldier. Kamizuki is shy but strong and in excellent health, quick in mind and body and a brave streak that runs deep. He didn't flinch at anything I threw at them today" Raidou's tone was almost on the proud side, which caused Kakashi's silver brow to shoot up.

"Ohh and what about Hagane?"

"I hate him, sir," Raidou bit out with a glare. He took a long drink from the bottle in his hand then let out a sigh "But he is a damn good soldier he can easily take the steps to become a leader, it's all there in him. He is strong... even though he is a midget." Raidou gave a smirk and Kakashi could stop the short chuckle that escaped "He is smart even though he tries to hide it. He is... ahh fuck don't make me say all this Captain. He is a good soldier and he should be monitored for advancement." Raidou leaned back in somewhat of a pout and finished his beer.

"So you want to fuck his boyfriend, do ya?" Kakashi stated more then asked with huge grin on his face

"Only about as much as you want some more of the sergeant" Raidou through a frustrated frown.

* * *

Genma was having a bizarre dream that normally would have been classified as a nightmare but after his day today it seemed almost normal. He was in the officer's club, naked as the day he was born. He brought his new CO a drink and knelt at the man's feet looking up into the masked face for praise, grinning from ear to ear when he received a hand curling into his hair absentmindedly. Then suddenly he was bent over the exam room table moaning as the silver haired captain thrust into him again and again. There was no pain this time, just smooth, animalistic fucking. Covered yet still sharp teeth dug into his shoulder and he cried out in delight as a rough voice whispered in his ear.

"You're such a good whore. My whore." Genma moaned again and tossed in his small bunk, the dream taking yet another bizarre turn. He was still pressed up against the exam table but now there was a bloody battle all around them. He watched as the Nara kid from his platoon got mowed down by a machine gun and the kid with the sunglasses was blasted away by a grenade.

"This is all you're good for, whore." Genma tried to call out to Iruka who was wrapping Izumo's head in a bandage as he could hear artillery fire headed for them but his voice seemed quiet even to his ears. He watched in horror as two of his men were torn to pieces by the mortar. When the smoked cleared he saw their mutilated remains and heard the pathetic whimpering of Iruka's voice.

He sat bolt upright in bed, his body covered in cold sweat. He tried to calm his body and block out the sounds from the dream when he realized that he wasn't still dreaming but the sad whimpers were still reaching his ears. He looked across the room at Iruka's cot, surprise to find someone leaning over the cowering brunette. Silent as the grave he slid out of bed and grabbed his trench knife out of his boot before creeping across the room.

Tenzou smoothed hair away from Iruka's sweat soaked face and leaned in close to his ear "It's just a nightmare Iruka. Come on wake up. You are safe. You are in your bunk at the camp and it's your lieutenant speaking to you. You have to wake up now private, don't let the dream win," he whispered gently hope to draw the man out of his nightmare without a fright.

Tenzou may be young but he was well trained he could feel the killing intent creeping from behind him. He moved quick grabbing the attacker's wrist and twisting it so the man was sitting on the floor in front of him with the knife to his own throat.

Tenzou took in the long hair and naked body "For fuck's sakes, Shiranui, What the hell do you think you are doing? Attacking another officer is treason." He squeezed Genma's wrist till the knife fell which he caught with his other hand.

He gave a sigh and released Genma's arm knowing that the man must have been trying to help his friend. "I wasn't going to hurt him. I was just trying to quietly wake him. Look he is having a nightmare..." Tenzou turned to look back at Iruka.

The brunet had settled some but was still thrashing around on his cot. Genma dropped his head to the floor with a thump and turned his gaze up to the lieutenant. "Lot of that going around tonight. I'm sorry, Sir. I thought...Well let's just say after today I'm not sure how much i trust the CO's in this unit." He glanced back at Iruka, watching the young man getting further tangled up in his sheets. "One of us should wake him up. This doesn't happen often but a few things were brought up today that must have dragged the dreams up again. He's usually alright. If you want to do it, shake him awake and clap a hand over his mouth so he doesn't scream. Just keep talking to him until he calms down." The other man looked horrified at the waking up process. "I know it sounds brutal but when you just shake him awake he screams bloody murder."

Tenzou looked back down to the stressing man whimpering in his sleep. "Oh gods I hope you don't hate me for this," he said a bit nervously not wanting to hurt the kind man he had met today but not wanting him to suffer in his nightmare any longer. He held a hand over Iruka's mouth and shook his shoulder with the other. "Come on, Iruka, wake up."

He quickly pressed his hand down on Iruka's chest hold the other tight over his mouth when the long haired brunet woke screaming on the other side of his hand his sweaty body struggling to get away. Tenzou leaned over him bring his lips close to Iruka's ear "Iruka, it's ok, you were having a nightmare. You are in your bunk at the training camp. I'm your platoon lieutenant, Tenzou. Please just calm down and stop screaming so I can take my hand away. I didn't want to do this to you. Your friend said it was the best way to wake you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please calm down, I don't like doing this to you." Tenzou kept talking in a calm soft voice almost pleading for the man to calm; it was hurting him to force Iruka down like this.

Iruka's fearful eyes relaxed and his whole body went limp against the mattress. Ashamed of having a nightmare like a child the brunette turned his face away from the officer and squeezed his eyes closed tightly.

"I'm alright, Sir. Sorry, this won't happen again."

Tenzou placed two fingers on Iruka's chin and place a tiny bit of pressure so the man would know he wanted him to look at him but know he was not being forced. "No Sirs right now. Ok, Iruka? And don't be sorry. I hope it doesn't happen again but there is nothing wrong if it does." Tenzou brushed some hair out of Iruka's face "It is ok that this happened, Iruka, I was just worried for you. You seemed to be in a very bad place. I'm not asking you to talk about it but if you feel you need to or want to, come to me ok" He looked around the room then back to Iruka "Don't be embarrassed about this, Iruka. You're not the only one here having nightmares" Tenzou pointed out two other men struggling in there sheets.

Iruka sighed and looked up at the kind face above him, wanting to reach out and pull the warm body to him. No, that was just his nerves talking. Most men didn't have the overwhelming urge to be comforted and this wasn't his old unit. It was time to make a new start and finally start acting like a man, like a grown up. Time to leave the scared little child inside of him behind.

"Thank you, Sir, but I have it under control. You might want to see to the others." He flipped on his side away from the older man and cradled his knees. He'd been so gently, so afraid to hurt the brunette. That thought alone was comforting. He'd been so afraid when he'd awoken to someone other than Genma or Kotetsu holding him down but he felt like he could trust this man. It was too soon to be sure though. He'd been tricked before...

"Goodnight Iruka" Tenzou rubbed a reassuring hand over a dark shoulder "I hope you can sleep peacefully," Tenzou said in the same kind calm voice. He got up a little heavy hearted it had hurt that Iruka had shrugged him off and turned his back to him. But he didn't really know the man so maybe that was it. He silently moved to the next man in the fits of a bad dream.

"Hey, Iruka, you ok kiddo?" Kotetsu asked hanging down from his bunk next to Iruka's. He quietly swung down and sat on the edge of Izumo's bed stealing a quick kiss before looking back to Iruka.

The brunette sighed deeply and looked at his friends who were eying him with concern. "He's been dead for almost ten years and he still is making me miserable. How is that fair?"

Izumo sat up sleepily and draped an arm around his lover's shoulders. "He only haunts you because you let him. Why don't you take the lieutenant up on his offer? You went almost dream free for seven months after you talked to Genma." He nuzzled the side of his boyfriend's face before turning back to Iruka. "It's not a weakness to reach out to someone, Kiddo."

Iruka eyed the couple with well masked envy. That was easy for them to say, they had each other. They'd always had each other. He had Genma but it wasn't the same. It hadn't been long before he'd realized that he was like a child for the men to protect. A precious commodity that they had to keep safe from danger in order for to protect themselves. Even Genma, or maybe especially Genma, treated him like he was fragile and could crack at any moment.

'I've survived more than they have, why do they think I'm so weak?'

"Thanks guys, I'm fine. Let's all go back to sleep." He tired to ignore the hushed whispers which he knew were about him as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the sounds of his friend's voices and the lieutenant moving around the room. Maybe what he needed was someone who really cared about him, maybe even loved him. The caring gentle voice filtered back into his mind. Maybe the man did warrant more of a chance, however frowned upon a relationship between an officer and a PFC might be.

"If you need us we are here for ya, Kiddo" Kotetsu reminded him "Night 'Ruka" Kotetsu turned to Izumo and leaned into him. "Night baby," he whispered in a husky voice and started kissing his lover goodnight for like the fourth time.

Tenzou had just left the bedside of the last restless soldier. He headed back to his bed. He looked up just as Iruka turned his back again on his friends' kissing. Tenzou let out a sigh. 'He seems so shameful of the pain he bares. I hope he'll understand that it is not a weakness, it's a sign of his strength'

Tenzou silently walked over and placed a hand on Kotetsu's shoulder who jumped and whipped his head around to see who had startled him.

"Shit, sir, you scared the crap out of me" Kotetsu panted

"Well go change your pants then get back in bed. Your bed. Lights out means go to sleep not make out with your boyfriend." Tenzou's voice was quiet and kind but firm as well.

"Yes sir" Kotetsu said sulking at being taken away from his Izumo

Tenzou turned back to his bunk and leaned on his bed looking down at Iruka "Sleep well Iruka" his whisper was almost not there. "See you in the morning, Umino," he said a bit louder and hoped up to his bed.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**All's Fair Chapter Two**

Genma stretched and patted his once again clothed arms. He never thought the rough weave of the military ODs would feel so good against his skin. He'd thrown them on with Tenzou's approval when he'd gotten up, enjoyed a delightful meal of army gruel and was now heading down toward the training field with the rest of the unit. Iruka was walking with Kotetsu and Izumo but looked different somehow. It wasn't sadness or bashfulness as per usual after he'd had a nightmare but something akin to determination. It was bizarre but refreshing to see. Hopefully this change was for the better. He sped up for a few seconds to catch up to Tenzou.

"Sir? Sir, I just wanted to apologize again for last night. I didn't mean to...insinuate that...uh..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "See Iruka has become sort of a good luck charm for my guys and me, and on top of that he's a good man who's been through some heavy shit. I'd just hate to see him..."

"Genma" Tenzou said pointedly "Iruka isn't a child. I understand that you where worried I would hurt him, that's fine. But you don't have to worn me off of being too hard on him. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate you telling me about his past." He turned to face Genma, "you are a Sergeant, Shiranui. You are here to be a leader of _men_ not boys. Treat them as men and they will act like men" Tenzou patted Genma on the shoulder and stepped up the pace to get a head of the men so he could explain the first station.

When Tenzou got to the first training station Raidou was waiting for them. "Good morning, Lieutenant Namiashi." He greeted the scarred man pleasantly knowing it would annoy the somber brunet.

Raidou rolled his eyes. "It baffles me every morning when I see you smiling like you are prancing through a fucking meadow!" Raidou said in an astounded voice. He looked at the men approaching "Sergeant Shiranui is to report to the medic tent and I need to talk with Private Umino" He informed Tenzou.

"You know Namiashi if you smiled more instead of the constant intense glare like it's the end of the world at all times you wouldn't be getting those wrinkles" Tenzou pointed his finger to the center of his own mocking scowl "right there" he quickly turn and shouted to his men "Alright get in formation now. Except for Sergeant Shiranui and Private Umino I want both to report to me."

Iruka glanced nervously at Genma as they stepped away from the group. "Are we in trouble? Do you think they found out about the..."

"Shut up, Kiddo. Just deny everything unless you're sure they've caught you," the honey haired man whispered as they approached their platoon leader. In all honesty he was terrified for the brunet but he was trying to take Tenzou's words to heart. He had been fairly protective of Iruka and it probably wasn't helping him. They both came to a stop in front of the Lieutenant and squared their shoulders.

"Sergeant Shiranui you are to report to the medic tent" Tenzou said in an all business tone "Private Umino you are to accompany Lieutenant Namiashi. You will both have to make up for your absences when you are able to return. Dismissed."

Genma watched Iruka leave over his shoulder as he himself headed for the medical tent. He nervously pushed aside the curtain and immediately straightened up as his eyes fell on his CO. "Sir, you requested to see me?" He glanced around the makeshift room and saw the medic he'd seen yesterday...for about two minutes, standing beside the exam table. His eyes darted back to the CO. 'He can't possibly expect me to get another physical today after what happened last time!'

"Strip down Sergeant. You had a rough day yesterday. I have to make sure my men stay in good health till battle, can't have you getting sick with infection from crawling in the sand naked and cut up" Kakashi said with a mocking tone to his voice. But he stayed in his chair near the supply table.

"Uhhh, I'm sure they're fine, Sir. I had a shower last night." He tried to talk his way out of taking off his clothes. He knew exactly where this was going. Seeing no inch given in the single storm grey eye he sighed and stripped off his shirt, pants and boxers. He sat down the exam table, exposing his back to both the medic and Kakashi.

The Medic got to work removing all the wraps and bandages, then cleaning the wounds. Kakashi gave an internal sigh 'oh Iruka'. "You got a lot of bandages there Shiranui. A lot more then come in a standard supple kit" the Captain commented.

"..." Genma said nothing. Even if they did know it was Iruka he wouldn't say something that would get the brunet lashed along with him. He winced as the medic pulled off a butterfly closure and reopened one of Iruka's perfectly sealed wounds. He looked straight ahead and saw that he could see his CO in the mirror on the side of the room, smirking in self-righteously at him as the medic pulled the bandages off.

"You of course know that taking Military supplies without permission is a very serious crime right?" he said with a cool smile meeting Genma's eyes in the mirror. "You can be dishonorably discharged for stealing or knowing of theft and not reporting it."

Genma met his CO's eye in the mirror, his mood steely. "I wonder what an officer can be dishonorably discharged for...Sir." He knew that this was dangerous territory and this could easily backfire on him.

"As far as I know that medical exam I had yesterday isn't exactly standard practice."

"It takes more than accepting a slut's invitation to get an officer discharged. And a hell of a lot more to get him dishonorably discharged. There is a lot of really bad shit an officer could do before he was given the shaft... so to speak." Kakashi kept his tone bored even though he wanted to walk over there and slap some manners into that mouth.

"Turn around" the medic quietly ordered "and sit back on the bench."

Genma hung his head as his bluff had failed. He had no intention of reporting Kakashi for pretty much anything he might do but it would help to have a little leverage. He moved into the position the medic had indicated but shot a no nonsense look at his CO.

"Are you positive, Sir? Cuz I seem to remember in basic..."

"Shiranui shut your shit sucking trap" Kakashi snarled as he rose from his chair and over to Genma the medic stepping back out of the way then moving out of the tent quickly. Kakashi grabbed a fist full of Genma's hair and pulled him right so their noses were touching. "You have nothing on me so shut the fuck up. You have already got in my bad books for being a whore but I'm still here trying to help you. You are a Sergeant now you need to act like one. You cannot allow your men to commit crimes no matter how good natured their intentions are. I have heard very good things about that boy from a few people including you. I want to be able to see these things for myself. But if you don't get control over your men then I will not get the chance too" Kakashi released Genma's hair with a bit of a shove. "You do not want to be on my bad side for long Shiranui" He snapped then walked out of the tent pulling his bore look back over his face.

Genma released a ragged breath and glanced down between his legs. He'd never been so hard in his entire life. Getting up on shaky legs and looked at the curtain Kakashi had just passed through. Adrenaline was still coursing through is veins and he touched his scalp where Kakashi had wrenched his hair. It had hurt. Not a lot but it had definitely hurt...and he'd liked it.

The whole idea was a little disturbing for him but he'd liked being intimidated by the Captain. The feeling of fear had only seemed to heighten his arousal and when Kakashi had stood over him and wrenched his head back he knew something had changed within him. He used to be a seme. He used to top and never bottom but there was something about Kakashi that had him all turned around. Hell, he'd even offered himself to the man on their first meeting!

He quickly redressed and turned his attention back to the real problem at hand. Hopefully Lieutenant Namiashi was taking it easy on Iruka.

Kakashi held in the roar of frustration as he walked away from the medic tent. 'Fucking cocky little shit thinking he could threaten me. FUCK!' his mind roared for him. The wind picked up, Kakashi turning his back to avoid the hated sand from getting in his eye. When he looked up he saw Lieutenant Namiashi standing by as Private Umino strained to work through the suicides he had been assigned. 'Well it looks like Raidou had better luck then I did.' He looked back to the medic tent and adjusted his _pants._ 'That Sergeant drives me crazy in too many ways.' Kakashi shook his head then headed off to his tent to jerk the thought of Sergeant Shiranui right out of his mind.

Iruka tried not to look nervous as he stood in front of the hulking Lieutenant. The man had just been standing there for over a minute, saying nothing, staring at him as if trying to will the information from his brain. He was doing a pretty good job too. Iruka already wanted to apologize and take whatever punishment the man was going to dish out. 'But what if that punishment is an immediate transfer out of the unit?'

"Uh...Sir? Was there something you wanted?" he kept his desire to shift his weight at bay as the Lieutenant continued to observe him coolly. 'Maybe this is some kind of psychological test because it was starting to feel that way.'

Raidou gave a heavy sigh "Follow me please" Raidou said in a toned down, commanding voice. He led Iruka into his private tent. He pointed to a fold out stool for Iruka to sit on, while he sat on the edge of his bed. He watched Iruka's every move carefully as he nervously took a seat on the stool not really meeting his eyes.

"Private Umino this is my private tent I'm giving you permission to speak freely. As will I." He ran his fingers through his rusty coloured hair "Iruka I saw what you did last night. I saw you taking supplies." He looked at Iruka who was looking down at his feet "What do you have to say about this? And please look at me."

Iruka raised his eyes slowly to the man in front of him, his breath and voice evading him for several seconds before it all came out in a rush.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I never do things like this but you should have seen the Sergeant's back. I'm not one to question orders but wasn't it a bit harsh to have him doing the trench run naked? I didn't want him to get an infection 'cause he's a good man and a really good soldier and the Captain seems to hate him already and I hate to think about going into battle without him because he taught our squad more in basic than anyone else did." Iruka drew a deep breath to fill his emptied lungs and looked at the scarred brunet for a reaction.

"My name is Raidou. You can call me that while we are here" Raidou said in his kindest non mocking voice, it was a voice really use but Iruka seemed to bring it out in him. "Your explanation is exactly why we are sitting here talking and not in front of the Captain. Iruka, the Captain and I both have heard many good things about you and we wish to see these things for ourselves, but if you do stupid things like this again I'm not going to be able to protect you or Genma. Do you realize that you have put Genma in danger as well? He knows what you did and he didn't report you. He might as well have done it himself." Raidou gave Iruka a moment to let that sink in. "The Captain is a hard ass and he does a lot that seems insane to most. But when you have been with him as long as I have you start to see that it is not so insane, and if you tilt your head just right it is genius. You have to have faith in your CO's Iruka, Genma is our Sergeant just like you are Genma's Private we are not going to let Genma get sick and die. We are not going to risk his life for no reason. But he does have to learn the proper respect for his CO's. The Captain and I will punish as we see fit and you cannot interfere if you question our authority here it means we can't trust you to follow our orders in the field. Do you understand?"

Iruka nodded his head slowly, trying to process everything he'd just been told most of it he'd known of course but maybe he'd just needed to hear it. This camp, this unit, was so different from his previous, even though some of the people were the same. He looked up into the surprisingly caring face of the company's EX O and decided right then and there that he would trust them...at least to the extent of orders.

"I understand, Si...uh, Raidou. Genma already made me promise not to do it again. You can be sure I won't." He saw the Lieutenant nod and move as if to get up. "Uh, Sir...I mean, Raidou? Are we still speaking freely?" The scarred brunet eyed him with curiosity and nodded again.

"Well...It's just...out of all the specialty training that we could have signed up for Genma insisted that we come here. He said that Captain Kakashi was the best and he wanted to serve with the best. As far as I know he respects, even idolizes him. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is, why does the Captain hate Sergeant Shiranui?"

Raidou looked hard at Iruka while he contemplated the answer to Iruka's question. He scratched the back of his head and gave a twisted little smile "Well Iruka the Captain hates the Sergeant because he is the Captain" he gave a deep quiet chuckle like thinking of an inside joke. "He doesn't like Sergeants; they are all cocky, brown nosing shits to him. He even hated me when I came to his camp." He reached out and placed his hand on Iruka's knee "Now we are talking freely but the words we speak here go no further" when he could see Iruka understood he pulled his hand away and continued "The Captain doesn't like anything given to him. If he wanted something he works for and takes it himself. Your friend must have offered him something he felt should have been worked for. Something like that would have pissed him off because it cheapened what he thought he wanted. But that is between the Captain and the Sergeant; you should stay as far from that as you can. Does that make sense to you?"

Iruka nodded vehemently this time. "Yes, that's quite clear. I hope he comes around though. Genma's a good soldier. I know I've said that before but he really is." He thought about how the Captain treated Genma yesterday and how he treated Raidou. It would be great if the Captain would treat the honey haired man with as much respect.

Raidou patted him on the knee "Don't sell yourself short there, Iruka, you are a very good soldier as well." Raidou stood up and gave his back a bit of a stretch before looking back to Iruka "Ok then a few more word of friendly advice before I turn back into your bastard CO again. If you are worried for the health of a team member or anyone on camp even if the injury is caused by myself or the Captain. Come to us and in a formal manner express your concern and ask permission to treat them. If you had of come to me last night with concern for Genma I would have given the supplies to you. Don't assume we are compete heartless bastards as much as we act like it. Oh and on that note for god's sake don't tell people how nice I was to you. So if you have troubles come to me or the Captain if you can't find us Tenzou is a very good person and will help you however you need." Raidou patted Iruka's shoulder "And on a final note stay away from the painter with the dark hair and the brunet with the fangs, both are ripe with STD's. Anymore questions while you have this very rare opportunity?" Raidou waited by the tent door for Iruka's reply.

"Probably dozens, but I can't think of a single one right now," Iruka said with a small grin. Why couldn't he think of something now when it really mattered?

"That's too bad I was enjoying talking with you Iruka" Raidou said in his kind voice before continuing in his mean as shit Lieutenant's voice. "Private Umino for acting without proper authority you will give me 200 suicides and will have latrine duty for three days. Now get the fuck out there in that hell sent sand and give me my suicides" Raidou's voice was almost a roar. He pulled open the tent door and stepped outside "Why don't I see you Private? Why am I standing here alone when I should be seeing you sweating your balls off?"

Iruka jumped to his feet and raced in front of the officer. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. Two hundred suicides." Iruka winced at the thought of how tired he was going to be after this as he dropped to the ground and kicked out his feet before jumping vertical again. "One..."

Iruka stepped forward as Lieutenant Tatami called for the medics. He was so tired from the freaking up downs that he could hardly stand but now it was his turn to show what he could do and somehow his body was completely ready.

"Alight, maggots, this is a standard battle field simulation. Your platoons will be on the field and your job will be to rescue as many of them as possible in the allotted time. Oh, and one more thing," the Iwashi sneered at the five medics that were standing at attention before him, "To simulate a real battle field you will be fired upon with rubber bullets. They won't kill you but they do hurt so try not to get shot! Take your positions!"

"'You are the medic of your platoon save every comrade you can." Tenzou added with an encouraging smile to the medics.

Iruka walked over to his fox hole which was already occupied by Shikamaru and Genma. The sandy haired man handed him a strip of cloth, which he immediately tied around his forehead, and his med kit. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow taking in his platoon's band aid with amusement. "Who do you think you are, Rambo?" Iruka just smiled and clapped the lazy young man on the shoulder.

"You better hope so."

"Medic's ready...Begin!" Gunfire erupted around them and Iruka could see the rubber bullets hitting the ground around their trench. Genma and Shikamaru began shooting at the moving targets that had been set up across the field. This simulation was a lot more real than any he'd been in so far but he was pleased to see that it didn't really faze him. He could hear Tenzou shouting at the men, trying to keep them focused.

"Look for movement, find your targets!"

"MEDIC!" He'd barely registered Kiba's call before he was out of the cover and dodging the fake bullets as he sprinted across the open ground. He dived behind a rock and waited about ten seconds as he heard bullets impacting his protection. 'Covering fire' was shouted by his platoon leader and he jumped up again, running through the _fake_ MG fire like a maniac. He dove into another fox hole and saw Kiba clutching his shoulder.

"Hang tough. You'll be okay. Just a flesh wound." He pulled out a bottle of saline and dumped it on the unwounded shoulder before quickly and expertly wrapping it with a standard field bandage. He was about to administer an injection when he heard another cry. He pretended to stick Kiba in the arm with the glass capsule and dashed off again.

He couldn't believe he was running so brazenly through the supposed fire, dodging bullets left and right. Maybe it was because it wouldn't actually kill him but he couldn't help but get a thrill out of being in such danger.

Ten minutes later and he still hadn't been hit once, though not for lack of trying on the part of his adversaries. The team that was trying to pick off the medics was good. Only one other medic had been hit yet.

"MEDIC! Kiddo, get over here!" Iruka looked down the opposite end of his area where Izumo was nursing a _fake_ head wound. He sprinted to his friend, trying to think about what this would mean if they had been using real bullets. He glanced at Kotetsu who was now aggressively taking out the cardboard targets.

"We have to get him off the line." Kotetsu nodded and waited for Iruka to finish wrapping his boyfriend's head before they each took one of Izumo's arms and began dragging him to a safe zone that had adequate cover. They were only a few feet away when a rubber bullet caught Kotetsu in the leg.

"I'm hit!" he cried as he collapsed to ground. Iruka grabbed the back of both collars and somehow managed to pull them both the rest of the way. He quickly wrapped the 'injured' calf and gave the fake morphine to both men before dashing back out into the fray.

"MEDIC!!!!" The call hadn't come from his platoon this time. It was from one of the platoons that had lost their band aid already. The other medic who was left was in the section between them moved toward the call but when he didn't enter the other territory Iruka took off at top speed, running through three platoons before he got the injured man. This platoon had a lot of injured now and almost every hole was calling out to him.

"CEASE FIRE!" Iruka clapped the _wounded_ man on the shoulder and smiled as the man thanked him for coming to his rescue rather cheekily. Chuckling they walked back to the middle of the field where everyone was gathering up around the CO. Kotetsu and Izumo wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tussled his hair affectionately while Genma just smiled and told him he'd 'done good'.

"Umino." The brunet's attention snapped forward again as he heard Raidou's fierce growl ahead of him.

"Sir."

"Why did you move out of your designated area?"

Swallowing thickly, Iruka tried to remember if it had been an actual order to stay in his area or not. "I'm sorry Sir. I must have misunderstood the orders. A wounded man is a wounded man. If this was a real battle I wouldn't just be helping my platoon." He shifted nervously, hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

Raidou's face was held hard and serious 'til he clapped a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "That is exactly the answer I was looking for," he said in his deep commanding voice. He looked back up to the men "Private Tarou You were much closer and had no men of your platoon calling for you. You did very well with your men but a Konoha soldier is a Konoha soldier if you can save one of our men without risking more then you should do so. Nowhere in your orders did it say medics could not cross platoon lines." His voice was firm and loud like he was berating a group of misbehaving children who should know better. "I expect this from all of you. You do what you can to save each other with two guidelines, as long as you are not endangering other comrades and are not disobeying orders. Listen to your orders exactly. Your CO's have been trained to give orders exactly as they sound. Lieutenant Daiki gave specific orders 'You are the medic of your platoon save every comrade you can.' He could not be clearer than that." Raidou stepped back then and Tenzou took off his helmet and stepped up.

"Good work men. No one died. Private Kamizuki most likely wouldn't make it through the night but that is not the fault of the medic. He was brought to safety and that is what matters, he was given the chance to live or to die in friendly hands. This is war, your friend and teammates will die. If you follow orders, do your job, and stay sharp then we can keep each other alive and strong." He gave a moment for his words to sink in before continuing "Great job on all fronts next time it had better be perfect. Sergeants, get your men stretched, clean, and fed." Tenzou looked over to Raidou who nodded with a twisted smirk. Tenzou shook his head and looked back to the men "The Captain has a _special_ training session for us this afternoon. Good luck, see you there. Dismissed."

Tenzou stood alongside Raidou as they watched the Sergeants gather their men and start leading them away. They watched to see how they treated their men after such an exercise. He tried to watch the other platoons but he kept getting drawn to Sergeant Shiranui's platoon. He looked at Raidou from the corner of his eye and noticed Raidou was having the same problem. It wasn't that that platoon held some of the sexiest men to join the army but it was what their Sergeant had taken the extra steps to do. He was acting like Private Kamizuki had indeed received a head injury and was giving a pep talk to the men. Reassuring them that everything will be done to save their team mate but they had to let that go and move on. That he understood their grief that Izumo was his friend as well. It was really quite brilliant. But what kept taking Tenzou's eye while Genma held his ears was Iruka. He made his rounds to each man checking for minor wound that could become more. But when he got to Kotetsu... -Tenzou had to fight back his sigh of want- Iruka had placed his arm over Kotetsu's shoulder and pulled him in for a strong hug and whispered what Tenzou could only imagine was private encouragement. Gods, he's such a strong caring man. The way he ran through bullets without hesitation or fear to save any soldier he could; to this the protective, thorough medic with the soft voice of encouragement. It was a beautiful sight. Tenzou turn to Raidou when Genma lead his men away. "Damn good Sergeant," he commented.

"Damn good medic" Raidou replied. They walked away together to get their lunch and write their reports on the exercise.

"Would you sit down for a second?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Would you stop mothering me?"

Iruka placed his hands on his hips and huffed. "You're going want my mothering when you get shot for real. Now sit down and don't move before you fall and hit your head making it worse."

Izumo glared heatedly but complied, plopping down on the sandy ground as his boyfriend sat beside him and gently kissed his bruised forehead.

"Sir! Lieutenant Namiashi..." Iruka's chest heaved as he finally caught up with the first and second Lieutenants. "Sir, I'd like to request two hours of respite for PFC Kamizuki. That blank caught him in the temple and even though he denies anything is wrong I think he's pretty dizzy. If he was ordered to lay down for an hour or two it would do him a world of good."

Raidou nodded in greeting to Iruka. He looking past the long haired brunet while he spoke; he could see Kotetsu coddling the cute little soldier in question. Raidou's teeth clenched. 'Won't be for long,' his mind eased him. "That is very sound reasoning Private. I've been impressed with your work today"

"Very impressed," Tenzou added which received him a sharp glare from Raidou.

"I believe Lieutenant that the Private asked to speak with me. I don't remember hearing your name" Raidou snapped

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." Tenzou saluted Raidou then gave a quick smile and wink at Iruka before turning and walking off to care for his business

"I'm please you came to me with this Iruka. I was heading back to my barracks to eat and write my report. I will keep Private Kamizuki with me, I'll make sure he gets feed and rested before this afternoons training. I'll keep an eye to make sure he has no side effects from his injury. Will that satisfy your concerns Private?" Raidou started to walk toward Sergeant Shiranui's platoon.

Izumo had to admit that he felt a lot better lying down. His head was throbbing and now so was his groin on account of Kotetsu kissing his neck. His neck was one of his most sensitive spots and he was quite sure that his lover knew that he was getting him worked up.

"Mmm, baby, you shouldn't start something we don't have time to finish." The only response was a grazing of teeth over his milky white jugular. After a light smack to the shoulder the spiky haired man settled down and pulled his lover's head onto his shoulder. Izumo just smiled sleepily and tucked his head under Kotetsu's chin. "I love you, baby. You take such good care of me."

Kotetsu smiled softly, though it didn't stay on his face long as he resumed kissing the bruised skin, trying hard not to think about losing his lover or what life would be like if they ever were separated.

Izumo felt the strong body tense beneath him and the long, lithe arms give him a tight squeeze. "Don't worry; I'll keep my head down from now on."

"Oh baby, you know I love it when you talk dirty. But with that hit to the side of your head I don't think now would be a good time for that," Kotetsu joked trying to make light before he got emotional in front of others. His laugh faded quickly as he saw Lieutenant 'molest another man's boyfriend' coming their way. "Shit," he groaned "Come on, baby, here comes the Lieutenant." Kotetsu gently moved Izumo's head off his shoulder and got up. He reached a hand down to help Izumo up, gently pulling when the man took a strong grip. He almost lost his grip when Lieutenant Namiashi's arm wrapped under his boyfriend's shoulders and helped him the rest of the way up.

Izumo gave a shy little word of thanks shooting a quick glance at Raidou before turning back to stand beside Kotetsu at attention. "Lieutenant," the men chorused.

"At ease men," Raidou barked "Private Kamizuki you took a rather nasty blow to the head, you are to come with me for injury monitoring. The rest of you go about your business."

Kotetsu couldn't hold in the growl that came right from the hatred in his heart. Raidou raised a brow at that. "Are you feeling ill Private Hagane, sounds like you have a bellyache?" (Bellyache is a common military slang for a whining complaint)

"No Sir I'm feeling quite healthy sir." Kotetsu gritted out through clenched teeth.

Raidou's lips twisted in a smirk for the briefest of moments just long enough to stab Kotetsu right in the eye. The tall man turned toward Genma "Sergeant Shiranui great job on this training exercise. I will have your man back to you at the start of the next." He turn back to Izumo, "Well, Cutie let's go."

"Uh, Sir, that's really not necessary. I just need a good meal and I'll be okay. I don't want to miss the next exercise."

"Then hurry up and follow me and you won't."

Sighing in resignation, Izumo jogged a couple of steps to catch up to Raidou. "Where are we going, Sir?" He didn't get a response so he decided to shut up and follow like a good soldier. He hated looking weak in front of the Lieutenant; the man was so strong and in control all the time that it made him feel especially young. He watched in surprise as Raidou held open the flap to an officer's private tent for him. He could feel heat swarming to his cheeks as he ducked inside the enclosure and looked around. There were obviously perks to being an officer and a war hero. Private quarters, a bigger bed with a real mattress, no one to check your room for contraband. He smirked at the bottle of scotch and the bottle of rum that were on the corner of the desk near a glass and turned back to the scarred brunet.

"What...uh...what do you want me to do, Sir?"

Raidou had to force his lips from the naughty smirk they were making and into the helpful smile he turned to Izumo. "Not a lot and they are all rather... easy. But first let's start with getting you clean. I hate sand in my bed." Raidou placed a hand on Izumo's back and pushed him inside. "I have a private sun shower just out the back" he voice was kind but firm as he pushed Izumo through his tent and to the shower stall he had behind it. It had a wooden slat floor that joined with the wooden floor of his tent. The slat floor was surrounded by a half wall made of tarp and above it hung a black rubber bag with a shower head and a valve handle.

Raidou waited for Izumo to start undressing and when he didn't he sighed "Look Private, I would like to make this a speak freely encounter but if you are not going to do what is in your best interest I'm going to have to keep this officer and grunt. I don't want that." He continued to watch Izumo "How is it going to be Private? Do I have to give you an order to shower and get into bed or will you do it on your own?" Raidou's voice was getting a hard edge to it.

Izumo's visible eye widened and much to his dismay his voice came out rather stuttery. "N-no, Sir. I'm sorry." He began to strip off his clothes, sitting down on the bed to unlace his boots after his shirt had hit the floor. All the while he was stripping he was berating himself for not reacting right away. Izumo was like Iruka in that he wanted everyone to like him and now he looked like a disobedient, young upstart in front of the First Lieutenant who had taken something of an interest in him. He stood up to remove his pants when he saw the brunet's eyes locked on his body. He felt blood rush to his cheeks again. What was wrong with him? Why did this Lieutenant make him blush like Iruka almost every time they were around one another? Turning half away he slid his pants and underwear down to his ankles and stepped out of the tent.

Fumbling with the tap for a second, Izumo moaned as the water, hot from the sun, hit his shoulders. For a minute he just stood in the warm water, letting it relax him completely before he remembered that he was using all of his superior's water. He quickly scrubbed the sand off his feet before lathering up his hands and bending down to scrub the sand off his legs. He could feel the coarse grains all over his body...all over. How did it even get in there if he'd only been naked while showering and his phys...Oh...right. His hands moved methodically upwards, egged on by the fact that now Izumo was eager to get the sand out of his ass.

Raidou stepped in close behind Izumo his naked thigh pressing against the smaller mans ass, he leaned over the smooth pale body and took the soap from his hand "Let me wash your back for you," Raidou purred against the back of Izumo's neck. He wrapped an arm around Izumo's bent waist and picked him up; turning them so Raidou was now under the stream of water. "We might as well share the water then we won't use as much" Raidou purred as he stood straight releasing his hold to lathering up his hands. He rubbed his soapy hands over Izumo's back, working out kinked muscles and working his way down to where Izumo had left off. One hand slid around to spread suds over Izumo's chest and abs while the other slid its way down over Izumo's tight rounded ass. He massaged both cheeks while he pressed his hardening cock against the top of Izumo's right hip. Raidou's right hand moved over the pale strong chest brushing over his nipples as his left hand moved in to soap up the space between those fine muscled cheeks he had just soaped, he ran his lathered fingers scrubbing over his puckered entrance to clean away any sand trapped there.

Izumo didn't even know how to react. At first he was too shocked to say anything, his muscles locking him in one position. Then he'd almost told the Lieutenant to stop but it did feel really good and he wasn't sure how the brunet would take rejection. Raidou was a **lot** bigger than him and it could be dangerous to push the man away when he was so exposed, not a single weapon within reach. But as the sudsy finger rubbed against his hole he began to panic. What the hell would Kotetsu think? They'd been together forever and only the spiky haired man had ever been inside him. Finally snapping back to reality he began to half heartedly pushing the massive hands away.

"Sir...people can see us." The invading hands didn't relent and he tried again. "Sir...Uuuunnnngh!" He moaned as a strong hand wrapped around his erection as a finger simultaneously slipped into his ass. "Uuh...aaah. Oh god!" The hands were so strong, and the fingers so thick. He hated to admit that Kotetsu's hands had never felt this good. They felt better in a way because Kotetsu loved him but the Lieutenant had some devious way of playing his body like an instrument. He arched his back into the grip, his ass clenching around the invading finger.

"Aaah. Oh god, that feels good.......NO! No, Sir, We shouldn't..."

Raidou gave a small nip to Izumo's neck before licking a path up to suck his earlobe into his mouth. "Shouldn't what, Izumo?" Raidou's deep voice was a rumble against Izumo's back; his name was spoken like it was a private sexual word share between only them. "We are doing nothing but sharing a shower. I want to make sure every inch of you is sand free before you crawl into _my_ bed. Doesn't it feel good Izumo? Do you not appreciate my help?"

The hand on Izumo's cock slid to the base then around his balls cupping them while his thumb and forefinger circled his hard shaft stroking the base while his other three fingers massaged his testicles. He moved the finger in the tight opening slow and smooth going in deep then all the way back out to circle the flexing muscles before pushing back in again. His tongue and lips worked to _clean_ Izumo's neck, nibbling and licking down a tendon then kissed around to the back to nip at each vertebrae then sucking at the soft skin right below the hair line. "Every inch," Raidou reiterated.

Izumo clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. It was so wrong but it felt so amazing. It was like the scarred brunet seemed to know all of the spots that had taken Kotetsu years to learn. He seemed to lose control of his hips as they began to snap forward or backwards depending on where he needed more friction. A second thick finger began to press into him, making him croak a muffled scream into his hand and his head tilt to the side to give the man's mouth more room to explore. Reaching behind him he tried to grab Raidou's hip but only managed to drag his blunt nails across the flesh of the man's ass leaving four very distinct red scratches. The talented tongue on his neck was making his whole body thrum with endorphins and his world began to tilt and spin dangerously.

Suddenly he realized that his head was pounding, his minor headache from before quickly becoming a full blown migraine from all the...tension.

"Sir...I...I don't feel very good. M-my head..."

Raidou stopped all groping immediately. His hand quickly released that cock and balls to slide to the center of his chest pressing him firmly against Raidou's larger frame. He slowly slid his finger from Izumo's tight hole to wrap the arm around the man's waist. "It's ok. Just calm down and breathe deep. Lean into me and relax," Raidou whispered soothingly against a flushed cheek. He breathed slow and calm holding the smaller man till their breathing matched. "Alright that's good. I'm just going to step back with you to rinse you off then I'll take you into bed. Your head was worse than I thought..." Raidou rested his cheek against Izumo's "I'm very sorry." He slowly stepped back so the spray was more over Izumo. Keeping his hand on Izumo's chest for support he helped rinse the soap away with his left.

When he was sure he had rinsed away all the soap he turned off the shower and grabbed the towel hanging near the tent entrance; he wrapped it around Izumo before swooping the smaller man into his arms bridal style. He hushed away Izumo's protests. "Hey it's my fault you had that dizzy spell. I was supposed to be making sure that you got rest instead I was giving you an overzealous shower massage. I'm not going to let you fall and get injured in my care. Just relax and I'll get you in bed so you can rest while I get us lunch." He voice was laced with concern, something that rarely crossed his mind let alone entered his voice.

Izumo could only moan in assent and bury his face under the much bigger man's chin, his warm breath caressing the scarred skin there. He moaned and gripped the hair by his bruised temple as if trying to pull the headache out of his skull, the intense feeling of lust lost completely to the throbbing behind his clenched eyes. "Th-thank you, Lieutenant," he whispered against the damp, uneven skin beneath his lips, the movement tickling the larger man's sensitive burn scar.

He groaned loudly as he was laid down on the bed and immediately grabbed the extra pillow and pulled it tightly over his head. "My head is gonna explode!" he whined hoping that the Lieutenant would find it amusing as opposed to annoying. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him grudgingly uncover his head and look up at the scarred brunet.

He was surprised to see the man's brows furrow as calloused fingers ghosted over the still spreading bruise on his face, the discoloration now reaching his eyebrow and hairline. The same fingers pulled through his wet hair, pulling it off his face so that both his eyes were easily visible. For several seconds all they did was look at one another until a throb of pain made Izumo cringe and curl on his side, cradling his skull once again.

"I'm so sorry Izumo" Raidou whispered against the pale shoulder. He laid a light kiss there before he stood up and moved over to his cabinet he quietly as he could rummaged through his bottles of pills till he found what he was looking for... simple Acetaminophen tablets. He knocked two out into his hand and grabbed a bottle of water from the top of the cabinet. He sat on the edge of the bed "Here Izumo, take these" He said and helped Izumo into a sitting position again leaning him against his chest. He placed the tablets and water into the man's hands setting his on the small shoulders while he waited for the injured man to take the medicine.

Izumo gingerly placed the tables in his mouth and drank them down. As his tired arms dropped to his side; Raidou's slid down them, his right taking the bottle and setting it aside. "Izumo I'm going to do something that should help. It may feel weird but it works on a lot of headaches" Raidou slid his hands back up and placing them at the base of Izumo's skull he pulled up stretching out his neck and lifting the small body a bit off the bed; he eased his charge back down to relax before doing it again. This time when he eased him back down his hands slid forward to cup Izumo's face from behind his thumbs behind the jaw joint he pressed against the joint then carefully massaged. He worked the muscles there for a moment before moving on to his cheekbones which he massaged very carefully. Leaning slightly forward Raidou breathed in the scent of Izumo as he carefully massaged his whole scull starting from the front working his way to the back only to return to the front taking a different path.

He reluctantly lifted Izumo's loose relaxed body and laid the small man down in his large bed 'What a beautiful site to have such a perfect man in my bed.' "Alright this is the weirdest part, it is a trick my Grand-dad used to get rid of headaches" he said the laid a gentle kiss to the center of Izumo's brow before he pinched it between his thumbs he did this many time pulling his thumbs in from half way down the chestnut eyebrows to pinch in the center. When Izumo's face relaxed again he stopped. Laying one more kiss the pinched skin. "You'll have a little mark for a couple of days but it should have taken the tension away. How do you feel?" Raidou's voice was very soft.

The dark, cloudy eyes looked upwards in innocent befuddlement "Confused, sir." Izumo lifted one of his weak arms and ghosted his fingers over the scars on Raidou's neck before exhaustion and the drugs began to overtake him. His arm dropped to the cot and his eyelids became very heavy. "Thank you for taking care of me, Sir," he breathed as his world started to go dark. He heard the words 'just rest' whispered from somewhere above him but they barely filtered into his brain as he drifted off.

His dream was comforting. Someone was holding him and stroking his hair like he loved. He snuggled into the familiar chest running his fingers up the broad frame before pressing his lips against the muscular pectoral. "You take such good care of me, baby." Strong arms tightened around him and he lifted his grateful eyes to the face above him, the masculine face with the scars on the left cheek and across the bridge of the sharp nose. "Thank you, sir." His lips were captured in a breathless kiss and the broad body rolled on top of him.

"Uugh!!!" Izumo sat bolt upright in bed and tried to wrap his brain around where he was, his body tangled in the sheets and a massive erection between his legs.

Raidou jumped up from his desk where he had been writing his report of the mornings training and bolted to Izumo's side "Are you ok? Is your head hurting? Come on lay down again. You bolted up pretty quick that won't be good for your headache." Raidou gently eased the sweating body back letting his hand slide from the heaving chest down to the tense stomach where his wrist bumped into something _hard._ Raidou looked down to see an impressive tent jutting up from the prone body. Raidou looked back up with a crooked smile "Have a good dream Izumo?" The scarred man couldn't help but run his hand over the straining cock.

Izumo flinched as the hand slid over him. He reached out one of his hands and touched the sheets beside him, relieved and at the same time disappointed to find them cold. He pulled both his hands to his face and twisted his knees a little so that the brunet got the message to stop touching him. "I don't know, sir. I really have no idea. It was either a good dream or a nightmare."

Raidou pulled his hand away from Izumo's crotch and gently gripped his chin turn his face so their eyes met "When we are in my tent call me Raidou or Rai, Not Sir. Not Lieutenant not even Namiashi. Please use my name" then Raidou did something he hadn't done in many years he laid a gentle caring kiss to Izumo's tender lips, he let it linger for just a moment before he pulled away eyes carefully watch for any sign from Izumo as to how he felt about that. He lingered close taking in the man's scent again. 'Intoxicating' his mind surmised.

Izumo gasped as the firm lips pulled away from his. He swept his tongue out to taste the little bit of saliva that had been left on his lips, desire pouring into him as the subtle flavor was pulled into his mouth. He propped himself up on an elbow to capture the lips again before he realized what he was doing and collapsed back to the bed and covered his face again; his mind swimming with what had happened since he came into the tent.

The thought of infidelity had always made him sick to his stomach. His first boyfriend had been a couple years older than him and had been pressuring him to have sex for several weeks before they broke up. But at 14 he hadn't been sure he was ready and in the end it had been a good thing he'd waited as his boyfriend had been finding relief on the side. Izumo had been crushed and vowed not only would he never be with someone who cheated again, he would never put someone else through that.

He'd started seeing his long time best friend at 16 and knew that he wanted to be with Kotetsu forever. He'd never once questioned that until now. He never thought that someone could be as good to him or as attracted to him as his lover was but the scarred brunet had already shaken the foundations of several of his beliefs.

"I...I don't know what I'm doing, si...Raidou." He went with the full first name as the short form seemed too intimate for someone he'd only met yesterday. "I've been with Kotetsu for over five years. He's the only person who's ever liked me for who I am and...and the only person I've ever...been with." A very heavy silence fell in the room and Izumo felt the need to fill it, knowing that he'd have to look at the Lieutenant as soon as he finished speaking. "And he's good to me. He's always putting me first and we have so much in common..."

Raidou tilted Izumo's head to face him again placing a thumb over his lips to stop further explanations. Raidou stared into those dark eyes for a long minute before leaning in and taking Izumo's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and smooth; gently sucking the plump bottom lip into his mouth before sweeping his tongue out running it along the thin top. He pressed lips over Izumo's mouth for a moment longer before pulling back "Five years seems like a long time. But it is where those five years take place in your life that defines its worth." He gave one final peck before pulling back to see the others face more fully. "Five years ago you were what 16… 17 maybe? You have shared a lot of growth together and have become men together. Maybe now that you are men you need to finally grow up. It's been one day Izumo. One day since I first laid eyes on you and in that day I have managed to shake a five year relationship. Perhaps this relationship isn't quite what you think it is. I'm not saying he doesn't care for you. He does. He made that very clear to me." Raidou sat on the edge of the bed and set his hand over Izumo's heart. "I like you, Izumo. You stole all my attention the moment I saw you and I'm going to continue to pursue you. If your relationship with Kotetsu is what you think it is. Then you will be able to resist and deal with my advances. You are a beautiful sensual man, Izumo, others will be attracted to you, but it is your heart and strength that will determine if you accept there advances or not. He was the first to truly care, it doesn't mean he will be the only, you might find he is not the man you need beside you now that you yourself are a man." Raidou leaned back in and brushed his lips over Izumo's; lingering to stare into his deep black pools.

Izumo's jaw was slack in shock over everything that he'd just heard. His heart pounded as the words beautiful and sensual seeped into his brain. Did Raidou really think he was beautiful? Kotetsu almost never called him beautiful anymore. When they first started having sex he used to say it all the time. The black eyes would bore into his, whether above him during or beside him after making love and soft words would fall into the air. 'You're so beautiful, baby.' 'So perfect, so beautiful.' 'How did I get so lucky? You're magnificent, the most beautiful person I've ever known.' But he hadn't heard those things for a long time now. It's not that Kotetsu didn't make him feel wanted but after five years you just can't keep the same kind of intensity.

And what about his age? If you asked him if he was the same person now as he was at 16 he'd laugh at you. He was nothing like he was five years ago. He'd been so insecure back then. I guess in a way he still was but it wasn't even on the same level anymore. When Kotetsu had kissed him in the park on the way home for the first time he thought that no one could possibly look at him in that way. He was so ordinary, so shy but Kotetsu had made him look at himself differently. And now Raidou was making him do that again.

'You stole my attention the moment I saw you...' 'One day since I first laid eyes on you and in that day I have managed to shake a five year relationship.' It was true that he seemed to have forgotten about his lover rather easily, that thought making him queasy. Unbeknownst to him a single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. It was only when one of Raidou's hands brushed it away did he realize that his eyes were brimming with them. Pulling his face back he brushed them away and smiled in embarrassment at the older man.

"I'm fine, it's just a lot to process, you know?"

Raidou gently pulled Izumo's hands from his face "It's ok Izumo I understand" his voice gentle and his actions even more so as he brushed his thumb over a tear streaked cheek "so beautiful" the word escaped as nothing more than a whisper. Raidou stood "I'll let you have some time alone. I have a lunch here for you, a couple sandwiches and some soup. The soup is cold now but will probably still taste good. We have an hour till next training session try and get some more rest I'll be back to get you." He smile fondly at Izumo then slowly brought his hand to his face to trace a finger over his lips "hmmm haven't felt that for a long time" at Izumo's question look he explained "a smile Izumo. I haven't smiled for real in a long time." he let that sink in to both himself and Izumo "Thank you." he added then turned to his desk stacking and organizing his reports before leaving them stacked on the desk. He started to pull the flap of the tent back but stopped turning his head so he could just see the man that has stolen his mind so quickly "You know in all your defense for your relationship with him you didn't once say that you loved him" Raidou gave a thoughtful scoff and left the tent.

Izumo just sat frozen for several minutes trying to battle his nausea. He hadn't said that he loved Ko? Really? But that didn't mean anything, right? Just because he didn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. Just like how Kotetsu doesn't call him beautiful anymore, doesn't mean that he doesn't think that he is...right?

When there was about half an hour left before the next exercise he quickly pulled on his clothes and forced half a sandwich and the soup down his dry throat. His mouth felt like cotton and made swallowing the bread difficult but he'd washed it down with the soup and wrapped the other sandwiches in his bandanna. Grabbing a piece of scrap paper off the desk he jotted 'see you there' and dashed from the tent, not ready to be told that his life was a lie again. He needed to be composed and clear headed when the next exercise started. When he entered the barracks he was relieved to see that no one was there. He lay on his bed for about five minutes, just trying to completely bury all the emotions that had been dragged up in the last two hours, before dashing off to find someone from the platoon to follow to the next drill.

Raidou walked slowly from his tent thinking about the small man he had left there and what it could mean for him. He hadn't been attracted to someone like he was to this new Private for a very long time... if ever. He tried to remember when he would have felt something like this before; Military School maybe? He shook his head to shake the thoughts out, he was a killer a soldier he didn't have time for feelings. 'Then what am I doing?' the betraying thought pushed into his mind. "Shit" he cursed scrubbing a hand through his rusty brown hair. "I need a fucking drink" He changed his direction and made his way to the officer's club.

He lifted the flap and walked in his eyes adjusting quickly to the dimly lit enclosure, he saw his Captain sitting in his big comfortable chair he had specially ordered, his storm grey eye staring into the bottom of his glass. Raidou walked to the mini bar and grabbed a beer from the fridge he had just never been one for hard liquor he kept some in his tent for the Captain or other visitors on the rare occasion himself. He sat down in the chair next to the glaring silver haired man and adjusted his still semi erect dick; that little brunet's responsive body just wouldn't get out of his head. He twisted the cap off his beer and tossed it in the fire bucket where his beer caps had been collecting since the last time the fire marshal had inspected the camp, it landed with a clank.

"Seems you have a problem I can help you with Lieutenant" Kakashi said leering at Raidou's semi hard cock

"Yeah I'm sure you're really worried about _my_ problem, Sir" Rai laughed in reply taking a long drink from his beer. It had been a long time since Kakashi had been interested in fucking him and he was just fine with that. It was always enjoyable but it was rough and he was always bottom. He enjoyed being bottom sometimes but it wasn't where he felt comfortable.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean, Lieutenant? You saying I don't look after your needs?" Kakashi glared across the table at that scarred brunet.

Raidou's mouth hung open for a moment then he snapped it shut and gave a big smile "Shit, Captain you had me there I thought you were really pissed about something" He ran a hand through his hair and gave a forced chuckle.

Kakashi uncrossed his legs and sat up setting down his glass. "I wasn't fucking joking you little shit!" The storm grey eye blazed with anger, the icy voiced laced with warning.

Rai's jaw dropped again and he set his beer on the table "Sir I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I thought you were joking. I thought we were over this, Sir."

"WE" Kakashi said in a raged hiss "Are over when I say we are, not when you decide otherwise." The furious man stood and started to undo his belt.

"But sir. You've had no interest in me in months. I thought you found yourself a new toy. Come on can't we just let this go?" Raidou stood and backed away a bit.

"I have as many toys as I want, Namiashi. I haven't touched your sorry ass for months 'cause I had worn your cock hole out. It was to lose to be any use to me 'cause you are a needy little whore. I had to set you on a shelf for a few months hoping you would tighten up a bit. Have you tightened up Namiashi or have you been whoring your slut ass to the rest of the camp? How about we have a feel?" Kakashi gave an evil leer.

"Sir please" Rai tried again to reason with the man.

"DROP THEM" Kakashi roared "Bend over that table now."

'Shit, why does he have to be such a lunatic?' "Yes Sir" Raidou undid his belt walking over to stand in front of the table. He dropped his pants to the floor followed by his tight boxer style briefs his drooling cock springing free 'fuck I hate that he still turns me on so much, how can he have so much control over me?' He leaned over the table "Kakashi come on it doesn't have to be like this. Shit I'm getting to old for it. If you want to fuck fine but does it have to be like thi..." Raidou's words were cut off as his face was pressed into the table "Ahh shit"

"You little fuck; we do it my way because that is the only way it can be. You will bend over and present whenever I tell you too" Kakashi snarled from where he was standing behind Raidou now; fingers digging into the bigger mans hips.

Rai had to bite his lip hard to keep his moan in at the possessiveness of the man above him, but a gasp escaped when a wad of spit landed on his flexing hole. "Ahh fuck" he cursed through clenched teeth knowing that was all the lubricant he was getting.

Kakashi's fingers gripped the rusty brown looks twisting the head to the side "Look at you, you fucking whore. Your mouth is talking big but your body is begging for me. You are mine for as long as I want to use you Namiashi" With that Kakashi thrust in to the unprepared body.

Raidou slammed a fist to the table to keep from crying out. "Oh come on whore, you know I like it when you scream don't make me force it out of you" Kakashi mocked as he ruthlessly thrust into the tight body.

"Fuck" Raidou cursed loudly at a particularly hard thrust against his prostate 'I don't want this anymore I don't want to be his fucking whore. The mind games; the power struggles. I don't fucking want to play his fucking games anymore. How do I get free? How do I end this for good?' He moaned out as the vicious cock brushed his prostate 'No this isn't right this isn't how it should be it should never have been like this. I can't do this anymore. I want more than just brutal sex, more than just sex. I'm getting to old for games.' Izumo's smile flashed into his head 'I want something so much more.'

He gritted his teeth, his knuckles white from his grip on the table as Kakashi brutalized his body. He could hear streams of horrible degradations coming from behind him but he just kept grunting and holding onto the wood beneath him, wishing he knew what had set Kakashi off like that.

"Uhh, yeah. You did tighten up again, but you'll probably need a break after this. Fuck I love splitting you open like this. I wish you'd scream for me like you did the first time. Ungh. Yeah, that's good." A hand gripped a handful of Raidou's hair and harshly yanked it back. "Don't forget that you're still mine, Slut. Whenever I want, you're ass is mine."

With a shudder Kakashi emptied himself in Raidou's body, slamming into the abused hole again and again until he'd finished. With a sharp slap to Raidou's ass, he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. "You can finish yourself off, slut. I'm done with you for now." Without another word or a glance back, Kakashi walked from the officer's tent and back out into the desert heat.

When Genma arrived at the designated training ground there was nothing but a table. He walked over to see five pouches and six envelopes. Five of the envelopes had the platoon Sergeants names on them and the sixth was addressed to the first Sergeant to arrive. He took a quick look around "Well I guess that's me" He tore open the envelope and pulled open the small letter.

"Sergeant please read out to the company when all five platoons arrive" Genma read it out to his team. He looked around again and could see the other platoons coming. 'That's a lot of men' He hopped up on the table so he would be heard by all. it seemed to take forever for then others to walk that 500 yards to the table so he joked around with his men singing "I'm the king of the castle and you're all dirty rascals" Kotetsu laughed hard and tried to grab Genma's legs to pull him down but he nibble jumped from foot to foot avoiding his grasp. When the others were gathering he stepped down on Kotetsu's hand to end the game.

"Attention" he yelled out "Formations" the four other Sergeants came to the front of their platoons to stand before Genma. "I have the instructions left by our Captain. They read..."

"Welcome to the desert men. To give you a taste of this sand covered wasteland I'm giving you the challenge of finding me. I'm out there in that wasteland. Each platoon Sergeant has been given a pack and a list of coordinates, a compass and a map. You are all going to the same place just in different ways. Work together within your platoon and be smart I don't fucking want to have come find you little shits. Captain Hatake" Genma finished reading and stuffed the note in his pocket. "Alright I guess that's it good luck everyone. See you when you get there" he teased before jumping down grabbing his pack and letter addressed to him.

"Alright men let's get water and get moving. Kotetsu, Izumo and Shikamaru you have the directions don't get us lost, I'm counting on you to get us there first" He gave a wide smile. "Iruka other then water is there anything more we need?" Iruka thought for a moment "I would think not sir as long as everyone has their standard survival pack" Genma looked to his men "Well?" they all gave positive replies. "Then let's find our Captain"

Two hours and nothing but sand, no signs or landmarks. The sun was burning it felt like they were trying to find their way out of an oven.

"For fuck's sakes, Shika, are you sure you're reading that thing right?" Kiba snapped for the fifth time.

"Shut up Kiba and let him think" Shino berated him.

"Yeah if you don't shut up he will get us lost" Chouji added in Shikamaru's defense.

"Shut up fatty" Kiba snapped back.

There was a growl from Chouji and he launched himself at Kiba knocking him to the ground sending sand flying and knocking the map out of Shikamaru's hands.

"Enough" Genma roared. Everyone froze to look at their leader. "I made Shikamaru in charge of the directions because I trust him to get us there. If you don't do the same then you don't trust me and if you don't trust me then we will die out here."

Everyone stayed silent. Genma walked over to Shikamaru his legs feeling like lead as they slid with each step in the sand "what is our status?"

Shikamaru checked over the map one more time before replying "Two miles north north east and we will be there sir"

"Alright men let's move out" Genma said returning to his usual command voice.

Genma was starting to worry just a bit when they were coming up to the two mile mark and there had been no change in scenery, but he had to trust his men. He trudged up the last hill only sliding a few feet down at mid point when the sand shifted under his feet; when he was over the top he saw it five large covered trucks and the Captain sitting in a lawn chair under a beach umbrella sipping a drink in a coconut.

"Alright man the promised land. We have found our Captain." Genma called out to his platoon struggling up the last few feet of the hill.  
The men whooped for joy as they ran down the hill toward their Captain. Genma raced down after them when he got with a 100 feet he called his men in "Formations" when they where set he walked over to the Captain.

"Figured it would be you Shiranui" Kakashi commented, "have your men rest I'll give you all instructions when the rest have arrive."

It was another hour and a half before the last platoon crested the hill. Kakashi got out of his chair and pounded on the side of one of the trucks. Two men from the front of each truck got out and went around to the back of the trucks opening the canvas flaps.

"Welcome to desert training men" the Captain addressed as each of the men from the trucks grabbed a large box from the truck. Raidou and Tenzou carried there boxes over to Genma's team

"Two liters of water. Drink it now" the water was passed out "Water is your life in this hell, without it you will die" the Captain explained as the men drank and the officers started unloading packs one at a time from the trucks dropping them down in front of each soldier before grabbing their own and starting on their water.

"In your pack you will find your chemical warfare suit. This is the type of war we are in at any time poison gas could be dropped on use. So again this suit is your life. Put it on" Kakashi continued to roar out instructions.

The officers showed the soldier how the suits worked while dressing themselves. Kakashi walked over to his chair and umbrella pulling his water jug from behind it and drinking it down before climbing into his own suit. Before he placed his hooded gas mask on he addressed the company one more time.  
"Alright we have just been attacked with a chemical bomb the whole area is toxic. We have the enemy up our ass and we need to get to our safe zone. Each platoon will have two officers with them. There is no stopping. No breaks. Just run" The Captain pulled over his hood and started to run back toward camp.

Raidou's loud voice roared over the noise of men running in suits "Now move hoods on. Don't lose site of the Captain you do, you die. You remove your mask you die. You stop for a piss you die. NOW RUN" Raidou pulled down his mask hood and followed in behind his designated platoon, while Tenzou ran ahead.

'Half hour in and they are still doing well' Raidou thought watching the platoon from behind he had only had to just start falling back to keep Chouji in front of him. The sand felt slick under the chemical boots and the weighted pack felt like the fat man in front of him was hanging from his shoulders and he had done this four years in a row. He couldn't help but think of how Izumo was handling this exercise. 'He's strong, young and determined. He'll be fine' Raidou was thinking when it happened; the first man fell.

Chouji fall face first into the sand. Iruka who had also fallen back to keep an eye on Chouji ran back toward him, but the large man rolled onto his back and pulled his mask up. Raidou raced up to meet Iruka before he made the same mistake. He grabbed Iruka's arm stopping his from going to the fat man

"It's too late, Private; he is already dead. His mask is off, he's dead. Keep moving, kiddo" He said in a firm voice. He only released Iruka's arm when the man had nodded his understanding.

Iruka took up his run again. Raidou bend down beside Chouji and pulled his pack off his shoulder he pulled a bottle of water out and a stamp; he stamped Chouji's forehead with the word dead. "You're dead boy" he handed him water "The truck will belong in about twenty minutes to pick up the bodies. See you back at camp" Raidou pulled his pack back on his tired shoulders and took off again having to go double time to catch up to his platoon.

When he caught up to the tail of his platoon he was running alongside the brunet with the fangs and the new corporal with the cough. It was about 25 minutes later that the brunet Private barked out that he had to piss.

"Lieutenant I have to piss" Kiba yelled turning his head to look at Raidou

"I don't care. keep running" Raidou barked back

Five minutes late "Sir I really have to piss **now**"

"Then piss in your fucking suit while you run" Raidou snapped

"I can't sir it hurts"

"If you don't you are dead"

"Sir I have to do now" Kiba stopped running and was about to open his suit. Raidou grabbed his arm and pulled him into running again. Kiba fell to the ground and out of Raidou's grip. Raidou stopped to pick him up when Hayate stopped to help.

"No keep going, I have him; keep running soldier get to the safe zone" Hayate froze for a moment not sure what he should do. "That's an order corporal" Raidou growled, Hayate turn and continued running.

Raidou pulled Kiba up from under his shoulders his face was twisted in pain and his cheeks streaked with tears. Raidou checked over the young man's suit. "You are still alive boy. Wet and you stink but you're still alive; now run" Raidou pushed his forward into a run again. It was five minutes when they caught up again to Hayate this time he was laying on his back in the sand Iruka had just dropped to his knees beside him.

"Keep going Kiba it's not far now" he encouraged 'only another forty five minutes' he said to himself. He knelt down on the other side of the fallen Hayate. The dark haired corporal was fighting for air. Iruka was checking over his suit. "The suit is good sir; he is getting air"

"Hayate I know you want to take off the suit to breathe easier but if you do you will die in this game. Is that what you want?" Hayate shook his head in the negative.

"If you don't run will you be able to get your breath in there?" Raidou asked; Hayate nodded in the positive. "Iruka help me get his pack off"

The two men pulled Hayate's pack off and got the man to his feet. Raidou pulled his pack off one shoulder and brought it to his front to wear it backwards. He pulled Hayate onto his back "Stay with me Iruka if he can't get his breath back I'm going to need you. I'm not losing him over a game but I'm not giving up on him before his time." Iruka nodded and ran alongside Raidou keeping a close eye on Hayate.

About forty five minutes later he ran through the gates of the camp Iruka at his side. He moved to the side out of the way and laid his charge on the ground pulling off Hayate's hooded mask then his own. He gave Hayate an encouraging pat on the shoulder, "You made it Corporal, you're back in camp alive."  
"Thank you Lieutenant" Hayate said through struggled breaths.  
"Private Umino help him out" Raidou ordered as he stepped back and started to pull off his suit. "That fucking sucked" he cursed. He glanced up at the rest of the platoon, concern marring his features as he saw Izumo on the ground beside Genma and Kotetsu, looking quite worse for wear, he quickly pushed the emotion from his face.

"Come on 'Zumo. You gotta get up," Genma hissed as Tenzou brought them each a two liter bottle of water. The honey haired Sergeant cracked open one of the bottles and dumped some of the water on the younger man's face bringing a bit more life back to the limp form. "We're gonna get your suit off and get you cooled down."

Kotetsu was brushing the wet locks off the rosy face when Genma noticed the bruise on the flushed forehead was now spreading down onto the usually pale cheek. "Well, looks like the guy with the head injury gets to go to the medical tent for an icepack. Lucky son of a bitch."

Izumo gave a very weak smile as the men hauled him to his feet and dragged him away from the group as Tenzou shouted at the rest of the men to strip down and get into the showers. Looking back over his shoulder, Genma was proud to see that almost all of the men in the platoon had made it. Most of them looked like death fried in the desert sun but they were alive. Not only were most of his men there but more of their platoon than any other had made it back.

They laid the younger man on the gurney and began stripping off the constricting, heat trapping suit as the medic slipped icepacks in both armpits and one up against the nasty bruise on his forehead. They both stripped off their own suits before Genma grabbed another icepack and popped it mixing the two ingredients and lifted his friend's head to tuck it underneath. He froze. He knew exactly what the multicolored bruises along the back of the pale neck were. He glanced at Kotetsu who was stroking his lover's face and whispering for the man never to scare him like that again. He half hazardously tucked the gel pack under the base of the skull and moved away. The unmistakable thump of the cooling agent hitting the floor made him turn but too slowly. Kotetsu had already bent down and picked it up and was lifting his lover's head to tuck it back underneath.

"NO!"

At first Kotetsu just froze, giving his Sergeant a funny look but then he slowly turned his gaze down to the flesh cradled in his fingers.

'I have no idea what he's thinking right now,' Genma thought as he watched Kotetsu grind his teeth savagely. I don't know if he's going to kill Izumo, Raidou, himself or me but someone is about to die. For a full minute no one moved, no one even breathed as a plethora of emotions passed over the cool face. One second the man looked on the verge of tears and the next he looked almost dispassionate, like he'd expected as much. Then before Genma could say anything, pure unadulterated rage filled the spiky haired raven's face and the man stormed from the room.

"Spike! Kotetsu, wait!!!!"

Kotetsu almost tore the door off the medic tent raced from the room 'where is he?' His mind screamed. He scanned the yard to see the neck sucking bastard talking with Lieutenant Yamashiro. "I'm going kick my foot right up that bastard's ass."

Discussing their platoons Raidou used his removed boxes to rub the sweat from his balls. Kotetsu could see nothing but red as he got closer to Raidou. Red scratches. Four dark red scratches along his left ass cheek, like someone... Like Izumo has reached back from underneath and crawled at him. Kotetsu came roaring up landing a superman punch right to Raidou's thigh.

"I told you he was MINE. I told you not to touch what's MINE" Kotetsu screamed.

Raidou stumbled back with a hiss of pain, the punch to his already screaming muscles caused agony to rip through his body as his thigh cramped up tight.

"You son of a bitch!" Raidou snapped back, turning to face Kotetsu just as another punch came for him. This time he grabbed the wrist, twisting the swinging arm and flipping Kotetsu to the ground with a thump.

The fall to his back didn't even faze the enraged man. Hand springing to his feet; Kotetsu screamed, "You fucking forced my Izumo!" Immediately falling into a fighting stance he continued in roar "Didn't you??? The hickeys on his neck; the scratches on your ass. You raped my boyfriend!" Kotetsu's rage made him fast, his fist striking Raidou in the stomach. It also made him stupid so he didn't see the scarred man's fist till it connected with the right side of his face sending him back onto his ass in the sand.

Naked and with a defendant limp to his step Raidou came to tower over the prone form of Kotetsu. Broad, strong chest heaving, massive cock swinging between his legs; he glare down with a sadistic mocking smile "I don't rape. I don't have too. I can promise you that these marks" He gave a slap to the ass cheek with the scratches "where given to me in passion not fear. And he purred and moaned as I marked his neck" his tone was cruel and knowing. Kotetsu tried to spring up, screaming in rage. Lieutenant Tobitake grabbed hold of his arms, restraining and cuffing them behind his back. With the help of Lieutenant Yamashiro the screaming raven was brought to his feet.

Raidou stepped closer so his sweat glistened chest was almost touching Kotetsu's trembling chin. Raidou's smile was pure taunt; his voice was like a poison to Kotetsu's heart "does he always make those sexy little shuddering gasps..." Raidou gave his own little shudder like he was truly enjoying the mental image. His eyes mockingly bore into the small man's soul "when someone sucks his neck?"

Kotetsu's heart pounded hard in his ears. To hard; it felt like it was going to burst through his chest 'Izumo enjoyed it' his mind screamed out in a roar as Raidou's words repeating over and over in his mind tearing away at his very being. Kotetsu turned his stinger black eyes up to meet Raidou deep brown. He spoke but three words, those word holding all his anger, betrayal, rage, pain. It held everything he wished for Raidou to know "I hate you."

Raidou felt a quick stab of guilt right though his heart. But it lasted only a second before his face smoothed into a confident gaze "Just as it should be." Raidou looked up to Aoba gave a sharp nod.

"Private Hagane you are being charged with assaulting an officer. You will be held in the stockade till a decision has been made on your sentence" Lieutenant Yamashiro recited in a cold voice.

Kotetsu allowed himself to be taken away without struggle. Though Aoba had to give a sharp jerk to his arm to pull his eyes from there hate-filled stare.

When eye contact was broken Raidou turn from the scene his face returned to its usual stone scowl.

Genma gaped at the Lieutenant from where he'd stopped a few feet away from the fray, disbelief frying his brain. Did the man have any idea of what he'd done? Izumo and Kotetsu had the kind of relationship that most people dreamed of. Best friends, lovers, they were so close it was sometimes hard to tell where one ended and the other began. What was going too happed to them now? What would happen to the platoon? They had to be able to trust each other in battle but how could Kotetsu trust Izumo now? This was a royal cluster fuck. Was there anyway that the relationship could be saved now? It crushed him to think about both men cool and aloof from one another, eating at opposite ends of the mess, avoiding one another at all costs.

He locked eyes with Raidou and gave a sad and disapproving shake of his head before turning and heading back to the med tent. Hopefully Izumo would be awake and would be allowed to talk to Kotetsu before things got completely out of hand.

The dark brown eyes narrowed as Raidou watched Genma think. He could almost see the thoughts running through the light haired man's head; thought he maybe should have had before starting all this. Too late for regrets now and truth be told he didn't really regret what he'd done. The way Izumo had felt and tasted had been worth whatever was going to come.

Then those sad, judgmental eyes turned to him and the man actually shook his head. Like the whore wouldn't have done the same thing in his position. Raidou shrugged his shoulders as Genma walked away and headed for the showers. 'I should probably explain things to Hatake,' he thought as he found an open shower head.

Izumo groaned and moved his head, sending the gel pack to the floor. He pushed himself up on an elbow and looked around the medical tent, wondering how long he'd been there. The sound of someone picking up the cooling pack drew his attention to the side of the gurney. "Ko?" He whispered his throat a little scratchy from dehydration.

Genma straightened up but put the pack on the back of his own neck. He still hadn't had a shower after their death run through the desert. "No, Zoomer, it's me." He handed the dark haired man a cup of water and sat down on the stool beside the bed. He couldn't help but feel a little disgusted with his friend. Of all the people in all the relationships he never thought that Izumo would be the one to cheat.

The dark eyes looked up at him but he didn't hide his disdain quickly enough and the perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed up at him. Sighing, Genma rested a hand on the now cool forearm and looked into the concerned, dark eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Zoomer?"

Izumo pushed himself up into a sitting position so he was closer to eyelevel with Genma. "Wh-what do you mean?"

The blond sighed again and brushed his fingers over the hickeys on the back of the pale neck. "I mean these. What the hell happened?" 'Please tell me this is just a big misunderstanding.'

Izumo paled and clapped a hand over the discolored skin and stared at his friend in a mixture of horror and embarrassment. How the hell did he know?

"It's...I...Oh fuck, what have I done?" When he put it into perspective now, it was hard to ignore how crazy the afternoon had been. Asking himself now if Raidou was worth losing Kotetsu for good, the answer was definitely no. Kotetsu lived with him, they had the same friends, both here and back home. They'd built a life together, they loved one another.

Releasing a shaky breath, Izumo let a small smile at his clarity cross his face before realizing that he'd probably have to tell Kotetsu about what he'd done. That was going to be hard but hopefully Kotetsu would understand...or at least forgive him.

"Where's Ko?" he asked as he hopped off the table and grabbed his boots. He turned to face Genma when the Sergeant didn't respond right away. "Gen? Where's..."

'Oh my god...why does he look so serious?'

"He's in the stockade...for assaulting an officer."

Izumo clapped a hand to his mouth, his wide, fearful eyes never leaving Genma.

"He saw the marks on the back of your neck and went straight to find Raidou, thinking he was defending your honor." 'But you don't have much honor, now do you?' "Did you really do this, Izumo? Did you..." Genma already knew the answer from the look on his friend's face; the light skin going sickly pale right before his eyes.

"Is he...is he okay?" Izumo whispered, fearing for his lover, who was a little shorter than himself, up against a giant like Raidou.

"He's under court marshal and though he was mostly uninjured; I wouldn't say that he's okay." Genma knew he was being harsh but he couldn't seem to care. Izumo was just as culpable in this as Raidou. His anger disappeared though as Izumo collapsed to his knees, his grip on the table turning his knuckles white. A strangled sob ripped through the tent as Izumo fought to control himself.

"Oh god. Oh god, no. Oh, Ko, I'm so sorry!"

Genma moved to his friend's side and placed a comforting arm around him. "I'm going to see if you can see him. He's going to be very angry right now but if anyone can get through to him, it's you." The honey haired man grimaced as he felt the smaller body shaking with silent sobs beneath him, fearing that it was already too late.

'I can't believe I'm going to him to ask for this, but who else would have the clearance? Raidou certainly isn't an option. Groaning internally, he stood outside the Captain's tent and tried to figure out in his head the best way to phrase this that wasn't going to piss the easily annoyed man off even more. He was about to announce his presence when the flap to the tent pulled back to reveal Kakashi sitting at his desk and eying him suspiciously.

Genma stepped back in surprise, his cheeks heating up under the intent gaze of his superior. "Oh, uh, Sir I was hoping to talk to you." The Captain continued to just stare at him. Why the hell was the man so creepy? "Uh, I wanted to ask a favor actually." Still no reaction, just that damned bored stare. "About Private Hagane."

Kakashi's brows furrowed and his gaze deepened "Enter" Kakashi let go of the flap and turned back to his work. He listened as Genma opened the flap again and walked over to stand beside Kakashi. "Have a seat Sergeant, don't hover at my shoulder" his voice was a deep grumble.

Genma turned to see two chairs with a small table beside a rather large cabinet for the desert and a bed with side table. He took one of the chairs at the table, eyeing quickly the large selection of liquor displayed in the open door of the cabinet.

"What kind of favor are you asking for Sergeant?" Kakashi said snapping Genma's attention back to the mission at hand. Kakashi final turned in his chair to face his _guest_ taking in his concerned expression.

"Well, Sir, I'm not sure if you've been apprised of the circumstances..." He was cut off by a curt nod from the formidable man so he cleared his throat and began again. "I was hoping that Private Kamizuki would be allowed to speak with him." The man just stared at him as if expecting him to continue. God he was so intimidating. "I'm worried two soldiers may lose their reason for being here. Their only so good because they've been fighting for each other." Genma swallowed thickly before deciding it was worth the risk. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

Kakashi eyed the Sergeant for a moment, masking his awe of the eloquence of the younger man's response. "Granted."

"Sir? Are you really going to court marshal Kotetsu?"

"I plan to speak with all parties involved before making a decision about that Shiranui. Your Private attacked one of my officers" his voice was smooth and factual. After a moment for the thought to sink into that pretty head Kakashi continued "Look at it from my view Sergeant. I have a camp of just over 200 men. One of my new Privates, in a psychotic rage, attacked an _officer_. That is no small crime. What would you do Shiranui?" Kakashi leaned back in his chair locking his fingers behind his head; eyes and ears intent on Genma's reply.

Genma held the single visible eye for a moment before dropping his gaze. "I guess I don't know, Sir. I can understand what you have to do however I understand just as well what was going through Kotetsu's mind. The whole situation is really fubar, sir; especially because Lieutenant Namiashi is mixed up in it."  
Kakashi took in the man for a moment reading his face and body language before speaking again "well Sergeant why don't you help me out?" Kakashi got up walking to the cabinet and grabbing a bottle of scotch then looking to Genma then the bottle "You don't look much like a scotch man, what do you drink? Rum?" from the slight trace of surprise that touched Genma's face Kakashi smile knowing he had chosen right "Rum it is. He took the bottle of rum off the shelf as well; setting both bottles on the table before grabbing two rocks glasses. He took the seat across from Genma and slid a glass across to him. "Tell me what you know and what you believe of this situation." He requested of the honey haired Sergeant while pouring a half glass of scotch. He leaned back in the chair scotch in hand, gaze heavy on Genma.

Genma stared in shock at his superior, unable to believe his luck at getting his point heard. 'This could mean a lot for Kotetsu's fate...or he could just be fucking with me,' Genma thought. His gaze shifted from his superior's eyes to the drink clutched in his hands. Grabbing the bottle of rum before he lost his nerve he poured himself half a glass before pausing and adding just a little bit more to the cup. He twisted the lid back on the bottle and took a long draught from the cup. Wiping the remnants of the amber liquid from his lips he returned his eyes to his superior's slightly amused face.

"I'll be the first to admit that disciplinary actions aren't exactly my forte, Sir. I know that Kotetsu was without a doubt the best Private in the entire camp at basic. He's tough and driven...and he loves Izumo more than anything else. They've been friends since they were toddlers and have been together for their entire adult lives." Forgetting where he was he leaned back in his chair and smiled wistfully into his drink. "I was always a little jealous of what they have. Everyone is." Snapping back to attention, he took a small sip of his drink and caught his superior's gaze again. "I know that today something transpired between Izumo and Lieutenant Namiashi. I don't know what but I'm certain that Izumo tried to push him away at some point, whether he was enjoying himself or not."

Genma took another sip of his drink as he saw the slate grey eye narrow but decided he was in for a pound now. "Kotetsu saw the marks this afternoon when we got back from the desert training, which was delightfully sadistic by the way," he raised his glass in a small cheers attempting to lighten the mood a little. "And immediately went to find the Lieutenant, thinking that what had happened hadn't been...consensual."

Kakashi lift his glass to join the cheers before taking a long swallow. "What marks Sergeant? Tell me your information like I know nothing of the scene. What happen when Private Hagane confronted Lieutenant Namiashi? Did you see it all, some, none? You need to tell me your full side of this story so I can weigh the importance of your opinion on this... and perhaps my opinion of you" Kakashi let that hang in the air while he poured himself some more scotch.

'Oh shit,' Genma thought. 'This is the opportunity I've been waiting for, a chance to show him how serious I am about my position. I can't screw this up.'

"Right, sir." He leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees as he began to recount in probably more detail than he needed what had happened this morning after the first exercises and taking Izumo to the infirmary.

"He had bruised on the back of his neck, under the hairline and along his spine, presumably from the first Lieutenant's mouth." He lifted his hair and turned his body so he could point out to the older man where the marks were on his own neck.

"I tried to keep Kotetsu from seeing them; hoping I could talk to Izumo first but he found them. Again, I tried to stop him but he ran from the tent. I followed and caught up to him just as he threw the...first punch. He was screaming at the Lieutenant, who had a set of scratch marks on his ass. This seemed to confirm Kotetsu's suspicion that Izumo had been forced and he continued to attack but the Lieutenant was now ready and quickly subdued the Private." Genma cringed and finished off his drink in a long swig before raising his eyes to the Captain's for the first time since he'd started speaking again.

"The things the Lieutenant said, sir. He certainly didn't seem to be trying to diffuse the situation."

A flash of disappointment crossed Kakashi's featured before he rose returning to his desk. "Thank you for your option Sergeant. I will take your words for what they are, weighing them appropriately with the rest of the information I receive before making a decision on Private Hagane's sentence" his voice was emotionless. He didn't look back to Genma or dismiss him. He just went back to filling in form on his desk.

Genma set his glass down on the table and stood up. "Thank you for hearing me out, Sir. Uh, Sir? What about permission for Private Kamizuki to see Private Hagane?"

"Nothing in your explanation lead me to believe that granting your request would have any benefit to my camp. As of yet permission denied" Kakashi tone had return to his usual bored droll. "If you have nothing of importance to tell me you are dismissed," he added without looking up from his work.

Genma's hazel eyes widened and he rushed to try to fix his mistake. "Perhaps I haven't explained properly, Sir. These men are in the same company, the same platoon, hell their both in my squad. I don't know how we'll continue to function as a group if we don't find some way of settling this. These two need to find a way to continue to work together as seamlessly as the have been up till now. Unless, I suppose, you're going to court marshal Kotetsu. Then I'll just have Izumo to worry about. I think it would make a big difference to both men to get a chance to talk about what happened." 'Granted, it could just make it worse...'

"Sergeant Shiranui it would do you good to remember this. I don't care about lover's squabbles or who's fucking who. I certainly don't care what Private got his feelings hurt by a Lieutenant. It's not my concern." Kakashi set down his pen and stood up to face Genma. "What I do care about is how these things affect my men and the way my camp will perform. In the future if you want something from me you had better find a good solid way it concerns to me before you waste my time." Kakashi stared hard making sure his words where rooted deep in Genma's mind. "Permission granted. Private Kamizuki has half an hour to speak with Private Hagane in the brig. Will that be all Sergeant?"

'FUCK!' "Yes sir," Genma said before ducking out of tent. He'd thought it'd been relevant that an officer was sleeping with or at least fooling around with a Private or that the first Lieutenant had exasperated the situation, but apparently the officers in this company can do whatever they want. 'I can't believe I fucked up again!' Genma growled internally as he kicked a stone that was lying in his path. 'What the hell does it take to impress that man? At least I got what I wanted out of this...'

Kakashi stared at the tent flap Genma had just exited through; his eyes were unfocused and dark. His face was stone; the finest interrogation specialist couldn't read the thoughts hidden behind the steel grey orb. What could a man of his stature be thinking at a time like this? So much had happened in the last 36 hours. The leader of over 200 men their guide through the hell that is Suna. This man had but one thought plaguing his troubled mind. "That is one fine piece of ass" he sighed as he walked back to take the chair at the small table where the honey blond had sat. He lifted rum smelling glass to his lips he licked around the edge stealing whatever taste of Genma there was left "I'm going to have to get me some more of that!" he leaned back in the chair and continued to think on that fine posterior.

________________________________________

Iruka stood under the water, wishing for a wall. 'I'd give my left arm for something sturdy to lean against,' he thought as his knees threatened to buckle under his weight. The run had been exhausting. He'd never lost so much water in his entire life. Not to mention his morning training and the two hundred suicides he'd done earlier. His muscles were screaming at him, though the shower was helping, hence why he was wishing for a wall.

He was so tired that he didn't even try to cover his scars as he soaped his body. At this point he wasn't even sure he had skin, so worrying others would see his scars wasn't much of a concern. He hated the dozens, maybe hundreds of lines that crisscrossed his entire body. Marks from a belt on his back, scars from being hit when is step father was wearing rings on his arms and jaw, knife scars on his legs and of course the scar across his nose from when he'd been kicked in the face with a pair of steel toed boots.

He wanted to think that he'd come to grips with his scars but his nightmares seemed to tell him otherwise. The fat, horrible man still stalked his dreams.

Iruka lifted his heavy head and glanced around the room at the other occupants. They all had scars of some kind but not like his. None except...Lieutenant Daiki's back was littered with small scars that looked new, probably from the company's last tour. In amongst the small scars were a couple of larger ones which were easily identifiable as entry wounds from bullets. He couldn't explain why but he thought the man's scars where beautiful on him, right somehow, like it would be hard to picture the broad back without them.

Tenzou thought he felt eyes on him, he was sure it was about his scars. He figured he would be use to it by now but he wasn't. It seemed that people could only see his scars, that he was no longer Tenzou; he was only the man who had been shot in the back after being thrown through the air from a landmine his friend had set off only 15 feet away. Everyone knew the story and he hated it. There were many new men in the camp, many new people to ask him his story, to stare and whisper. Who was it this time that was staring and judging who was making him feel so inhuman?

He soaped over his chest and down his torso to his legs as he bent he looked behind him around the room. He scanned over then men but could find those eyes that were causing the uneasy feeling he had. Then his heart dropped and was filled with a greater ache when he caught the deep chocolate eyes of Iruka's stare. Tenzou stood back up and faced the shower head. Iruka was the man judging him staring at his shame and pain like it was a window for all to see history. When he looked he had never expected it to be Iruka. It hurt. It hurt a lot more than it should.

Tenzou quickly finished washing he wanted to get out of there. He felt like a fucking pussy, it had been months since he had felt the need to run from the prying eyes of others. He shut off his shower, turned and walked quickly from the room but as much as he didn't want to look up at Iruka he couldn't stop himself. His eyes traveled quickly up the beautiful strong legs and over that gorgeous scarred ass... scarred. Tenzou's foot slipped on the slick wood floor as his eyes met Iruka's brutally scarred back. He landed hard with a loud smack as his ass, back, then head collided with the floor "Ahh fuck" he hissed as he pushed himself up on his elbows. His head was throbbing he cracked his eyes open slowly to be met with the concerned chocolate gaze of Iruka.

Iruka'd felt the movement behind him even before he heard the cry. He whirled around to see the Lieutenant on his back on the floor, groaning lightly in pain. He kneeled down as the man opened his eyes, a slight blush creeping across his face already. "Are you alright, sir?" He reached down to help the man to his feet, not only clasping hands but reaching around and wrapping an arm around the broad back. The move seemed to be because he was supporting the man's weight more but his fingers splayed in all directions, searching out the scars by touch.

Most of them weren't near as long as his but they were raised higher off the skin, especially the one bullet wound he was touching. Flushing redder, Iruka looked up into his commander's face. "Careful, it's slippery."

Tenzou was very confused, Iruka was touching his scars but it didn't feel prying or awed it felt... it felt... shyly sensual as he stared into the dark orbs he could tell Iruka wasn't seeing a _war hero or a war failure_ Iruka was looking at a man... Iruka was looking at him. Tenzou's mouth went dry 'he's blushing' his mind danced for joy. He's looking at me and he's blushing. Tenzou snapped his jaw shut when he noticed it had started to hang "Ahh, thank you Private" he said when he got to his feet. When he took a step back from Iruka his head started swimming and he grabbed hold of Iruka till his vision cleared again. "Shit that doesn't feel good." He looked up to Iruka's concerned eyes again "Do you think you could come with me back to my bunk..." He almost choked when Iruka's cheeks blushed even brighter "Ahh, ahh, sorry that's not quite what I meant. Ahh, I was hoping you could walk with me." Tenzou gingerly rubbed the back of his head "I'm a little dizzy and well... ahh" Tenzou could feel his own cheeks heating with blood and his words just wouldn't come out of his mouth he seemed to be trapped within the sparkle and life that Iruka's eyes held.

Now it was Iruka's turn for disbelief. Was the Lieutenant blushing too? God, he'd even stuttered like I do. "Y-yeah, of course, sir." The brunet grasped one of the heavy arms and pulled it around his shoulder and looped his arm around the older man's waist in such a way that his fingers were now pressed up against a new area, new texture to explore. They moved out into the changing area and grabbed their sweat soaked clothes, not even bothering to put anything else on before heading to their tent. Once they got there Iruka told Tenzou to sit down on his cot so he could look at his head. The older brunet had tried to wave him off but Iruka just smile and said 'doctor's orders.

It was pretty clear right away that there wasn't really anything wrong with the older man's head but Iruka took his time anyway. Most of the time his hand was running through the mousy brown hair and massaging the older man's scalp, his eyes were raking over the scars that blemished the back. "Do you ever wish they'd just wash away?" He whispered, suddenly entranced by the marred skin.

Tenzou moaned pressing his head back into Iruka's pleasing fingers almost missing the question. "Hmm?" He grunted, hoping Iruka wouldn't stop touching him.

"Do you ever wish the water would just wash them away?" Iruka repeated, not even realizing he was speaking out loud. His free hand reached out subconsciously and stroked along the raised skin, tracing a line from scar to scar until he reached the larger of the two bullet scars. He traced the outside rim of the raised flesh before ghosting his fingers over the center of the mark. He felt Tenzou's back tighten beneath his fingers and realizing what he'd done he pulled his hands over his horrified and agape mouth. "Oh my god. Oh, sir, I'm so sorry. If someone had done that to me...I didn't mean...Oh god..."

Tenzou's eyes snapped open at Iruka's frantic tone, he quickly turned to kneel on the bunk facing Iruka "Hey, hey, it's alright Iruka it's a reflex" Tenzou grabbed Iruka's hands gently and pulled them from his face. "Yes I hate to have them touched and yes, every time I get into the shower or look in the mirror I wish they would just wash away." He brought a hand back up to brush over Iruka's horrified cheek "But for some reason it didn't disgust me to have you touch them. It felt... nice" his features shifted in thought "mostly. How to explain?" Tenzou worried his lip for a moment thinking of the right words. "If these scars were mine alone, if no one could see them that I didn't trust with a part of me then I wouldn't hate them I would cherish them. They have horrifying memories attached to them yes but they prove to me every day that I lived. I took the pain and anguish turning into strength so I could live on. It was the hardest fight of my life to survive these wounds and I'm proud of what that means to me. It is the staring and the questions and the assumptions, it is people looking at my back and only seeing it not me not the man who lived through it but the _hero_ they named me for it... or the fool who got blown up and shot in the back... twice" Tenzou's voice had turned bitter at the last sentence. "Iruka more than wishing they would wash away I wish they were invisible to all who can't see past them to see me. So I could share them without flinching with those who can truly see a person." he run his finger over Iruka's nose scar.

Iruka closed his eyes as the digit moved over his face. Of all the scars he had this was the one he was most used to so it had been a good choice for Tenzou to start with. He felt heat pooling behind his eyes and he squeezed them a little tighter. 'Don't you dare cry, Umino. Don't you dare cry.' He took a couple deep breaths before leaning into his commander's touch.

"I wish my scars were like yours. I don't think they say more than who you are at all. Mine just say 'you were young and weak'. Yours...almost seem to suit you, sir. I guess in that respect mine do too." Even though his face was sad he nuzzled his heat coming off the other man's hand and suddenly his heart sped up and he opened his eyes to look at the Lieutenant.

"Iruka when I saw your scares today weakness was the last thing to cross my mind. All I can see is strength. A scar is a wound survived, no matter the cause, it is a wound. Our bodies but more importantly our wills fight to survive that wound." Tenzou ran a hand over Iruka's chest but didn't look away from his eyes "you have had many wounds, Iruka but here you are alive; through it all you are alive and still you find more battles to fight. In you, Iruka, I see strength and a will to survive that is beautiful, rare and inspiring, one I envy."

The dark skinned brunet stared at Tenzou, his mouth just slightly agape. "Th-thank you, sir." He had to wonder if the man could feel his heart slamming into his ribcage again and again under the hand on his chest. It almost seemed impossible that he wouldn't. Those navy eyes were searching his face so intently but he didn't know what for. It was almost like they were asking for permission.

Iruka's warm brown eyes flew wide as that realization hit him and his heart beat even faster. His jaded mind screamed at him about risk and worth but his body wouldn't listen. The full, dark lips pulled up at the corners and he gave the tiniest of nods, holding his breath when the older man leaned towards him.

Their lips were inches apart and Iruka could feel the warm breath caressing his mouth. He moistened his lips and leaned in a little closer, shivering with anticipation as a broad hand cupped the side of his face.

Footsteps. Voices. They pulled apart and stood up, simultaneously bumping their heads on the top bunk as the door opened. Iruka massaged his skull vigorously while Tenzou just groaned; he shot him an embarrassed smirk and hopped up onto his own bed. Iruka laid still for several seconds flat on his back, letting his body calm before grabbing some clean clothes and heading for the mess tent, a small, pleased smile on his lips.

Izumo rubbed his sweaty palms together as he walked swiftly to the brig. 'Kotetsu, I'm so sorry. I made a huge mistake. I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you...Yeah, something like that might work.' He entered one of the few real buildings on the base and froze when he saw a Sergeant from fourth platoon leaning against the bars of one of the cells and sneering coldly at its occupant.

"Did you think you could take the Lieutenant? Do you think you're any match for him in anything? Why the fuck would anyone want your pencil dick when they could have Namiashi fucking them into the mattress? I wish I could have seen your little boyfriend's face when he was getting fucked silly. I bet he screams and moans so prettily." No response was coming from the cell which made Izumo shudder. When Kotetsu was so angry he stopped yelling it was never a good sign.

"What are you doing?" Izumo asked and the Sergeant spun to face him, the sallow face splitting into an evil grin.

"I heard you were coming. Just getting him ready for your arrival."

Izumo's eyes darkened even further as he glared daggers at the despicable, silver haired man. "Fuck off," he hissed making the man grin even wider.

"The name's Mizuki. If you ever get bored with the Lieutenant, ask around for me."

Izumo stayed rooted to the spot until the man had left before walking up to the bars of the cell and wrapping his hands around them. "Ko, can I talk to you?"

Kotetsu was looking to the ground but at Izumo's voice he turned his face even more from view. There was a long moment of silence before Kotetsu answered "It's not like I'm going to walk away, not like I can go anywhere. Not like I have a reason to go anywhere..." his voice was barely a whisper when the last line left his lips.

Izumo flinched at the hollow tone. "Baby, please. It was a mistake, the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. It just happened so fast, I didn't know what to do." It wasn't really the truth but it wasn't really a lie either. He just had to make it clear that if Kotetsu would take him back it would never happen again. "I don't know what you think happened or what people are saying but we didn't have sex. I swear to you. Ko...baby, please look at me. Please say something." He pressed his body tighter to the bars, trying to get closer to his jaded lover.

There was another long silence which was an eerie contrast to the hustle and bustle of the camp yard. The silence was heavy it weighed Kotetsu's shoulders down more till they shuttered and silence was broken a choked sob Kotetsu had tried to hold back. Then he was moving practically throwing himself at the bars, grabbing the ones closest to Izumo's face a rattling then with rage "You fucking enjoyed it. He touched you... he he kissed you and you ENJOYED IT" he screamed. He shook the bars again roaring out his rage in a primal scream right in Izumo's face tears streaking down his cheeks from clenched eyes, one black, blue and swollen. The scream cut off and he turned away his back leaning heavily on the bars as he slid to the ground. "You enjoyed it long enough for him to give you those mark" his voice quivered with grief.

Izumo closed his eyes, fat tears streaming down his face. "I love you. I'm sorry and I love you. I don't know what else to say." He paused, not sure if he should reveal more. "I...I wasn't sure what I wanted for a little while but I know now that all I'll ever want or need is you. Ko..." He reached out to touch his lover, breath shaky and hands trembling.

"What happened, Izumo? Tell me what happened I want to know. I want to know what he did to you" Kotetsu wanted to push the betraying hand from his shoulder. It didn't feel like Izumo's touch. It felt like the hand of another man, he didn't want to be touch by anyone but Izumo in that manner. He had never wanted to feel this way. Betrayal was a wound he had never expected to receive from _his_ Izumo, trying to digest it was making his stomach try to expel its contents. Which right now was only water for he had already vomited up what had remained of his lunch.

"Ko, please..." He didn't want to have to say what had happened. It wouldn't help anything, it would only make it worse. But when Kotetsu started to pull out of his grasp he scrambled to get a better grip on his love and relented. "Okay! Okay, I'll tell you. He...brought me into his tent and told me to have a shower behind his tent. Said he didn't want sand in his bed. So I started showering and then he was behind me, his hands all over him. I...I didn't know what to do. He's so much bigger than me! He caught me completely off guard. I tried to tell him to stop but...but then he s-started touching me and sucking on the back of my neck. I..." He took a long shaky breath and fisted Kotetsu's shirt and the bars harder. "He started fingering me and stroking me."

Kotetsu tore himself out of his grip and Izumo reached through the bars trying to pull him back. "That's all that happened, I swear, baby. I didn't get off and neither did he. I couldn't eat afterward; I was so disgusted with myself. Ko, I-I'm s-so sorry."

"Did you want him? Do you want him?" Kotetsu clarified with the more important question. His slanted black eyes were brimming with tears.

Izumo's voice caught in his throat. He did want Raidou. He'd wanted him then and he wanted him now, not the same way he wanted his boyfriend of course but that wasn't the question. And Kotetsu would be able to tell if he tried to lie. The spiky haired raven turned to him in the silence, the watery eyes studying him with disbelief. He pressed his marred forehead against the bars and tried to steady himself, tears pouring down his cheeks, before looking deep into his lover's eyes.

"Yes."

Kotetsu couldn't hold back his anguish as it poured from him in the form of tears. He reached out and pulled Izumo in as close as he could be. "I love you so much Izumo. How did I lose you? How could this have happened? I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I didn't grow into the man you wanted. But I thought it didn't matter, I didn't think you cared that I didn't grow taller then you, that I didn't become a hulking piece of meat like the Lieutenant. I thought you wanted me for what I was. I'm so sorry I let you down, that I'm not what you feel you need." His words were rambling and slurred with tears. He pulled himself away from Izumo, backing away head down till he was leaning on the cell wall across from Izumo. He tried to look up to tell his love it was ok, he understood, and that he wouldn't stand in the way of whatever made Izumo happy. But he couldn't he couldn't look up, he couldn't talk it was as if he was broken. Like the nerves that ran to his arm his legs, they were broken; the signal to lift his head wasn't getting there. His mind screaming for him to shut up and stop crying couldn't be heard. It was all broken. It started in his heart and shattered outward.

He heard the words and wanted to deny them with every breath in his body, but breath was something he couldn't seem to catch. Izumo collapsed to the floor, the shock and reality of the situation crushing him. He tried to tell Kotetsu that it was just a stupid phase. That he'd never been with someone else and that had made him curious but that he wanted to be with Kotetsu forever. His head began to swim as oxygen depleted from his bloodstream. He took several long shuddering breaths but still couldn't make himself speak. Pressing his body so tight to the bars that it hurt, he stretched his arm out towards the raven again but still couldn't release any sound to draw the other's attention aside from the sobs and gasps for breath.

Finally he pulled himself up the bars and mouthed the words I love you before leaning his weight against the wall as he headed for the door. Blinking in the light of the setting sun he just stood in the windy air, sand sticking to his tear soaked face.

Genma looked up as Izumo walked out of the building. The young man just stood there like a statue, pale skin tinted rose in the sunset. He leapt to his feet and caught the collapsing form when the wail of grief cut through the air.

"Oh shit. Come on, Zoomer, you're okay. It'll be okay." Izumo clawed at his friend's back as he sobbed uninhibited against his shoulders. No matter what anyone said, it would never be like it was and that thought was a more disturbing thought than any he'd ever had.

Twenty minutes later Izumo was sitting in the sand outside their tent with Genma and Iruka, a cigarette hanging limply from his lips.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Zoomer?" Iruka asked gently, pulling the burning tobacco that wasn't really being smoked out of the man's mouth. "This will look better in the morning."

Izumo didn't say anything but pulled the cigarette back and took a long drag, tears rolling out of his eyes again. His dark eyes turned to Genma, who read the message loud and clear.

"Come on, Kiddo. Let's leave him be." He and Iruka stepped into the tent and he pulled the brunet to the end of the enclosure, looking to make sure they wouldn't be overheard before he spoke. "I think we should try to watch him tonight. I don't know about you but I've never seen him like this before."

Iruka gasped and looked around the room as well. "Are you..." he dropped his voice to a soft whisper, "are you saying you want to put him on suicide watch?"

Genma held up his hands for Iruka to calm down. "Not officially, but I'm worried. I'll move into Kotetsu's bunk tonight and we'll just keep and close an eye on him as possible, okay? Kotetsu will have a guard watching him so I'm less worried about him."

Iruka thought about waking from his nightmare last night and the couple cuddling on the bunk next to him. It all seemed so surreal now. "Okay," he whispered, praying that neither Izumo nor Kotetsu would do something that reckless.

'Fucking little shit. He fucking punched me in the leg. Who the fuck would punch someone in the leg. Fucking little shit'. Raidou's mind groused as he made his way to the Captain's tent. 'Now I have to try and talk the fucker out of jail fucking little sh...' Raidou's train of thought derailed when he looked up and saw Sergeant Shiranui walk out of the Captains tent 'Well he'll ether be really pissed off or quite pleased' Raidou shrugged then continued on to the tent

"Permission to enter sir" Raidou barked when he stood before the tent flap. When he heard the Captain grumble a "enter" he pulled open the door and did just that. With a couple of his long stride he was standing before the Captain his hand out stretched holding a file. It was like this every time after they had sex as soon as it was over they went back to being Captain and Lieutenant like nothing had ever happened. It was the way it worked it was the way Kakashi demanded it work and that was fine by him.

"My report on this afternoons exercise and the incident that followed." he said bluntly.

Kakashi reached out and took the file flipping through to the _incident_ report. The tent was silent except for the hum of white noise coming from the camp yard. It was several minutes later when the silver haired Captain set the file on the table and looked up to Raidou. "It says here that Private Hagane was affected by heatstroke at the time of the attack and should not be reprimanded for his action but should instead be given a week of desert conditioning" Kakashi stared hard at Raidou trying to read his thoughts 'shit I've trained him to well' he cursed himself. "Sit the fuck down Namiashi and explain yourself"

Raidou held in the smirk at being able to ruffle his Captain yet again. He took the set offered across from his Captain "Permission to speak...."

"Yeah yeah just get on with it" Kakashi interrupted.

The smirk was harder to control this time but he was well trained and it didn't touch his lips. He looked to his Captain in all seriousness "Sir Private Hagane is an excellent normally cool headed soldier. As you saw in my reports from yesterday and this morning I have already suggested him for advancement. I cannot let a soldier of his potential slip through my fingers no matter my personal feelings toward him. Sir no matter if we give him just a slap on the wrist for attacking me it will stain him having that on his record and cause his advancement to be difficult. It would take too long to get him to a level where we could make use of his skills. A medical blip will not slow him down or affect our ability to advance him."

Kakashi nodded and had to fight the proud smile from his lips. "Well put Lieutenant; I will hold your option in the highest regard when making my decision."

"Thank you Sir" Raidou stood to leave but before he could get to the door he was stopped by his Captains question

"Did you rape Private Kamizuki, Lieutenant?" the Captains voice was cold and bored as always

"No sir I didn't rape him" Raidou replied not looking over his shoulder then left.

As much as he hated to admit it that question had shook him. He hated that things had gotten so out of hand that his Captain had to question if he had raped one of his soldiers. He hated it but at the same time a part of felt it was worth it to have Izumo's body pressed against his.

He headed toward the brig; he wanted to talk to Kotetsu. He passed by the platoon quarters he looked over to the one he knew Izumo would be in but to his surprise the small man was sitting out front smoking and staring a rather large hole in the sand.

"Hey cutie, you holding up okay?" Raidou asked in a somewhat gentle voice -they were in public he couldn't be to soft- kneeling down in from of the smaller man.

Izumo raised his bloodshot eyes to his Lieutenant, painfully aware that this was not a private conversation and he was speaking to a superior officer. "Alright I guess, Sir." He butted out his cigarette in the sand beside the pile he'd already smoked and immediately pulled out another and lit it. He was amazed at how level his voice had been. Maybe he was all cried out for today. It felt bizarre to be grieving for a lost love when the man who was in many ways the cause of his sorrow standing above him.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised with how things turned out. Just have to figure out where to go from here." He felt tears prickling the back of his eyes and took a long drag from his smoke to try to level himself back out. Maybe not as cried out as he thought.

"Hey we'll get this worked out ok. I'm going to do everything I can to keep him from a court martial. He has as strong future here and I don't want to see that ruined." Raidou felt weird trying to sooth someone let alone someone that had stirred the feelings the man before him had. So he stuck with what he knew and that was soldiering.

Izumo gave a grim smile at that and raised his eyes back up to the scarred brunet. "I'd like to tell you he'd be happy to hear that. But under the circumstances..." Izumo had no idea if that was a low blow, nor if he cared. He didn't think that the Lieutenant would care. He looked up into the man's face, trying to decide exactly what that thought meant. Was he just some kind of conquest for him? Did he actually care about Izumo or was this some big, sick game? Sighing, he took another drag of his smoke and grabbed a handful of sand, letting the silky grains slip slowly through his fingers. "I appreciate any help that you can give him. This is all my fault."

Raidou reached out and took hold of Izumo's chin tilting it to look at him. The movement caused a brimming tear to streak down his cheek Raidou's long thick thumb stretched out and wiped it away. "None of this is your fault. Don't take the blame. I'm at fault here; I can and will take the blame for this." As two more tears rolled from Izumo's eyes, Raidou started to panic. He hadn't felt this way in... ever. He was scared. He leaned his head in and rested his forehead to Izumo. "Don't cry Izumo" he brushed his nose against that of the broken feeling man "please" he whispered. He pulled back to look into those shimmering dark orbs, looking as deep as he dared 'I did this. I caused this pain; caused such damage in something so beautiful' the thoughts whimpered and cried through his head and it scared him. He was stone, he was steel, he didn't feel he didn't morn, he was soldier.

Izumo tried to stem his tears but he couldn't seem to control them. The defiant, salty droplets ran down his cheeks regardless of whether he blinked or not. He looked deep into Raidou's eyes, seeing their carefully guarded hints of the tenderness he'd received earlier today. 'Just take me back your tent and fuck all this pain out of me. Kiss me until I stop crying; hold me until I can sleep.'

He wanted so badly to say those words to the massive, older man but this wasn't the time and it would be another betrayal of Kotetsu to jump into bed with this man only hours after this whole mess had started. His body however did not seem to agree with either his head or his heart. It wanted relief, it wanted release, and it wanted them now.

He turned his head into the Lieutenant's palm, nuzzling the calloused flesh and parting his lips so his warm breath caressed the sensitive skin on the inside of the man's wrist. Maybe it was cruel to take another lover when he was still so obviously on the rebound but his mind had stopped working properly when Raidou had touched him. He wanted, no, needed to feel something other than emotional pain. He turned his big, dark, puppy eyes upwards again, rapid breath spilling over his parted lips.

It surprised him that it wasn't hatred he saw in those eyes. There was so much; too much for Raidou to take. He is so beautiful, so perfect and I've hurt him, but he is still asking. I can see he wants it, needs it, and is pleading for it. He tried to steel himself; he wasn't a man who would weaken to emotion but those eyes... He couldn't keep his wall up any longer, it was just too heavy. He could now feel those eyes looking into his soul, reading there that he was really lost and scared of what this man was doing to him. He couldn't look any longer, there was too much in those dark pools. He closed the distance to Izumo's lips snapping his eyes shut. His hands came up to cradle Izumo's head, lacing his fingers into chestnut locks. He kissed passionately but with care as well. He didn't thrash with teeth and tongue, this kiss was all lips, long hard presses alongside gentle brushes and rubs.

He pulled out of the kiss when he was sure he could keep it up without letting himself fall to hard. Wrapping his arms around Izumo's shoulder he broke the kiss to pull the smaller man into a hug pressing his cheek against a tear soaked one. "Izumo" he whispered "I'm..." 'sorry'. He held him tighter the word wouldn't pass his lips. He nuzzled his nose against a trimmed sideburn. "I'm so..." he tried again but the word froze in his throat again. Raidou rested his head on Izumo's shoulder in defeat "How do you make me so weak?" he breathed against the pale neck.

Izumo pressed his wet face into Raidou's neck and fisted the uniform on the ripped chest. "I'm sorry. I don't want to make you weak. I should just stop ruining people. I'm..." He was cut off as lips fiercely sealed over his again. Moaning into the embrace he pushed his body against his superior's, reveling in the safe and protected feeling that washed over him in the strong arms.

Raidou carefully moved one arm at a time keeping one tight around Izumo holding him close while the other moved under his arms and around his ribs. Both arms tight around his cutie's body again he held him strong against his body letting whatever comfort his cold scarred body had flow into the small man in his arms 'I want to keep you safe I want to keep you...'

"Lieutenant Namiashi?" A smooth deep voice questioned. The scarred brunet unconsciously leaned protectively over the trebling body. "Private Kamizuki" the voice continued, surprise now lacing his voice "Are you ok Private?" Raidou turned his face only slightly so Private Hyuuga could see the warning sneer of his raised lips and bared teeth, the growl he emitted vibrating through both his and the smaller body in his arms. Startled pale eyes stared and slowly backed away before turning and entering the barracks. The threat gone all Raidou's attention moved back to his perfect, sweet, oh so needing cutie. Again one arm at a time moved never truly letting him go, a hand smoothed down his thigh to slid behind his knee and lift his leg to wrap around his waist. Izumo's body clung to his, seemingly trying to pull himself inside the safety the strong body offered. One hand under Izumo's ass and the other around his ribs Raidou stood; his movements slow and careful continuing to kiss him gently his lips his cheeks the tip of his nose, everywhere, anywhere.

'Oh god, yes. Please take me away from all this. I need you, Raidou.'

Raidou's feet led him to his tent, Private Hyuuga forgotten. He didn't remember the walk or laying his precious cargo on his bed he only remembered touching, feeling. He pulled back from the pale face, his body throbbing with desire at the needy eyes and swollen, plump, pink lips. Growling low in his chest he attacked the lithe body, nipping his way down soft neck and licking and sucking a new mark of possession on the pulse point.

Izumo moaned and gasped as his sensitive skin was ravaged. He frantically worked on the buttons of Raidou's shirt desperate for the feel of skin on skin contact. His eyes flooded with rebellious tears again but his body felt so good he didn't pay them much attention. When Raidou moved his mouth downward and pushed Izumo's shirt up to his chin so he could capture one of the pink nipples between his lips the pale body tightened up like a bow string, arching upwards with a desperate whimper. He clutched feverishly at Raidou's back, his body bucking upwards without restraint. His soft whimpers fell into the air between them, spurring the scarred brunet on in his efforts. Shaky, pale hands returned to their task of trying to rid the larger man of his shirt while writhing against the sheets.

Finally getting the last buttons undone, Izumo slid the shirt off the powerful frame and gently ran his fingers along the rough burn scars that trailed down the body, his brows furrowing lightly as he caressed the uneven skin. 'He's so strong,' Izumo thought as he imagined how painful the wounds must have been. More tears streamed down his face and he began fumbling with Raidou's belt. 'I need you, your strength.' "Please...hurry," he whispered as Raidou nuzzled the soft skin around his navel. Carding a hand into the rusty brown hair, Izumo took a soft grip, arching off the bed when a warm tongue pressed against his abs. "Please, more!"

If you asked him later he wouldn't be able to tell when he got out of his clothes but Izumo could definitively tell you what it felt like when Raidou's naked skin pressed against him. The warm, hulking muscles enveloped him, pressing him against the sheets of the bed, chasing away his loneliness and sorrow. He spread his legs, wrapping one around Raidou's back, pulling them even closer. He hated that he couldn't seem to stop crying and prayed that the intelligent, older man understood that it had nothing to do with him. Long, thick, legs dug underneath his and a hand wrapped around his aching member making him cry out into the dry desert air. "AAH! Oh god....Raidou..."

He couldn't help the passionate groan that passed his lips at Izumo's cry of his name. He didn't want to _help_ it; he wanted it; he wanted to feel it all to release himself to this perfect man beneath him. "Mmm Izumo" he purred as his body pressed down, his swollen cock rubbing from under soft balls, along the searing flesh of the smaller brunet's taint. He groaned out again as his cock slipped and slid between Izumo's round smooth cheeks. "Oh gods I want you so much. I want to be in you, to feel all of you" he whispered against the neck he was marking in every spot he could.

Raidou slid his left hand along the underside of the mattress, searching as his right continued to slowly stroke Izumo's leaking shaft. When he felt the object of his search his fingers quickly wrapped around it. He pulled the tube of lube out and held it on Izumo's chest "Open it for me baby." His request was deep and lustful.

Izumo fumbled with the tube, the cap proving stubborn in his haste. He just wanted to be filled, for this emptiness to be banished from his body. His nerves were on fire as the head of the thick member slid along the crack of his ass. When he finally got the lid off half the tube squirted out from his tight grip. Groaning as the cool gel hit his stomach, Izumo scooped some of it up with his fingers and grabbed one of Raidou's hands with his other. He pulled the appendage to his face, laying light kisses along the palm and thumb before pulling the long thick index finger into his mouth. He let his tongue dance over the digit before nipping lightly at the calloused skin, his lusty, watery eyes never leaving Raidou's pleasure filled face.

Removing the hand from his face he began methodically spreading the lube over the fingers with is other hand, squeezing the fingers and sliding his fist around them suggestively.

Raidou moaned at the preview of the main event he was receiving. His fingers made a squelching noise as they slid in and out of the hot hand, making his erection drip with want.

"I need you," Raidou whispered against plump kiss swollen lips. His words surprised him; he was not a man of needs. The thought didn't seem to scare him this time, it seemed to excite him. As his lips sealed over Izumo's yet again he slowly pulled his fingers free of the man grip sliding them though the smeared lube on the tight stomach drawing a slick trail downward. He smeared the palm of his hand over the leaking cock giving more slickness for his stroking hand. His fingers moved slowly over the others taint, massaging as he went. He wanted to move fast, wanted to dive his fingers in to make room for his large cock. His lustful needs did not out way his want to care for the treasure in his arms. He moved slow smoothing his fingers over and around the tight opening before pressing a finger in. "Oh gods, so hot, so tight" was the moan lost to Izumo's mouth. He worked his finger deep giving Izumo its full thickness before pulling it back out to press in again. When the ring of muscle was relaxed and accepting he added a second pushing them deep and spreading them wide. His right hand continued to stroke long and slow, not wanting to bring Izumo to close to the edge yet.

Raidou pulled his fingers free, feeling the entrance was relaxed and ready for more. Collecting more lube from writhing stomach he smoothed it over his hard, red cock. "May I enter you now Izumo? Are you ready?"

The younger, smaller male was on the edge of hysterics now. The thick fingers had felt so good stretching and pushing inside him his body was already aching from their loss. All he could do was sob out his answer and clutch the sheets for dear life. "Y-Yes! Pu-leease, Raidou!"

His trembling lips were caught again, muffling his mewl as the slick member pressed into him, stretching him further than ever before. He clenched as another inch slid into him and Raidou cupped his face and whispered in his ear. "Shhh, relax, cutie. Shhh. Does it hurt?"

Izumo thrashed his head from side to side and pulled Raidou's chest down on top of his, pushing more of the throbbing member into his tight passage. "Please don't stop. Raidou...oh gods, more. Please, Raidou, more!" He didn't care how pathetic he sounded even to his own ears; his body, his soul, his everything was begging for more. His nails dug into the brawny shoulders leaving little crescent moon shaped dips in the older man's skin.

Raidou paused when he'd sunk into the incredibly tight passage to the hilt, amazed that the tiny frame could hold all of him. He nuzzled the damp cheeks and wrapped his arms under Izumo's shoulders, lifting the pale torso a bit off the bed, trying to settle the younger man's pulsing body.

Izumo wiggled his hips, trying to get Raidou to move but the strong arms kept him in place until his body started to relax. When Raidou finally started to pull out he couldn't help but whimper at the emptiness he felt again, his whimper turning into a scream as the hips snapped back forward and the hardness pounded his prostate. He nuzzled the side of Raidou's neck as they began a slow rhythm. He slowly rolled his hips in time with the older man's thrusts. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronization; ragged breathing and grunts of pleasure the only sounds inside the tent.

His first time had been the same way, painfully slow and filled with emotion. Kotetsu had taken all night, bringing them both to the brink again and again before slowing his pace and drawing the experience out even longer.

A new wave of misery washed over the younger man and he clutched his new lover even tighter. Endorphins surged through his veins and cried out again from a hard thrust into his body. His cry was a wail of misery though and it made Raidou pause.

He looked down at the tear stained face and wondered if this had been a good idea. It felt amazing, so hot and tight, but was it right? He almost felt like he was taking advantage of Izumo's sadness. His thoughts even more prevalent after what Kakashi had asked him. Resting his forehead against Izumo's he closed his eyes and kissed the new tears off the raw cheeks.

"Oh, cutie, please stop crying. Are you sure you want this?" He held on tight to the small body, afraid of the answer. Afraid...he wasn't afraid of anything, not of war, not of dying, so why on earth was he suddenly afraid of rejection?

Izumo wiped his wet face but the seemingly unending tears kept falling. "I'm sorry..."

Raidou immediately pushed himself up and away from the younger man. How could he have been so stupid? Izumo was just lonely since his lover was gone. 'He just wanted comfort, he never wanted me.' He sat back on his haunches and reminded himself of all the reasons why he didn't let himself feel. Sex was one thing but he was never falling for someone again.

Izumo wiped his eyes again and held his knees. "This must not have been how you wanted it. Our first time and all I can do is cry over someone else. I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to stop." He raised himself up on his knees so he was eye to eye with the taller man. Running a finger over Raidou's lips he sighed and leaned in, shyly pressing their mouths together. "But I promise you, there's no one else here but you and me." He leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue over Raidou's lips coaxing the man into a deep, lusty kiss, their tongues sliding together heatedly for the first time, each man moaning at the other's taste.

With a feral growling, Raidou lifted Izumo up, turned him around and pulled him tight to his chest. When Izumo leaned back into him he ran one of his hands up the creamy neck and tilted the shapely jaw so he could kiss the younger man again. This right here, this moment, this taste, is why it's worth the risk to put yourself out there. He smoothed a hand down Izumo's still slick chest, over the angular hip and under one of the creamy, pale thighs.

Izumo mewled as he was lowered onto the thick member again, his back arching, pressing his head into the broad shoulder. He reached back and wrapped an arm around Raidou's lower back and the other around the man's muscular neck, his fingers gripping the short, coarse hairs. The strong arms raised and lowered him slowly making his neglected member twitch with need. "You're so big," he whispered, tilting his face back up to Raidou's. "You feel so good. I...I feel it everywhere." Sliding a hand down his chest, Izumo found that his nerves did indeed seem to be on fire.

Izumo's words made the scarred man's cock pulse with pride, the site before him, leaning into his body, pulsing around his cock, saying the most sexual things, causing every fiber of his being to want to take in more of him, to feel more of him... more of everything. That small body shivered and panted, so small, so strong, if proportioned to his height would probably be as strong. "So beautiful" he purred turning Izumo's face so he was whispering in his ear "so perfect". He nipped sensitive skin right behind the small ear licking over it the sooth it, starting a trail that lead down the thin neck. "Everything is just so perfect. Every move, every breath, every flush of your skin" his words a hot breath over the moistened skin, his hips pistoning up into everything he described and so much more... much much more. Raidou's hand slid down Izumo's neck and across his chest, the large hand wrapped around the small man's ribs, strong calloused thumb brushing over a pert nipple.

Shifting his arm so Izumo's thigh was now cradled in his elbow, he fisted the dripping bouncing cock rubbing his thumb over the head smearing precum, covering the sensitive skin with slickness. Raidou protectively wrapped his arm tighter around his new lover at the sounds his ministrations were causing. He wanted to keep this man, this feeling. When this was over would be ever have this again... he's not mine.... 'shut the fuck up' his mind screamed 'enjoy it now, you never know what will happen tomorrow that is how you live... it has to be...' Raidou let out a frustrated growl muffling it into the colouring skin of Izumo's neck. "You drive me crazy Izumo. How are you doing this to me? How have you made me feel so much?" he asked leaning his chin over the Private's shoulder nuzzling his cheek against the now very bruised neck.

Izumo could only whimper and pant his reply of no words as he was pressed down deep on the huge feeling cock at the same time as his cock slid from base to head in the gigantic hand. Raidou's hips pushed his body back into the hand then slowly lowered his hips till Izumo could only feel the head of thick cock in the tight grip of his body. As he was pressed back down on that amazing cock Izumo's mind screamed 'Imposable. How? How can he keep such a rhythm?' "Ahhh oh gods Raidou... mmmmhhhhaaa" he cried out as his body shuttered heating to an intensity unknown to him at the thought of what Raidou could do to his body. Everything he felt seemed imposable. 'Ahhh the thumbs. How?' his mind screamed. Raidou's thumbs worked along with his rhythm of pumping and stroking, Rubbing hard over a nipple and pressing against the slit of his cock when on the up stroke while circling the head on the down.

'So responsive, so beautiful...' "my cutie" 'so tight' The body pulsing around his cock, arching and sliding against his chest, throbbing in his hand and singing a chorus of moans whimpers...

"Raidou"

...and his name. He breathed deep the scent of his lover releasing it with a sigh before taking those soft lips with his again. 'My name...'

"I'll never be able to hear my name again without think of this moment and you," he said, pressing Izumo down onto his cock again, holding him there, letting the feeling of being so tightly gripped fill him. Releasing Izumo's cock he lowered the leg and wrapped his now free arm around the small waste. He laid back Izumo now laying on him back to chest; he curled his hips in a quick pumping movement pressing deep, pulling half out then pressing deep in quick succession.

Izumo body was boneless, relaxed over Raidou's strong frame his arms fallen to the side, head loose and lulling on his shoulder, singing his seductive song of moans and gasps. Completely taken over by the overwhelming feelings wracking his frame all he could do was flex and curl his fingers against Raidou's skin as he was slowly fucked, his nerves too burnt out to even react anymore. But every time he was sure he couldn't take anymore Raidou would twist his nipple and make him scream in pleasure and shiver with sensation.

His muscles finally all tensed at once as his desperately needed release approached. His finger's found purchase on the muscular flanks, pressing into the sculpted flesh as he threw his head back. "Oh! Raidou...so close! Ah! I can't take it...I'm gonna..." The broad hand quickly gripped his purpling hardness again. Pretty much as soon as it was enveloped his cock erupted over the skilled thick fingers as he came with a cry of release, his hips snapping forward as the Lieutenant brought him to completion.

The body around his cock tightened to painful levels with one final tight hard thrust Raidou buried himself deep in his lover. With a roar of the smaller man's name he filled Izumo more with pulse after pulse of his seed. This body hardened under Izumo's pressing his releasing cock even deeper as he rode out his orgasm; as his spent body began to relax his arms mover to wrap Izumo in a protective hug again. He rolled to his side holding the younger man to his chest "Izumo Izumo Izumo" he panted in the others ear "so beautiful so perfect". His cock slid out to drop to his thigh when it was no longer hard enough to stay within the tight confines of Izumo's body.

The younger man pulled one of the large hands up to his face and kissed the rough fingers, hoping his new lover couldn't feel the tears that were pouring down his face. After the rush of his orgasm had passed and he felt the cum seeping out of him a new reality had struck him. There was no going back. Kotetsu would never forgive him now. If he thought the spiky haired raven had forsaken what they had before then he would never understand how badly he'd needed this. He pulled the burly arms around him tighter, the fear of being alone back with a vengeance. He'd always hated being alone. It scared him to the core. He could only hope that Raidou would want him again, maybe even for more than just sex. As a silent sob shook his body he buried his face in the lone pillow in embarrassment.

"Oh cutie I'm so sorry" Raidou kissed Izumo's cheek between whispering in his ear "please talk to me tell me what you are feeling. I didn't want to make you cry. I'm so sorry Izumo" Raidou's arms pulled the trembling body tighter his large hands squeezing around the small man's sides.

"No, it's not you. It's just...hard to believe this all just happened. I...well, I don't want to be this guy but I don't know what exactly we have and...and Kotetsu's given up on me. Even if he could have forgiven me before he never will now." Izumo didn't even know a person could shed so many tears but it was the end of an era for him. He'd lost more than just a lover today. Depression gripping him he pressed his face against Raidou's comfortingly warm hand. "I guess he was right to give up on me."

"No Izumo he hasn't given up in you. What I saw in his eyes the day I met you told me he would never give up on you. He loves you Izumo." Raidou kissed and nuzzled Izumo's tear streaked cheek "I won't stop fighting for you and nether will he. If he said such a thing it is because he's in shock, when he is in his right mind again he will fight and he will forgive you. If he is what you want he is still a choice for you. You haven't lost him yet. Please don't blame yourself. Izumo I won't stop fighting for you and nether will he" Raidou couldn't seem to stop his words from pouring out against Izumo's flushed skin. Emotions boiled within him so many he couldn't understand. Why was he saying these things, why was he helping Izumo choose another man, why is he supporting Kotetsu? Why did he hurt so much inside at seeing Izumo cry? Once again he was feeling fear creep through his soul. How could someone change so much in one day to make this man of stone whisper such soft word. The part that scared him most was he meant every one of them.

When his emotions had gone to high he couldn't continue with the comforting whispers a silence fell over the tent. Raidou tensed; had he made a fool of himself had he frightened his tiny cutie into silent disgust?

"Please just hold me Raidou. I need you to just hold me" Izumo's hushed plea rushed through Raidou's body igniting the torrent of emotions once again.

He held Izumo so close he felt a part of him, "for as long as you need me. For as long as you let me" he whispered into the chestnut hair before laying a kiss to the crown.

They laid that way for over an hour, Izumo gently crying, Raidou stroking his cheeks and kissing his face and hair as he again whispered word of care. Izumo had been asleep for half an hour when Raidou pulled himself from under his new lover. He got dressed then placed all Izumo's clothes in a pack he slung over his back "I'm sorry cutie but I have to take you back to your bed. No one else needs to take punishment for my actions" he explained knowing his words were not heard, he still found he needed to say them. He wrapped Izumo completely in the blanket from his bed leaving only his head out. He picked the small limp body up bridle style and carried him back to his tent. He stepped inside unannounced and looked around at the suddenly staring faces it was not yet time for lights out but the men were in their beds most already asleep from the days strenuous training. There was one bunk that was empty it was right beside Iruka's, that had to be it. Raidou slowly walked over and laid the sleeping man on the bottom bunk. Quickly laying a kiss to Izumo's temple he stood and stepped back.

Genma immediately rushed forward, ignoring Raidou's glare he began checking his exhausted friend for injuries, starting with his wrists. Iruka relaxed as he saw the tension ease from Genma's shoulders. Two hours ago the sandy haired man had been beyond distressed, scared that concerns about Izumo had been true. He'd gone out looking and comeback empty handed and nearly out of his mind.

//flashback//  
_"Where the FUCK is he? If something happened to him...if he did something...I'll never forgive myself or that moro...that Lieutenant." Genma ranted and raved as he paced the plywood floor of their tent, nothing able to calm him down._

"Gen, come on. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just needed to be alone." Genma pivoted again, rounding on Iruka, who thankfully knew better than to take the attack personally.

"Are you fucking stupid? What happens when he's not back at lights out and is considered AWOL?" Iruka had been trying to reassure his friend that Izumo would be back when Tenzou, who'd had just about enough of Genma's antics, ordered the Sergeant back to his cot, to remain there for the rest of the night unless he had to take a piss or Izumo came back. He'd shot Iruka a look, asking if he was okay but the brunet had just smiled and waved him off. The gentle smile that his superior had sent back had sent a tingle of electricity up his spine and made him flush.

//End flashback//

Hushed whispers spread from bunk to bunk inside the semi permanent structure making Izumo stir.

"Is he okay?"

"Where's he been?"

"Did the Lieutenant just kiss him?"

"I think we know where he's been."

"A Lieutenant and a Private?"

Genma carefully tucked his friend into his own covers, pretending not to hear Raidou's growl of discontent as he moved the small, naked body. He picked up the extra blanket, folding it carefully before standing up and marching to the middle of the room.

"If you're a lower rank than I am, you better be in bed and biting your tongue!" Genma shouted at the top of his lungs. A brief scurrying occurred as the few men who were standing leapt into their bunks. Genma scanned the room, taking in the shocked faces of the younger soldiers. "Now as far as you're all concerned what happened here is none of your fucking business. If I find out any of you have been shooting your fat fucking gossipy mouths off to any of the other men in this camp I will personally push you so hard you either die or wash out. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sergeant!" the men chorused in unison, several of them still shooting glances at the Lieutenant.

"Now you're all going to want to stare intently at the back of your eyelids until I tell you otherwise." When he could see that all the Privates weren't watching he handed the blanket to Raidou, holding his gaze for a minute before crossing the room to his own bunk.

Raidou grabbed Genma's arm giving it a sharp tug to bring him next to him again "Don't interfere with this Shiranui" Raidou warned "They're big boys now, they don't need their mom fighting their battles." his voice was a growl in Genma's ear. He released the arm after a hard squeeze of further warning.

Raidou walked back to Izumo's bed and laid the blanket over the foot. Going back to the head he whispered "I'm sorry, cutie, I had to bring you back to the barracks." He stroked a finger down Izumo's cheek before walked back to Genma "Do I make myself clear Sergeant?" he said in a low voice.

Genma stepped closer so he was almost chest to chest with the Lieutenant. "Understood, Sir," but he wasn't finished. He dropped his voice so that only Raidou could hear him. "Do you think because you fucked him, you know him? I've been his friend for two years so don't for a second think I did anything that I didn't think was necessary for him." He held the larger man's gaze, knowing for once that he was in the right. Izumo would have been mortified and probably would have transferred out if the entire camp had been abuzz with the information. That was just how the small man was, incredibly private.

Raidou didn't reply he couldn't. He had nothing because Genma was right, he didn't know Izumo as much as he wanted to he didn't know the young man. The slight nod to Genma had happened before he ever knew he did it. Raidou turned sharply as he got to the door he stopped. "Second platoon, you will not repeat in any form the events from me entering this tent to exiting this evening to anyone even each other, unless ordered by an office of higher rank then me." With that said, he stepped out of the tent.

"Lights out in twenty minutes," Genma announced to the room as the Lieutenant exited. Iruka, who had been lying on his bunk with his eyes closed like ordered, jumped up and grabbed his tooth brush, sticking it in his mouth to free up both hands to carry the rest of his toiletries. He had just straightened up when a groan from behind him drew his attention. Izumo stirred, probably roused by the commotion of the few men getting up, and opened his eyes. Iruka moved to his side and sat down, gently resting a hand on the narrow shoulder.

"Hey, Zoomer. Go back to sleep, okay?" He smoothed a hand over his friend's hair and moved to stand when Izumo caught his arm.

"Am I a horrible person? Will everyone hate me now?" the young man asked, drowsily. His cloudy eyes looked up at Iruka, pleading for reassurance.

Iruka sank back to the bed and grasped one of Izumo's hands, his own sadness at the couples split gripping him. He swallowed his emotion and blinked back his tears before responding the only answer that he could. "No one will hate you, Izumo. You know nothing will change how Genma and I treat you and as far as the rest of the men go, I don't think you'll have any problem working or living with them. You're, Zoomer, there's nothing horrible about that."

Izumo's eyes flooded again and he gave a small nod and whispered, "Thank you."

Iruka felt his chest tighten so he leaned down and hugged his friend tightly. "Go back to sleep. You're going to need some energy for tomorrow. We love you, Izumo." He pecked the top of the dark hair and waited for his friend to drop off again before jumping up and dashing for the wash up station.

Tenzou had watched the scene carefully from his bunk. 'This is so fucked up' was all he could think. 'To see Lieutenant Namiashi losing it like this. Things are going very wrong' He lay quiet staring at the ceiling of the tent while trying not to listen to Iruka's conversation with Izumo... too closely. When Iruka quickly took off for the wash up he got down off his bed, standing at the head of the bunt shared with Iruka.

He watched the mocha coloured man wash his face, arms and neck, visible taking comfort from the warm cloth. It made him smile that in all this it is a washcloth that brings comfort. He shifted his feet as Iruka walked back to bed Tenzou's heart beat fasts as it seemed Iruka was walking right for him.

"Wash up's all yours Lieutenant" Iruka said in a soft voice setting his toiletries back down in his trunk.

"What?" Tenzou asked in confusion.

Iruka looked over to the sink then back to his Lieutenant "are you alright sir?

Tenzou rubbed the back of his head with his hand "Ahh yeah I'm alright sorry" he gave a gentle chuckle.  
"I was going to ask the same of you?" Tenzou gestured to the bed, asking for permission to sit and talk.

Iruka nodded in assent but sighed as he sat down, looking at his friend in the bunk next to them. "I just don't know," he whispered. "If they didn't make it, what hope do the rest of us have? I've always thought of myself as romantic. One person at a time, someone who was special, someone who thought I was special." His look was thoughtful and sad as he regarded his sleeping comrade. "I was always jealous of what they hav...had. I thought..." He let out a long sigh and looked sheepishly at Tenzou. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. It's been a long, exhausting day. And I'm worried about what's going to happen to Kotetsu."

"As far as the army goes I believe Kotetsu will be ok. That is if I know my Captain and Lieutenant at all..." he looked across to Izumo "though right now I'm not sure how well I do know the Lieutenant." He looked back to Iruka "Kotetsu is an excellent soldier the Captain will not want to lose a man like that. If I still do know the Lieutenant he will not want a personal indecent involving him to mar a soldiers record. No matter how much he dislikes Private Hagane he would see his potential and not want that wasted." Tenzou set his hand on Iruka's "He is a good man, it is just hard to see it sometimes"

He took Iruka's hand in his keeping it low to the bed between them so no one would see "As for their relationship I don't know, Iruka. I hope they can still work it out. What I saw of them yesterday it looked for real; like true love. Something I had always hoped for." He looked up at Iruka "Still hoping for." He gave Iruka's hand a squeeze "the worst thing you can do for them right now Iruka is give up hope" he looked back to Izumo "from the look of your friend he already has, so he needs you to keep it up for him." Tenzou looked back to Iruka with a tilt to his head "Does that make any sense to you?"

Iruka's breath caught painfully in his chest. Unable to tear his gaze away from the kind, navy eyes, he inched forward subconsciously. "Yeah. I understand completely." His heart was pounding and he knew that he wanted to kiss his Lieutenant. The man was intellectual, considerate, tough, sexy, everything he'd ever hoped for in a partner. Breath coming in short, soft gasps he leaned in again and squeezed the older man's fingers as his other hand tentatively moved up Tenzou's arm.

Tenzou wanted to stare into those eyes all night but he knew the men would start looking if he didn't get back to his bunk now. But he was so close those perfect lips only inches away and his eyes begging to be comforted to be loved. In a flash the distance was closed and his lips pressed hard against the dark full lips of Iruka. The kiss last only a couple of seconds but that time seemed like an eternity so much was felt in that moment but then it was over to soon as Tenzou pulled away. "Goodnight Iruka. I hope you sleep well" he whispered.

The brunet lay down on his back as Tenzou climbed up on to his bunk. "Yeah, like I'm going to sleep after that," he whispered to no one, though he thought he might have heard a chuckle from above him. He crawled under the sheets and closed his eyes, replaying the moment again and again in his mind. Despite his earlier claim, he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep faster than usual.

He walked to the brig not seeing anything on his way other then Izumo's heartbroken tears. 'I never want to see that again'. "Kotetsu's given up on me" Izumo's shattered voice played in his head. 'That little fuck. Izumo deserves better then that' Raidou's mind growled as he stared at the brig door trying to steel up his raging emotions again.

His boots seemed to thunder on the plank wood floor as he walked down the short hall leading to the cell row, seeming to echo the beating of his heart. He looked in on the cell for leaning on the wall across from it. "How's that heat stroke treating you Private Hagane?" he asked the spiky haired raven sitting on the cot staring at his feet.

Sad defeated eyes turned up to view Raidou and the black pools were quickly filled with rage. "Fuck off" the bitter voice snapped.

"Is that what you said to Izumo, you little shit? Is that why I found him crying with a broken heart in the sand? You weak little shit, he deserves better." Raidou growled pushing himself off the wall to step up to the bars.

Kotetsu launched off the cot and slammed into the bars grabbing the front of Raidou's shirt. "You don't know shit about him or me so shut the fuck up" the raven screamed.

"You're right I know nothing about you. And as much as I want otherwise I know very little about Izumo. But what I do know about Izumo is that his heart is broken and he is dying inside right now because his boyfriend gave up on him after he made one fucking mistake; that wasn't even his fucking fault" Raidou's voice was a deep rumble the reverberated through Kotetsu's hands. The scarred man struggles to keep his hands tight on the bars when he really wanted to reach through and grab Kotetsu's hair and smash his face into said bars.

"He let you finger him and he enjoyed it" Kotetsu raw voice was loud and emotion filled. "He wanted you..." Kotetsu shook his head in disbelief, "he still does."

Raidou couldn't hold back any longer, his emotions for his small little cutie taking over, he grabbed the front of Kotetsu's shirt and hauled him off the ground. "You weak little shit. It is no wonder his eyes wandered to me. And it was your pathetic weakness that drove him into my bed tonight. You gave up the fight for him, is that all the five years was worth, one mistake? One mistake and you let him go to another man. A cold ass cruel Lieutenant. Does he mean so fucking little to you? You told me he was yours. Does that only extend to as long as he is pure and untouched by others?" Raidou let go of Kotetsu letting him drop to the floor. The raven wasn't ready and stumbled back landing hard on the cement floor of the cell. "Izumo is kind, beautiful and everything about him is perfect. He deserves better than this" Raidou continued pointing to himself then Kotetsu "He deserves to be fought for, to be treated for what he is... perfection. I'm willing to do that. And if you want him out of my bed and back in yours where he belongs then you had better fucking fight for him. I know he doesn't belong with me, he deserves better but I'm not giving up my chance to have something so incredible in my life. I'm not giving up the fight" Raidou was fuming he was wishing he hadn't let go of Kotetsu he was furious about the words pouring from his mouth and the truth they held. He was furious that someone who meant so much to Izumo was just giving up on him. And he was completely raged that he know Kotetsu was the better man and would, win Izumo back from him. "I'm not giving up because I owe that to Izumo and I'm not giving up cause I'm far stronger then a pussy wuss like you" Raidou's arm reached through the bars like he was trying to grab for Kotetsu.

Kotetsu shuffled back on his ass to get further away from the reaching arm. Raidou's words ripped through him tearing everything he had tried to piece together apart again. He couldn't look at the raging brown eyes glaring into him. "This is better for him. To be with someone who's strong" his voice was as weak and defeated as he felt.

Raidou growled gripping the bars hard again, he bluntly stated "then you don't deserve him." He turned from the cell in disgust at the weak man that has so much of Izumo's heart and walked from the brig fists clenched at his sides.

Kotetsu pushed himself from the floor and walked back to his cot. The stood staring at it knuckles white with rage "You don't deserve him ether bastard" he said to the image of Raidou's mocking face in his mind. Instead of sitting back on his cot he dropped to the floor and began doing pushups to alleviate his anger. His pace quickly became hurried and he began to sweat out his emotions. "You...don't...deserve...him...either. Bastard!!" His muscles were screaming already but he didn't stop, thrusting himself up and down for half an hour before crawling onto his cot, remembering just a few hours ago when he'd kissed Izumo's bruised head and joked and teased with him. "I'm not letting him end up with the likes of you, Lieutenant."

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Warning: Not mine, lots of sex and hints of violence. Swearing. consider your self warned, there may be more.

A/N: This was just way too long to post all at once so i'll post the next part soon. Enjoy and please review, we live for them!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money. Something witty. See, i did put something witty here.

**All's Fair Ch 3**

Genma watched Izumo push the food around his plate, yet to eat a bite. "Izumo, eat something."

Dark eyes lifted to his and he sighed at how pathetic one of his soldiers looked. "Is that an order, Gen?" The smaller man looked tired even though he'd slept all night, dark circles under his eyes.

"I'd prefer you eat because you want your strength or because a concerned friend asked you to." He smiled as Izumo started swallowing small mouthfuls of eggs, eating nowhere near as much as he should have.

Tenzou entered the mess and headed straight for their table making Iruka blush and stare intently at the jam he was spreading on his toast.

"Sergeant Shiranui, the Captain wishes to see you," he said in a formal tone and form. "He is expecting you in his tent in ten minutes" he looked at his watch "that was 3 minutes ago. This means you have four minutes to get that food down Sergeant." Tenzou gave a little smirk as Genma rushed to finish the small amount of food left on his plate. Tenzou took a seat at the table just across from Iruka, but it was Izumo he turned to speak to because Iruka was still looking down at his very jammed toast. "Do you not like the food here, Izumo? I know it's not as good as home but it has got to be better then basic." Tenzou's tone was kind.

"It's fine, sir. Just not overly hungry this morning. I'll eat more at lunch. I've never been much of a morning or breakfast person. Four days a week I wake up feeling queasy. Kotetsu calls it male morning sickness." Izumo's smile fell and he pushed his tray away from him. He hadn't even meant to think of him but it had just popped out before he'd realized what was happening. "It's particularly bad this morning. I'm going to go get ready for training." Everyone watched him go before Genma looked at his watch and yelped, shoveling a few more mouthfuls of eggs into his mouth before shooting a pleading look at Iruka and pointing to his tray. The brunet smiled and waved the fair haired sergeant away, smiling at the way Genma's cheeks puffed out when filled with food. He looked back across the table and blushed furiously when his eyes met Tenzou's.

"Good morning, Private Umino," Tenzou said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" His smile broadened at Iruka's blushing nod and quiet reply of 'Yes I did. Thank you for asking, Sir.'

Tenzou turned the conversation to something more serious. "Private Umino, is it true what he said about not eating in the morning? If so, I should talk to the medics and get him some supplements. Can't have him running on a low tank every morning." Tenzou was concerned for the young man, this was not basic. This was much harder than basic. He would need all the strength he could get if he was to survive this training.

Iruka looked down at his tray, unsure if he could even make his voice work. God, this was awkward now but he didn't regret it. "He usually eats a lot more, sir. They checked him for every deficiency you can think of at basic but they only came up with a slight lack of vitamin D and B12. It's probably psychosomatic. He hates mornings and thinks he feels like crap in the morning, so he makes himself feel like crap in the morning. As for what he ate today, I don't think that had much to do with the hour."

"Thank you for your opinion, Private Umino, I always hold it in the highest regard." Tenzou gave a chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "I guess that's not really saying much is it, seeing I have only known you for two days. Haven't really had many chances to get your opinion." He could feel that his cheeks were now heating, "Ahh yeah, well I'll have a talk with Sergeant Shiranui about making sure Private Kamizuki gets the energy he needs in the mornings." He shifted in his seat and looked around. "Uhh, I should get going, I guess." He turned back to Iruka with a smile. "Have a good morning, Private. I'll see you after lunch for training with me." He stood up and checked over his pockets like he was making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Iruka jumped up, completely unsure as to why he had. He just felt like he was supposed to somehow. He fingered the edge of his tray nervously before looking up and smiling sheepishly. "Are you heading back to the barracks?" Tenzou nodded and mumbled, 'that direction'. Iruka nodded his cheeks hotter than he thought they'd ever been before. "Gimme a sec and I'll walk with you," he said, picking up his and Genma's trays. "That is...if you don't mind."

"Ah yeah, that would be great" the short haired brunet said excitedly. "Aaahh, I mean that would be fine, Private." He reached out and took Genma's tray from Iruka walking with him to the dish return counter. As they walked from the mess hall Tenzou asked, "You have an hour till morning training. Captain is keeping today low key to keep the men calm after yesterday. Would you like to go to the medical tent with me and I can show you around and, ahh, maybe show you some of the stuff I was thinking would help your friend?" 'fuck fuck fuck. I'm such a geek. Why would he want to work on his time off, you should just shut up now and enjoy his company' Tenzou looked straight forward as they walked feeling like a fool.

Iruka beamed at his lieutenant. "Learning and helping my friends, you've combined two of my favorite things." 'Plus you said you'd do it with me...' The pair walked the rest of the way to the tent in silence, both with a bit of bounce it their steps.

Genma swallowed the last little bit of egg from his mouth just as he reached the captain's tent. Taking a deep breath he pulled the flap open enough to peek inside. His eyes widening as a pale, muscular back was directly in his line of sight. Oh, and naked, the captain was definitely half naked. "Uh, sir, did you want to see me right now?"

"I swear to god, Shiranui, if one of your fucking men pukes on me I will make you personally lick it off my uniform," the silver haired man snapped dropping his pants to the floor. "Fuck. Soaked right though, that little shit" Kakashi dropped his boxers to the floor and turned to face Genma. "Have a fucking seat, Shiranui," he said pointing to the chair Genma had sat in yesterday. He walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a clear uniform and underwear. He set the clothes on the bed before taking the seat across from Genma, still naked.

"Who threw up on you, sir?" Genma asked, praying that Kakashi would put on clothes before they started speaking. The exposed flesh seemed to be burning onto his brain, diminishing his cognitive functions considerably. If the captain started talking now, he was sure none of it would stick in his head. His eyes raked over the muscular form, admiring every contour and scar of the sculpted masterpiece. He could feel himself growing hard as he glanced at the massive, limp cock between his CO's legs and somehow managed to keep from licking his lips.

Kakashi gave his balls a little scratch as he watched the sergeant's eyes focus on his cock. "It was the skinny kid from Himotio's platoon. I think he might have been a bit afraid of me... well now he is terrified." Kakashi sniffed the air. "Fucking little kid." He got back up and tossed his uniform out the front of his tent. He came back to stand right in front of Genma "I need to get this stink off me. Follow me. I'll talk to you while I wash." Kakashi walked out the back of his tent. He couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he turned the water on.

'Oh god, NO!' "Yes, sir," Genma said as he followed behind the CO. It would have been hard enough to just see Kakashi naked but now he had to watch the man lather his body and try not to think about sucking the streams off water off the pale Adonis's skin. This whole company was completely fucked. Everyone was horny, sex crazed psychos. He stepped out into the shower area, immediately getting struck by the mist bouncing off Kakashi's body. Yes, he was definitely included with everyone. He watched as the long fingers moved over the wet flesh making him salivate. He wanted to drop to the floor and beg the man to let him suck his cock. He actually wanted to grovel, to debase himself for Kakashi. Shivering, he waited silently for the silver-haired man to speak.

Kakashi scrubbed over his chest and abs working down to his cock. He lathered up his hands good and started to scrub and soap his member "Fucking sand gets everywhere." He turned to face Genma. "You are lucky you don't have your foreskin." Kakashi had his foreskin pulled back and was now carefully washing the hidden head of his cock "As great as it is for sex it is equally as frustrating to keep clean in the desert." Kakashi almost started to laugh at the look on his sergeant's face so he turned back in case he couldn't hold his stone expression. "Of course that's not the only place sand is hard to get out of..." One of Kakashi's hands moved around to slide between his ass cheeks, scrubbing slow and hard making sure everything was well cleaned.

'I'm gonna cum in my pants,' Genma thought as he watched the captain clean his cock and ass at the same time. 'Oh, gods, I wish he'd ask me to do that for him. Or order me! Fuck, that would be hot!' He could feel his own hardness drooling against his pants and he looked down, mortified to find that his dampening uniform had one extra wet spot right were the head was. Praying that the older man wouldn't turn around he stuck his hands in his pockets, covertly tickling his erection as he watched the incredible show in front of him.

'Ahh, the timing of a genius' Kakashi thought as he turned to see a leer on Genma's face while rubbing his cock from his pocket. "Your uniform is getting wet, Sergeant, one gust of wind and you're going to be covered with mud. Think, Sergeant, you'll look like a pig," Kakashi snapped with a glare to his eyes. 'Man this is too much fun. Just what I need to get over a bad start to the day,' Kakashi sing songed in his mind.'

Genma's hazel eyes almost popped out of his skull as his superior officer's words sunk in. 'Does he want me to get naked?? Oh god, does he want to play with me?' He contained his jump for joy and thought about the options of what could happen if he took off his uniform. One, he could end up in a sexy shower scene, straight out of one of his fantasies with the captain or two, the silver haired man would freak out and probably make him go naked for another day. But maybe he'd get pushed around first if that happened. 'God! What's wrong with me? This is sick! I actually want him to hurt me!'

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he made a quick decision. This was not the kind of opportunity you even think about passing up. "Well there's only one way around that, sir," Genma said, looking into Kakashi's revealed face, marveling at the rugged good looks. He gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it swiftly over his head before leaning down, loosening and pulling off his boots. He quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes and straightened up to show his body off to Kakashi. He tucked his arms neatly behind him, showing of his pert nipples and the way his hard cock jutted out from his body. Licking his lips he stepped forward into the edge of the shower spray and cocked his head seductively to the side. "What did you want to speak to me about, sir?" he asked all business.

Kakashi gave a pleased smile to Genma before turning back into the water "It's about your man, Private Hagane." Kakashi looked over his shoulder to make sure he still had Genma's attention "After receiving the afternoon reports from his commanding Lieutenants, I have come to the conclusion that his actions were the result of heat stroke. Therefore punishment will not be necessary." Kakashi removed his eye patch and hung it from the peg his soap was hanging from. He soaked his hair and face rinsing away the grime and dust that covered him just from his morning duties. He washed his hair with the same soap as the rest of his body. He took his time rinsing it, pushing it all back from his face. He reached out to a small shelf to his side turning to look when he didn't feel what he wanted. "Shit. Shiranui, there's a medicated soap bar just inside by the door on the shelf… grab it for me," Kakashi ordered going back to running fingers through his hair making sure all soap was rinsed away.

Genma turned away, a little disappointed. At least Kakashi hadn't seemed mad. If anything, he'd seemed pleased with Genma's display. "I'm glad to hear about Kotetsu, sir." 'Shit, why didn't I think about the heat and the run? Stupid!' He looked around the inside of the tent, his eyes landing on the shelf with the captain's sundries. He grabbed one of the bars of yellow coloured soap and ducked back outside, freezing when his brain was assaulted by sexy sight again. 'Fuck, he's so hot! Looks like he was sculpted out of marble or something.' His hands loosened subconsciously and the soap fell to the slatted floor. Kakashi looked back, shooting him an amused look and Genma scrambled forward, kneeling down into the shower spray to retrieve the soap.

Kakashi looked down on Genma kneeing before smirking. Staring down with one blue eye and one odd brown almost reddish eye, there was a raw looking scar running vertical from his brow to his cheek. "You're a bit clumsy," he stated, taking the soap from his hand and turning back to the shower spray taking his time to wash his face carefully with the medicated soap.

Genma exhaled and his shoulders slumped some. Sure, it was fun to be toyed with but that impressive piece of meat was just in front of him. All he would have had to do was stick out his tongue and he would have been able to taste it. He bowed his head submissively and pulled both his feet underneath him as he prepared to stand up, his palms balancing the weight of his now soaked body.

Kakashi rinsed his face quickly sensing Genma was about to move. He was happy by the man's actions today. He had been willing but made no advancement. 'Time for a reward.' He turned quickly and grabbed Genma's hair jerking his head so it was right in front of his cock. "Make it good, Shiranui, or you won't taste it again," he growled. "Now open wide." The silver haired man placed the tip of his cock on Genma's lips, his own lips displaying a most pleased smile.

Genma was pulled off balance as Kakashi gripped his hair, throwing his face towards the silver nested cock. He gasped in surprise and grunted in even more surprise when the veiny organ was pushed past his lips. It took about half a second for him to snap out of his shock and begin pleasuring the silver haired man to the best of his abilities. He ran his tongue along the underside of the meat, pulling back so he could taste the head. He pushed his tongue around the sensitive foreskin, pressing it inside to taste the precum that was building already. Soap and cum attacked his taste buds making him moan. Looking up at his CO's cruel smirk, a shiver of delight wracked his body. He dove back on the hard flesh, taking it deep into his throat, wishing that Kakashi would take control of his head, to force the erection down his throat. His own cock was dripping and he desperately wanted to grab it but didn't dare do anything to disrupt this moment.

Kakashi let out a single breath of a chuckle before gripping harder to Genma's hair. 'He's ready.' He snapped his hips forward burying his cock in Genma's throat. Kakashi gave a quick little thrust then held it deep in his throat at seeing the tears spring up in Genma's eyes. "Don't pussy out on me now, Sergeant, not after all that pretty begging you did." Kakashi pulled back then thrust forward again quickly. His free hand moved to Genma's face wiping tears away with his thumb. "It fucking hurts when it is first jammed down your throat, doesn't it? Don't worry about the tears, Sergeant. I know you can't help it. It's like getting punched in the nose. Your eyes just start watering. It happens to the best of them." Kakashi's gentle strokes to Genma's cheeks were a contrast to the brutal thrusts and painful grip in his hair.

Genma closed his eyes and tried not to think about how many other sergeants the captain had 'broken in'. He wanted to be the best. He had to be the best. Sucking in his cheeks, he thrust his head forward in time with Kakashi's hips drawing a groan of pleasure from above him. His jaw hurt, his neck hurt, his tongue was tired but he didn't care. He set his mind to give the best fucking blow job of his life. Genma moaned as Kakashi's grip tightened in his hair again. Finally able to lift one of his hands be brought it up to the silver hair dusted balls, massaging them expertly, smirking internally when he felt them start to tighten already. 'Yes, sir. Give it to me. Let me please you. Pour your cum down my throat.'

Both hands gripped in Genma's hair now as he slammed into that pleasing mouth. 'Fuck, so good, so fucking good. Fucking amazing!' Kakashi's mind went on and on praising the mouth around his cock, gasps and groans escaping his lips. It had been a long time since he had given a good face fuck. Raidou was use to it now and could take it like he was sucking a lollipop and Aoba was just too... Aoba. He just didn't enjoy it like Raidou did. But this pretty face in front of him could take it hard. He had begged for it and was enjoying it and taking more where he can. He was... perfect. Kakashi looked down hard into those wet, light brown eyes that were staring back up at him. "Fuck." Kakashi slammed in deep holding the blond head in place so he couldn't pull back again. Kakashi groaned loudly and arched like a bow when Genma's throat swallowed around his cock taking him over the edge. Kakashi's load pulsed into Genma's throat. He pulled his cock from Genma's mouth while cum still leaked in short bursts from the slit. He pulled Genma up to his feet quickly by his hair, covering the sergeant's mouth with his own and driving his tongue in to take in the taste of his own cum mixed with Genma's own flavor.

Genma's body throbbed as his captain shoved his tongue down his throat, tearing out several strands of hair in his fist as he ate the blonde's mouth. He slid his tongue along the invading muscle but didn't dare attempt to stick his into the captain's mouth. He hadn't earned that yet and he knew it. Suddenly with another jerk to his hair, his own balls tightened and without any stimulation other than the tongue ravaging his mouth and the tight grip in his hair, he exploded on the taut plane of Kakashi's stomach. He jerked his head back, groaning as waves of sensation crashed down upon him. As if knowing exactly what he wanted, the captain tugged on his blond locks again and stared down at him with cool mismatched eyes. "Ahhh! Ah...Shit!" Genma gasped as one of Kakashi's hands moved to his throat, squeezing just enough that he could feel it but nowhere near enough to actually choke him. Two more streams of cum poured from his trembling body before he went lax in his CO's grip. His knees were holding him, though just barely, and he turned his lidded eyes to Kakashi for a reaction.

Kakashi's face was indeed pleased as he said "Very good, Sergeant." Then his brows furrowed and he stepped away letting Genma slump to his knees with a thump. "But now you have me covered with cum and I'm out of water" His voice was a deep rumble but it didn't carry any real threat. "I think you better clean this off, Sergeant." Kakashi walked past Genma and into his tent, to lay on his back on the bed.

Genma braced himself on his hands, trying to catch his breath as he thought about how sexy and addicting the pleased look had been on the captain. He would do anything to be able to see that again. He shoved himself upwards and swiftly followed Kakashi, not wanting the opportunity to lick those creamy abs clean to go away. He crawled onto the bed like a cat and arched his back so his ass stayed in the air while he began to lick at the salty fluid. He slid his hands down the soft skin on Kakashi's sides while his tongue scooped up cum like a cheap whore. "So what exactly is going to happen with Kotetsu, Sir? Will he be transferred to another platoon?" He murmured the words against the pale skin, his mouth moving immediately back to work after they passed his lips. Even though it had been a big load the stomach was cleaning quickly. Genma began lapping the areas just around the spot of cum that was left, hoping the captain would let him continue as he spoke. He varied between long slow strokes and short teasing licks, like a kitten scooping up milk with its tongue. He pressed the wet muscle into Kakashi's navel moaning softly when he found more of his cum there. God he wanted to do this all over the pale body. He wanted to beg to eat Kakashi's ass, even though he'd never done it and had no reason to think he'd like it.

"Kotetsu will be sent with others who have shown difficulty adjusting to the climate on desert conditioning training. It lasts a week and then he will be returned to his platoon. He will leave in 46 hours." Kakashi's voice was relaxed and pleased. "Just for your own knowledge of your men's well being, Raidou is being given punishment for his actions yesterday. He stepped out of bounds many times and I will not accept that from one of my officers." Kakashi had an evil smirk to his lips. "He'll be so busy the next couple days that he won't have time to cause trouble." Kakashi looked down at Genma and stroked hair out of his face that was getting in his mouth and tucked it behind his ear.

"Good to know, Sir," Genma mumbled absentmindedly as if Kakashi had just commented on the weather. He lifted the still sticky cock and looked up at the Captain for permission to continue cleaning. After receiving a nod of assent, he attacked the limp member, bathing it with his mouth until it started to harden again. He dropped his mouth lower, holding the cock in one hand and slowly stroking it while he tongued Kakashi's balls. The light grunts and moans from above him were driving him wild and his cock was already rock hard again. He moved lower yet again when the lean, muscular legs spread. He sucked on his captain's taint, massaging the sensitive area with his tongue. Bringing his hands down he spread Kakashi's cheeks and let his tongue explore lower. He'd been rimmed a few times but he'd never done it to another person. It would be perfect if the object of his obsession would let him make him his first.

Kakashi grabbed Genma's hair again making the dark eyes snap up to meet his "Don't get any ideas, Shiranui. Your cock will never be in my ass." Kakashi glared to make his point then shoved Genma's face back into his ass. "Now get to work." Kakashi spread his legs wider. This was not something he normally did but fuck it felt good. It was rare he ever spent enough time having sex that he would waste time on a rim job, plus he didn't like giving the idea he might enjoy a cock up the ass to anybody. It just wasn't his... style...'Fuck, I don't know, it fucking feels too good to think about.' Kakashi gave a please little hum as he stroked fingers through damp hair.

Genma tentatively pushed his tongue against the puckered entrance and brought it back into his mouth. When he only tasted soap he dove back in with a vengeance. He licked and sucked at the flesh, adding the occasional light nip to the muscular cheeks. He began to enjoy experimenting with what would make Kakashi shiver the most. He hoped that he was doing it right. Suddenly all the rim jobs he'd ever had seemed to be evading his memory. Twirling his tongue around Kakashi's hole, he tentatively pushed the tip in before pulling it back out to continue licking. When Kakashi didn't tell him to stop he did it again, pushing in a little further this time and curling his tongue to lick the inside of the tight ring of muscles before pulling it back out again.

The tight ring of muscles flexed and gripped at Genma's tongue. "Mmm, that's good work, sergeant." Kakashi's body arched a bit at the thought of Genma's fingers in his ass 'no not going to happen' his mind smashed back down. "You keep that up, sergeant and I'll be cumming on your chest before I even get my dick in your tight ass." He watched Genma carefully for his reaction.

Genma let out a little whimper and drove his tongue into the tight hole one more time, swirling and twisting it as much as possible before moving back up over the captain's taint and balls. He crawled so his ass was facing Kakashi and spread his legs, lowering his body so the silver haired man would be able to reach it easily before he began laying sloppy kisses all over the man's purpling cock. He sucked the delicious head into his mouth, suckling on it like a candy while he waited for Kakashi to make his move, praying the man would at least prepare him or lube him some before fucking his brains out.

"Mmm, now that's a nice presentation," Kakashi commented before slipping a finger into his mouth slicking it with spit. "A beautiful, clean, pink asshole just begging to be stretched wide. Do you like having your ass stretched, sergeant?" Kakashi asked dragging his slick fingertip over the opening. Kakashi's cock bobbed against Genma's lips as he pressed his finger deep and slow. "Mmmm" he purred as he watched his finger disappear into that tight heat. Kakashi spit, the saliva landing right on the opening, perfect aim from years of spit polishing boots. He pressed the spit into the hole with two fingers working them in and out to slick the hole well.

"Uuuughhhh!" Genma moaned around the head of Kakashi's dick, his body trembling as the lightly slicked fingers probed his ass. When the long fingers brushed against his prostate he arched violently upwards, his hips pushing backwards onto Kakashi's fingers. He'd been fingered before but he'd only ever had Kakashi in his ass two days ago during the physical. He wondered if the captain had any idea that he'd been the one to take Genma's cherry. Soon he was in the throes of too much sensation to suck Kakashi's cock properly so he buried his face in the pale flank and fisted the sheets, raising his face to lap at the captain's erection when there was a break in the assault on his prostate. "Ungh! C-captain...ahhhh!" Genma gasped as a third finger pressed into him, a slight sting shooting up his spine, exciting him all the more.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kakashi chuckled as he pressed his fingers hard against the sergeant's prostate "And I'll take this ass as mine. That means no one else touches this ass. Is that clear, sergeant? Your body belongs to me. It is here to pleasure me. Do you agree to this, Genma?" Kakashi questioned in a serious tone making sure he had Genma's attention by pulling his fingers from his body.

Genma bucked backwards searching for the fingers to fill him again. He couldn't believe how painfully close to cumming he was again. "Yes! Fuck yes! I'm yours! Oh, gods, please fuck me, Sir!" He cried out in gratitude when the body moved from beside him and strong hands gripped his hips and he felt the hard, heat pressing against his opening. Whimpering pathetically when Kakashi teased him by rubbing his erection around his entrance, applying a little pressure and then backing off, he reached back a hand back to grasp Kakashi's hip. The appendage was captured and twisted behind his back making him cry out in surprise. "Oh GODS! Please...I'm gonna cum! Please!"

'Oh fuck, look at that, so perfect, so needy, so wanting. Other than the grab, but fuck, that led to punishment and that made him even more excited. Fuck, this ass is mine. No one else will touch this ass.' Kakashi leaned over Genma's back and nipped hard to the back of his neck, pressing the head of his cock so it was just spreading the hot ring. "You are mine" he growled. His hips pressed....

"Captain Hatake sir, Lieutenant Namiashi has finished the instructed punishment and is waiting for your orders, sir. As well, sir, fifth platoon is waiting for their morning training to begin, sir. You had said you would take over where Lieutenant Namiashi couldn't, sir." Tenzou barked out from outside the tent.

"Lieutenant, you can tell Namiashi to start doing pushups until I arrive, if he falters you know what to do. I'll be with fifth platoon shortly." Kakashi barked back with a lot more bite to it. When he heard Tenzou walk away he slapped Genma's ass hard. "I guess this ass is just going to have to wait to be filled. That needy cock hole is going to have to throb and ache for my cock all day." He pressed his cock a little more so his head popped past the tight ring. At Genma's needy whimper he pulled out and stood up. "Pull yourself together, sergeant, you look like a fucking whore, gaping ass up in the air, begging like the slut you are."

The blond pushed himself off the bed on shaky arms. The second he swung his legs over cot and stood up his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. "Shit!" He ignored the cruel chuckle from above him and pushed himself up again, staying on his feet this time. He grabbed his clothes from just inside the back of the tent where he'd tossed them before and as quickly as his shaking muscles would allow, threw them on his body. He looked up to see Kakashi pulling on his pants. He grabbed his boots but then just looked at Genma expectantly. Catching on, Genma scurried to his knees in front of the captain and slid the left boot on to the appropriate foot and tied it, repeating the process on the other foot.

"That's a good, whore," Kakashi praised while running his fingers through Genma's honey hair tucking it behind his ears so it is out of his face. When his boots where tied he grabbed Genma's chin and raise him up so he was standing and then he patted his lap. Genma straddled his captain's lap a moan escaping as his asshole pulsed and fluttered when his legs spread wide, he placed his hands on the silver dusted chest to keep himself from going boneless and ending up a puddle in the man's lap.

Kakashi took hold of the slightly bruised chin again, giving enough of a squeeze to keep Genma's eyes on him and not on the scene playing in his lust filled blond head. "Shiranui, you will be in my tent at twenty hundred hours with your ass ready to be filled and pounded. Do you understand, whore, that if you are not here as I asked you will never be filled by my cock again? You will have to go back to the weak, skinny baby dicks you were getting before mine."

An intense shiver ran through the sergeant's body at the degrading tone and words. "Yes, sir," he breathed, his whole body pulsing with need. He whimpered softly as Kakashi dragged his thumb over his swollen lips and smirked up at him. His cock was pressing painfully against his pants and he had no idea how he was going to get through the day of training with it. The prospect of cumming in his pants was back as his head was jerked down for a dominating kiss before Kakashi shoved him unceremoniously off his lap. He fell to the floor with grunt and looked up as Kakashi stood and started pulling on his shirt, looking down at Genma questioningly.

"Why are you still here, Sergeant? Get your man out of the brig and then get to your platoon." Nodding, Genma scurried to his feet and to the entrance to the tent, hesitating for a minute to step out of the captain's whore and back into Sergeant Shiranui before heading off to find his soldiers.

Kakashi smirked as he finished straightening his clothes. 'He will make a fine pet' he mused. The captain adjusted his hard cock in his pants. 'A very fine pet with a nice tight cum pit'. Kakashi gave a shudder at the mental image of Genma's gaping hole filled with his cum. "Fuck I'm going to be fighting with a fucking erection all day. The little shit will pay for that tonight." Kakashi growled then left his tent to scream at a platoon then take his frustrations out on Lieutenant Namiashi.

Kotetsu sat on his cot, staring at his now empty tray from breakfast thinking about what lieutenant Namiashi had said to him last night. His fists clenched the sheet at his sides 'you don't fucking deserve him either, Namiashi, you fucking bastard.' The voice in his head was a primal raged scream. His foot kicked out and the tray and plates smashed into the wall across from him. "AHHHHH! I fucking hate him!" he roared.

"Understandable. But screaming isn't going to help much, Spike." Genma smiled softly at his friend who jumped up to greet him. "I've got good news for you. You're getting out of here. I'm taking you back to the platoon and then you're off for a week of desert conditioning which, while I'm sure it will suck, is better than being discharged or having charges brought against you." He watched Kotetsu's face, trying to figure out exactly what the man was thinking but he was surprisingly hard to read this morning.

"Why would I be getting out of here? I attacked an officer." Kotetsu's brows shot up. "Did you suck his cock to get him to let me out?" Kotetsu couldn't hold back his grin when Genma's face paled to the color of the whitewash walls. He reached through the bars and shoved his staring friend's shoulder. "Hey, seriously how do you figure I'm getting out of here?" Kotetsu's mind was spinning. 'Did he really suck the captain's cock? If he did, there is no way that is why I'm getting out. A man like the captain wouldn't be so petty... would he?'

"You know the only cock I want to suck is yours, Hagane. No, your 'heatstroke' was the cause of your actions so a little footnote on your medical file is all you're getting. And I have no idea who went to bat for you but whoever it was knows what the captain wants to hear. I talked to him but I can't think that it helped much. He, uh, didn't seem overly impressed with my explanation. Anyway, someone out there is watching out for you." He watched Kotetsu's shocked face with amusement, reaching through the bars to clap the back of the pale neck fraternally. "I just talked to the captain." His face tinted pink. "And as soon as they get your papers in order, you're out of here."

"Heatstroke," Kotetsu breathed out the word. 'No fucking way. He couldn't, he wouldn't, there is no fucking way Namiashi would...' "FUCK!" Kotetsu cursed and pulled away from the bars. His fingers locked in his hair like he was trying to pull a thought from his mind. "NO fucking way. Shit." Kotetsu looked back up to Genma. "It was Namiashi, Gen. Fuck!" He turned again and stared at his broken tray. "It sounds even more ridiculous out loud. But it was him, for some reason he covered my ass." He rushed back to the bars staring hard at Genma. "Why, Gen? Why would he do that? What is this fucking twisted place? Where the fuck did you bring us?"

Genma looked at Kotetsu in complete shock, not really knowing what to say. "I have no fucking idea, Spike. I feel like shit for convincing you guys to come here with me. I honestly had no idea that it was going to be like this. I mean, I knew it was supposed to be hard but I thought physically, not..." He sighed and stepped back to lean against the wall behind him. "Way I see it, you got another shot. Maybe he feels guilty. I don't know, I'm not in his head and I don't want to be. You just take this chance and you do what you gotta do with it. Unless you think the lieutenant needs to be the victim of a friendly fire incident. That one you need to suppress." He chuckled lightly, trying to lift the mood. "Let's just get you outta here and we'll try to figure this fucked up place out together."

Kotetsu gave a sigh and backed away from the bars nodding. "Yeah, let's get out of here." He walked back over to the cot, picking up his shirt. He got dressed and straightened himself up. Genma came back with the guard, who unlocked the door. Kotetsu was wrapped in a friendly hug as soon as he stepped out. "No more heatstroke for you, okay, Spike?" Genma said more for the benefit of the guard then his friend.  
With his arm over the raven's shoulder Genma lead him out into the hot sun. He wanted to take a deep breath of freedom but the desert said no as a gust of sand blasted by and stung their faces.

"Fucking desert!" Kotetsu cursed, receiving a clap to the back for his troubles.

"Come on, the men are waiting on us" Genma said walking off in the direction of their tent.

Kotetsu walked along side him. "How is he? Is he okay?" his voice seemed small and he hated it.

"Uh..." Genma didn't know if he should tell Kotetsu about last night or not but then remembered that the first lieutenant had given him an order. "He's...he's a mess but he'll get through. He really loves you, you know. Just...just try to remember that. No matter what you hear, he loves you." Genma had to be worried about how this reunion would go. Izumo was so fragile right now and even though the spiky haired private was calm, he was still angry. He loathed the idea that they might not be able to get far enough past this to serve together. In basic their unit had been a well oiled machine but now two cogs were threatening to start spinning against one another. He regretted even more that he hadn't been able to give Izumo any warning to their coming. "Are you going to be okay? Seeing him again so soon?"

"I have to be, Sergeant, I can't let the platoon down. I've caused enough trouble for us. I can't imagine that Lieutenant Namiashi is going to be taking it easy on us today. I'm sure he will find a way to drive me insane along with torturing the rest of you." Kotetsu went very quiet as they walked. "They fucked last night and it is my fault. Namiashi came to see me last night. He said Izumo's heart was broken and it was my fault... I hate him more because he's right. I hurt Izumo." Kotetsu's hands were white knuckled at his side as he started forward.

Genma closed his eyes and halted his friend. "Fuck, I can't believe he told you about that. Spike, you were angry. You had good reason to be. I'm not saying you handled it all that well but he'll forgive you for that...if that's what you want. You need to figure out what it is that you want. Do you want to be with him? Do you want to be friends again? Do you need some time away from all this? You don't have to figure it out right away and whether you like it or not, you're going away from the platoon for a while. You both will have to sort a lot out before anything will change. I just think you should know that I get the impression that he doesn't think he deserves you anymore. So he might be resistant to getting back together. Do you understand? I think he wants you. I know he loves you but this might not be as simple as you both just saying you're sorry and making up."

Kotetsu nodded his eyes set in a threatening glare "I fucking knew a giant would stomp on me one day for being so damn short." Kotetsu shot his death glare at Genma when the blond laughed. "Shut the fuck up, Shiranui. What are you 5'11"? Yeah, you have nothing to worry about. You have no idea what it's like to be a short man... even worse a gay, short seme. Half the women I know are taller than me." Kotetsu glared at the tent they were walking toward. "Somehow I have to remind Izumo that it isn't the size that marks the strength of a man. If he starts thinking like that he will let himself become weak and that dick will walk all over him too."

They were there. Izumo was inside. All Kotetsu had to do was walk through the canvas door and he would see his Izumo... his Izumo? Could he still think that? Did he still have the right to call him his? Kotetsu gave a sigh and steeled himself. He pulled open the flap and walked into second platoon's bunk room.

Izumo was standing on the fringes of the group, not really feeling like company, while Iruka was getting to know their new comrades. He felt especially sick this morning, like his body was rejecting his stomach. Guilt. Guilt was killing him slowly and he knew that it wouldn't be long until there was nothing left. Kotetsu was in the brig and it was his fault. Raidou had fucked him but he still had no idea what that meant. He'd needed it. He was beginning to feel like he needed it again, anything to get him out of his skin, out of his mind. He was just beginning to think that another death run through the desert would be okay because he could at least think about not dying instead of all the emotional shit in his head.

That was until Kotetsu walked into the tent. Izumo couldn't breathe. His eyes were like saucers and he began to tremble as he looked at his ex scanning the room. Their gazes locked but the dark eyes were cool, distant. His heart broke as the even gaze evaluated him. 'Oh god...he knows. He can see it on me. I'm tainted now, not good enough for him. I'm sorry, Ko.'

Kotetsu's eye scanned the room struggling to keep his nervousness from his face. 'Gods, he's so beaut.... did he have to fucking leave him looking like a used up whore?' Kotetsu growled at seeing Izumo's neck covered with hickeys. He couldn't look at it; it made him sick that the bastard would mark up Izumo like that for all to see what he had done. He obviously had no respect for the small brunet if he would shame him in such away. Kotetsu kept his gaze from meeting Izumo's again, it made him too angry. He walked to his bunk kneeling at his trunk to find a clean uniform.

Izumo turned away from Kotetsu and pulled his collar up under his chin before walking to the wash up station and leaning against the sink, covertly watching his ex in the mirror. He'd known this was going to be hard but he felt like crying anyway. He'd seen the anger in the black eyes. There was no going back. Not ever. This was how things were going to be now, always at odds, always avoiding one another. Regret gripped him as he watched the muscular back ripple under the uniform. Why had he though he wanted someone else? Kotetsu is so sexy. Regardless of his height, he was still muscular and trim. He saw Kotetsu straighten up and look over at him, their eyes meeting in the mirror before Izumo turned away to listen to Genma.

"Okay, everyone. Private Hagane is over his heatstroke and back with the platoon. However, he, along with Chouji, Hayate and Kiba, will be leaving for desert conditioning in forty-five hours to get better acclimated to the environment. We'll be heading to training in fifteen, so be ready."

Kotetsu pulled a clean shirt on when he looked back down he saw the bandanna Izumo had given him staring up at him. He could feel that he wouldn't be able to avoid looking at Izumo so he better cover what he hated with something he loved. He picked up the dark green cloth holding it to his nose to take in the scent of his Izumo that still cling to the fabric from the last time it was use to blindfold his lover for a little game. He pushed the memory from his mind as he was being replaced with a large, scarred brunet. He walked over to the wash station, and slipped the scarf around Izumo's neck and tied it loose. "He left you looking like a whore," Kotetsu said leaning his forehead against silky chestnut hair. He breathed deep and his eyes began to sting. He didn't know if it was his imagination but there was a scent that was something other than Izumo there. 'Gods, he doesn't even smell like mine.' He stepped away and back to his trunk, pulling out a fresh pair of pants he sat on Izumo's bed to put them on. He ran his hand over the wool blanket but stopped on a lump in the bed. He pulled down the covers to see another blanket folded up near the pillow. Kotetsu jumped up as if burned and he checked his bed to make sure he was on the right rack. This was on Izumo's bed; the top bunk was as he had left it yesterday. 'It must be his.' He quickly turned his back to the room and changed his pants, his mind going wild with emotion.

'He left you looking like a whore.' The words seared into his brain. Words that a week ago, the man he loved more than life would never have said to him. 'That's all I am now. Just a whore, someone to be used and tossed aside when something better comes along.' He fingered the fabric around his neck but stared straight ahead. He'd never realized how much of who he is was based on their relationship. When Kotetsu had told him he was smart, he was brilliant. When Kotetsu told him he was sexy, he was a hot piece of ass. When Kotetsu said he loved him, he was a worthy human being.

Now he was a whore. Not worthy of a man like his Ko. No, the spiky haired raven wasn't his anymore. Just a whore. He knew it, Kotetsu knew it, every man in the room knew it. Soon the whole camp would know it. Panic gripped him as he thought about the sneers and whispers he'd have to endure. It scared the shit out of him and he wished that this would all just go away.

The Sand Castle. Kotetsu stared up at the monstrosity that was the sand castle, a gruelling obstacle course of rock, sun heated metal and sand. This was the hardest course he had ever seen and they would be doing it all morning.

"Alright men, pair up into bunks. Private Umino you are with Private Noboru while both Corporal Gekkou and Lieutenant Daiki are not here. You will run this obstacle two pairs at a time. You will work with and help your bunk mate get through this obstacle. If your bunkmate doesn't make it, it will be held against you," Genma yelled out. 'I hope this helps' his mind replayed for the hundredth time since he thought of the idea. "Sergeant Sarutobi, let's show them how this is done."

The entire platoon's attention was drawn to the right as a commanding voice was barking down at another soldier...no, another officer.

"Now, Namiashi, again, you worthless shit. Do you want your captain seeing you face down in the sand when he ordered you to be doing pushups?" Tenzou's voice sounded harsh as it traveled the short distance to where second platoon stood.

"What's that? Can't you fucking do what's ordered of you? That seems to be what got you here in the first place!" Tenzou growled and kicked sand at the fallen, panting man. "Get up, Namiashi. Strip down to boxers and boots" Raidou silently did as ordered each move taking effort. Tenzou laid a large sheet of metal on the ground that had been leaning on the wall and baking in the sun. He grabbed the two blocks of wood and tossed them to the almost naked man. "That will keep you off your belly, worm. Now get down and continue with your ordered punishment. You do pushups till he arrives," Tenzou snarled. Raidou looked at the younger man with a lot more respect than he had yesterday.

With wooden blocks in hand he squatted on the metal plate and carefully using the blocks to keep his hands off the hot metal he hovered his body over the hot sheet and pushed himself up. "456," Tenzou counted out for him.

Kotetsu had a smirk as wide as the ocean inside of him until he turned and looked to Izumo...

Izumo looked horrified. He'd already been the cause of so much and now Raidou was taking a punishment that was his fault. So many people had suffered because of him and now the man who'd comforted when he'd needed it so badly last night, the strong, proud man, was being debased in front of the whole platoon. He watched as sweat dripped off the muscular body and hissed when it hit the sheet metal beneath it. Raidou would be burned if he touched that metal. It seemed cruel to torment a man covered with burn scars with the prospect of similar wounds.

Iruka looked similarly horrified as distant memories floated to the front of his mind. 'Take off your shirt and get down on your knees. You worthless piece of shit, your mother should have drowned you when you were a baby. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you. Wouldn't have to teach you how to behave! I'm barely even touching you, you pussy! Stop crying or I'll give you something to really cry about! Being raised by a woman is turning you into one, you fairy fuck!' His stepfather's words shook him again as he watched Tenzou standing over Lieutenant Namiashi. He could almost feel the sting of the belt on his back as he looked at Tenzou's cool gaze. 'Wrong again. Even he is like that bastard. No matter where you go or what you do, you can't escape him.' He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand rested gently on his shoulder. He looked up into Genma's unusually stoic face.

"Put it from your mind for now, corpsman. We have a drill to do and it doesn't look to be an easy one." Iruka let himself be led away towards the start of the obstacle course, veins icy despite the horrid heat.

It was their fifth time through and Kotetsu had had to pull Izumo over the last part of the rock climb wall. They both laid on their backs on the riffle shot platform panting into the sky for several minutes. Kotetsu rolled to his side "Are you okay, baby? You didn't eat breakfast again, did you?" Kotetsu reached out and pushed sandy hair out of Izumo's eyes "I've told you have to eat. You will lose strength quickly in the morning if you don't eat" Kotetsu reached up and grabbed the rifle loading it and getting ready to shoot but still watching Izumo.

Izumo turned his face toward Kotetsu, disbelief gripping him. 'He called me baby. Does he realize that he did?' He looked into his ex's eyes, trying not to reach out, wanting to touch him once again. He raised a hand to his throat and touched the bandana. "I...I couldn't eat. I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes dropping from Kotetsu's face to stare blankly ahead.

Kotetsu snapped the magazine into place, glaring at the purple bruise showing above the dark green cloth. He knelt up and fired with all his rage seeing only Raidou in the targets he shot each of them receiving a killing blow. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared emptying the rifle but not releasing the trigger. He released the magazine and checked the barrel before setting the gun between them. He couldn't look back at Izumo. He couldn't look at his lover marked up like someone else's whore. He knelt with his head down to the platform protecting himself from imaginary bullets and Izumo's eyes. He didn't want the brunet to see his tears of rage and hurt.

Izumo emptied his magazine and snapped another in, hitting none of the targets because of the tears in his eyes. He blinked away most of them before brushing off the rest when he ducked. This time he took the lead, not wanting to have to look at the spiky haired raven anymore. He could hear Kotetsu behind him as they climbed down the rope ladder and ran to the next point. He grunted as his tired body failed him and he tripped over his feet only to be wrenched up by his arm a second later. He kept running but the tight grip on his arm didn't relent as they moved to the tires. He was roughly shoved back to point and started hopping through the holes, grateful that this would be their last run through.

It had felt so good so right to be running this with his Izumo, of course, until he was reminded that it wasn't his Izumo. Kotetsu followed Izumo through the tires now wanting this to be over so he could go back to not looking at that sweet ass and continue with shoving his feelings so far down his throat he would shit them out and be done with them. Over the net and under the wire and they were done.

Kotetsu slugged over to the spot he had been sitting and flopped on his back. He let out a hiss as the hot sand met his back.

"Ahhahhhhahahhhhhhhaaaaaaah"

Screams of pain erupted from it seemed everywhere. He jumped to his feet and looked around.

Tenzou rolled the large man from the metal sheet quickly 'fuck fuck fuck fuck' "MEDIC!" he screamed trying to be heard over the roars of agony from the lieutenant. He checked Raidou over; the forearms on both sides, his abs and his thighs were all very red and getting brighter. "MEDIC" he screamed again. It had happened so quickly. As Raidou had slowly pushed himself up again a block slid out on sand and caused the large man to fall hard on the burning surface. He had pulled him off as soon as it had happened but that second was too long.

Izumo's eyes went as wide as saucers as he looked around to figure out where the cry had come from. Iruka sprinting past them, towards where Raidou had been doing pushups, made him gasp and clap a hand to his mouth. "Rai..." He shoved himself off the ground and dashed after the brunet, fear gripping him completely. If Raidou had cried out like that he must really be hurt. His feet slid on the scorching sand as he slowed, approaching the group.

Iruka shoved Tenzou out of the way and cracked open a bottle of water, dumping it on the red and lightly blistered skin. It wasn't as bad as he'd expected and if he treated it right away it wouldn't leave a mark after it healed. He tossed a glare at the startled looking lieutenant standing over them as he stuck another bottle of water between his knees and twisted the cap off with one hand. "Would you give us some space? Sir!" The last word was spit out and Tenzou immediately took a step back.

Iruka struggled to cool the skin while Raidou's hands kept moving to cradle his abs. "Sir! Lieutenant Namiashi, don't touch it. Please, you'll only make it worse." He looked around and saw Izumo standing nearby. "Zoomer, get over here! Hold his hands." When Tenzou had stepped forward again to help, Iruka tossed him an acidic glare halting him.

Izumo sunk to his knees and lifted Raidou's head so it was cradled between his thighs. He gently pulled the broad hands upwards, resting them in his own on Raidou's collarbones. "Shhh, it's okay. It's not that bad. I know it hurts but you have to relax." Raidou quieted immediately, looking up at Izumo, his calloused thumb stroking the pale hand.

"Not again" Raidou shook his head slightly "I don't want to feel it all AGAIN! Ahhhh!!" He screamed again as water poured over his legs. Izumo hushed him trying to sooth him with his calm voice. Raidou's body twisted and arched from pain and only adding more pain, his memories making it much worse than it was. "Gods, oh fucking gods," Raidou pleaded. He looked up to Izumo. "Make it stop."

"Morphine," Tenzou's voice was course. He looked around at the men watching their Lieutenant suffer. He knew Raidou was slipping. He had been there when Raidou had gotten his scars, had been in the next bed to him healing his own wounds. "Give him the morphine, Private Umino."

Iruka ignored Tenzou and continued on with treating his wounds as he saw fit.

"Zou? Fuck man, Zou, you promised it would stop, man." Raidou's eyes were wide and searching.

"Shh shhh Rai shh. Iruka will help you, Rai. You'll be okay." Izumo leaned over Raidou's face laying a gentle kiss. "Shh, Rai"

A frightened whimper left Raidou's lips. "Damn it, Iruka, give him the fucking morphine," Tenzou snapped kneeling down and taking Iruka's med pack out of his hands. He grabbed the morphine shot and stabbed it into Raidou's leg. Within seconds the tight fighting body relaxed. The cries and whimpers of pain were replaced with deep hard breathes.

Raidou's head lulled to look up again into the upside down face of Izumo "Thank you," his hoarse voice whispered.

Genma pointed to Shino and Shikamaru. "You two, go get a stretcher. The rest of you, get out of here. Next training exercise is in forty-five minutes." The men quickly scattered, only Kotetsu lingered for a minute, watching the scene. "Spike, you too. Go back to the barracks."

The blond turned his attention back to Raidou but was surprised to see that Iruka wasn't by his side. The brunet was walking away. Genma stared in disbelief as sweet, caring Iruka left an injured man on the ground.

Iruka tossed the bandages he was holding to the ground in disgust and frustration. He'd only gotten a couple of steps when he heard Tenzou call out to him.

"Private Umino, where are you going? This man needs your help," Tenzou snapped at the retreating man. He got up and walked after him grabbing his elbow to stop his movement. "What the hell are you doing, Private? Lieutenant Namiashi needs your help!" He pointed back to the Lieutenant, who was staring up into Izumo's eyes mumbling quietly to him as the brunet pushed Raidou's hair back off his brow and kept looking down at the blistering wounds.

Iruka turned around but didn't stop walking away. He threw up his arms in a mocking gesture of surrender. "You seem to have the situation well in hand, sir. Can't see what you could possibly need a medic for." He turned back around and continued walking away. Panic shot through him a minute later when his arm was caught and he was pulled around with a growl. He looked into Tenzou's eyes and a familiar cool fear flooded his veins. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed as he ripped his arm out of the tight grasp, backing away to put a few feet between them.  
"You listen to me, PRIVATE. You stop acting like a fucking kid and get over there to help that man. You are a private. Your toes are there for me to step on. If you can't handle that then you are not meant for this army. You would not administer morphine when I told you too. He was suffering and going into shock. I have seen this before. I have been in the fucking field with men who have had their legs blown off. Have you dealt with that? I was there when my superior was hit with a Greek lantern and his face and torso where burned with flaming oil. I gave him the morphine then and I gave it to him now when his mind was going back there." Tenzou stepped in closer "Where is your mind now, Iruka? I guarantee it is not on this field. It's somewhere in the past, reliving shit you don't want to." Tenzou pointed to Raidou "So was he. In front of his men, he was going to go back to a world that was nothing but pain. I wasn't going to let that happen." Tenzou stepped back, his eyes still glaring with a haunting intensity no one could have guessed resided within him. "I fucking order you to go back there and treat that man for burns, exhaustion and shock. NOW, PRIVATE UMINO"

Iruka couldn't move. It was like he was ten years old all over again. His face began to pale as he stared at the lieutenant that only hours before he'd thought would be the type of man who could protect him from men like his stepfather. Someone to help him let go of his fear. The same fear that was choking him right now. Tenzou's eyes softened but only a fraction at the look of pure panic on Iruka's face but neither of them moved. It was only a call from Izumo that broke the staring contest.

"Iruka...please..." The chocolate eyes turned to his friend who looked as scared as he did before he turned and walked back to Raidou, not looking at Tenzou once. He quickly sprayed a burn aerosol on the wounds and wrapped them in gauze before checking Raidou's pulse.

"Thready," he grunted just as Shino and Shikamaru returned with the stretcher. He dropped his head to just above Raidou's face to check his breathing, sighing when he found that it was light but even. Raising a hand he halted Shino as he saw the captain approaching. His brown eyes lifted to Tenzou, afraid that the lieutenant would tell of his disobedience but Tenzou just stared down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

When Tenzou saw the captain approach he snapped out the order, "Attention!" Stepping forward, he stood at attention to greet his captain. Genma and the other men snapped to attention except for Izumo who looked around confused when Iruka stood up again. He saw his captain just as the man was stepping beside him. He started to shift from under Raidou to stand but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. "As you were, men." Kakashi barked giving Izumo's shoulder a little squeeze meant to assure the man his actions were acceptable.

Kakashi stared hard at Tenzou. "Lieutenant Daiki, why is Lieutenant Namiashi not doing pushups like I ordered him to?"

"One of his blocks slid on sand, sir. He fell and was burned, sir. I have Private Umino patching him up, sir," Tenzou said in a cold professional voice.

Kakashi nodded to Tenzou and turned his attention to Iruka. "Private Umino, what is Lieutenant Namiashi's status?" He kept his hand on Izumo's shoulder to keep the obviously upset man calm.

Iruka kept his gaze averted, suddenly very afraid of authority. "First and second degree burns to the abdomen and left thigh as well as first degree burns to his forearms and right thigh. I've cooled the area and bandaged it...and he was administered morphine."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the medic. "You gave him morphine for a second degree burn?"

Iruka lifted his gaze to the captain, anger in his eyes. "No, sir. I did not, sir"

Kakashi looked back to Tenzou "Lieutenant Daiki, can you explain this?"

"Yes, sir. Lieutenant Namiashi was going into a relapse, sir. He was panicked and frightened in front of his men, sir. Knowing they would not understand that it was caused by his past injuries, I felt it would be detrimental to the moral of the company if such a thing should happen," again Tenzou's voice was cold.

"Thank you, lieutenant, you are excused." Kakashi said turning back to Iruka.

Tenzou nodded to his captain "Thank you, sir," and walked off toward barracks.

"His status now, Private Umino?"

Iruka pressed his finger into Raidou's wrist again. "Pulse is thready and respirations are shallow but he's stable. Conscious but not lucid, sir."

"Thank you, Private Umino," he said in his bored tone letting go of Izumo's shoulder. The silver haired Captain knelt down beside his lieutenant "Namiashi, I ordered you to do pushups until I arrived. You have disobeyed an order, soldier. When you heal from these wounds I'm going to bust your balls so hard you'll wish you were born a girl," his tone was sharp and commanding.

Raidou's head lulled to look at his captain "Thank you... Kaka... Captain." Raidou, for a fleeting moment, seemed to know where he was. Kakashi gave a small smile.

"Private Aburame, Private Nara, you can take him to the infirmary. Private Umino, please accompany them." Kakashi stood up and stepped out of the way so they could get closer with the stretcher again.

As Raidou was lifted off his lap, Izumo looked up at the captain. Too terrified of the psychotic CO to speak, he simply kept looking up, asking silently for permission to accompany the lieutenant as well. With a small nod from the silver haired man Izumo jumped up and followed beside the newly loaded stretcher.

Izumo shushed Raidou as he started murmuring about being taken care of by his cutie, blushing when Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder and gave him a knowing look. God, he hated that look. He followed them right into the medical tent where the medics settled him on a bed and began asking Iruka what had happened. He gently took one of Rai's hands in his, stroking the thick skin with his fingers. Raidou turned to him and gave him a very drugged out smile.

"Hey."

Izumo swallowed thickly and gripped the hand more tightly. "I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't..."

He was cut off as the scarred brunet chuckled and lifted a heavy arm to press a finger against Izumo's lips. "Talky, talky, talky. Cutie looks after his Rai-Rai. No more talky. Not your fault-y." He settled back into his pillow and closed his eyes. "Thank you for looking after me."

Izumo gaped at the usually stoic man who had just strung together a super drugged out and sickeningly sweet sentence he never thought he'd hear the from those lips. He started to explain that he hadn't done anything but Iruka rested a hand on his shoulder and murmured that the lieutenant should rest. Izumo nodded sadly and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the dozing man's forehead before pulling his fingers out of Raidou's grip.

"Not your fault, I shouldn't have fallen so hard..." Raidou's drug hazed voice sounded clearer "Fallen so fasst..." Rai's voice drifted out.

Izumo's eyes grew huge. "I'll be back, Rai. You rest and I'll be back as soon as I can," he said as he backed out of the room being led by Iruka. "See you then," were the last words he could get out before he was pulled out the door.

Kakashi watched his lieutenant being carried toward the infirmary and he shook his head turning away "What a fucked up week," he said in a quiet voice.

"Sir?" Genma questioned not hearing what his captain had said and wanting to be sure it was not addressed to him.

"You still here, Sergeant?" Kakashi asked turning to look at him. He walked toward him slowly with his right wrist gripped in his left hand behind his back in a relaxed position, but the way his lips twisted was far from relaxed. It spoke of many exuberant things he could do to the sergeant. "Shouldn't you be whoring yourself off to your men or something?"

Genma's mouth opened and closed silently in shock a couple of times before a calm, professional look passed over his features. "Is that an order, sir?"

Kakashi closed the distance and gripped Genma's chin like he had earlier that day in his tent. "You know my orders, Shiranui," he hissed, his snarling lips almost touching Genma's. "Such a whore, all you can think of is fucking." Kakashi squeezed the marked chin a bit tighter. Genma's chest heaved with excitement against Kakashi as the silver haired man continued his degrading speech. "Would you fuck everyone in the company if I ordered you to?"

Genma's mind spun. 'Trick question' his mind screamed.' If you say no, then he's got you for disobeying orders and will punish you. If you say yes, he'll call you a whore for forgetting you belong to him and punish you. Hmm, where's the downside here?'

He smiled slyly and batted his lidded eyes. "I wouldn't have a choice if it was an order, sir. Though I think I'd get through it if you were watching." He was getting even harder thinking about someone else fucking him while the captain's cool mismatched gaze was on him, calling him a whore and dirty slut while people lined up to get into him.

Kakashi's eye turned up in a smile and a hand wrapped around Genma's back pulling him in a bit more. Kakashi's smile turned into a glare when he felt a very erect cock jab his hip. With a sweep kick he knocked the unsuspecting Genma to the ground. "You fucking whore," Kakashi snarled and knelt over Genma's waist. "You are fucking getting off on the thought of other cocks in your ass. When I informed you this morning that your ass now belonged to me and only me that meant that you could no longer think..." Kakashi poked him hard in the forehead "…of another cock in your ass. You fucking whore, you want them in your ass. You can't have them. Your cock hole is mine, you fucking ass slut." Kakashi was roaring inches from his face.

The blond was beside himself, thinking his answer would have pleased the captain. Now the captain was straddling his prone form, screaming at him, making his cock even harder at the thought of what the sadistic silver haired man would do to him. "Sir, I..." His words were cut off as a pale hand grabbed his jaw, the thumb and fingers pressing into the hollows of his cheeks. Genma couldn't help but release a long groan at the show of dominance. Everything the man did turned him on, the crueler, the better. His feet pushed against the sandy ground, trying to find enough purchase for him to lift his hips into the older man's but he only ended up writhing beneath Kakashi pathetically.

"I should fuck that pretty face of yours till I've fucked your betraying whore thoughts out of your skull." He released Genma's face with a shove into the sand. "But you would fucking like it too much and it would just encourage you into more betrayal. You are the worse kind of whore, Shiranui, the kind you can't even pay to be loyal. They are only in it for the cock not caring whose cock it is and long as it is in your slutty ass." Kakashi pushed off his chest and stood glaring down at his pathetically writhing body before turning and walking way.

Lifting his head, Genma watched Kakashi depart before dropping it back to the sand with a muffled thump. Holy fucking god, did the man know how to talk dirty. He pushed himself up on his elbows and slowly climbed to his feet. 'He seemed really mad' the blonde thought as he dusted himself off. Then a thought struck him that hadn't occurred to him before. Was he still supposed to be ready for the captain tonight? What if he wasn't and he showed up in the captain's tent only to be thrown out on his naked ass. Then again, what if Kakashi was expecting him and he didn't show? There was definitely a lesser of two evils, especially since most of the camp had seen him naked as the day he was born already. He'd just have to look so perfect that Kakashi wouldn't want to throw him out. He began planning in his mind exactly how he would hold his body for when the Captain entered the tent or if the captain was already there, how he would strip for his CO, for his master.

Kotetsu leaned heavy on the basin of the washstand. His mind wouldn't stop replaying the scene in his mind, the scene where his cheating boyfriend ran off to cradle his injured lover. He wanted to throw up. He was thankful that the barracks where empty -except for a sleeping Hayate who had just been released from the infirmary to join them this afternoon for rifle training- he didn't want the others to see him so weak at the moment. Though he guessed he had the excuse that he was suffering from heat stroke. 'Fucking Namiashi.' He shook his head hoping to dislodge the man from his mind.

"Damn it," he cursed when the image wouldn't relent, it was all so vivid.

_"Shh, shhh Rai shh. Iruka will help you, Rai. You'll be okay." Izumo leaned over Raidou's face laying a gentle kiss. "Shh, Rai"  
_  
His stomach twisted and before he could bolt for the 'head' he emptied his stomach contents into the sink. He panted hard recovering from the painful assault to his body. He rinsed the sink and splashed his face with the lukewarm water. 'Can't even get cool water in the desert' he thought staring at himself in the small mirror hating what he saw. He groaned when he heard the tent flap open and grabbed his towel to dry his face and arms. Behind the darkness of his towel he steeled himself for whoever it was that entered.

Iruka held the tent open for Izumo and the two stepped into their quarters. Izumo looked across the room as Kotetsu dried his face with a towel and froze. Kotetsu had been there when Raidou had gotten hurt. He's seen Izumo hold Raidou, kiss him. The small man pushed his stubborn hair out of his face and sighed. Why was he even thinking about this? Kotetsu didn't want him anymore. He was just torturing himself now. Kotetsu could clearly see what a bullet he'd dodged when Izumo had strayed.

Sighing, the dark eyed brunet flopped down on his cot and pulled his knees to his chest. Had Raidou meant what he'd said? No, that's impossible. No one falls in love with a whore. Still Izumo couldn't help but hope that maybe the big scarred man would find something endearing about him. His eyes flicked to Kotetsu who was watching him in the mirror above the sink. 'Then at least someone would...'

'Be a man, Kotetsu, show him how big you can be.' With his mind giving a pep talk he walked back to his bunk forcing the stiffness from his movements to appear casual. "Is the Lieutenant going to be okay? It looked like he was in a bad place when I was sent back here," he asked trying hard to keep the bitterness from his voice, as he cleaned up the mess he had made of his trunk searching for Izumo's favorite high school t-shirt that was now tucked under his pillow. It was the t-shirt he had worn on their first date to the movies and the first time they had made love after a night at the fair. Kotetsu had kept it from that night on and Izumo had taken his. He wondered for a moment if Izumo even had it still.

Keeping his eyes from looking into the black gaze which would undoubtedly make him cry again, Izumo nodded and hugged his pillow. "He'll be okay," he whispered, voice hollow. Why was Kotetsu asking about Raidou? Was he trying to give his blessing or something? No, more likely he was trying to remind Izumo of how tainted he was. But his voice sounded so calm. Sitting up on his rack, he looked at his ex wistfully. Why had he been so stupid? How could he have hurt this man so much that they'd never be able to touch or kiss like lovers again?

His lips parted as Kotetsu looked up from his spot at the foot of the bed and stared deep into his eyes. So much anger. So much resentment. 'How could I have done this to you? What have I turned you into?' Izumo wondered as he thought about the way Kotetsu had screamed while emptying his gun in the obstacle course.

Kotetsu's rage softened at seeing his... at seeing Izumo so confused and struggling. "Hey, Zoomer." He placed a hand on Izumo's knee "He's a tough man; he'll be back to his roaring orders self in no time. You will worry yourself sick if you don't trust in that." 'There that had to show I had balls as big as an elephant's,' Kotetsu assured himself 'and it only stabbed through my heart like a thousand fucking times.' The hand that was not on Izumo's knee clenched in a white knuckled fist at his side 'topic change now, change the topic before you start screaming about how much you hate the son of a bitch and wished that it had been the man's cock that had been burnt, cause then he couldn't fuck your boyfriend.' The smile Kotetsu forced onto his face was not as defusing as he thought. "Speaking of tough, who would have guessed that our gentle speaking Lieutenant Daiki was that hard assed? Fuck, he was almost scary, I hope I never piss him off enough that he turns that on me," he said turning back to his trunk folding his clothes carefully. 'Well there goes your balls dickhead you just admitted you were scared of Tenzou.' He rolled his eyes at himself.

Izumo pretty much stopped listening to the words the spiky haired man was saying as soon as the hand had rested on his leg. 'Oh gods, he's touching me. Oh Ko, please just hold me. Tell me it's all going to be okay. Tell me you forgive me.' His eyes were fixed on the lips that were moving in front of him. He wanted to feel them again more than anything else. Suddenly there was a hard edge to the black eyes reminding Izumo that they didn't do that anymore. Then Kotetsu was chuckling and the hand was removed. The moment was gone and he felt alone all over again.

Kotetsu was smiling his fake smile so Izumo gave a single nervous chuckle and added an 'Uh, yeah' as his ex moved back to his footlocker. Sighing he looked past Kotetsu's shoulder to Iruka who was lying on his bunk, staring straight upwards, his face unusually blank.

"Kiddo...Iruka? Are you okay?"

The chocolate haired man had been resting, trying not to overhear what his friends were saying when a name cut through his empty mind. 'Yeah, Spike. He was scary. So fucking scary.' He'd been trying to figure out why he was so upset about seeing the lieutenant like that. The captain was scary. Really scary. Lieutenant Namiashi had the same hair color and broad frame as his stepfather and was terrifying. So why was the thought of Tenzou looking down at Raidou so disturbing?

"Kiddo...Iruka? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine. We should probably head over to the mess. Come on." He watched Izumo look down at Kotetsu and immediately turn green. Before the petite man had a chance to say anything Iruka cut in. "You have to eat this meal, Izumo. The training is too hard for you to miss even a single meal, okay?" Izumo just nodded but Iruka could tell it was going to be another meal of watching the smaller man push food around his plate.

And just as he'd expected when he and Izumo had gotten their trays all the shorter man did was push his mashed potatoes into his jelly salad and then mix his gravy into the pale pink mixture.

"Zoomer, you're not leaving this table until you eat all of that so unless you enjoy strawberry flavored chicken and gravy flavored jell-o, I'd stop playing with it." Iruka felt sympathetic as his friend's dark eyes looked up at him pleadingly, like Iruka had asked Izumo to eat raw fish heads.

Izumo didn't mind that his food was mixed. In fact when he was younger he used to do that with every meal. His uneasy stomach just couldn't handle looking down at the mess he'd created without feeling sick. He lifted a fork full of the mixture tentatively to his mouth when a pale hand snatched his tray out from under him and a new one with unbutchered food was slid in its place. Looking up in surprise he saw Kotetsu looking down and him a serious expression plastered over his handsome face.

"Eat." With that one word, Kotetsu sat down at the next table beside Sai and across from Hayate and began eating Izumo's sloppy meal. He watched the spiky haired man for a minute before lifting his fork again and attacking his meal, suddenly starving.

Tenzou walked down the row of men presenting their rifles. He had a small smile to his lips. This was his favorite training exercise he loved his rifle and he was damn good with it. The men had done some rifle use this morning but it wasn't their own and he wasn't able to watch. His brows furrowed with the thought of why he couldn't be there. It had hurt a lot to put a friend through a punishment like that. He mentally shook his head 'back to rifles.' He looked down the line to see Private Inuzuka looking up and down the line. 'For fuck's sake, the kid would lose his cock if it wasn't attached.'

"Private Inuzuka, where is your rifle? Why the fuck are you at rifle training without your rifle, Private?" Tenzou yelled.

"It's hanging from my bunk, sir. In the morning's exercise we did not use our own rifles, sir," Kiba replied his eye darting from Tenzou's now intimidating seaming eyes to the officer's name badge.

"That was specific training using an unfamiliar rifle, soldier." Tenzou glared. "You mean to tell me that watching all your platoon members grab their rifles didn't clue your slow little puppy mind into the fact you would be using your OWN rifle. For Fuck's sake, Private, get the hell out of my sight and get your damn rifle!" he yelled. When Kiba just stood there nervously he reiterated. "NOW PRIVATE!"

Kiba took off like a bolt. Tenzou looked down his line. "Who is Inuzuka's bunk mate?"

"I am, sir," a deep slow voice came from four people down.

"Private Aburame," Tenzou snapped and he came to stand before the man. "Your bunk mate is an idiot. I don't know how the fuck he made it through basic. His stupidity looks bad on all of us. It is your job to make sure he knows what the fuck he is doing. If he fucks up it will not be him being disciplined, it will be you." Tenzou stared hard to make sure his words were taken in. "Do I make myself clear, Private?"

"Yes, sir," Shino's voice hissed quietly.

"What was that, Private? I couldn't hear you. I must have sand in my ears." Tenzou barked.

"Sir, yes, Sir," Shino said loudly.

Tenzou nodded and walked on. He shook his head at the thoughts racing through his mind. 'At this state, these men will die on the field.' He gave a sigh knowing what he had to do.

"Listen up, soldiers. I don't like being mean. I don't like it when people hate me for doing my job. But my job is to make sure you live long enough to carry out your orders in battle. If I have to make you hate me for that to happen then that is how it is going to be. Cause what I have seen in the last day is a fucking mess. On the field of battle you will die, so we are going back a step to basic. Your life is in my hand and in my hands is..." Tenzou swung his rifle off his back and held it high above him.  
(A/N- Rifleman's Creed by Major General William H. Rupertus)

"This is my rifle." He started and the men joined in on the next line  
"There are many like it, but this one is MINE.  
My rifle is my best friend. It is my life.  
I must master it as I must master my life.  
My rifle without me is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless.  
I must fire my rifle true.  
I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me.  
I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will...  
My rifle and myself know that what counts in war is not the rounds we fire,  
the noise of our bursts, nor the smoke we make.  
We know it is the hits that count. We will hit...  
My rifle is human, even as I, because it is my life.  
Thus, I will learn it as a brother.  
I will learn its weaknesses, its strengths, its parts, its accessories,  
its sights, and its barrel.  
I will ever guard it against the ravages of weather and damage.  
I will keep my rifle clean and ready, even as I am clean and ready.  
We will become part of each other. We will...  
Before God I swear this creed.  
My rifle and myself are the defenders of my country.  
We are the masters of our enemy.  
We are the saviors of my life.  
So be it, until there is no enemy, but PEACE."

The men seemed motivated. They better be… He was motivated.

"Alright, men, get in position and down on your bellies," he called out before they could get distracted in their excitement. He watched them all carefully as they took their spots in the sand.

"We are in the desert. We will use what this hell gives us. Unlike most, this ground is very giving to a rifleman. You can wiggle yourself down and hide a good portion of your body." He explained as he walked along stopping when he got near Iruka. "Now I want to see those asses wiggling. Get down there!" he barked out in a somewhat teasing tone. He watched Iruka's cute little ass wiggle around digging himself deep into the sand.

"Next, you will wear your eye protection at all times when firing your rifle around sand. Unlike packed dirt or foliage your rifle will kick sand back into your eyes. Without your eyes your rifle is useless." Tenzou walked down the line checking each man's formation and gear.

"Good now stand and fire!" he shouted. All eyes looked up to him in question from their snug spot in the sand. "STAND AND FIRE!" The men jumped to their feet and fired their weapons.

"GROUND," he called. He watched as some men dropped to their bellies while others took their time. "NARA, you're dead. If I say 'Ground' you had better be there before the word reaches your lazy ass ears. NOW GROUND!" All men dropped to the ground "Wiggle in men," he reminded as he walked along.

"FIRE"

"KNEEL."

"FIRE"

"GROUND."

"FIRE"

"STAND."

"FIRE"

Up and down they went for how long, Iruka didn't know. Now they were settled in the cover of the sand, firing at their targets. He could hear Tenzou barking at the men around him and it was distracting him, throwing off his technique. Sighing in frustration, he shook out his trigger hand and aimed to try again. His body went rigid when a weight settled on top of his back, pressing him into the sand. A deep, soft voice floated into his ears as his lieutenant spoke.

"You're dropping your elbow when you squeeze the trigger." A strong hand slid under his right arm, supporting it. He could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck and it made him cringe as a memory he'd tried to suppress the most was pulled forward. Swallowing down his nausea he looked forward to his target but that night kept popping back into his mind. The pain, the fear, the hot body on top of him, smothering him. The look in his mother's eyes when she'd shot her husband in the chest and the look of apology when she turned the gun on herself.

"Try it again, private."

Iruka shook his head and tried to focus on the shot but his eyes were starting to water. He closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger, missing the target by a wide margin.

"Again," Tenzou ordered, aggravation creeping into his voice. Iruka opened his eyes this time but his vision was still blurry. He fired again and missed again.

"Again!" Tenzou was losing his patience and if anything Iruka's shooting was getting worse. He leaned his head closer to Iruka's ear and whispered. "What's wrong, Iruka?"

_"What's wrong, you little faggot! You know you wanted this."_

Iruka managed to swallow most of the sound but a small sob tore from his throat. "P-please get off me, sir."

"Iruka, I'm trying to help you. Now hold your elbow up," he growled positioning the arm once again. "Now fire."

His body shaking beneath the lieutenant, Iruka aimed his gun again. His palms were sweaty and they kept slipping on the metal. Fire. Miss. Fire. Miss. He tried to calm himself but it was no use. Tenzou was getting more and more aggravated. Finally his clip was empty and he thought the lieutenant would get up but he was wrong.

"Why are you just laying there shaking, Private? Change your fucking magazine and fire." Tenzou's voice was almost roaring. "Are you scared, Private? Does this make you nervous?" He gave a pause and Iruka didn't move. "PRIVATE UMINO, reload your weapon and fire at that target or I'm going to get really scary. You don't fucking know fear till you've had me riding your ass all day and night. Now fucking fire that god damn rifle, Private!" Tenzou laid his whole weight on Iruka's back and legs, he was getting a pretty clear image of this man's mind and if he couldn't fight through it he would die.

_"That's it, scream, you little pussy! I'm gonna ride this sweet little ass of yours all night."_

Genma looked over to the commotion and was shocked to see Tenzou screaming at Iruka whose face was glistening with tears of terror. He could see Iruka trying to control himself but losing out to the demons of his past, the worst of all his memories, the ones he'd only ever told to the police who'd come to the house after the murder-suicide and to Genma during their second week in basic.

"SIR! Lieutenant Daiki!" Genma thought that maybe the man just didn't know exactly what he was doing so he tried to get Tenzou's attention.

Tenzou held a hand hard on Iruka's back as he turned to glare down the interfering Sergeant. "I did not give you permission to raise your head or speak, Sergeant, you get back down there and keep your eye on your target," he roared at the worried blond. He looked down the line at all the surprised eyes staring at him. "All you keep your fucking eyes on your fucking target or I'll have you all crying to go home to your mommy's tit. FACES DOWN." He didn't wait for them and turned all his attention back to the trembling mess below him. He grabbed a handful of long chocolate hair and pressed his lips right to Iruka's ear "Do I scare you, Private? Do you hate me, Iruka?" He pressed his hips down "Am I everything you hate? Then fucking shoot me." He turned Iruka's face toward the target. "There I am, Iruka. I'm right there in front of you. Everything you fear and hate is right there in front of you. Right in that black dot." He released Iruka's hair "Now fucking kill me, Iruka. Shoot your fucking rifle, fire that bullet right through my black, evil heart."

Iruka's trembling arms took aim but he closed his eyes and hesitated.

"I guess you don't hate me enough yet, Private." Tenzou was screaming again. "What do I have to do to make you hate me enough to shoot me? I'm right in front of you I'm not even moving. If you can't fucking give that target a killing blow now, I will pack you up and send you back to whatever hell hole made you so fucking weak. NOW FUCKING SHOOT!"

Iruka slid another bullet into the chamber and opened his eyes. He looked across the hot field, the heat rising off the sand distorting his vision. In the mirage he saw a man where a cardboard cutout should have been. A man as wide as he was tall, holding a beer in one hand and his belt in the other. He took aim as he saw the man sneer and start to walk slowly towards him.

_"What are you gonna do, you pussy? Shoot me! Shoot me!..."_

"SHOOT!"

Tenzou's words were drowned out by the bang of his rifle and shink when the slide moved forward after the bullet left. He pulled back the hammer and fired again. Hit. Fire. Hit.

"Bas...tard," he hissed as he fired twice more. "I...hate...you." Fire. Hit. Fire. Hit. Fire. Hit. Iruka couldn't miss. Every time he shot he had the satisfaction of watching the disgusting man bleed a little more. Each perfect headshot making the hole in the skull wider. The look plastered on the usually smug face was that of surprise. "This is what I'm gonna do about it, you sick fuck!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before dissolving into tears and pulling his knees into his chest, whimpering softly. "I was just a kid. I was just a kid. I hate you, you son of a bitch." He hadn't even noticed that Tenzou had gotten off of him he was so upset. The lieutenant stood above the sobbing man, a nondescript expression on his face.

"Good job, Private Umino, you killed him. You now get to live." Tenzou said in the voice he had been using yesterday. He turned back to the rest of the men who were all looking ahead at their targets. He started walking his path down the line again. "If you cannot fire your weapon in the moment of your greatest fear you will die. Private Iruka has been fortunate today. He gave me his fear to work with, and he lived, he shot and killed his fear, he now has a better chance of living through battle than you. Most of you will not have the opportunity for me scare you to that point and there is no training for this. All I can give you is skill to kill. When you are there you have to fight through your fear and do whatever you have to do to aim straight and pull that trigger. I don't care what you have gone through in life; there is no greater fear than a battle field. If you can't handle me, and the other officers, you are not meant to be here. We are hard because we want you to live through a world harsher then us." If any of the men had looked up to their lieutenant they would have seen his hands trembling at his side. He wanted so badly to go back and hold the crying brunet he had pushed so hard, to beg for his forgiveness.

"Now make that target your most hated or feared thing and kill it," he ordered. He walked over to the table his rifle was sitting on; grabbing it he flopped to his belly at the end of the line and began killing himself. It was his own twisted screaming face he shot, the face that had scared Iruka, the face the beautiful brunet now hated.

Genma quickly emptied his magazine and set his rifle to the side and slid over to where Iruka was still curled up in a ball. He didn't care if the lieutenant punished him. Iruka had trusted him with his secret two years ago and he'd promised himself that he would help the brunet through in any way he could. No one should have to deal with that once, never mind relive it again and again in their dreams. 'Fucking Daiki!' He thought as he slid closer. He'd never seen Iruka have a breakdown as bad as this one. After the brunet had told him what had happened he'd been fine with the exception of a few nightmares every now and then. Iruka had worked hard to always stay in control. There was a few times their drill sergeant had been screaming in his face that Iruka had that haunted look about him but he'd always stayed in control. If the lieutenant had ruined him, Genma was going to have something to say about it, the consequences be damned.

"Kiddo," Genma whispered and immediately had a lap full of sobbing brunet. He cradled the back of the shaking head and gently shushed and rocked the trembling frame. "Shhh, it's okay. You got him. He's been gone for a long time now." He nuzzled the soft hairs on Iruka's temple as he pulled the damp face into the shelter of his neck after removing the younger man's eye protection. "The only place he's left is in your mind, Kiddo. You've killed him now. You have to let this go. It wasn't your fault. She made her choice. You couldn't have saved her."

The private just wailed harder and clutched to Genma for dear life, letting out years of fear, anger and guilt while his friend soothingly rubbed his back and murmured words of comfort.

When Tenzou's magazine was empty he leaned his forehead to his rifle, expecting to hear the whimpering cries of Iruka. Instead, he heard 'voices?' Tenzou lifted his head 'who the fuck is stupid enough to be talking?' Tenzou bounded to his feet, seeing Genma cradling Iruka in his arms, lovingly whispering gentle words. He was filled with rage and a streak of jealousy shot through him but it was mostly rage. He stormed over and grabbed the Sergeant's shirt collar tearing him away from Iruka. "Don't fucking coddle my soldiers, Sergeant" Tenzou threw the scrap of Genma's collar at him "I warned you yesterday about this. You do not coddle my soldiers. You will not be there to hold him on the field when it is your fucking blood and brains sprayed across his face." Tenzou stepped between Genma and Iruka glaring down at the sergeant. "This is his own battle and he has to find a way to survive on his own. If you coddle him you are killing him. NOW is the time he has to find his own strength, he can't keep using yours."

"Cease fire!" Tenzou screamed. "Training's over, all of you out of here and back to your bunks where you will spend the next hour thinking about what I have said here today. Now everyone dismissed. Except Private Umino and Sergeant Shiranui," Tenzou continued to glare down at Genma.

The blond glared heatedly right back. "You crossed a line. He'd been coping fine for a long time now. He's never done this before and his aim is almost as good as mine. He has no problems firing a weapon. This has nothing to do with his rifle skills or his ability to do what needs to be done. You saw that YOU were what was getting to him and you pushed it too far. You don't know what he went through. He's survived it once all by himself and I won't let him go through that again. He needs to know he has people he can count on and nothing you or anyone can say will change that in my mind. And you better believe that if any one of my men breaks, I'll be there for them." He glanced down at Iruka who was curled in the fetal position, shaking like a leaf. "I swear to god, if you broke him, I'll kill you."

"Did you just threaten me, SERGEANT? You have just gotten yourself into a world of shit." Tenzou's eyes were wild with rage. "I am not doubting the private's ability to shoot straight. I am ensuring that he will fire under pressure. Of course I know what I was doing to him, he made it quite obvious. At some point, he will be in a position where the true enemy is the pressure on his back, their breath heating his neck and he has to be able to fight through it on his own. If you want to coddle him when the exercise is done and training is over or say the battle is over I'm all for it. I agree we need to have closeness and trust. But right now he needs to find that strength he had as a child that made him get up and live on, when he was most alone and scared. He needs to bring that out in himself now. If you cannot stand aside and let me do the job that needs to be done, I will remover you from MY platoon and either give you to someone else to deal with or send you home. Do I make myself clear, Sergeant?"

Genma had to admit that the lieutenant had a point but he wasn't through. "Not that kind of pressure, sir. Most of us know that we will probably die or be wounded in battle. You talk about closeness and trust but I don't know if Iruka will be able to trust you again. And yes, Sir, I understand."

"I'm willing to take that risk, Sergeant, if it means I have given him a better chance at surviving this war." He looked at the destroyed form of Iruka on the ground before turning back to Genma rage renewed. "You see that cabin, the one next to where Lieutenant Namiashi received his punishment today?" he pointed to the cabin to ensure he was clear "In that cabin are empty sand bags. You will fill, sew and stack all of them into a pyramid. That is an order and it starts now, Shiranui."

"Sir, yes, sir," Genma shouted, his eyes burning with anger. He turned on his heels and marched toward the shed, trying to pound his anger at the man's incompetence in each step. When he reached the small wooden building he wrenched open the door and stared in shock at the bundles of sandbags waiting to be filled. There had to be thousands of unfilled bags. 'Son of a bitch,' Genma thought as he glanced at his watch. 14:00. He'd never finish all of these in six hours. Groaning he pulled out the first bundle and cut away the wire, which snapped back at him and cut his arm. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

________________________________________

Izumo stared up at the wood bottom of Kotetsu's bunk like he had for almost a full hour. 'Go back to barracks and think. Nice order, Lieutenant. Thanks a lot.' The last thing Izumo needed right now was time to think. He'd become so wrapped up in his distorted and depressing thoughts for the last hour that it was beginning to get difficult to tell reality from the constructs of his mind. Kotetsu's hatred of him, Raidou's drugged proclamation of love, his whorish need for cock, the way he ruined everything he touched. His mind had taken half truths and spun them over and over again until they weren't even recognizable as the same thought.

He heard Kotetsu shift above him and grasped at his chest as a shot of physical pain ripped through him. It was the fourth time in an hour that he thought he was having a heart attack the pain was so intense. Only Kotetsu could do this to him. Only the loss of such a deep love can give you physical pain from a broken heart. He thought back to their lives in the little loft apartment in Konoha. The way Kotetsu would take the time to make him something special to eat in the morning just to guilt him into eating. Then when that made him late, Izumo would gather his things and make his lover a lunch for his day at university. Just before he'd leave, Kotetsu would take his face in both hands and kiss him deeply and pull back and look at him with the same gratitude that he had the very first time and whisper, 'What would I do without you?' He remembered how proud he'd been of his lover for getting into physiotherapy and not caring that he was working every day for both of them as long he got to come home to Kotetsu.

He rubbed his palms across his eyes as he remembered sitting on the couch with his lover when they'd heard that Hokage Sarutobi had been assassinated, their hands clasped together as Lady Tsunade had called the country to arms. He remembered keeping track of Kotetsu's equipment during basic until his lover had gotten used to looking after it.

He missed being needed. He missed the way the spiky haired man would hold him tightly and thank him in a soft voice when he'd remembered to pay a bill or send a card on a birthday. Kotetsu was sweet and thoughtful spontaneously, planning elaborate surprises for no reason other than he could. He needed...had needed Izumo for the things that took remembering. But now he wouldn't be there to remind his ex of when Mother's day was, or that his tuition was due. They'd always seemed like chores before but now Izumo could see they were a blessing. They were what he was good at and it was something Kotetsu had needed.

The alarm on his watch beeped and he was up and out of the door before anyone else in the room had moved, not wanting to have to look at Kotetsu right now. It still hurt too much. With his stomach not feeling like food again, so he let his feet decide to just take him further away from the barracks.

'What the hell happened to me? I feel like I'm falling apart.'

Falling...fallen.

_'I shouldn't have fallen so hard...fallen so fassst.'_ As Raidou's words slipped to the front of his mind his pace sped up until he was running to the infirmary to see him like he'd promised to.

Wandering down the row of beds he scanned the faces of the men suffering from exhaustion, heatstroke and training related injuries, searching for the distinctly scarred face of his lieutenant.

"You lookin' for someone, honey?" He turned to look at the brunette nurse who was changing bandages on the leg of a corporal he recognized from first platoon.

"Uh, yeah, Lieutenant Namiashi." Izumo's quiet voice replied. She furrowed her brows and jerked her head to the left.

"Scarface is in the officer's infirmary. Next tent over. Oh, and honey, whatever you have to tell him, I'd do it now. He's in a remarkably good mood."

Letting the scarface comment slide as the poor nurse did look overworked, he ducked back out of the tent and into the officer's infirmary which was a smaller, ten bed tent which only had one bed occupied at the moment.

Raidou laid there alone thinking about his little cutie, the small man seemed to remind him of every sweet sounding song he had ever heard. He was still a little doped, they hadn't given him anymore morphine but they were keeping him on a slow drip of sedative along with the liquids to rehydrate him. He was a difficult man to deal with on a good day let alone when he was laid up unable to keep himself busy and in pain. The nurses weren't putting up with any of his shit so they get him doped till he was fully rehydrate and able to be released. His mind was bored and wondering though it never wondered far from the large piercing eyes of his cutie. He was humming a tune in his head visions of Izumo making a homemade video in his head.

(A/N Song and Lyrics by Jack Johnson)

"Based on your smile  
I'm betting all of this might be over soon  
but you're bound to win  
because if I'm betting against you, I think I'd rather lose"

Raidou's head lulled sided to side, slowly contented hums and breaths passing his lips as he remembered the way Izumo's confused eyes had stared at him when had pointed out the man had never mentioned his love for Kotetsu.

"But this is all that I have, so please  
take what's left of this heart, and use  
please use only what you really need  
you know I only have so little, so please  
mend your broken heart and leave"

His voice trailed off into mumbles and hums coming back clear again when the song came to word that truly meant something to him.

"I don't want to be your regret, I'd rather be your cocoon." He hummed loudly to the music in his head his eyes closed but obviously seeing much.

"But this is all that you have, so please  
let me take what's left of your heart, and I will use  
I swear I'll use only what I need  
I know you only have so little, so please  
let me mend my broken heart"

His fingers mover to touch his smiling lips, but it quickly twisted into pain as his bandaged forearm rubbed on his chest. He dropped his arm to the side and continued to hum as caring eyes and promises of their return played along to the song. So many thoughts and images in such a short amount of time.

"You said this was all you have  
and its all I need  
but blah blah blah  
because it fell apart  
I guess it's all you knew  
and all I had  
but now we have  
only confused hearts  
I guess all we have  
is really all we need

so please  
lets take these broken hearts, and use  
lets use only what we really need  
you know we only have so little, so please  
take these broken hearts..."

He didn't even notice that he had been quietly half mumbling, half singing the words to the song the video in his mind was put to. His voice trailed off as the images in his head started turning to something more intimate, he wanted to touch Izumo so badly, to feel that soft skin respond to his touch, those sparkling black eyes stare up at him. "Gods, I could drown in you." Again he spoke out loud without knowing.

Izumo had slid further into the room when he'd heard the lieutenant singing. Despite being a bit slurred the soft voice was pleasant to the ear, the words sending shivers down his spine when he'd moved close enough to hear them. Standing just behind the curtain that separated the beds he listened to the sadness that was hidden in the depths of the tone and sighed internally.

'He's just like me in some ways. Just wants to belong to someone.'

"Gods I could drown in you."

A jolt of shock ran through his whole body making his fingers tips tingle. Could he possibly mean so much to the man he'd only met a few days ago? The thought gave him hope. Hope that he was still needed still wanted. Calming himself with a deep breath he stepped around the curtain and moved to beside Raidou's bed, gently slipping his hand into the larger one.

"That's a pretty song."

"Hmm." Raidou's eyes slipped open at the sound of the voice in his mind becoming so clear. "You can hear that too?" he looked to his hand and the warmth there. His dark eyes widened a bit as the followed the thin muscled arm to meet with those deep black eyes, a gentle smile spread over his dry chapped lips. "Hey, cutie, I was just thinking about you." His was voice was slow and hazy. He gave a light squeeze to the hand resting in his, humming a bit more. "I thought I was the only one who could here that music."

Izumo chuckled lightly and stroked the rough skin of Raidou's hand with his thumb. "No, I can hear it too." He settled himself on the edge of the bed; his face fell a little when the large man winced as the sheets pressed against his abdomen. Readjusting the covers, Izumo reached out his other hand and brushed it against Raidou's forehead, trailing his fingers down to the scars on the left cheek. "Are you alright?" He didn't have to say how scared he'd been earlier as his fingers trembled when he touched the man's face.

"They tell me I'm fine, the burns aren't major. They just hurt a lot. I'm here now more for dehydration." Raidou turned his face to press into the trembling hand. "I'm sorry I scared you, I scared myself pretty good there too. I thought I was somewhere else for a while... I guess..." Raidou's words trailed out again as he breathed deep the scent of Izumo, nuzzling the hand with his nose. "You were so worried. Your eyes." Raidou looked back up to those large black eyes. "Are you ok? I'm really sorry I made you worry. Your eyes were so worried. No one's ever worried. Not about me." Raidou seemed to look beyond Izumo for a moment then his eyes snapped back clear. "'cept maybe Tenzou, but he's a fairy." He reached up and gave a light pinch to Izumo's chin. "You're not a fairy, you're just pretty," Rai said with a smile thinking he had complemented the smaller man.

Emotions bubbling in his chest, Izumo cupped Raidou's chin and leaned down to capture Raidou's lips, pressing their mouths together in almost frantic affection. His tongue brushed against Raidou's firm lips which parted so that they could taste each other again. He got goose bumps when Raidou moaned into the kiss, the vibrations racing down his tongue. Finally, when the need for air got to be too great, he pulled back and pressed his lips to the clammy forehead. "I care. I was so scared for you. You sounded like you were in so much pain." He nuzzled the older man's temple and let his fingers roam over the relaxed face. Smiling, he swatted the broad shoulder and pulled back so Raidou could see him. "And I'm not pretty! I'm very rugged and manly, you jerk!"

Raidou gave a bit of a chuckle. "You are that as well," he said reaching up, running a finger over Izumo's cheek. "Those are just three of the features that make you so perfect." He lowered his arm and let out a hiss when the bandage on his arm caught on the blanket. "Shit, it's the fucking desert. I don't fucking need a blanket," he cursed. "That fucking nurse hates me. Look." He pointed to a bedside table by a different bed. "She fucking put a fruit bowl on that table just to piss me off cause she knows I'm not suppose to get up for three more hours." He gave a long sigh and relaxed back into the bed, letting his anger fade again before looking back at his cutie. "Hey, do you think you could get rid of this blanket for me and maybe grab me that fruit bowl. I'm pretty hungry." Raidou's eyes were big and hopeful like a child asking for candy.

Hopping up, Izumo pulled the blanket off Raidou's legs and folded it neatly on the chair beside the bed. He moved to the fruit bowl and lifted an apple in question. When the older man smiled he came back to the bed, careful not to let the light sheet press against the bandages as he sat back down and pulled out his trench knife. He carefully peeled away the skin and cut a wedge of the sweet flesh off, holding it out for Raidou to take a bite.

Raidou's lips twisted in a sly playful smile as he lifted his head a bit to take a bite "You're too good to me, baby," he said before his teeth snapped into the crisp flesh "Mmm… so good." He lean a bit more in and took the whole piece in his mouth, his lips closing over Izumo's fingers as he took the fruit from him. Raidou gave a moan of pleasure as he chewed down the juicy apple watching Izumo slice another wedge. 'Gods, that is so sexy,' his mind cried out. 'It's just an apple. How can he make it so sensual.... well, duh, he's perfect. He can and will make anything sensual.' His mind continued to narrate as his body reacted to the tenderness Izumo was showing him.

________________________________________

Grains of sand were being drawn into his mouth but Iruka didn't move. He was still lying with his face in the sand, waiting for his body to get moving. He'd thought Genma would have gotten him up by now but since he'd just been left here he decided there must not be a rush for him to move. So he waited. He expected someone to tell him to hurry but it seemed he'd been left alone in the sand. He closed his eyes, his body exhausted from the intense release of emotions. It would feel so good to just fall asleep but even his dark skin would burn in the desert sun. Slowly he opened his eyes again and pushed himself off the sandy ground. He brushed off his face with his sleeve and looked around to where he could see Genma filling sandbags in the distance. He raised himself on his knees and watched his friend work for a minute, his body and mind too exhausted to feel much sympathy. As the blond tossed another sand bag in the pile he'd started, Iruka licked his lips and reached for his canteen as he pulled himself to his feet. He was about to take a sip of his much needed water when he turned so his face was out of the sun and saw Tenzou sitting in the sand, staring up at him.

Giving a small cry, Iruka stumbled backwards, falling on his ass and dropping his canteen. As the water spilled out, Tenzou stared sadly at Iruka who was slowly inching away from him in fear. 'Fear,' Tenzou thought as he looked into the usually warm, brown eyes. 'Maybe I did go too far. I just wanted him to confront what he was running from. Now he's running from me.'

"Iruka, I won't move toward you, I promise. I'm not here to hurt you." Tenzou watched the gentle man continue to back away from him. "Private Umino, you are to report to the infirmary immediately for psychological evaluation. That is an order, Private." He waited a moment while Iruka stared at him the huge brown eye tearing away at his being. "Iruka, I just want you to know I wish I hadn't had to do that to you but I don't regret it if it helps save your life at some point." Tenzou looked to Iruka with eyes pleading for his understanding. None came, only confusion stared back at him. "I'm going to get up now, Iruka. I'm going over where Sergeant Shiranui is carrying out his punishment. I will not come any closer to you then I am." Tenzou pushed himself to his feet and his heart was torn again when Iruka flinched. He hung his head for a moment searching for the strength to lift it. 'It's my job. They hate me so they can live.' With that thought he looked forward and walked away from the frightened man.

Pushing himself to his feet he slowly began to move back towards the camp. As Iruka walked past where Tenzou had been sitting he saw a drawing in the sand. He paused for a moment to take it in. It appeared to be a dolphin swimming in a heart shaped pool, cradled in the boughs of a tree. He studied the shape for a moment, not really understanding what it meant before checking to make sure Tenzou had indeed left. Then he headed towards the medical tent for the extensive psychological evaluation he'd managed to avoid in basic.

Holding out another piece of the fruit, Izumo caught a drop of juice that dripped down Raidou's chin with his finger and pulled it to his mouth, having no idea the show he was putting on for the older man. Cutting off another slice he slid the fruit into his mouth and took a small bite, smiling when Raidou groaned with lust. Holding the apple between his teeth he leaned down so Raidou could take the fruit from his mouth, their lips touching for a moment before he pulled back and resumed cutting up the apple to feed to his new lover.

This was exciting. He felt sexy and needed again, helping the older man when he was injured was exactly what he'd needed right now. And on top of that, Raidou seemed more interested in him than his empty stomach was interested in the food.

"You are so beautiful." Raidou took another bite of apple and chewed it down before continuing with a hazy smile, "Not just your deep, lost in them forever eyes or your break my heart every time you smile, but the way you move. The way you are so strong on the field and most things that you do but when I look at you, you get shy and can let yourself feel and be vulnerable. The way you tilt your head when you are listening really hard. Gods, the way your eyes seal me away within, giving me hope for more." Raidou smiled his voice was different it didn't hold any of its coarseness, it was even gentler then the voice he usually used with Izumo. Raidou took more apple and gave a little nip to Izumo's finger tip. "You know you're really cute, right?" Izumo tilted his head just a bit; the older man's voice held that edge again. It wasn't a lot, just a bit. "See that was cute" Raidou gave a chuckle. Izumo's eyes grow wider. 'He doesn't even know he said all that out loud. Those where his personal thoughts, that's what he thinks about when he looks at me.'

Raidou's brows furrowed a bit "Izu, are you ok?" There was now worry in the deep voice.

With a slow nod of his head, Izumo cut another piece of apple and held it out to Raidou's lips. He watched the man take another bite before he ran his hand over Raidou's hairline. Giggling he wiped his hand on his pants. "Sorry, I'm getting you all sticky."

Raidou smiled and pressed his face into the pale hand when it returned to his face. "I like it when you get me sticky. It's hot."

Realizing this could be a very unique opportunity to see into this somewhat reserved and private man's mind, Izumo began to whisper as he stroked Raidou's face, hoping to keep the man distracted. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About...falling for me?"

"Falling so hard, so fast, like never before." Raidou gave a easy sigh letting himself sink into Izumo's gentle touch. "Didn't want to but couldn't stop it." His eyes sank shut and there was a hum from deep in his chest before the gentle words spilled from his mouth in a quiet song "Please take what's left of this heart..." Izumo recognized it as a line from the song Raidou had been singing when he came in.

Izumo's jaw dropped but Raidou didn't seem to have noticed, too busy nuzzling his hand. He wanted to say something but his voice was caught in his chest. He kept his hands moving on Raidou's face, the apple forgotten on the sheets. "What are you going to do with me? What makes me so special?"

Raidou gave a soft chuckle "The answers are easy they have the same one, everything. I want to do everything with you, I want to learn everything about you, and everything about you makes you special. I want you to be everything to me." Raidou looked away shaking his head "Never felt like that before." He pressed his head back into the pillow "Gods, falling so fast." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know if it is good or bad to feel like this. I've never felt it before. It feels good but a lot of things feel good that aren't. It's just that I don't feel. I'm not supposed to feel, I'm stone. I'm a soldier of steel." Rai's voice now held bitterness and it made Izumo sad.

"Do you really want me to be everything to you? Why? What are you trying to say? Do you...are...are you falling in love with me?" The thought almost seemed ridiculous in its impossibility but what Raidou was saying...

Not really sure if he wanted to know the answer, Izumo leaned in to whisper in Raidou's ear. "Would you ever tell me these things if you weren't drugged?" When Raidou tossed his head from side to side, he whispered again, his lips brushing the shell of the older man's ear. "Why? Why is being stone so important around me?"

"'Cause I'm afraid of you" The scarred man said his face turned away and his eyes closed. "You make me feel things I don't understand. Things I have never felt and shouldn't be feeling. Love? I don't even know what it is or what it feels like. I've never had it. It can't be love though, I hardly know you." His head lulled back to look into those deep black eyes. "You make me feel. Every time I look at you I feel something. The way you move and talk, it stirs so much in me and I don't know what it is. It's not lust... well, it's not just lust. When I look into your eyes I see my face reflected but it is a stranger I see not myself, a stranger who has hope for something more in this world then pain and killing. A person who wants that hope, who wants you." He reached up and touched Izumo's cheek. As soon as the warm skin touched he closed his eye with a hum. "Your skin holds a warmth that sets a fire in me where there was only cold before."

Unprepared for such a profound answer, Izumo just gaped as Raidou stroked his face. Slowly he let his hands move down to the scarred face, not understanding how he too could feel so much in such a short time. He leaned closer, pressing their mouths together, trying not to let his lips shake as he kissed the firm lips unsurely. He carded his hands into Raidou's hair, pulling the man's head off the bed as his shock began to wear off. Raidou had said everything he'd desperately wanted to hear. Everything he thought he'd never hear again. His body was overrun with emotions and Izumo started attacking the man's neck and lips with a ferocity he maybe had never known. Need drove him. Need to feel complete again. He slid down the broad, body, pulling the sheets with him as he went. Seeing the savage burn scars exposed, he dipped his head and very slowly began kissing the old wounds. His grip on Raidou's body tightened as broad hands slid into his hair.

"I need you, Izumo. I need you to make me feel alive again." With his hand under the back of Izumo's skull he pulled the man back into a kiss. His other hand patted his hip "Get up here so I don't have to twist to kiss and touch you. Mmm I want to touch you all over. I want to feel you surrounding me. I want to be inside of you again." Raidou kissed him deeply again and pulled away with an ironic chuckle. "I'm not a greedy man but you make me want so much I feel like Scrooge." He sealed his smiling lips over Izumo's again.

"Raidou, I don't want to hurt you more. You are injured," Izumo tried to reason.

"Then be careful where you sit. Besides where I need your touch most right now isn't injured and it doesn't even seem to know that I've been hurt." Rai nodded pointedly at his fully erect penis bobbing off his bandaged abs when Izumo's black eyes turned to look. "Look how happy he is to see you," the large man joked and received a blush and a slap on the shoulder for it. "Owww, shit" Raidou cried out and clutched a hand over his shoulder eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh my god, Rai, I'm so sorry. Shit, shit." The older man watched from his cracked open eye lid as the little brunet panicked over hurting him but he couldn't hold back the smirk that took over his lips. Izumo looked to his face to apologize again when he saw the telltale sign of bad faking. "You brat." He gave another smack for good measure. "I can't believe you just did that." Raidou started laughing pulling Izumo closer trying to kiss the now weakly struggling man's face.

"Come on, Izu, I was only kidding, I'm fine. I was just playing to show you that I'm fine, okay?" Izumo wouldn't hold still and wouldn't let Rai kiss him.

"No, that was mean," he complained pushing at the large man.

"That wasn't mean, cutie, this is mean," Rai said in a devious tone and immediately started tickling Izumo's sides, who wiggled and squirmed to get away from the torturous fingers. Giggles and laughter erupted from the small body but all movement came to a halt when the black eyed man let out a high pitched squeal. The two men started at each other for a long moment one in embarrassment his light skin flushing bright red, and his features dropping, the other man's face held a mixture of surprise and awe. Dropping his eyes, Izumo was about to turn away when Raidou's strong hands cupped his face and his lips were taken in a ravishing kiss. The smaller brunet could hardly breathe the kiss was so intense and complete. Lips, teeth, tongue all clashing together steeling more than his breath. It felt like the man was stealing his soul but as much as the kiss was taking it seemed to be giving back twice as much, filling him so full he thought his heart would burst.

The larger man twisted to wrap more of his arms around his lover, but grunted in discomforted when the movement pulled on his fresh burns. Releasing Izumo, he flopped back on the bed. "Come on, baby, get up here," he said in a slow husky voice, patting his hip again with one had while the other rubbed at Izumo's side.

One of the large hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and slid up Izumo's side to his chest. The brunet moaned as strong calloused fingers plucked and pulled at his nipple and suddenly, Rai's idea didn't seem so bad. Both hands were exploring his chest now and when Raidou whispered 'Fuck, you're so sexy. Take your clothes off for me, Cutie,' he had to comply. His fingers fumbled on his pants as he shed himself of his clothes, his face heating under Raidou's hungry gaze.

"You're blushing" Raidou commented as he ran his fingers over Izumo's cheek and down his jaw line. His brows furrowed as they dragged over the scarf around Izumo's slim neck. "Embarrassed?"

Izumo's eyes darted away and his blush spread. He was embarrassed, not of being gay or of Raidou but he was ashamed of how he'd behaved and what other's would think. He didn't want to be the story of the week, the little private that the big bad lieutenant was banging. Matters such as this were private and would hopefully remain that way. "It's no one else's business," he whispered as he pulled off the last of his clothes. His fingers hesitated for a moment before pulling at the knot in the bandana. He let the fabric slip from his fingers and watched it flutter to the floor, wondering why it made his stomach clench like that.

Raidou gave a weak and worried frown as Izumo watched the dark green bandanna float to the floor, there was obviously more to it than just what Izumo had implied, but he didn't want to accuse the young man of lying. He probably wasn't there was just more to it. When Izumo looked up with a shy smile Raidou lightened his expression into an easy smile and dragged his fingers over the bruised flesh. "Much better, I don't care if others get to see them but I love seeing my mark on your beautiful neck."

Izumo shyly climbed up on the bed, his legs spread very wide so he could straddle the much broader body. His hard cock tickled the bandaged stomach as he leaned over for another heated kiss. One of Raidou's hands slid into his hair to crush their mouths together while the other roamed his naked skin.

"You are so hot, cutie, I want you so bad it burns," Raidou purred into Izumo's mouth, his hips rolling up to rub his cock against the tight ass. "I want to be in you so badly." His large hands took roost on those firm cheeks and lifted him up more. "Turn around baby we can slick each other up. Unless, of course, you have some lube hiding somewhere." Raidou let a light chuckle escape when Izumo's body shivered at the thought of having the strong tongue working his ass. "Even if you do have it, it will be more fun this way." He gave a good squeeze to the round cheeks "Come on, turn around and give me that ass."

Carefully Izumo turned around, getting a look for the first time at the bandages that covered Raidou's legs and stomach. He gently smoothed his hands down the undamaged skin and began laying light kisses on the sculpted hip when his body tensed in pleasure. The warm, wet muscle slid over his hole making him release a loud moan of pleasure. He lowered his mouth and took Raidou's intimidating huge member in his mouth for the first time. His lips stretched obscenely as he slid the huge cock into his throat, his gag reflex acting up for a moment before he adjusted to the size. His usual skill at giving head was slightly diminished as he wiggled from the sensation tearing through his body but he made up for it with the moans that were pouring from him, sending vibrations up Raidou's cock. He pulled back so just the head was in his mouth and wrapped his hand around the base, letting his tongue go wild, lapping up the precum from the slit before wrapping his lips just under the head and moaning deeply.

Raidou groaned and strained to keep up with his ministrations of Izumo's tight entrance. The small man's lips, tongue and vibrating moans were so pleasurable it was distracting him from his part of this. 'Oh fuck, he's so good.' Raidou's hot breath and gasping moans puffed against Izumo's puckered hole. 'It's been so long since a mouth has been around my cock.' Rai's head tossed back to get much needed air. "So long since I felt... oh, fuck," the scarred brunet cried out when Izumo took him deep and moaned. 'Fuck I want him. I need him now I need to be in him.' "Fuck." 'Come on, work though it. If you want him, you have to get him ready for you. He may be use to sex but he's not use to you,' he reminded himself. Placing his hands on Izumo's hips he buried his face to resume his preparation with more vigor than before, massaging the muscles with his tongue, thrusting it as deep within that tight body as he could pulling it out to circle the pink ring slicking it. He collected spit on his tongue and pushed it into the small entrance. If they were doing it without lube he wanted to make sure Izumo was as slick as he could make him.

Izumo slathered Raidou with saliva which wasn't hard as his mouth was watering around the thick, tasty flesh. The words that had spewed brokenly from Raidou's mouth made him feel so sexy, so desired. He wanted to make this blow job memorable but his body was aching to be filled with more than just the talented tongue. He arched his back and mewled as the hot, slick muscle drove back into him, making his body shake with desire. "Oh gods! I'm ready. I need you inside me!"

The muscular arms lifted him almost completely off the bed and maneuvered him into position, both men burning with desire. Raidou held his cock in position as Izumo slowly lowered himself downward, throwing his head back in ecstasy as the hard flesh slid into his needy body, stretching him so full that he wasn't sure if it would fit this time. He grasped Raidou's arms as he seated himself on Raidou's hips to the sounds of the man's pleasured groans, fighting away the small amount of pain that accompanied the waves of pleasure the massive organ was giving him. He lifted himself a couple of inches before slapping their hips together again, moaning as he was filled to the brim once more. Swinging his hips and grasping the strong arms for dear life, he repeated the action a few times before lifting himself higher and starting impaling himself on Raidou again and again. Completely forgetting the older man's injuries, he began riding him for all he was worth. His animalistic grunts and cries filled the tent as he fucked himself on the lieutenant with no inhibitions.

"So beautiful," Raidou cried out as Izumo rode him hard, his fingers pressed into Izumo's hips to help keep him balance in his frantic movements. He grunted, panted and moaned as the small body rose and fell over his large cock. Feeling his cock head pushing aside the muscle and organs to bury deep into the brunet's body so tight around him, combined with the look of intense pleasure and need plainly displayed on the beautiful face, caused Raidou to groan in ecstasy as Izumo slammed himself down hard on his hips. The little brunet seated himself completely and began moving up and down the hard length, each rise and fall was bringing Raidou quickly towards his release. There was nothing forced, no games, just two people with strong unexplained feelings having passionate sex, wanting to bring pleasure to each other as much as to themselves. This was something Raidou hadn't had in recent memory. He had been one of Kakashi's toys for far too long. He had to end it, make it clear to Kakashi that he did not belong to him and never would again. This is what he wanted, this beautiful creature full of feeling and passion. He wanted this to be his future. "Aaaah, Izu', oh fuck, baby. So much, baby, so much." He wanted to say so much to the young man right now, wanted to tell him everything but his mind was being destroyed by the sensations the little body was bringing him.

He was so close and Izumo was bringing him so much pleasure and he hadn't been able to do anything in return. His mind had been so captivated. With a feat of sheer will, one of Raidou's hands released a slim hip pulling his wrist free of the smaller hand grasping it like a life line. Izumo struggled to find purchase with the loss of the strong wrist and slammed the hand onto the hard chest narrowing missing the bandaged area of Raidou's abs. Raidou brought his hand to his mouth. He gathered saliva which was easier to find in his panting mouth then he thought and spit into his hand, he immediately wrapped the hand around Izumo's bouncing, drooling cock. It took a moment to find the rhythm that worked with Izumo's frantic pace without getting in the way. It was made harder by his distracted mind. The sight atop him was just so perfect he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of this. From the scream of pleasure that ripped from Izumo it was obvious that wouldn't become a problem. Izumo's body shook his rhythm completely lost as he slammed himself again and again onto the huge stiffness filling him as his cock was pulled and tugged in the massive hand. The scream that ripped from him was primal and raw as his trembling body spurted hot cum over Raidou's hand, bandages and even up to his chest. Raidou roared out as Izumo's body tightened around his cock releasing his seed deep inside a body that he was sure could hold no more than it was. The hand that was still on a hip came up and gripped into Izumo's hair as he sat up to press their lips together in a passion filled kiss trying to express all he felt and couldn't relay with his body, while his cock still unloaded into the small man.

"Namiashi, you bastard, you and your little whore scared the shit out of me! I thought you were fucking dying!" the nurse roared from the doorway.

"Get the fuck out of here bitch before I rip your hair out for speaking of my boyfriend in such a way," Raidou snarled back with all the ferocity his large body could hold, clutching the small body of his lover close to his scarred body.

The nurse gritted her teeth, clearly enraged that the man had spoken to her like that, that the men had taken such a stupid risk with Raidou's body but a small smile pulled at her lips seeing her coldhearted patient so caring with another human being. "I'm leaving now and I will be back in three minutes to change you bandages. If your little boy-toy isn't gone by then, I'll write you both up for impeding treatment!" She turned on her heels and marched back to the area they kept the supplies, trying not to laugh outright at the completely horrified look on the younger man's face.

Izumo pushed himself off Raidou and grabbed a corner of the sheet to wipe them off. His flush was pushing purple he was so embarrassed and he scrambled to redress himself. He was about to dash from the tent when a strong hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back to the bed for a kiss. Melting into the embrace, Izumo nuzzled the scarred cheek, exhaling an emotion filled breath.

"So...am I your boyfriend?"

"Gods, I hope so." He kissed Izumo hard before pulling back just a couple of inches to continue. "I don't want you to leave, Izu'. Fuck her, if you sit in the chair out of the way she can't complain. I want you to stay. I want to visit with you. I don't want you to just leave... not after that." he gave a gentle peck to those intoxicating lips again.

Izumo shifted nervously, not wanting to get Raidou in trouble. "I want to stay but I...she'll be back any second." He tried to stand but the strong arms kept him in place. "Rai, please. I don't want to cause problems. What if I hurt you?"

"That seems likely," the nurse said tersely as she marched back into the room with a tray of bandages. "Just sit over there, honey, and don't touch him for a minute." She pointed to a chair a couple of feet away as she pulled the cum covered sheets back from Raidou's body and growled. "Look at this fucking mess. No wonder none of the other nurses want to treat you!"

Izumo took the suggested seat, listening to the nurse yell at Raidou.

"You popped half your blisters, you masochist! If these get infected and you end up here for another day, I'll make your life hell!"

"Your presence is always hell, bitch!" Raidou snapped, shooting Izumo a grin which quickly faded into a grimace when the nurse ripped the tape that was holding the bandages on his legs off. "Ahhh! Sadist!" A small smirk pulled at the brunette woman's mouth as she quickly changed the dressings and stripped the sheet, replacing it with a clean one. When Raidou was sufficiently looked after, she rounded on Izumo.

"Now see here, you! If you give a damn about his health then you'll stay off of him until his burns are healed! God knows I have enough frustrating patients without having to deal with him." Raidou mumbled something under his breath but the nurse just shot him a sarcastic smile which looked like she had a foul taste in her mouth. "Love you too, Scarface." She turned her back sending Izumo a real smile and a small wink that said she knew the only way to deal with Raidou was to give as hard as he did. She marched back out of the tent, leaving the two men alone.

"Fuck you, Nurse Joy," Raidou hissed at her retreating back.

Izumo slid his chair closer to the bed, taking one of Raidou's hands in his own. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I...I just got a little carried away." He blushed and turned his head to the side, trying not to meet his lover's eyes. But a warm hand cupped his chin, turning it so that he was staring into Raidou's face.

"Baby, don't blame yourself, okay? I didn't even notice them hurting and even if I had, it was all worth it. You are so beautiful I would have relived all these scars to share that with you..." Raidou went quiet as he thought about what that really meant. He knew what he wanted from the young man. At least he was pretty sure he knew what it was he wanted but he had no idea what _he_ meant to Izumo. He pulled the small hand in his up to his lips where he laid a gentle kiss to the back of it. "Izu', what am I to you now? I told you I want you as my boyfriend but what do you want? What about..." he froze on the name not wanting to break this spell but needing to know what he meant to the brunet "What about Kotetsu?"

"I..." He didn't really know what to say. Looking at Raidou, he knew that what he said would have to be the truth. The man had earned at least that. "I don't know." When Raidou's face fell he hopped up on the side of the bed, wanting to be closer. "I know that I really care about you, that I can see myself with you but I'm...I'm scared that...fuck, how do I explain it? I'm worried that this won't work, no matter how bad we may want it too. I don't want you to be stone again. I like that I make you feel." He gave Raidou a small smile, trying to hide his nervousness. "But I'm worried about how this will affect him. I've hurt him enough already."

"What if he wants you? I'm sure he does. What if he comes to you begging to have you back? What does that mean for us? Would you still want to be with me?" Raidou pressed a finger over Izumo's lips when he tried to reply right away. "Take a minute to think about it, Izumo. If Kotetsu comes to you confessing his love and begging to have you back. Don't think about me turning to stone or what would happen to me. Think about you and what you would want." Raidou took his finger from off Izumo's lips and ran his thumb over the perfectly shaped cheek.

Izumo squeezed Raidou's hand, hoping it wouldn't pull away. When it came down to it, there was no question. "Probably." Tears leaked from his eyes as he looked into Raidou's stoic face. "It's just a question of time. We've had so much together. We're so close we're practically the same person. Our families are so close I call his mother Mom. I was with him for years. I've been with you for days. I...I don't know anything about you. Do you have family? What did you do before the army? Favorite foods, basic likes and dislikes. Do we even know if we could be together without driving the other crazy?"

Raidou closed his eyes and laid back trying not to close himself up like he wanted to he wanted to seal up so he couldn't feel disappointment, but Izumo had a point they knew nothing about each other, all Kotetsu had to do was say the word and Izumo was his again. Raidou had nothing he couldn't compete with what Kotetsu had with Izumo. Raidou steeled himself but worked to keep the chill from his voice. "I was raise on a small island three hour boat ride from the south coast, called Sayuri. I was hated by the whole village including my family. My father was a man from the land of water who raped my mother; I look like him more than I do my mother's family. With my lighter hair and large size I was a reminder to every one of the evil people who raped the women of the village, when their boat washed up on our shore after a storm. They raped them, stole food and clothes and anything else they wanted. Every time someone saw me I reminded them of that time. I became a fisher man with my uncle and grandfather the only two people who could bare to look at me. As soon as I was 16 I left on a supply ship. When I arrived at the main land I didn't know what to do but a man was standing at a booth recruiting for the Army. Here I have been since then, fighting for a country I don't even know." Raidou breathed out and looked up to Izumo with an unreadable expression, he didn't know what to feel right then, he had never shared that with anyone except Tenzou and he hadn't even shared it all with his perky friend.

Izumo's pink lips parted in shock. How cruel fate had been to this man. It made is heart bleed to think about adding to the man's sadness and disappointment. He wanted to give Raidou something to fight for, to live for. Leaning down he pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Raidou's neck. For as long as he could he wouldn't let go. "I want to do right by you, Raidou. Please be patient with me, Rai." Strong arms pulled him closer making Izumo's eyes water as he wondered where he would have been if he'd lived Raidou's life.

Raidou kissed Izumo's brown locks "I want this Izumo I want this to work, I want the hope you bring me to become real." He gave a long sigh and held Izumo tighter "I still prefer fish over other meat I just never got a taste for it. I'm very fond of sushi and I like all the vegetables I've tried. I've come to hate all the colours of the army but I'm very fond of blues. I prefer reading over TV; I don't really understand what people enjoy about all the noise it makes. I have been able to train in the sword and martial arts." Raidou kissed Izumo's head again "That's all I can think of off the top of my head, How about you Izu' where are you from?"

Izumo flipped his body so he was stretched out along Raidou's uninjured side. "Born and raised in Konoha. Two younger siblings, my brother Tori is 15 and my sister Mika is 12. I work at the library and in an office during the days and bartend at night. I read a lot of manga and classics but I despise most paperbacks. I don't watch much TV but I love movies. Sushi is great, second only to soup. I could live off corn chowder most of the year if I had to. I can't cook to save my life so I tend to gravitate towards can food or fruit when left to fend for myself. I'm very close with my family. It was a little rough when I first told my parents I was gay, but they came around awfully quick. I guess 'cause it was Ko and they had know him forever. I don't know was there something in particular you need to know?"

"Need to know?" Raidou looked down on him in surprise "this isn't a grilling session you know. I'm asking because I want to know not need to know" Raidou kissed Izumo's head "Where do you live do you live with your family? Why do you work three jobs, are you a workaholic?"

Keeping his voice mercifully even, Izumo began to speak again, wondering just how much of this Raidou was going to want to hear. "Kotetsu and I moved into a loft downtown three years ago. Ko's in school and got into a really difficult program so instead of him having to work while taking classes...He works in the summer to pay his tuition. It's not that bad really. My day jobs are quiet and working at the bar is fun." A heavy silence fell between them as they both realized that when the war was over his whole life might be different. The thought frightened him so Izumo buried his face in the crook of Raidou's neck, holding on to the strong body as he chased away his fear of change. Sometimes change was good, needed.

"It sounds like a very good life" Raidou said in a soft voice, wondering if he was truly a bad person for breaking apart such a loving couple. "Izumo do you resent me for coming between you and Kotetsu? I mean if it hadn't been for me, sure your lives would have changed but you would still be together right now and you would most likely be in his arms not mine. Why don't you hate me?" Raidou had not felt so unsure about himself since he first stepped off the boat and onto the main land.

"Sometimes," Izumo whispered, feeling the need to be completely honest. "We were paired for training this morning and it was so hard to be around him. We...were best friends you know." Raidou's deep sigh made him pull his head back to look at the older man. "But it's awfully hard to hate you when you hold me. I feel so good with you around me, holding me, inside me. It's not just the sex. I feel wanted, needed. Please tell me that you need me." His voice sounded so pathetic and he knew this was his fear of being alone creeping over him but he didn't care. He needed someone and Raidou was special. He just hoped that he would continue to feel this way.

"I need you so badly Izumo it scares the shit out me. I've never needed anything, not like I need you" Raidou confessed as a little grumble came from his chest "I really don't want to need something so bad and it makes no sense to me that I could feel this way in only a couple of days and with no real time to even talk to you. And yet here I am telling you about my past holding you close and wishing for nothing more than all the time in the world to spend with you and get to know everything about you" Raidou growled and again and ran his hand through his hair roughly. "Listen to me, I sound like a stalker freak, babbling on about feelings and stuff I never thought about till two days ago." He pressed his lips to Izumo's head holding them there for a long moment "What have you done to me Izumo? How could this have happened?" he asked knowing the smaller man wouldn't have better idea than he did.

Raidou held Izumo tight to him for about a half an hour neither of them saying anything just laying in each other's arms. Rai's mind wouldn't stop replaying Izumo's words about his life before this camp, about how close Izumo and Kotetsu were, how much they care for each other, the way they lived for each other not just with each other. Of course all those word hadn't passed Izumo's lips but Rai was proficient in read underneath the underneath, all this was stirring even more new feeling in the large usually stone cold soldier. He had broken apart something he could only dream of having and until his met Izumo hadn't even been able to do that. Now that was his hope his wish for his future to have something so meaning full. To have love. And he had taken it and shit upon it without even understanding what he had really done. It was hurting, his chest was burning from the inside; he had taken that away from the man he now wished to have that with. He tightened his arms around Izumo and rolled onto his side tucking Izumo's head under his chin so the smaller man couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. "Izu', I'm so sorry for what I've done to you and to Kotetsu. I'm so very sorry. I wish I could take it back, I wish I could make it all go way so you could be with him and never have felt this confusion and hurt. What you had was real, a real life dream, something a man like me can only dream of in the deepest hidden reaches of himself so deep he doesn't even know it. He can't know it because he can't have it. Stuff like that doesn't happen for people like me Izu' and I've taken it away from you. I'm so very sorry."

In Izumo's mind all he could think was that if it was that easy it must have been inevitable that he would hurt Kotetsu but that would have sounded like a slap in the face for Raidou and that's not what he meant. He pulled back so he could nuzzle Raidou's ear, earning him a very subdued grunt of desire. "You'll find that kind of happiness. You deserve it. I think that life hands you a fairly even balance. Since you've had a rough start the rest of your life will be smooth sailing." He shot Raidou a playful grin in hopes of lightening the mood. This whole mess was his fault, no matter what Raidou or Kotetsu said. 'He deserves that kind of happiness. Not me. He's a good man who's had shitty breaks most of his life and who am I? A person who's never had to struggle and had the most perfect relationship in the world only to throw it all away. At least he's not an ass, or abusive or cruel. Not the real him. He's so gentle when you get to really see him.' Entwining their fingers together they laid in silence, both feeling a little guilty and undeserving of this moment.

Raidou gave a weak chuckle "That is a very nice thought Izumo, and it would be nice if that was the way it worked. But I'm quite sure fate doesn't play that way. I believe there are those who are meant to live a good life and live and enjoy happiness and there are those of us who are put here to suffer. If there was no one who suffered how would you know that what you have in life is good. People like me... and the captain we live the hard way so the good people" he ran a finger down Izumo's cheek "Like you and like Kotetsu see that what you have is what is important in life."

Izumo shook his head from side to side in protest. "I refuse to believe that, about you anyway. Don't you see that you're so much better a person than I am? Don't you see how flawed your logic is? Some people do just get the short end of the stick. It happens all over the world, but the more you believe that the more likely it is to be true. Can't you just try to believe, for me, that you deserve the most this life has to offer? Maybe..." He had to wonder if it was a bad idea to be making these kinds of half promises, but he couldn't seem to make his mouth stop. "Maybe we'll find what we're looking for together."

"Izumo, listen to me, this is very important and very hard for me to say but you need to listen."Rai cupped Izumo's chin forcing himself to look into those deep pools of black "You had... could still have what I'm looking for and I don't want you to lose that. I can't give up on you, but if Kotetsu wants you and you still want him I will not stand in the way. I want you to have that life and I don't believe I can give it to you. He can and has been for years. What happened with us, with me, it is what I was just saying you needed to see from the outside that what you already have is what is best." Raidou's voice was obviously being forced to be that stable sounding.

"Had. What I had," Izumo whispered, not wanting to think about Kotetsu right now. He had to admit that if Kotetsu did want him back he'd probably want that too. But he didn't deserve Kotetsu; the spiky haired man was too good for him. Come to think of it so was Raidou. He was actually considering just tossing this strong, considerate man away like a used condom if he could get back together with Kotetsu. The thought made him hate himself all the more. He rested their foreheads together intimately and sighed, suddenly feeling very weary.

"I've made you sad, I'm very sorry Izumo, perhaps you should go get some dinner and some rest, you look tired. And I've giving you too much to think about for one evening. As cute as you are with your brow all scrunched it will give you a headache" Raidou said in a voice that was tiring to sound light, "If my words have laid to heavy on you Izumo I will not take offense if you pass them off as the rambling of a old man on too much sedative." Raidou brushed Izumo's hair from his tightly pinched face. "If this is how they deal with me they must have had to keep the Captain unconscious when he was in here for his eye, he is much meaner then I am." Raidou tried to lighten the mood, but it quickly turned serious again when he thought of the Captain. "Izumo promise me something, please…" He didn't wait for the promise to be confirmed. "Stay away from the Captain at all cost, okay? If he wants to see you alone you come get me or Kotetsu, I'll talk to him about this. If the captain wants to see you at all you let me know first if at all possible." He looked deep in those eyes trying to bury that promise in. "Izumo can you promise me that?"

"Mmmhmmm," Izumo agreed sleepily, his dark eyes sliding closed as he began to doze on Raidou's shoulder. The older man gave him a gentle shake, wanting to be sure what he'd said had sunk in but when Izumo just mumbled again and snuggled in closer to his body for warmth he decided to just let the younger man sleep. They'd had a very eventful and emotional couple of hours after all. He'd wake his lover...his boyfriend up when it was dinner time. Smiling he tightened his grip, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Izumo, keeping watch over the smaller man as he slept.

* * *

Four hours. Five bundles of sand bags (less than half done). Five cuts to his arms where the wire had whipped back and sliced him when he was cutting it free. Ten dry, cracked and bleeding fingers. Hundreds of sore muscles. One very tired sergeant.

Genma groaned as he tossed another sand bag in the pile to be sewed and grabbed his trench shovel to fill another. His fingers were raw from the rough burlap and the sand getting in his cuts and scrapes. It didn't help that Tenzou was sitting in the shade of the shed, watching him slave away. Okay, so he shouldn't have threatened the man. That he'd admit was stupid. But he stuck by what he'd said and done for Iruka.

Finishing off the bundle he pulled out the needle and twine out of his shirt and flopped down to start sewing, immediately pricking his finger when he stuck the needle through the burlap.

"Fuck!" he growled as he stuck the finger in his mouth and did a few stitches with one hand. Tenzou didn't laugh. He just stared solemnly. Genma started weaving the needle through the fabric quickly finishing off the bag and grabbing another.

"I hope you're ready for the nightmare he's going to have tonight, sir." He chanced a glance at the lieutenant who just continued to stare. He was really pushing his luck but he was still pissed at what the man had done to the undeserving Iruka. "If you thought it was bad the other night that was nothing. When he told me the details of what happened to him in basic...well, let's just say no one in the barracks ended up getting much sleep that night. Do you think you'll be able to listen to him scream, knowing you brought that all back up for him?" Genma's face darkened as he grabbed another bag. "It wasn't easy for me and he came to me, told me he needed to talk about it. Something tells me tonight is going to be worse though." He didn't dare look up at the lieutenant and fell into silence to let the man think about what he said.

"Shit!" he cursed as he pricked his fingers again. He didn't think he could take four more hours of this.

"Sergeant Shiranui, hearing a man scream throughout the night is not something new to me. Of course I will find it hard to heard Private Umino cry out and know that if I try and help I will make it worse. But I will not regret what I did today; I truly believe that it will help him to become stronger. He wants to be strong but if you hold him and coddle him whenever he is hurt he will not become the man he wants to be. Before you say it... of course I don't know him well personally but I have been trained to read men to know their minds better than they do. I'm here to make stronger men of all of you. Some days my job is very rewarding and I love it. And some days like today..." Tenzou trail off as his mind was flooded with images of what his job demanded of him today.

Genma looked at his bloodied hands and grabbed his canteen to wash them off some. "Yeah, sir. You're a real peach." The truth was he didn't think the lieutenant was a bad guy. In fact when he'd first interacted with the man he'd thought that Tenzou could be a good match for Iruka. That went out the window pretty quickly today though. He hissed as his cracked skin was rinsed clean, stinging as the minerals from the earth dissolved. Groaning he wrapped a bandana around his heavily blistered hands and picked his tiny spade back up but paused to look at Tenzou. "I hope it works, sir. I really do. I hope this does help him and I really hope that he gets over...whatever this thing between you two is." He held the man's gaze for a second before checking his watch and taking his wire cutters to the next bundle.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he cried as the wire snapped and hit the top of his wrist leaving another little cut. He still hadn't figured out how to get his hands away in time.

Tenzou came over beside Genma grabbing the next bundle of bags he placed the cutters to the wire and twisted it before he cut. "That way it won't snap back and cut you 'cause it's hooked on the cutters." He handed the cutters back to Genma and retook his place the shaded wall. "He let me kiss him goodnight last night" Tenzou mused staring out into the desert. "Gods I was hoping to get another one tonight but I think that chance was over when he saw me this morning with Lieutenant Namiashi." He threw a handful of sand at nothing. Well, to anyone else it was nothing, to Genma it was nothing, but to him it was images of his friend falling onto a burning metal plate. "I don't know what was worse or were they just as bad as the other." He stared out into the desert again for a long moment listening to Genma shovel. "I was there beside him when the Greek lantern hit him. He didn't start screaming till after, we got the fire out. We had to drag him to the ground; he just kept shooting. Me and two others..." He looked to Genma. "You've seen them; they took Hagane away last night, Lieutenants Yamashiro and Tobitake. They pulled him down smothering the flames with sand, but it was oil so the oil kept burning him. It was like it was eating his flesh." Tenzou had stopped seeing Genma and was seeing only his memory. "He was screaming and trying to claw it away from his eye... if I hadn't shot him with the morphine I think he would be a lot more scarred then he is." Tenzou went quiet again, staring at Genma but not seeing him.

Genma listened in morbid fascination to the story of one of the company's bastard lieutenants. All the officers probably had horror stories like this to share and it was too good insight to interrupt. So he kept filling the bags as quietly as possible even though it was probably slowing his pace considerably. Maybe Tenzou would give up some information about himself or maybe even about the captain.

"It was later that day that I got my scars, that's how I ended up in the bed next to him" his eyes narrowed as obviously vivid memories replayed. A couple minutes later his eyes cleared and he looked at Genma finally seeing him again "I'm sure you've had a burn Sergeant, and can you remember that feeling that wouldn't stop even from a small burn it still hurt it still felt like it was burning?" He stared letting the thought sink into Genma. "I was flat on my face in the bed next to him for weeks," he continued, "Two bullet wounds and about three dozen shrapnel wounds... well they called it shrapnel most of it was pieces of Sergeant Sarugaku's skull. Tsuzumi was my best friend he stepped on a plastic mine right behind me. I was thrown from the blast taking shrapnel damage then shot in the back twice and left for dead. I wouldn't die I had seen my commanding officer on fire still shooting the enemy had seen his face melt and still live. I wasn't going to just die." he visible pulled himself from the memory. "So Rai and I lay next to each other for weeks. The first week when the morphine would ware off he would scream. Sometimes it was hours till a nurse or medic could get around to him to administer more. In the hours between being heavily doped and intense pain we would talk to each other try and remind the other why we were fighting to live." Tenzou stood up his face now angry "Today I was ordered to threaten that man with burns again, it was not my idea it was my order. He was fine he was fighting it. I was watching if it looked like his strength was going to give I would have gotten him off of there but the fucking block slid on sand." Tenzou's voice was no longer steady, it held a tremor. "We both had to relive something we never want to think about but do every time we look in a mirror, but today it was a lot closer..." He knelt down in front of Genma staring right at him "Do you still think I have no idea what Private Umino was going through today? Do you think I can't understand his pain and fear? My job asks me to do things to people I care about that I wouldn't want to wish upon my enemies." he tilted his head just a bit "So yeah Genma it's going to fucking suck hearing Iruka scream tonight but I can promise you he is not the only soldier reliving a past of pain."

"Fuck, sir. That's intense. I'll tell you I've never had to deal with something like that personally. I guess that's why Iruka's story sticks with me so much. It's different though. He wasn't in the service when he...well, it's not really my place to tell you about it. I'll tell you it's brutal though. Not to belittle what you and lieutenant Namiashi have been through but its worse. I guess you'll know all about it soon enough though. Fuck I hope he doesn't get 4fed for this. He should have ended up a serial killer or a drug addict after what he's been through but he's the best fucking field medic I've ever seen. He's been alone most of his life. Never really had anyone until he was in basic. I guess that's why we're so close." Genma went back to filling the bags but continued talking.

"Seems like most of the platoon, even those who haven't seen action, have chips on their shoulders. Did you know that private Hyuuga's father was Colonel Hyuuga? He thinks it's his destiny to die in battle like his father. Sai spent years of his life in a school that was busted for brainwashing. That's why he's got that freaky smile. He doesn't know how to smile for real anymore. He spent two years in a mental hospital getting de-programmed."

The lieutenant gave a dark chuckle. "Only to join the army to be brainwashed in a new way. Almost ironic, don'tcha think?"

The blond smiled back at the pop culture joke. "Then there's Asuma who's trying to live up to the Hokage. Can't say I envy him that. And the codependency issues between Izumo and Kotetsu. I guess we all kind of have our ghosts from some part of our life."

The lieutenant quirked an eyebrow and eyed Genma. "What about you, Sergeant? What are your ghosts?"

Genma chuckled again and moved to sewing the new batch of bags, stretching his sore back when he moved. "I guess you can't call them ghosts if the problems are current, can you?"

"Well Sergeant the depended the problem and how current that problem is... say if you were talking of a silver haired maniac then yeah, I would say that counts as a ghost, that man can haunt you for life with just one look." Tenzou's smile broadened, knowing he had struck right on the head.

A shiver wracked Genma's body as he thought about his recent interactions with the captain. "It's already been more than a look. I...uh...I may have bitten off more than I can swallow here, sir."

"There are few who can swallow the captain." Tenzou's face split with an evil grin and a chuckle. He sat down and looked more serious. "He is a hard man with a tricky mind. It has taken us years to be able to read him and we still can't get further then he wants us to. Some of us have been where you are and some who were are no longer with the army. T they couldn't handle it... him. He scared them right out of the army."

Genma gaped at the lieutenant in shock. "You're shitting me?" Tenzou just deadpanned making Genma cringe. "You're not shitting me. Fuck." His curiosity got the better of him and he just had to ask. "Sir did you ever...with the captain?"

Tenzou snorted out a laugh "Me and the Captain?" his face went serious "No. Not that I was really interested but he told me the first day we met he wouldn't fuck me cause I was too ugly. Said I had strange eyes. Fuck, he didn't even like talking to me till after I got blown up. He is a unique man with his own quirks. He's not my type anyway, but if he is yours good luck with that, enjoy it while it last and just try and survive." Tenzou patted his shoulder like he was going on a death mission before frowning.

"So I'm right fucked in Iruka's book now aren't I? He sees me as someone like the man from his past now. I had figured it out that he was beaten by someone he should have been able to trust but I didn't know it was rape as well till today. He isn't very good at hiding his thoughts and feelings. Fuck it almost killed me when he looked at me with such fear. My job makes me sick today." Tenzou flopped onto his back in the sand staring up at the darkening sky.

"I don't know what to tell you, sir. I don't know why his mind signaled you out like that. Maybe it's because of that kiss you stole. He wanted to think that you were the type of person he could trust with everything he has to give. I've never seen his mind play tricks on him like this and, not that I think that you would, but don't tell anyone about his being raped. Well, anyone that you don't have to that is. Even Spike and Zoomer don't know. He only shared the details of that little gem with me." Genma splashed his raw hands again before going back to his punishment.

"For your information, Shiranui, I didn't steal that kiss he gave me permission," Tenzou said a bit offend. "And of course I'm not going to go around telling people about Iruka's past." Tenzou brows furrowed and he got up and went back to leaning on his wall. After a few minutes of silence except for Genma slugging sand into bags, Tenzou spoke again "So what makes you so special to him that he would share that with you and not his other friends? Were you two something more at one time?" He couldn't keep the touch of jealousy out of his voice; it had been a long emotional day.

Now it was Genma's turn to smirk knowingly. "Green isn't the best colour on you, sir." At the heated glare from his superior he decided to set the man at ease. "We got close as soon as we were put in the same training group. I can't deny how attracted to him I was so believe me, sir, I know how he can get under your skin. We were damn close a couple of times but there were some lines we just never crossed. He said I was one of the first real friends he'd ever had, which is why he picked me to talk to. Some idiot started making comments about his scars and he just had to let it out to someone. He begged me to sleep with him after he told me but I couldn't do it. He deserved his first time to be with someone who loves him. And no, that bullshit doesn't count as his first time." Genma scowled heatedly for a minute before continuing. "We've been even closer since then but we've never done anything other than a little macking when we were both drunk on leave at new years." Genma gave a little shiver as he remembered the brunet looking up at him mischievously and pulling him down into a smoldering hot kiss. There'd been some heavy under the clothes petting too but he and Iruka had decided to pretend that hadn't happened. The truth was they were just too good of friends now to go there.

"I really hope he can find what he is looking for. He'll have a hell of a time finding it in the army. There aren't many people like him in the army... any that were, aren't anymore..." Tenzou stared off thinking about what Genma had said "I envy you Shiranui. I really really do. You are a lucky man to have the trust of someone like Iruka, it bodes well for your character." Tenzou got up and walked over to Genma again looking down on him as he sewed another bag shut; give a little hiss when he pricked his finger again. "And obviously Iruka is a lucky man to have a friend like you on his side." Tenzou started to walk away; he gave a wave over his shoulder saying "I'll be back in a bit. Keep up the good work Sergeant."


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter three part two

A/N: Here's the rest of chapter three after far too long a wait. Hope you like it. Chapter four needs some serious editing and…well finishing before it gets posted but hopefully we'll get it up soon. Anywho, please review!!!! We live for your love!

2nd A/N: Yes, we are aware that there are MANY things that would not really happen in a military setting. However, this is a fiction from our twisted fantasies and meant to be enjoyed as such. We did try to put some military reality into it though it seems to be fading as we go along

Disclaimer and warning: We don't own Naruto and we don't make money from writing though I've been reading a few yaoi novels and really hope that someday I will. There is man on man physicality, language and possibly some violence.

After telling the nurse what he was doing there Iruka'd been led to the row of chairs near the back of the tent and told to wait. The nurse had shot him a sympathetic look that was lost on the emotionally shell shocked brunet. He sat there for half an hour, not thinking or feeling, just a numb, empty shell, his mind too fried to register the hustle and bustle around him.

Kakashi had just come from talking to the medic about Raidou's burns, 'bad but not serious. Fucking hell, what's happening to my camp? My best soldier getting injured in a simple punishment! Fuck, getting injured at all…that man is made of some sort of space metal... that's way his ass is so strong and tight.' All serious thought flushed from Kakashi's mind as it continued to replay the many times his cock sunk into that strong powerful body. He walked down the row of chairs in the waiting section when his mind shouted over the sex in his head, 'WAIT!' Kakashi stopped, 'You just passed the cute little ponytailed brunet and he looks like his mom was just shot in the head.' Kakashi cocked a brow and turned back around taking the ten steps back to stand before the brunet "Hello Private, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing...I don't know something that isn't here?"

Iruka raised his hollow eyes to the captain, his voice just as empty when he spoke. "No, Sir. I've been ordered to report here for psychological evaluation." He turned his head and began staring straight a head like he'd been doing for the full half hour before Kakashi had spoken to him.

The silver haired man stared for a moment before waving a hand in front of Iruka's blank face. The emotionless brown eyes turned back upwards robotically. "I'm sorry, sir. Was there something else you wanted?"

Kakashi knelt in front of Iruka "Psychological evaluation eh? And they have you just sitting here? Well come on then I'll give you your psych exam, you don't need to sit and tell your story to some medic who thinks their all high and mighty, you can tell it to someone who really is high and mighty. Oh shit, that's right you're a medic, sorry about that." Kakashi stood and took a couple steps away before stopping and looking to Iruka again. "Well come on I'm not going to do it here." His voice was back to the usually gruff tone.

Getting to his feet, Iruka followed his captain out of the tent without question. As they walked he didn't meet anyone's eyes or even notice where they were going. He didn't flinch when Kakashi placed a hand on his back to guide him into the private officer's tent; his demon was still out near the rifle range with Genma.

Seating himself in the armed chair at his desk, Kakashi pointed to the other which Iruka immediately took. "Would you like something to drink?" the captain asked holding up his half empty bottle of scotch, but Iruka shook his head.

"I don't drink." He watched the silver haired man shrug and pour himself a couple of inches of the amber liquid in a glass and pull down his mask to take a sip. He'd tried drinking a few times but the smell on his breath always made him sick.

"So what was the cause of you getting sent for evaluation?" Kakashi asked bluntly might as well get to the point no fun playing with someone as fucked as this kid was right now. This was probably going to take a while and there would be no sex from it so... He reached over to the little wooden box on the table and grabbed a cigarette from it. He offered one to Iruka with a nod, leaving the box lid flipped up as an open invitation. He leaned back in his chair lighting his smoke then tossed the lighter on the table for Iruka should he need it.

Iruka looked at the smokes for a minute before reaching into the box and pulling one out and placing it between his full lips and lighting it. He took a short drag before looking up at Kakashi, his face was still emotionless but the silver haired man's keen eyes saw the slim white tube shake in Iruka's loose grip. "There was an incident at the rifle range. Lieutenant Daiki was lying on my back and I lost it. Genma and he got into some kind of argument but I don't remember what they were saying." He took another drag of the cigarette, his mind starting to come back to him. He glanced around the tent making a covert list of the exits as he'd done for years without people knowing.

"The back way isn't much of an exit" Kakashi said noticing what Iruka was doing "It leads to my shower." He pointed to the way they came in, "if you are going to bolt it's best if you go that way." He took a long drag off his smoke as he watched Iruka process what he had just said and what that meant. "Why did you lose it when Lieutenant Daiki was lying on your back? And what did he do when you lost it?" Kakashi had done many of these exams before and he would draw it out of Iruka a piece at a time if that is what it took.

"I was dropping my elbow when I was firing so he lay down on top of me and held it in place. It made me anxious so I started missing. Then he started saying things...I started missing more. He started yelling at me...saying thing that...reminded me...Then I shot him."

Kakashi stared for a moment; quite sure he'd heard the man wrong. "You shot lieutenant Daiki?" he asked calmly, knowing that wasn't really what had happened.

Iruka shook his head and took another drag of the cigarette. "No...my stepfather." Iruka closed his eyes, remembering the look the hulking man had had on his face when he'd shot him in the head. A sick little smile pulled at his lips and he inhaled the tobacco into his lungs again, the nicotine swimming threw his bloodstream sending a rush to his body.

"So Tenzou made you see your past and you shot your step father. Well I think that will be the best place to start then, Iruka. I think you should tell me the story of why you would want to shoot your step father. The more you tell me the fewer questions I have to ask." Kakashi watched Iruka closely "Iruka, give me the full story. You don't know what I'm looking for that will be the deciding factor on whether you can stay in my camp or not."

Sighing, Iruka put the smoke out between his fingers, not even wincing when the cherry burnt the digits. "When I was four my dad died. I don't really remember him much, just feelings. My mom was devastated. She was a mess for almost a year...but I don't remember much of that either. I do remember when she started seeing my stepfather. I didn't really like him from the start but my mom seemed happy." He shifted in the uncomfortable chair, crossing his legs before deciding that his original position was less awkward.

"They got married really quickly and for a while it seemed like everything would be okay. Mom went back to work at the hospital, usually nights and I started the second grade. Then he got fired for drinking on the job and he was always around the house. Mom was working full time and picking up as many extra shifts as possible so she didn't have much time to cook and clean as much as she had before. He would never do anything to help her. He'd just sit on the couch drinking. It started slowly. I'd hear them fighting when mom got home from her shift. Soon she started wearing sunglasses all the time. Even though she tried to cover them up I could see her bruises. She started avoiding coming home so he told me that now the cooking and cleaning were my responsibility. I didn't know anything about cooking and the first time I made dinner I lit the stove on fire. After he'd put it out he started hitting me, screaming at me for trying to burn down the house. I knew it was my fault. He handed me my toothbrush and some cleaner and told me that if the stove wasn't spotless in an hour he'd beat my mom to death when she got home. I tried my best but when an hour was up he just...smiled at me and I knew I hadn't done it right."

Iruka closed his eyes and shifted again, unable to get comfortable on the hard, wooden chair.

"Iruka feel free to do what you have to be comfortable. If it will help you can lay on the bed or what ever you want, if you need something from me let me know. I'm here to help you right now not make you uncomfortable. I know that is hard to believe with what I'm making you tell me but it is true. I want to help you, so in the long run you can help me. See it isn't weird it is a plain old selfish act of your captain, help you to help myself. So whatever you need will help me in the end." Kakashi watched Iruka process that "when you are more comfortable please continue."

Getting up and pacing around the small enclosure for a minute, Iruka took the suggested position on the bed. Pausing only to remove his boots he stretched out across the much softer surface, letting out a small sigh of appreciation for the bed's comfort. This was just like thinking about it when he was younger only he had to say the thoughts out loud. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember where he'd left off. The pained screams of his mother floated into his head and with a shiver he started again.

"I remember hearing her scream that night and calling in sick to work the next day. My teacher asked me about my bruises but I told him I'd fallen off my bike. Everything was okay for a couple of days but then one night when mom was back at work he came home from the bar and came into my room. I didn't know what I'd done. He just kept hitting me and I kept crying and begging him to stop. It went on like this for years, escalating slowly. He was partial to the belt, as you could tell by my back, but he liked using his fists too. The knife was only for special occasions."

Kakashi shifted in his chair and pulled his tucked shirt out of his pants "That is a very dark past Iruka; it shows a lot of strength that you lived through it. So far you are handling it very well." Kakashi started undoing his shirt and stopped "Do you mind..." he pointed to his shirt "I've been in this desert for two years and it still gets to me, I hate this stinking place and I hate sand. Why couldn't we be at war with someone who lived in a nice cool meadow, or maybe scenic mountain?" Iruka gave a slight nod and Kakashi undid his shirt letting it hang open. He ran his glass up and down his abs and chest to help cool his skin. "If it wasn't taboo I would run this camp naked." He really did hate the camp but he was also trying to make light so Iruka had something other then darkness while he told his story. Kakashi held his glass on his stomach and gave a little sigh before turning his one eyed gaze back to Iruka. "Well as much as I would like to hear a happy ending I don't think that is the end of it. Is it Iruka?"

"No. By the time I was eleven he had complete control of both of us, playing off our love for one another, threatening to kill the other if we even thought about telling someone. Then one evening when I came home he called me over to the couch and told me to sit down. He was drunker than usual; I could smell it all over him. For a while we just sat there and I thought maybe he was too wasted to hurt me. But then he started rubbing my leg and pulling up my shirt. At first I just froze, having some idea of what he was doing but thinking he would realize who I was and let me go. But he didn't. He started...touching me and trying to stick his hand down my pants. I tried to get away but he pinned me against the couch. It hurt so much. I found out later that he'd torn me open. I kept blacking out so I don't remember most of it but I remember the smell of his breath, the weight of him on my back, the sting of where his knife cut me when he was slicing my clothes off. I remember what he said." Iruka took a deep breath and fisted the sheets under his hands. Of all the things he had to tell about his past this was the most painful.

"Then mom burst into the room with a gun. He jumped back from me and she shot him four times in the chest. I thought it was all over. I thought we'd be okay. But then she looked at me...she was so sad, like she'd let me down so much that she couldn't stand to look at me anymore. She put the gun to her temple and blew her head off."

"Shit" Kakashi breathed the word in a hiss. He grabbed two smokes and lit them. He got up and handed one the Iruka but held it back before releasing it to him, "No burning yourself with this one or your out." He relinquished the smoke and walked back to his seat. "I can understand what seeing that can do to you the scar that can create. When I was 11 years old my father killed himself in traditional Japanese fashion a sword right through his stomach. He sat me down and told me that he had failed me and the memory of my mother and this was the only honorable thing his had left. I was sent to a military boarding school by some uncle or something, I never knew. He was the one in charge of my fathers will. I never left the army." Kakashi took a long drag of his smoke "What did they do to you after?" That was a story few know but he understood it would help the man and he knew that this is someone who would never tell anyone that.

"Foster homes. None of the foster parents touched me...ever. Not a hug or a kiss or a pat on the back. My scars scared them. I became an emancipated minor when I was 16 but never really found anything worth doing with my life until the war started. All of a sudden I wasn't alone anymore." Iruka took a drag of his cigarette and ashed on the floor. Realizing what he'd done in what was essentially his CO's home he sat up and leaned down to pinch up the ashes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He wiped the soot on his pants before looking up at his captain. "So am I too crazy to serve, sir?"

"Don't worry about the ash Iruka," Kakashi said and flicked his own ash on the floor to prove the point. "What about Lieutenant Daiki pushed you over the edge Iruka? I'm sure in your time with the army you have had someone on top of you like that. It is a standard way to teach rifle shooting and pit training requires it." Kakashi looked at his empty glass and thought about pouring another drink but thought better of it he got up and grabbed his stash of cinnamon hearts popping a couple in his mouth. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed offering Iruka some candy "Don't worry I don't count as a stranger," he joked.

Iruka closed his eyes, not really wanting to answer the question. He looked at the offered candy, clutched between the pale fingers. The desperate need for attention he always felt after reliving his worst memories, either out loud or in a dream, hit him full force and without thinking he dipped his head and captured the red heart in his mouth along with Kakashi's index finger. He looked into the shocked visible eye as he massaged the digit with his tongue.

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up and his head tilted to the side a bit watching that mouth, those thick soft lips and that tongue massage and _pleasure_ his finger in an obvious display of want for something _more_. He force his face back to his usual, cool neutral expression, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, as if it wasn't shocking that the sweet, young medic was being so forward and overtly sexual. "I guess you really like candy, Iruka. I wonder if I have a lollipop somewhere around here, it looks like more your type of candy. I'm sure that would also be a very pleasurable sight." Kakashi pulled his finger from Iruka's mouth and picked up another candy he leaned back on one elbow on the bed shirt falling open to his sides. "Do you want another one?" he purred and placed the sweet and spicy candy in his silver lined belly button, leaning back on his other elbow as well to give Iruka room to collect his candy.

Jumping at the invitation, Iruka grasped the pale flanks and began sliding his tongue along the washboard plane of Kakashi's stomach, dipping into the grooves of the muscular abs before sucking the candy from the older man's navel. Dropping his forehead to the saliva slick stomach he tightened his grip on the pale sides.

"Please touch me. My scars are so terrible that no one ever wants to touch me. Not like this."

Kakashi sat up, causing Iruka to also have to move. He placed his fingers under Iruka's chin and lifted it to where the deep brown eyes were looking in his. Kakashi moved the hand to his own face when Iruka's eyes locked with his, and pulled the eye patch away so now Iruka's dark orbs were met with a storm grey and a rust coloured stare. "Show me" was all he said as his fingers ran down the buttons of Iruka's shirt.

Without hesitation Iruka pulled his shirt over his head and brought Kakashi's hand back to his chest, smoothing it down his skin, putting pressure on certain fingers as they passed over the raised skin of his scars. Closing his eyes as he pushed the strong pale hand over his side and onto his back he turned so that the abused flesh was visible to the bi-coloured eyes. He braced himself for the typical horrified reaction. This was as far as anything sexual usually ever went and he could understand why. Who would want to see or touch the horrific mass of uneven skin when they expect to find the soft skin and muscles of his well toned back?

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka pulling him so his scars were pressed to his chest "You are beautiful Iruka. I see a strong sexy man; there is nothing ugly about you." Kakashi whispered in his ear his hands gliding smoothly over Iruka's skin. "There isn't an imperfection on your body" one hand wrapping around the dark chest to rub over a nipple the other sliding down the scarred abdomen thread fingers through the thin line of hair leading down from an almost flat belly button. Having said enough for now his mouth kept busy on Iruka's neck sucking and licking the strong trapezius muscle.

Lacing his fingers in the hand on his belly, Iruka pushed it lower, moaning and lifting his hips a foot off the bed as their hands pressed against his straining, severely neglected member. He moaned loudly as the strong fingers flexed around his hardness and he reached back one handed to rub Kakashi's groin as well, needing to know that what the man had said was true, that Kakashi wanted to touch him. He was rewarded with a grunt of pleasure as his hand frantically massaged the older man through his pants. Giving a sharp cry when his earlobe was nipped, Iruka flipped back around and began unbuttoning the uniform pants as he resumed licking the immaculate abs.

'Fuck so hot, so sexy; what a treasure.' Kakashi groaned at the image before him. He shifted his shoulders so his shirt slid down his arms to his elbows before sitting up and removing article completely. He tossed it to the floor and leaned back on one elbow the other reaching around to pull the tie free of Iruka's hair "your hair is beautiful, it must grow fast to be this long since basic" he idly commented as his fingers stroked through the silken locks that had fallen around Iruka's face.

Appreciating the feeling of nonchalance his commander was giving this, Iruka tugged the pants away from the body when the pale narrow hips lifted. This was just sex after all. Sex that his overly ignored body had craved for years. Now he was finally staring down at the hardness between Kakashi's legs and he suddenly felt unsure. He had no experience sucking cock. What if he didn't do it right?

"It's ok Iruka just take your time. Basically whatever you do to me with your mouth will feel good, what you where doing to my fingers a moment ago was delicious" he said in a reassuring voice. "Just be careful of your teeth."

With a renewal of confidence and a short nod of his head, Iruka dropped his mouth down to the pulsing member. Remembering Kakashi's words about the lollipop, he grasped the shaft and began sliding his tongue along the sensitive foreskin. The taste was incredible and a jolt of need shot through his body. Emboldened, Iruka wrapped his full, pink lips around the head and laved attention to the drooling member. His tongue seemed to want to touch everything at once, sliding along the veiny underside before sweeping back to massage the tip. Strong hands curled into his hair more tightly and gentle pressure informed him to take more of the member in his mouth. Sliding half way down the shaft he let his tongue explore the new territory, slicking the skin so he could more easily take more into his mouth. He tried to take more but choked and had to pull back to keep from gagging. His nervous eyes, flicked up to Kakashi's face but when he got no indication to stop he tried again, gradually finding out how much his inexperienced throat could take without risking getting sick on the pale lap.

"Mmm that's right, Iruka" Kakashi hissed in pleasure "very good". The shy inexperienced ones were always fun for a change. It was strangely peaceful to relax into Iruka's needs and drop his domineering persona for a time. Iruka tried again to take too much again, his face turning red as he gagged a bit. Kakashi held his hair so he couldn't push down anymore "It's ok Iruka don't try and take it all" Kakashi looked down with a smirk "It's just too big." He gave a wink to calm the nervous man. He released Iruka's hair and stroked his hand over the brunet's head "here, the secret is to lick it all over like a melting Popsicle, then wrap your hand around the base, then you just have what's left to pleasure." His pale fingers stroked down Iruka's cheek wiping away a tear from his choking with his thumb.

Doing as the older man had suggested, Iruka wrapped his and around the base and began vigorously licking the top half of the member, repeating actions that got grunts of pleasure from the chest above him. When he wrapped his mouth back around the thickness and pressed down until his lips touched his hand, the narrow hips bucked upwards. Smiling at being able to pleasure another human being, Iruka lowered his head again and again, sucking in his cheeks to add suction. He heard the soft whisper of 'Oh yeah' from above him and one of the hands that was tangled in his hair slid over his back, softly caressing his sensitive scars. A massive shiver wracked his body as he thought about how good it would feel to have a tongue sliding along them. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Kakashi pulling his head up from the pale lap. He looked at the older man in question, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Much more from that beautiful mouth and this will be over before it even gets started," Kakashi smiled. He led Iruka to stand. Standing himself he wrapped his arms around scarred dark body pulling him in close kissing him deeply, his left hand roaming the uneven skin of his back while his right slid around the waistband of the desert tan pants to work the buttons loose. The pants dropped to the ground a moment latter and Kakashi's hand slid under his white bikini style briefs to caress the tan ass. 'Bikini briefs' Kakashi's mind purred 'he must have a bit of spunk to him.' The silver haired captain was pleased with his new discovery.

Chocolate eye closed in anticipation as strong hands slowly pushed his underwear off his hips and down his legs. He opened his eyes when he felt the hands on his ankle and braced himself on Kakashi's shoulder as the kneeling man slid off one of his socks, and then the other. When he stood back up, Iruka looked up at the imposing figure towering over him and shyly stepped closer to the warm, pale body. Strong arm wrapped around him and guided them back a couple of steps until Iruka's legs hit the bed again and a light push had him sprawled unceremoniously across the white sheets and grey blanket. He looked into the bi-coloured eyes which were observing him hungrily. He had to wonder if he looked like a woman, sprawled out on the bed, his long hair splayed out behind him across the sheets, all curvy hips and dark skin.

A predatory growl rose from Kakashi's chest as he crawled over the dark body capturing the pouty lips in a deep kiss. His hands roamed over the strong sculpted body, finger tips running over raised scars palms pressing and cupping against flexing muscles. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Gods, touching you makes me want to cum." Kakashi's husky voice whispered in his ear before kissing down his neck to nip along to mocha collarbone. His spread Iruka's legs with his pale strong thighs pressing his hips forward to rub his straining erection against the younger's drooling member.

The feeling was like being electrocuted. That was the closest thing Iruka could equate it to. Like volt after volt of electricity running down his nerves. Moaning he slid his arms over Kakashi's pale hips, pressing them down for more friction. The stunned chocolate eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape as the silver haired man rocked expertly against him. "Ah...I...never...knew...feels...so...good," he panted breathlessly, his mind not quite believing how good his body was feeling. He clutched at the muscular torso, his fingers twisting the skin as they struggled to find purchase. Suddenly Kakashi flipped him onto his back and started running his fingers over his shoulder blades, pressing down to work the knots out of his shoulders. He let out a long moan of pleasure and gasped when a strong wet tongue started moving over his spine. He was enjoying it so much that he hardly noticed when the man's weight settled on his legs. He tensed momentarily but the light nips to his back were setting him on fire.

Tongues, lips, teeth and hands were everywhere, bringing pleasure to every inch of his skin, the strong body above him slid down his legs further, then those talented hands were on his hips pulling them up off the scratchy wool blanket. They moved his body like it was made of clay forming and positioning it where ever the silver haired Captain wanted it. Long fingers glided down his spine and his chest was pressed back to the bed so his ass was up and displayed to the bi-coloured gaze. Kakashi's cock jumped and drooled at the site before him. That mocha skin darkening to a deep chocolate where the skin wrinkled into a tight, puckered opening. He licked his lips he had to taste his man, he was so pure so delicious, he ran a finger over the flexing hole marveling at the beauty of the flawless skin the young man was almost hairless except of the dark cluster of curl surrounding his dark cock. Iruka mewled and his back arched to an almost impossible curve as knowing fingers teased his most private erogenous zones, his fingers gripping the sheets his toes curling painfully but he couldn't register the pain he could only feel pleasure. "Ahh, oh god, Captain." His voice came out as pleasing cry.

'I have to taste. I have to know' Kakashi licked his lips again leaning closer his hands moved to the firm globes spreading the cheeks further apart. He let out a shuttering breath then his tongue was pressed against that fluttering flexing entrance, massaging and exploring.

Iruka's head snapped back making the vertebrae in his neck pop and crack with the force as something wet pressed against his hole. Something hard and soft at the same time. Something he had never considered could bring pleasure to that part of his body. His arms and legs shook and he thought he might pass out as the waves of sensation assaulted his body.

Kakashi was in heaven as he tongued the innocent ass. He could swear it almost tasted sweet as he pressed into the tight ring of muscles. Not only that but it seemed to entice the most delicious reactions from the bronze beauty who was fisting the sheets and sobbing with pleasure. He almost lost himself in his ministrations when a shock of reality raced through his mind. He was Hatake Fucking Kakashi. He didn't rim anyone, not even this perfect specimen of responsive male loveliness. Pulling away he slipped a finger into his mouth and quickly replaced his tongue with it, pressing into the near virgin hole slowly.

Iruka was far too needy now to panic. All he could do was sob and beg disjointedly for the captain to fill him as his body shook and his face pressed against the scratchy blanket. When a full finger was fully buried inside of him he let out a small whimper and inched himself forward, unsure if he was trying to escape the intrusion or not. A sharp nip to the inside of his ass cheek pulled a mewl of delight from his throat and he thrust himself back on the finger, wailing in delight when it pressed against his prostate. "AH! Again! Oh please gods one more time," he cried drawing a dark chuckle from the man behind him.

"Does that feel good Iruka? Do you like being touched by me?" Kakashi's face was split with a wide smile at the way Iruka responded to his touches. This mans youth seemed to be seeping into him he felt like he was young and exploring sex again. Like he wasn't the cruel demanding dom he had been his whole adult life.

"Yes yes yes!" Iruka mewled as his ass muscles flexed and squeezed at the fingers buried with in him. He cried out and leaned up on his elbows when the finger began to pump in and out curling when it was deep inside to press and rubbing against that electrifying bundle of nerves.

Kakashi worked Iruka's ass carefully he didn't want to cause any pain to startle the man this was an important moment for the young brunet as he reached under his mattress at mid point for the lube he kept there. Pulling his finger free of Iruka, and chuckling at the needy moan that came from his neglect "Have patience a moment Iruka and everything will feel much even better." He flipped the top on the lube and squeezed a fare amount onto the fingers of his other hand, using his thumb to smear it about to coat the fingers well before returning them to Iruka's wanting entrance. Kneeling close behind Iruka he placed two fingers at the entrance while his other hand smoothed over the scars of his back. He slipped one finger in to relax the muscles again. Iruka immediately pushed back on the finger letting out a needy groan. When Iruka pulled himself forward Kakashi pulled his finger back and out of Iruka, placing two fingers at the entrance now.

'I'm finally going to get fucked,' Iruka thought as the slicked fingers slid into him, making him shiver and moan at the sensation and the feeling of being close to someone physically. It all felt so good, better than he'd ever thought it could. Even having something inside him only made him hotter, needier. Biting down on the sheets to muffle his scream as the third long digit pushed into him, he tensed around the fingers, his body already reaching its limits. Looking back over his shoulder at the rugged, handsome face watching his ass swallow the fingers he whimpered and pushed his weight backwards again. "Please, I'm ready. I want you inside me when I cum."

"You are so very sexy, you have no idea what you are doing to me, do you?" Kakashi said as he removed his fingers, licking and kissing his way up Iruka's back till he was leaning over the smaller man his cock head brushing against his entrance. He leaned his weight on one hand while the other stroked his cock own cock slicking it with lube. 'Oh fuck so beautiful, so perfect...' Kakashi rubbed his cock at Iruka's opening the sexy body writhing with need below him. 'So pure...' Kakashi froze his hand tight around his cock his forehead pressed to Iruka's back 'I don't deserve this. I don't deserve him... FUCK!' Kakashi gave a nip to Iruka's back and shifted so he was kneeling with his legs outside Iruka's "Iruka close your thighs tight, this will feel good I promise." Iruka whimpered at the delay but did as told moving so his knees and thighs where tight together. Kakashi released his cock and moved his hand around to grasp Iruka's, hips pushing forward his cock slid over Iruka's hole and down squeezing between the strong thighs to rub against the hairless taint. "You deserve a better man then I inside of your body." The hand that was supporting his weight wrapped around Iruka's waist holding him flush to his chest he knelt up with the brunet to a praying position. "Keep it sacred for him." Kakashi began to thrust hard his cock sliding between Iruka's thighs and against his taint the head pushing against the back of mocha balls, his hand jerking the brunets throbbing cock in time with his hips. The younger man's body seemed to weaken in defeat, he wouldn't be fucked, he wouldn't have a cock inside of him, he wasn't wanted. Iruka's mind was taking all the good away and replacing it with shame. Kakashi could read Iruka's body and face as the heavy head leaned against his should "Iruka I want you I want you so bad, I wish my cock was sliding into your body but I can't take that from you." He kissed that the bronze neck, "You are a good man and deserve to have your first time to be with someone who loves you... I can't love you. If I was to take you like I want right now we will both hurt for a long time after, and not in physical pain, in emotional pain. This part of you that you are offering to me is too pure for a dirty old man like me. Please Iruka, save it, hold on to it and give it to someone who can love you with the purity your heart holds. Gods Iruka, I want it I want to deserve it, but I don't." Kakashi held him tight pumping there cocks wanting so badly to slip back further and into the hot tight body. "Take pleasure, enjoy pleasure, but save that piece of you for him." Kakashi's voice was someone else's; it was a voice he didn't recognize, this pleading needy voice couldn't belong to him.

Iruka's head lolled against the hard, pale shoulder, his body lax with pleasure and his mind drowning in Kakashi's words. 'Someone who loves me...who could love me? Genma loves me, but not like that. No one's ever touched me like this before.' His thoughts disappeared as his muscles began to tense. The way Kakashi's cock was massaging his taint and sliding over his hole was driving him mad. His hips snapped forward into the tight grip, his cock sliding smoothly in the slick hand. Moaning, Iruka nuzzled the pale jaw, mewling when his lips were captured in a heated kiss. 'He says he can't love me but the way he kisses me...'

Pleasure. Bliss. Ecstasy. No words did what he was feeling justice. Wave after wave of sensation wracked his body as he was pushed over the edge by someone else's hands for the first time. The cry of the word 'yes' escaped his lips as he erupted over Kakashi's strong pale hand. His muscles tightened to the point where he thought they might snap as he shot spurt after spurt of cum on his CO's bed.

Kakashi groaned as the strong leg muscles clamped down on his cock, throwing him head long into his release. Crying out in surprise of the ferocity of the orgasm like a teenager, Kakashi bucked into the slick skin twice before releasing his seed all over the bronze balls and thighs. He pulled back in time for a string of semen to land on the perfect globes of Iruka's ass. As if in awe of the sight, he rubbed the white fluid into the dark skin before wrapping his arms around Iruka's torso and pulling them both to the bed. He wiped his hand over Iruka's sweaty face and released a ragged breath against the back of the younger man's neck. They laid together in silence for a while before getting up and dressing. Just as Iruka was pulling on his shirt Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled them so they were chest to chest.

"Don't fall in love with me, Private. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't love you." A flash of hurt passed through the chocolate eyes but Iruka nodded and bit his lip shyly.

"Can...can we do it again?"

Kakashi stared down into those expressive orbs, unable to say no. "As long as you remember what I said. You can return to duty tomorrow, Private. Spend the rest of the day however you like." With that Kakashi sat down at his desk, not even looking at Iruka. The brunet watched him for a minute before ducking back out of the tent and heading toward the mess, mind and body still abuzz with what had just happened.

* * *

Izumo looked across the room to Genma's empty rack and sighed. "What the hell happened to Gen? Why wasn't he on the march? And where did Iruka go? Do you think he's okay?" He wasn't asking anyone in particular, just hoping someone would reassure him...and Kotetsu didn't let him down.

"I'm sure they're fine," came from directly above him. "Iruka's probably in the infirmary and...well...maybe Gen's with him."

Asuma looked across the room at the pair. "I don't know about Iruka but Genma's out near the sandcastle filling sandbags as a punishment."

The pale eyed private looked up from his bunk at the burly sergeant. "What did he get a punishment for, sir?"

Asuma just took a drag off his cigarette and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, Hyuuga. But he's been doing it since the end of rifle range."

Kotetsu sat hanging his legs from his bunk "You mean to say he's been out there for four hours straight filling bags. Is Lieutenant Daiki making him do it?"

Asuma just nodded and took another drag blowing the smoke straight up like a factory stack.

"For fuck sakes, I didn't think he was as twisted as the rest of the officers here. But today sure proves he is," Kotetsu continued.

"I don't understand what the sergeant did to deserve that?" Choiji asked between munching on chips "He was only trying to help one of his men"

"Watch what you say there, private," Asuma warned. "The lieutenant is as tough as he has to be. He was just trying to let him know that he can't keep holding your dicks for you while you're taking a piss, no matter how much it might hurt." He tossed a cruel smirk at Kiba who growled and bared his fangs.

"Maybe we should go take him some dinner or water or something?" Izumo asked, staring at the back of the legs that were hanging down beside his bunk. "I hate to think about him out there all by himself."

Asuma grunted softly, surveying the men with a sparkle in his eye. To everyone's surprise the emotionally stunted raven was the next to speak up.

"This book says we should all share in the company's victories and trails." He held up the cover of 'Brother's in Arms, Surefire Ways to Building Bonds in the Military'. Asuma chuckled but had to congratulate the raven on his choice of reading material, the book being a good example of the psychology of companies like theirs.

Suddenly Shino was heading for the door. "Hey," Asuma grunted around his cigarette. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to fill bags with sand," Shino's slow deep voice replied, not slowing in his determined walk.

Kotetsu jumped down from the bunk and began to follow Shino, smacking Kiba on the leg as they passed him. "Come on. He'd do the same for any of us."

Asuma just smiled as the barracks emptied, glad that the platoon finally got it. He followed them towards the sandcastle, clapping Shino on the shoulder and giving the sunglassed man a nod of approval.

* * *

He could see them filing out of the tent, he had to boot it if he was going to beat them back. He pulled the cinch straps on his rucksack tighter to keep the noise down and took off at a smooth run, racing across clearings and roadways to duck behind any cover he could find. He could see then way down the ally, he could wait for them to pass but it would give them to much of a head start. So he got on his belly and crawled. Even the Captain wouldn't have been able to rip the smile for his face he was having so much fun. 'Well yeah the Captain could if he wanted to, the man could strip paint with his glare' he thought as he got back to his feet and ran hard. He hit hard with his side into the back side of the cabin near the sandcastle and took a second to compose himself.

Tenzou walked coolly from behind the cabin. "Ahh I see you are still hard at work," his voice a easy mocking tone, "good to see you can be trusted to work your punishment alone." Tenzou said, swinging his pack off. Leaning it against the wall, he sat down beside it.

"You have been out here a long time you must be getting thirsty, maybe a little hungry?" Tenzou questioned. He opened his pack and pulled out a wrapped sandwich, "'cause I know I am and I was just watching." He took a big bite, "mmm, oh that's good, but I need something to wash this down" he teased. He reached into the pack again and pulled out a can of beer, cracking it open the can hissed and foamed beer slowly erupted. The brunet quickly slapped his lips over the foam and sucked it down. When it was under control he pulled back with a satisfied 'ahhhh' he smirked at Genma. "You know, it really is too bad you threatened and officer other wise I might be willing to share."

The blond's hands were now barely able to hold his shovel they were so beat up. He glared up from the growing mound of sandbags at the lieutenant. Sure, they'd reached an understanding about Iruka but that hadn't gotten him off the hook. "You know, you're a real bastard when you want to be, Sir." He hissed as one of his blisters popped and grabbed his canteen to rinse it when he found that there was only a splash of water left. Sighing he retied the bandana around his hand and decided to move back to sewing for the time being. He already knew that he was going to be too late to see Kakashi but he was still checking his watch every twenty minutes anyway. "Where the hell did you get beer from anyway? Didn't think even a lieutenant could get away with possession of contraband on this base."

"Lets just say someone owned me a favor," Tenzou smirked. He leaned back and drank down his beer between bite of his sandwich. "You know out here that name really suits these things, they always have sand in them..." Tenzou trailed off as he looked behind Genma at the group of men heading their way. "Well looky what we have here. Looks like a lynch mob coming to get me." Tenzou nodded his head in the direction of the men.

Genma tossed another sandbag on the finished pile and looked up to see the whole platoon striding towards them. He locked eyes with Asuma who was grinning around his cigarette and nodded once in appreciation. He scanned the rest of the group and grinned when he heard Lee pipe something about being able to fill all the sandbags in an hour or doing four hundred pushups. Chuckling he pushed himself to his feet as Neji and Shino were the first to reach him.

"What are you idiots doing out here?" he asked as the two extremely pale men began grabbing the finished sandbags and stacking them a few feet away.

"We heard that misery loves company, sir." Kiba chirped, clapping Genma on the back so hard his exhausted body crumpled forward. Genma looked up to find Izumo kneeling down near him with bandages.

"Let me wrap up those hands for you, sir."

The blond smiled around at the group who were digging into his task heartily before turning his eyes to Tenzou, who was smirking knowingly.

"Hey, it took you guys long enough to get here." Tenzou called out as he pulled a six pack of can out of his pack breaking them off and tossing them around to the surprised men, with a wide smile on his face. "Hey Zoomer, bring him over here I have a full med kit and some food for him here." Tenzou told the small brunet. He pulled two more six packs out and walked around the men that didn't have a beer yet, "Alright you are building a pyramid with these sandbags there are two more bundles in the shed. They all must be filled, sewn and stacked before your Sergeant can get out of here. If every sandbag isn't filled he will be moved to a new platoon. If you don't want that to happen... which obviously you don't, get to work." Tenzou placed a beer in Kotetsu's hand with a smile.

"I don't understand sir? Why? And you know we were coming?" The spiky haired raven asked cracking open his beer.

"It's all about character, Spike," Tenzou answered cryptically. He gave a pat to the man's shoulder and walked back over to Genma and Izumo.

Kneeling down he watched Izumo carefully wash and disinfect his sergeant's hands, Genma face twisting with the sting "Ohhh, bet that smarts. You'll remember that feeling every time you thing about mouthing off to me again, wont ya?" He gave a hard pat to Genma's sore back. Letting out a chuckle he leaned back against the wall again to finish his sandwich and watch his platoon work together to help their sergeant. "I truly envy you Shiranui, I truly do," he said just loud enough for Genma and Izumo to hear. Then he was taking a large bite from his sandwich and trying not to spit it out with laughter at the antics of Lee filling three bags at once.

"We'll have you out of here in no time Sir, just you watch." He jumped up and down with excitement before tripping on a bag he had just filled knocking himself to the ground along with the contents of the bag.

Neji shook his head and commented dryly "Not with your help we won't, Lee."

The whole group chuckle but the young man with the bowl haircut just jumped back up and got back to work. Genma watched in amazement as the group set up an efficient chain with a few men filling bags, some sewing and several more stacking them neatly in a pyramid.

As his hands were finished being wrapped he glanced up at Izumo and laughed to see a toothpick held between the thin pale fingers. He took the slip of wood and it immediately found it's usual spot in the left side of his lips, then he pulled Izumo to his feet and wrapped him in a short hug before turning back to the group. He was about to rejoin the work when Tenzou called out to him. He turned to see the lieutenant holding out a sandwich and a beer for him.

"Apparently it's against the rules to make you go more than seven hours with out some kind of nourishment so you better get over here and eat something before you get me in trouble."

Chuckling, Genma gratefully took the sandwich and unwrapped it. "Well we wouldn't want that, sir."

Tenzou gave a smile and a nod as Genma took the offered food. He leaned back again, his own sandwich finished he went to work on his beer. A few minutes passed with out a word between the two commanders while they watched the men work and Genma ate his sandwich. "You have a real good group of men there Shiranui. It has been a long time since I've seen one this close, I was starting to worry that I had been wrong about that when it took them so long to come for you. But they came. That's a very good thing sergeant, it shows a great deal about your character and the trust they have for you." Tenzou let out a sigh, "take it from one who was once in your place, this trust is also a burden to you. It means their lives hold heavier in your hand than others... they will follow you to death if that is where you lead them." Tenzou took a long drink and went silent.

The blond was silent as he thought about what the lieutenant had said. He didn't want any of the men to get hurt or die because of him. Even the bizarre and pain in the asses of the group were quickly growing on him. He'd just have to make sure he never took liberties with his men's life and listened to valid concerns. "Understood, sir," he whispered as he watched Chouji and Kiba pass filled sandbags to Hayate and Shikamaru, who seemed to be mumbling 'troublesome' under his breath while he worked. Stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth he glanced at Tenzou and nodded before getting up to join the assembly line.

An hour and a half and a lot of laughing later Genma was climbing to the top of the pyramid to lay the final sandbag. As he laid it down and climb on top of it "Soldiers of Second Platoon, on behalf of my aching muscles and raw hands, I thank you. We have had one hell of a day. But through that hell I hope you have learned as much as I have about yourselves and this unit. That we are a team and will fight and support each other till the end but also that when we are out there in the field of battle we will be a lone when we fight and defeat our fears. Each of us carries ghosts that weigh at us and we each need to find our own strength to over come them. But we will know and draw strength from ours brothers fighting beside us knowing they will be there at the end of it all to help put ourselves back together. We have learned this from OUR leader, OUR lieutenant..." Genma pointed down the mountain of bags to the now standing Lieutenant "He is a wise man, a knowledgeable man who we found out today knows a fuck of a lot more then we do about what our futures hold. OF course we also found out that he can and will be meaner then a pit bull with a bee in his ass if we are too stubborn to learn what he has for us. With that we also learned you don't growl back at a pit bull." There were a few snickers from the gathered men "Everyone should know that I completely deserved the punishment. I highly recommend that you don't give any of the higher-ups a reason to punish you. That means keeping your smartass tongue's in your mouths. Valid suggestions or concerns will be heard but you have to defer to the officer's judgment. As crazy as some of the officers here seem you need to trust them and you can trust them. They've already been in this war and they know what we're up against, and believe me, it's not pretty. But we'll get through. Together we will be the most unstoppable fighting force this country has ever seen. Alright, hands in." He slid down the pile and landed on the sand where the men were gathering up around him.

"Second platoon, hu-ragh on three." The men slapped their hands down on top of his for a football huddle break.

"Three, two, one HUU-RAAGH!" The company chorused together, laughing and patting each other on the backs. The cheered loudly when Tenzou brought out more beers and started passing them around to the men. Genma took one and opened it when he realized that he was an hour late for Kakashi. Would the Captain still be there? Would he be able to take whatever punishment the man would dish out? Was this a good time to distance himself as far as possible from the career crushing dom? Probably, but he had to go anyway. Handing his newly opened beer to Lee, who was protesting that he didn't drink, he jogged over to Tenzou who just smirked at him knowingly.

"I'm guessing from the way you checked you watch a hundred times today that you've got a date tonight."

The blond flushed but nodded making Tenzou chuckle and shake his head. "Well don't get yourself killed. You're men still need you."

"I'll go see if Iruka is at the infirmary when I'm done. Wish me luck, sir."

Kakashi watched from his perch on the sand castle rifle box as Tenzou patted Genma on the back with a laugh before the blond took off toward the officer tents. When the blond was out of site he was about to turn away when the strange eyed lieutenant turned the piercing gaze to the sand castle and right at him, giving a small nod to the invisible Captain. 'Damn he is creepy,' the silver haired man thought as he turned away from Tenzou's gaze silently jumping to the ground. He slowly made his way to his tent to punish his new toy for not making it on time. "Such a good little pet" he mused, walking off into the darkness of the desert to take to long way around camp to his tent, letting his new pet sergeant sweat a little before he got there.

* * *

Genma approached the captain's tent, his stomach in knots and questions streaming through his head. Would Kakashi be there? Would he be angry? Should Genma run and have a shower before going? Deciding that he was better smelly than even later, Genma drew a deep breath and stepped into the tent, only to find it empty. Stepping into the enclosure he looked around to make sure the silver haired man wasn't in the shower.

'Shit! He's not here! What the hell does that mean? Am I totally fucked? What does that even mean? Am I going to get fucked with in an inch of my life or did I miss my chance? Should I get ready for him? He said to be ready to be fucked so should I strip and stretch? What the fuck am I doing here? I should get out now while I still can.'

Even as his mind was telling him to run he began stripping off his sweaty, dusty clothes. Soon he was standing naked in the tent and trying to get over his next problem. His bandaged hands weren't going to make stretching all that possible. He tried to stick a finger up his ass but he kept hitting the bandages. Grunting in frustration he let his eyes roam the room until they fell on the cabinet full of the liquor he'd seen earlier. Jumping to his feet he found an empty wine bottle on the bottom shelf. "You'll have to do," he whispered as he closed the cabinet and grabbed the lubed condom out of his pants pocket.

Ten seconds later he was looking down at the condom covered neck of the wine bottle incredulously. 'How low I've sunk,' he thought as he reached behind him and pressed the bottle into his ass. He grunted as the cool, unforgiving glass pushed into him. Wider than one of his fingers, the initial stretch stung like crazy. When he could take no more of the length he pulled the bottle back out before ramming it back into his body, drawing a small whimper from his exhausted chest. His sore hands didn't want to grip the slick glass and soon he pulled it out with a cry of pain. Letting it drop to the slatted floor he massaged his sore hands.

'Fuck, this isn't working.' He set the bottle on it's end and looked down at it for a minute before securing it between his feet and slowly lowering his body downwards, leaning back on the bed for balance. "Ungh!" he grunted as his burning thighs protested the work but he soon was raising and lowering himself more quickly, fucking himself on the inanimate object.

Kakashi lifted the flap of the tent with his finger to peek inside, he had been able to hear Genma rustling around for something and now he wanted to see what was making the blond grunt and hiss. He smiled a twisted, disturbed smile when he saw that his pet was pressing a condom covered wine bottle in his ass. 'What a dirty little puppy... but clever,' Kakashi mused. His cock stiffened to full attention as Genma's face twisted in pain and discomfort. 'What a perfect little whore I found myself' he thought watching Genma place the bottle on the floor near the bed and start riding it.

Kakashi flipped open the flap and walked in his face twisted in rage "You fucking whore" he yelled "I ordered you to be here at twenty hundred hours and be prepared." He was in front of the man with his hand gripping roughly in honey locks before Genma could open his mouth to reply. Kakashi pulled his rock hard cock out of his already unzipped pants. He yanked hard at Genma's hair making him gasp in pain. that was all the opening Kakashi needed. He thrust forward ramming his cock to the back of Genma's throat. "You bite me and I'll ram that bottle right into your ass" he growled, pushing down on Genma's head cause the bottle to press in deeper and making it harder not to bite or scrape with his teeth.

Tears streamed down Genma's cheeks as his face was brutally fucked with no chance to even take a breath. His ass was being painfully stretched over the flared neck of the bottle and every time he tried to find balance or relief by grabbing Kakashi or the bed or anything he could his arm was slapped away by Kakashi's free hand. Kakashi didn't moan, didn't grunt, didn't give anything to Genma the signaled that he was even enjoying this, making it clear it was all as punishment. The thrusts were hard, fast and deep Kakashi placed a hand on Genma's shoulder adding more pressure to stretch his ass over the bottle. Then the hand in his hair was slid to the back of his neck and his face was pushed into the silver nest of hair surround the long cock. The blond thought he was going to die, that Kakashi's cock was going to chock him to death. He couldn't breath, his ass felt like it was going to tear open and his vision was flashing to darkness. He felt the cock in his throat throb and the balls against his chin tighten then that long think member was torn from his mouth and hot cream splatter over his face, there was one more heavy press to his shoulder as the cum continued to pulse out over his closed eyes then he was pushed over on his side on the floor. "You are a disgusting whore. Look at you. You fucking stink, you're covered with sand, bandages on your hands making them useless to give pleasure, you have a bottle shoved up your ass and cum on your dirty whore face. Why the fuck would I want something like you in my tent. Get the fuck out and get cleaned up."

Genma cracked open his eyes fearing what he would see on Kakashi's face, but what he did see surprised him. The anger and disgust that was in his voice was clearly written on his face but instead of his out stretched hand pointing to the exit it was pointing to the flap that lead to the shower. Genma's heart leapt, he wasn't being sent away, he had a chance. He pulled his tired aching body to his knees the bottle slipping from his ass to make a hollow clanging noise as he crawled to the back of the tent and into the shower area.

His body shook as he pushed himself upwards and Genma wasn't sure just how much abuse his body could take from the captain tonight. He tried to clear his burning throat but that only made it hurt more. With shaking arms he opened the tap and moaned in relief as the water cascaded over his body, washing the dust from his skin. He stood still letting the water rejuvenate him for a minute, the heat easing the tension from his muscles as he stood there. Kakashi had been about ten seconds away from choking him unconscious. He could now see how the captain could drive a man crazy because as tired and sore and terrified as he was, Genma still wanted more.

Snapping out of his stupor he grabbed a bar of soap and quickly started scrubbing his body. The creamy skin of his forearms had burnt while he was sandbagging and his hands stung as the soap seeped under his bandages. Growling in frustration he pulled the wraps from his hands and hissed in pain as his fingers wrapped back around the bar of soap. He quickly soaped up his body, paying special attention to his hair and his ass, making sure that his abused hole was perfectly clean. The harsh army soap stung his whole body but he was unable to hold in his yelp of pain as his fingers rubbed his abused entrance. He gritted his teeth and pushed one of his sudsy fingers into his body, whimpering as it and his ass protested the act but he continued to clean himself to please his master.

When he finally decided he was clean he slipped the finger out with a light gasp and rinsed the residue from his body. He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel from the hook, drying as much of himself as possible before turning back to the tent and taking a deep, calming breath. 'Think of it as training with exceptional benefits.' Releasing the breath slowly he stepped back into the shelter of the room.

Sitting in one of the two chairs was Kakashi, looking like his cool, god-like self, sipping from a glass of scotch, mismatched eyes evaluating his every move. The intense gaze was making Genma's cheeks flush and his cock stiffen as he slowly stepped further into the room, unsure exactly what Kakashi wanted of him now. He looked at the small table between them and saw a second tumbler full of amber liquid. Looking back up at his superior, who just dipped his chin once in approval he picked up the cup and looked at the other chair which was covered in both their clothes.  
'Should I move them?' he wondered but then the captain uncrossed his legs in invitation. Taking a couple of numb steps he slowly lowered himself onto the pale lap and looked into the bi-coloured eyes.

Kakashi wasn't overly brawny but there wasn't an ounce of fat on his body, Genma observed as he let himself relax into the muscular frame and took a small sip of his drink. But it was the man's demeanor that made him so commanding, not his body shape.

"You took that very well Genma. I'm pleased," Kakashi said in a gentler tone then Genma had heard before. The older taller man wrapped an arm around Genma, pulling him a bit closer so he had to lean his full weight against the pale chest. Kakashi pushed some of the wet hair that had fallen against his cheek behind his ear and laid a soft kiss to his temple "I want you to relax now Genma and when your voice is ready I want you to explain to me why you are late." Kakashi's hand had given up the glass of scotch in favor of touching the blond; the hand that was wrapped around him, keeping him close, gave gentle strokes and rubs to his hip and thigh, while the one that had held the glass of scotch was now touching his face, neck and chest.

The desire to cuddle into the heat of Kakashi's body and drift off was overwhelming and the blond had mentally slap himself to remind him that he wasn't with a lover. He was with his cruel, domineering captain who was being strangely gentle for the moment, but he couldn't expect that to last. The soothing hands stroking his body and face were leaving him considerably off guard and vulnerable though. One of the strong hands moved to his hair and began massaging his damp scalp and a small croaky moan tore from his throat making the man beneath him chuckle lightly. The sound made the hairs on Genma's neck and arms stand on end, his body unsure if the sound was sexy, intimidating, or both.

After a few more minutes of relaxing Genma decided not to test the captain's patience and tried to clear his throat. The muscles of his trachea stung but he cleared his wind pipe again and started speaking in a rather pathetic, squeaky rasp.

"This afternoon I had a confrontation with Lieutenant Daiki," he started, taking another small sip of his drink which burned on the way down to his stomach.

"What about?" Kakashi asked in a low, even voice which could charm the habit off a nun.

"Private Umino, sir." Kakashi 'mmmed' in acknowledgement of the answer but kept quiet, wanting to hear how the sergeant described it.

"He was pushing him in a way that I thought had nothing to do with training for war. The lieutenant was probably right to do so but we ended up in quite the argument about it and I..." Genma paused, remembering for the first time that he was speaking to his commanding officer. Did he dare tell the man that he'd threatened the life of an officer? He'd probably find out one way or another so it would seem that honesty would in this case be the best policy. Taking a nervous breath he continued.

"I threatened him and he gave me the choice of carrying out the punishment of filling all the supply shed's sandbags or being transfer to another platoon." He let his nose slide to the warm pulse point of the pale neck, inhaling the CO's subtle manly scent. "I didn't see much choice in the matter, Sir." He braced himself for what was sure to be a swift and sever punishment for both not choosing to come to Kakashi and threatening an officer.

'So that is what Iruka was trying to tell me about,' Kakashi mused while the arm that was stroking Genma's collarbone now slid under his knees, and the blond was picked up and carried to the bed. Kakashi stretched the long injured body out. Very pleased with his new pet's actions this evening, he decided to reward his tired body with some of the tender intimacy he'd shared with Iruka earlier. He shifted Genma's malleable limbs and rolled him on his side climbing onto the bed behind him. Tonight he would give his puppy a rare moment of calm, slow pleasure, something Kakashi hardly ever partook in. He propped his head on his hand and leaning on his elbow he kissed Genma's shoulder, smoothing his free hand down the bruised and scratched arm to the battered hand. The long pale fingers laced between Genma's, carefully pulling the arm up to kiss the blistered palm. He brushed his nose along the finger tips causing a shiver of pleasure to wrack the beautiful, smaller frame before laying it on the smooth sheets in front of exhausted body.

Sliding his hand back up the arm, over the strong shoulder and around to play over ribs along his side, stopping it's movements on the jetting hip bone. Fingers soothed and caressed the sensitive skin of the blond's hip while soft thin lips marked his neck.

"My puppy."

The intimate pet name was whispered like a tender caress against his tired mind. Genma whimpered in pleasure as the very tips of long fingers brushed down the length of his throbbing cock when the captain's hand glided down his thigh only to slip under his knee. 'His touches are so soft, so tender. Is this the same man from this morning?' Genma's mind spun as his body was manipulated immaculately, sensation pushing through his veins, seemingly to his very soul. He'd thought that he'd never felt anything as pleasurable as the rough encounter they'd had this morning but this slow torturous teasing was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

The creamy, sun kissed leg was slowly lifted and a hot strong thigh slid under it then rested back to hang over a thin pale hip. Kakashi slid his hand from Genma's warm body to the mattress, reached under and grabbed the lube he kept at cock level. He flipped the top open and squeezed a dollop into his hand and dropped the tube to the floor. Kakashi sucked and nipped at sharp jaw bone, his hand slipping between them to stroke and slick his member, his anticipation heightening with every stroke of his hand. He shifted so his head was at Genma's entrance smoothing his slicked fingers over the abused hole to give it pleasure and to relax it further. He hooked his arm under the tired leg, cradling it in his elbow now instead of over his hip, and pressed forward, slowly sheathing himself with a quiet pleasured moan.

Genma cried out leaning his body heavily against the strangely tender man. "Ka... ka... shi" he moaned, the syllables escaping between panting breaths, the sound of his name making the usually unfeeling captain pulse with possessive lust. The strong agile hips gyrated in a slow steady rhythm finding the blond's prostate on the third thrust and rubbing over it thrust after thrust.

Though the pace was slow Genma found it hard to keep his breath, he gasped, moaned and purred in pleasure with each move of the skilled hips. Kakashi had sped his movements up so gradually that Genma hadn't noticed till the squeak of the cot springs drowned out the heavy panting of his... lover... master... he didn't know what and didn't care he only care that this body this man was bring him pleasure he had never thought possible. Turning his head, Genma looked into the searing gaze of his sadistic captain, not believing that the man was capable of such tenderness. The passion filled face above him was even more devastatingly handsome when looking at him with such affection. Then the elegant, pale face leaned closer, capturing his lips in a gentle, lusty kiss. Genma released a needy, high pitched whimper into the older man's lips and lifted one of his spent arms and slid it up the back of Kakashi's neck and into those mysterious silver tresses, deepening the embrace, marveling at how good the strong tongue felt sliding smoothly against his. His hips bucked in need as Kakashi thrust in and out of his body and licked his tonsils.

Long, pale, calloused fingers wrapped around his bouncing member and he screamed into the thin, sexy lips as his orgasm took him without warning. His whole body tensed and clenched, his cock erupting so hard it was painful. Pulling their mouths apart, Genma mewled into the cool desert air "Kakashi! Oh gods, Kakashi!" as the cock inside him forced through the gripping muscles to press in deep, releasing hot seed within. The husky groan of "puppy" almost sent him into unconsciousness as another wave of overwhelming sensations. His now limp body was moved and laid so he was lying comfortably on his side, a strong firm body pressed tightly against his back. "My puppy" Kakashi whispered with a sharp nip to the back of Genma's neck.

* * *

Izumo raced to the top of the sandbag pile and pushed Kiba to one side and Lee to the other interrupting the very drunk young man with the bowl hair cut's rendition of Louie Louie. He threw his hands up in triumph and began shouting at the top of his voice. "I am the great and powerful OZ. Bow before me puny mortals." This sparked a resurgence of scrambling up the pyramid. Even Neji, Shikamaru and Asuma started climbing the hill to unseat their supposed ruler. Lee got back up first but his clumsy attack was easily dodged. Just as Izumo turned to laugh in victory he was tackled from the side and he and his attacker rolled down the far side of the pyramid.

They rolled a couple feet from the piled sand bags, Kotetsu maneuvering to end up sitting on top of his long time friend and lover. "You are lying" He said in a firm voice making Izumo worry if this was no longer play. "Oz is a pathetic old man behind his curtain." Kotetsu pulled up Izumo's shirt a bit "there is no old man under this curtain." He laughed and rolled a bit more so they were side by side, he was smiling at Izumo with a smile that had forgotten about the last three days, a smile that spoke of the life they shared before coming to this camp.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the fun and teasing but he didn't think about what had happened between them recently, falling into what he would have done before all this had happened. "Mmm, and what's behind your curtain, soldier? Are you going to pull it back or do I have to peek?" He began tugging at the bottom or Kotetsu's shirt, tickling whatever skin became available to him." The two began to tumble together in the sand as Kotetsu began tickling back, Izumo losing quickly as he was much more sensitive than the spiky haired raven. Finally Kotetsu pinned Izumo's arms and looked down at the chuckling form of Izumo who was still trying to even out his breathing.

Kotetsu released him and stood quickly holding out his hand to the brunet "Come with me," he said with a devious smile. When Izumo cocked a brow but took the hand he was pulled to his feet and pulled along as Kotetsu raced over to the sandcastle. He released Izumo's hand and immediately started to climb the rope ladder to the riffle box the only place Kotetsu could think of where they might get some privacy. He laid back and looked up at the stars. It felt so good to just be normal again.

Izumo pulled himself up into the platform and bumped Kotetsu's shoulder as he rolled into the just slightly smaller body. He laughed and covered his flaming cheeks as he looked at the old lover. It felt so good to be close again and the way the raven was looking at him made his body throb with hope and desire. He pulled himself closer so that he was almost on top of Kotetsu, tilting his chin so their eyes could lock. "Ko," he whispered, not really knowing what he wanted to say, but addicted to the sound of his best friend's name on his tongue.

He couldn't take it, having Izumo so close, and it had seemed like forever 9for them it was forever) since they had last kissed. Kotetsu closed the distance quickly sealing there lips together, making it worth the wait filling it with all the need he had for his lover his best friend his everything. "Oh babe I'm so sorry I've been an ass. I love you so much and I just want it to be us again, like we are meant to be," he breathed out in a rush before sealing there lips again. "I want it to be like it was meant to be us forever. We belong together, I wanted to tell you all this earlier but it was so hard. When I saw that he had marked your skin I was so angry..." his eyes squeezed shut for a moment before opening to look back at Izumo emotion filled gaze. "Not at you babe, but at him. If he cared about you how could he mark you like that for everyone to see? Mark you like you where a trophy, when you deserve to be treated like the god you are. My pride and my anger has kept me from doing what was right and just telling you it's okay, I don't hate, and I want to be with you forever. You and me, babe, my love. What would I do with out you by my side?"

A shuddering sob wracked Izumo's body as he frantically kissed Kotetsu again. "Oh Ko. I'm...so...sorry." His sobs breaking up his sentence as he threaded his fingers in Kotetsu's hair. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I just want you. You were all I've ever needed, ever wanted." He pulled Kotetsu on top of him, sliding his hand under his shirt and up the extremely muscular, narrow back and sliding the other over his love's taught ass, pressing down so their was more friction between their bodies. He lifted his head to kiss Kotetsu again but paused and looked deep into his the dark eyes. "I'll always love you. I'll always be yours." A shot of guilt ran through his body as he thought about Raidou. The poor man had suffered so much disappointment already; he hated himself for adding to it. But this was Kotetsu and when it came down to it, he needed Kotetsu and Kotetsu needed him. Raidou had told him that if he got this chance that he should take it. With that in mind he wasn't going to let his lover go again.

"Babe let's promise to leave what happened yesterday in the past, ok? We'll just move on from here, you and me, like it has always been, but this time I wont take you for granted. I'll tell you everyday what I'm thinking when I see you just so you never forget that I love you and think you are beautiful and perfect, and everything my heart has ever desired. There has been no one before and there will be no one after, you are the only person I want, I guess I'm Izu'sexual." Kotetsu gave a short laugh at his lame joke "I love you, baby, I don't want to live with out you." He sealed there lips together again the hand that was supporting him from the elbow was laced in Izumo's silky teases while other hand roamed over the strong compact body.

Unable to hold in his emotions Izumo sobbed into Kotetsu's mouth. He tried to calm himself as Kotetsu kissed his cheeks and eyelids but he could only cling to the muscular body and cry. "I'm sorry. I never thought you'd hold me like this again. Gods, Ko, I thought I was going to die without you. It hurt so much." he locked his trembling mouth on Kotetsu's pale neck, still trying to even out his breathing as their hands began to move under their clothes in an almost desperate manner. Their tongues soothed away the hurts from the past day as they exchanged I love yous. Emotions and hormones were high as they tumbled around the small platform, pulling each other's shirts off and reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. It had only been a day but it had felt so much longer.

"Izu' I thought I had lost you, I can't lose you, baby, you are my life," Kotetsu whisper against Izumo's skin between murmurs of love. The worked open Izumo's pants dusting away the sand that had collected under his waistband with gentle fingers before sliding his hand down to rub over the brunet's hard member. "I want to make to love to you, to feel you as mine again. Alone in that cell last night all I could think of was never being able to touch my love again." His smooth deep voice sent chills through Izumo's body as his touch set it on fire. Grinding his crotch into Izumo's hip he licked and nipped down his neck closing his eye to avoid seeing the darkened skin in the bright three quarter moon light, moving his lips quickly to the unmarked skin of the pale glowing chest to pay extra attention to a dusky nipple sucking it into his mouth to pinch lightly between his teeth flicking at it with his tongue.

"Ugh! Oh Ko, your touch...oh gods." Izumo expertly undid Kotetsu's pants with a flick of his wrist and tugged down the zipper. Sliding his hand into the confines of the uniform pants, he began to stroke the throbbing member, delighting in the moans of pleasure that vibrated along his skin as Kotetsu continued to maul his chest. This was how it was supposed to be. Together, moving, pleasuring, loving, kissing, touching, Izumo thought he would be buried in the torrent of feelings and sensations as Kotetsu moved down his chest, tickling his ribs as he went. Lifting his other hand to the spiky hair he stroked the messy tresses, wondering how he could have wanted anything else. He lifted his hips as the raven tugged impatiently at his pants, groaning in delight as lips attached themselves to his hips.

Kotetsu licked and sucked at Izumo's boney hips, as his hand moved down to cup the soft hanging balls. "Ah, baby, your cock is so perfect just the right size to swallow down deep." With that moaned out Kotetsu did just that. He attacked to swollen member sucking the head licking the side slicking it well before expertly swallowing it down his throat.

"Ahhh Ko" Izumo cried out his lover had mastered oral sex he couldn't imagine something feeling better then Kotetsu's mouth and throat around his cock. Kotetsu kept a hand hard on Izumo's stomach to keep him from bucking, he worked the cock hard and fast. Izumo had never really wanted to top, Kotetsu had offered many time to bottom for Izumo but the brunet had not felt comfortable with it so Kotetsu had made sure his blow jobs more then made up for Izumo never entering another. When Izumo's muscles and balls started to tighten Kotetsu eased off slowing down first before stopping and pulling away. "I want to taste your cum, babe, but I want you to cum with me inside you more" Kotetsu said his hot breath puffing against the wet cock.

The raven slid his hands down Izumo's thighs to swoop under then and bend them up to his lover's chest for a full view of his goal, he leaned in and ran his tongue teasingly over shifting balls. "I'll get you all slick so it feels real good babe. I'm sorry I don't have any lube." Kotetsu ran his tongue over Izumo's entrance pressing against it 'hmm it's really soft' the thought ran through his mind but he shoved it aside pressing his tongue down again. This time it slid in 'too soft, too loose' his mind raced but he pushed it away again, as he pushed his tongue deeper he was flooded with a taste and wetness 'oh that is never good' he thought and pulled away turning his face to the side he spit. "Babe hold your legs" Izumo complied, not realizing Kotetsu had run into a possible problem. 'Maybe I'm just imagining it but I better check out the territory before continuing.' He grabbed his pants and pulled the small flashlight he kept on his key chain out. Turning it on he could clearly see Izumo's darkened swollen entrance. 'Gods, it looks like I have already fucked him four times today.' He hesitantly brought his fingers up to rub over the skin, electing a needy moan from Izumo his cock jumped at the sound but he brought himself quickly back to his possible problem. He ran his finger around the rim again to collect a bit of spit to ease his entrance and pushed his finger deep pressing downward with his finger to pull the to soft hole open a bit he pulled his finger out. Izumo cried out in pleasure but Kotetsu had a far different reaction, his eyes went wide and started to tear and his stomach turned threatening to empty the four beers he had tonight, when his finger came out slick and was followed by a thick creamy liquid. 'Cum'.

Kotetsu dropped his flash light and pulled his hand away "Fucking CUM!" he cried out. He pulled Izumo's legs down, the shocked brunet sitting up to look at him. Kotetsu couldn't even look at him it hurt too much, he reached out and pulled Izumo into his arm tucking his chin over the brunet's should "Jesus fuck, Izumo, his cum is still in you. Fuck!" Kotetsu voice was hoarse and strained his body shook and jerk with the beginnings of sobs.

Izumo's body went into shock as the severity of what had just happened filtered into his foggy brain. Kotetsu had been rimming him for Christ's sake and he hadn't even thought about his afternoon ride with Raidou. "Oh gods. Ko, I can...I didn't think...I never thought I'd be with you again. I never imagined that you would take me back. I was so depressed...I just needed someone. Ko...oh gods I'm sorry. Please don't leave." He dug his fingers into Kotetsu's shoulders, his arms clinging with a strength he'd probably never possessed before and may never possess again. He lifted one hand to the spiky, black hair that he loved so much, his grip tightening to the point where it had to hurt the older man, but he just couldn't let go.

"Izu" Kotetsu tried to say something but it all caught in his throat as a wail of pain erupted, his body shook and clung he held so tight to the only person he had ever truly loved, the only person to ever cause him so much pain. "Make it stop, Izu', I don't want to feel it" a horrid choking sound shook though the raven's body as he tried to hold in another sobbing wail "I don't want it to hurt to love you anymore. Why?" he cried out, "Why would you do this? Which one of us are you playing?" He buried his face in Izumo's marked neck sobbing "Why Izumo, why are you doing this to me? What did I do that was so wrong? Please tell me, please tell me how to make it go way!" Kotetsu struggled to control himself but it was a losing battle the pain was just to much for him.

"I'm sorry!" Izumo wailed, not letting an inch of space between their bodies, knowing if he let go now he might never hold his love again. "It wasn't you. You're perfect. You've always been perfect. I didn't know what I had until I fucked this all up. I'm sorry. If I could take away your pain I would. I'm so sorry I did this to you but now I know what I want for the rest of my life. Kotetsu, I love you with all my heart. Please believe that I only was with him last night and today because I thought there was no chance of being with you again." He squeezed his arms as his strong soul mate began to sob against him. "I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you; I never wanted to play with your heart." His coherent words trailed off into the disjointed repetition of the words 'I'm sorry' as he struggled to breathe.

"Izumo I was going to make love to you with his cum in your body... gods it's in my mouth." Kotetsu struggled away quickly barely making it to the edge of the rifle box before emptying his stomach over the side. The painful retching lasted a couple minutes as his mind kept replaying his finger pulling out followed by someone else's cum, his Izumo filled with someone... Lieutenant Namiashi's cum. His body gave another violent retch and he slumped to the wooden floor leaning his forehead to the wall of the booth breath labored as he tried to calm his body and think.

Fisting his hair, Izumo brought his forehead to his knees and let the scream of frustration tear from him. He'd had Kotetsu again but he'd made the man physically sick. 'I'm such a slut. I'm so disgusting he can't even look at me. Look at what I've done to you, baby. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back, just make it all go away.' A hopelessness so deep and consuming that he thought he would drown in his own misery settled on him, driving thoughts into his head that he'd never had before. The urge to toss himself off the platform was almost overwhelming and if he thought he could move he probably would have. The worst part was the silence, interrupted only by Kotetsu's ragged breathing and the small whimpers and sobs that pulled from his own throat. If only he knew what to say to make this right again. Could he say anything?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing it was too late for that now.

"How Izumo?" Kotetsu said, turning himself so his back was leaning against the half wall, his tear burred eyes staring at the huddled form of his only love. "How did he do it? How did he make you betray me?" His voice choked on the word 'betray'."Tell me how this happened, I deserve it. I deserve to know whatever I want," he snapped when it looked like Izumo would protest.

Cowering away from Kotetsu's words, as if hiding would make them disappear, Izumo wrapped his arms around his head and began to rock back and forth. Why did he have to know? Why couldn't Kotetsu just yell and scream and tell him what a horrible person he is? Why did he have to make Izumo tell him his most grievous mistake?

"H-he was different, new. It happened so fast and was so intense I didn't know what was happening...until...He said things...that you hadn't said in a long time and...made me feel special. He knew what he wanted and he just took it...me. What he said made me feel sexy, desirable. No one had ever made me feel that other than you before. Maybe it was because we'd only ever been with each other. I wanted to know if it would feel the same with someone else but it doesn't. It's different. Maybe I thought I wanted to find out if we were still right for each other or if we'd outgrown one another over the years. What do you want me to say, Ko?" he implored, looking up at his love's face. "Do you want me to tell you that I made a terrible mistake? I did. Do you want to hear me say I'm a whore and I've ruined both our lives? Well I am and I did. I hate myself, probably even more than you hate me. I've ruined us, I hurt you, there's nothing worse that I could have done. Even Rai tried to tell me that this was a bad idea today but I was too fucking stupid to listen to anyone. I thought you were gone. I...I was so scared to be alone."

Kotetsu stared at him while he spoke his own thoughts battling to be heard 'what do I do? Can I trust him, will he just do this again, has he learned his lesson with he be faithful from now on? It was only last night Raidou had been in front of me telling me not to give up on Izumo and here I am again, considering it. Why does he know so much? He wouldn't give up, he won't give up. Will I be fighting for Izumo every moment we are in this camp? What does he mean Raidou told him this was a bad idea? What makes him so fucking special? Did he just call himself a whore... ?'

Kotetsu got to his feet and walked over to Izumo kneeling down hard in front of him he pulled the slightly taller man into his arms "Babe, you're no whore. I don't hate, I can never hate. You're Izumo, my best friend since birth. I'm sorry I made you think I could ever hate you; it just hurts so much to look at you and see him... I can see his marks, his claim on you and it make me sick. Not you babe, him... me. I see his markings on you and I see how I have failed." Kotetsu closed his eyes to stem down the desire to scream in rage and frustration. "It was my pride and weakness that made you feel abandoned." Pulling back a bit he gripped Izumo's chin making sure the man was looking into his eyes "Izumo if we keep trying at this I have to know that you won't go running to someone else every time you feel lonely. I'm going away for a week at least in less then 36 hours, if I say we are us again can I still trust you? There will be times in our lives where we will fight; will you find another bed at those times to comfort you? I have never had a doubt that you are for me, for heaven sakes I got my first boner thinking about you. You have always been the only one. This is hard for me to take, Izu', I know you understand that. But I love you I always will, but you have to give me some time to heal. You broke my heart Izumo. I need the time to heal it; can I trust you to give me that?"

"I promise you I'll give you as much time as you need. I'll never touch another man again, Ko, I swear. I'll do anything to make this right again. Anything..." He dissolved into more tears as he buried his face in Kotetsu's neck, reveling in the feeling of the strong hands on his back and neck. "I'll never betray your trust again, Ko. Not ever. I'm so sorry, baby. So sorry. I've missed you so much." Again he clung to the body with all his strength, not ready to let go yet, even though he knew that Kotetsu had said he needed time.

Kotetsu pulled himself from Izumo's crushing grip, but only far enough he could look into the black eyes of his love, stared into them for a moment check for the truth in the brunet's word and understanding of his own when he saw what he need gave leaned in and gave Izumo a gentle kiss to his lips, nothing open mouthed or passionate, just a simple kiss of the utmost care. "I love you and I'm going to try and put my trust in you again Izumo but I still need that time." When he was sure that his words and once again hit home and sunk in he threw an arm over the slimmer shoulder, "Let's go back and get some sleep, I want to be able to enjoy tomorrow." His voice was lighter then it had been since they started talking but it was still a long way for his normal carefree smooth voice.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Izumo laced his fingers into Kotetsu's. "Thank you. I won't let you down, baby. You can count on it." He gave the fingers a little squeeze and pecked the pale cheek before allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. They slowly headed off towards the barracks, their bodies slowly inching closer until somehow their fingers were loosely entwined again. Izumo shot Kotetsu a guilty, sad smile but Kotetsu didn't look at him, just squeezing his fingers and pulling Izumo's hand fully into his. The handsome face was still drawn and contemplative but Izumo knew that they'd be alright. If Kotetsu was giving him another chance he'd never let it slip by. He'd make his lover proud to be with him.

They both grinned as they heard Lee's drunken singing floating out from where they rest of the group was still partying at the sandbag pyramid. They didn't go back though, both very exhausted and ready for a shower and bed.

* * *

Iruka had spent hours just wandering around the camp but somehow his feet had led him back in the direction of Kakashi's tent. It was probably too soon to be going back but his body was already craving the amazing sensations his captain had given him. He smiled nervously when the tent came into view but stopped in his tracks as he saw Genma step out of the enclosure and turn directly towards him. The blond smiled broadly and jogged a couple of steps until he was closer to him.

"Hey Kiddo. I was just on my way to find you. Are you okay?" Iruka nodded, his body tense at the thought that Genma caught him sneaking off to see Kakashi. But his friend didn't seem to notice and just pulled him into a tight hug. "I was really worried about you." Smiling, Iruka leaned into the embrace.

"I'm okay. What were you doing here?"

Shrugging off the question like it was nothing, Genma kept an arm wrapped tightly around Iruka's waist as they slowly began to walk towards the barracks. "The captain wanted to yell at me personally about this afternoon. You?" Iruka just shrugged and walked a couple more steps but Genma pulled them to a stop, looking deep into Iruka's eyes with concern.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?" He tilted the bronze chin so that Iruka's eyes met his. His thumb brushed the soft skin of Iruka's cheek tenderly until to his shock, Iruka wrapped his bronze arms around Genma's neck and pulled him down into a needy kiss. Taking advantage of Genma's grunt of surprise, Iruka dipped his tongue into his friend's mouth, sliding it against Genma's slowly. Genma couldn't help but kiss back for a second, who on earth could say no to Iruka's sweet, willing mouth? Cupping the sides of Iruka's face, Genma gently broke the kiss and looked down at Iruka's embarrassed face.

"I-I'm sorry," Iruka whispered. They'd been here before. Many times actually, and they'd always came to the same conclusion. No matter how close they were, they didn't belong together. But Kakashi's words had him all turned around and he was wondering if that was still the right choice.

Genma stroked his thumb over Iruka's cheek and looked at his friend, his best friend, in almost a pained curiosity. He'd realized only days after becoming close with Iruka that their relationship was always going to be a strange one. He had become a little bit of everything to the brunet. Confidant, protector, best friend...the caring parent Iruka had missed out on for too much of his life, but lover seemed to be too much to add to that mixture and he hated having to tell the brunet that. "It's okay, but what brought this on again?"

After Iruka's shocking revelation about his past there had been many a night where Iruka would crawl into his cot, just wanting to be held and sleeping with Genma seemed to keep his nightmares firmly at bay. It had been cruel torture for the blond to hold the sweet bronze body all night and keep his hands from roaming but it was just one of the things that he'd done for Iruka gladly, happy to be such an important figure in Iruka's world. Plus it wasn't like Iruka didn't give him anything. Since the first day he'd chatted with Iruka in basic he'd become less cynical and far more responsible. He would never have made sergeant if he hadn't met the brunet.

Iruka dropped his eyes and tentatively leaned in tighter to Genma's body. "I...I had a psych eval today. Just kinda wanted to be with someone."

With a deep, understanding sigh, Genma pulled Iruka's head to the crook of his neck and gently stroked the silky chocolate locks. "Oh, Kiddo," he whispered, his heart clenching as he thought about Iruka's story. "Oh, babe, are you sure you're okay?" He felt the nod of the brunet's head and tightened his hands on his friend's body. "Okay," he relaxed a little with Iruka safely in his arms, "alright. But you don't want us to go through this again, do you? You know I hate to do anything that puts our friendship at risk."

"I know..."

Genma winced at how sad Iruka's soft voice sounded and pressed his lips to the bronze forehead, smoothing his hand over the restrained, dark locks again. "Come on, let's go back to the barracks and lay down for a bit."

Kakashi watched the two walk away from his tent, his dirty mind racing with the image of both beautiful men on their knees in front of him, tongues and lips meeting as the two mouths lavished his cock with attention. Or Iruka's sexy full lips nipping hungrily at Genma's scuplted, muscular chest and neck as the blond rode his cock like the whore he was. A shiver of insane lust rushed though him as he thought about what a beautiful colour scale they made. He on one side, pale as a ghost with silver hair, Iruka on the other extreme with chocolate locks and cinnamon skin and his puppy in the middle with creamy, sun-kissed pink skin and sandy hair. Even though he'd cum three times today already he'd almost creamed his pants when Iruka had captured Genma's lips, the tiniest hint of tongue visible in the pleading embrace. 'Fuck, that's hot,' he thought as he palmed his erection through his pants. But he knew better than to think that fantasy could ever happen. Genma would probably try to kill him if he knew that he'd even touched Iruka. Seeing them now he wondered if it had been a good idea to mess with Iruka...and should he punish Genma for touching someone else even though it had been plutonic. First things first, he had to go jack off to try to get rid of his dirty thoughts.

Genma had led Iruka back to the barracks and pulled him into his arms when they'd lain down on his cot. Iruka had quickly stripped down to boxers before curling in tight to his best friend's body, relishing the safety he felt there. They talked softly to one another for twenty minutes, chuckling and smiling like they had hundreds of times before when the tan body went stiff as a board. Genma looked over his shoulder to see Tenzou glaring almost sadly at him from the door. He had to admit that it would be hard not to think they were lovers, the way their legs were entwined and Genma's hands were caressing Iruka's back. Tucking the chocolate head under his chin, Genma began to shush and sooth Iruka, glancing back at the lieutenant when Iruka had buried his face in his chest. He didn't know if he was daring Tenzou to say something or if he was reassuring the man of what exactly was going on but the older man didn't say a thing. He just climbed onto his bed and looked across the room at them solemnly. Eventually Genma had tucked Iruka into his own bunk and gently rejected the request to sleep with him. It was painful for him to hear Iruka so innocent and nervous, like he should have been when he was young but hadn't had a chance to be.

It had only been about forty-five minutes since lights out and Genma was extremely sore. From all his work and his two bouts with Kakashi today, his body was exhausted. He'd just started to drop off when tossing and whimpering could be heard from across the room. 'Fuck. Better go wake him up before it gets too bad.' It wasn't going to be as easy as it usually was though. It seemed the more severe the dream, the harder it was to get him to wake and tonight was going to be a very scary dream. He padded across the floor softly, catching Tenzou's gaze as he approached their bunk. He gave the man a soft nod but quickly knelt down when Iruka let out a wail of pain. He clapped a hand over the dark lips but the entire room was already awake and asking what was wrong.

"Hey, Kiddo, come on. It's just me. Open you're eyes and look at me, Iruka." If anything the brunet fought and screamed harder. "Shhhhh, come on, Iruka. It's just me. Just Gen. Wake up, babe."

Tenzou couldn't help but growl internally at Genma calling Iruka babe, but he quickly pushed those feelings away when he remembered his part in the pain Iruka was experiencing and the brunet's deep faith in Genma. He looked over at Kotetsu who was sitting up on his bunk with his arms wrapped around his knees, looking sadly down at his friend who was in serious emotional distress, his own emotions peeking through his stoic face.

"Someone get the lights," Tenzou called out to the room which was soon bathed in light. Tenzou couldn't help but peek over the edge of the bed to watch Genma calm the brunet. If he ever had to wake Iruka from another dream again he needed to see exactly what the the blond was doing.

Genma pinned one of Iruka's hands under his leg while the other was clawing at his shoulder. 'God I hope that doesn't leave a mark for Kakahsi to find,' he thought as he ran a hand through Iruka's hair tenderly.

"Hey, Kiddo. Remember that time in basic when we shaved the drill sergeant's mustache and taped it onto his head and then the next morning he totally freaked and the whole squad ended up doing that all day march without stopping? We all had blisters the size of pancakes but it was worth it. Remember that, Iruka?"

The tan face turned to the side and the brown eyes squeezed closed as Iruka wailed into his palm. Genma was getting worried now, maybe the evaluation had been harder on Iruka then it had seemed to be. The personal story almost always brought Iruka back to himself but the writhing man seemed almost inconsolable. There was one thing that always worked but he really hated to do it. It always made him feel uncomfortable and the whole barracks was watching.

Iruka screamed and wailed as he fought his attacker, his legs stinging where his stepfather had slashed them with a hunting knife. 'No! No, not again! Let go! I'll be good, just stop hurting me.' Suddenly a something was restraining his legs too and he panicked even more as a hand pressed down on his thigh.

Genma looked searchingly from Izumo to Kotetsu. Both men nodded and he knew what he had to do. He released the captured leg and gently cupped the side of the tan face. Slowly he lowered his head and removed his hand, sealing his lips over Iruka's trembling mouth.

The dark eyes from the top bunk widened in shock before narrowing in rage. Genma was supposed to be helping Iruka, not molesting him. All those things he'd said about his and Iruka's relationship seemed like lies as he watched Genma kiss the younger man tenderly. He crawled to the end of the bed and jumped down to the floor with a thump. "What the hell are you doing, Shiranui?" He stepped forward to wrench Genma off of when Izumo's voice halted him.

"Wait, Sir." Tenzou turned to Izumo who had jumped up grab his arm. "Just wait. This always works for the bad ones."

When he turned back to Iruka's bunk he was surprised to see that Iruka wasn't struggling anymore, just whimpering into the kiss pathetically. He watched as Genma stroked the chocolate hair tenderly and Iruka visibly calmed.

'He never kisses me. He's never gentle. This is a nightmare.' Consciousness slowly filtered back into Iruka's mind as he felt the mouth pull off of him and he looked up into the kind eyes of his friend. "Gen?" he whispered hoarsely, relieved when he received a gentle smile in return.

"Yeah, Kiddo. It's just me." When Iruka launched himself into his arms Genma smiled sadly into the dark hair and held the shaking frame tight to his chest.

"Oh god, Gen. It was so real! It was so real, oh god, don't let him hurt me," Iruka mewled into his neck. Genma closed his eyes and ran a hand over Iruka's decimated back.

"Shhh, babe. You're safe. Old wounds and bad memories. That's all they are now. He's dead, remember? He's been dead for years. There's just you and me here, right?"

The watery chocolate orbs pulled back and locked on Genma's hazel eyes and the tan face nodded. "Okay then. Let's get you a drink of water and go back to bed." Genma pulled Iruka up with him and they moved towards the center of the room.

"Gen...I know I said I wouldn't ask again but could I sleep in your bed with you? Just for tonight? I promise it won't..."

They halted as Iruka went rigid in Genma's arm. He followed Iruka's gaze to where Tenzou stood at the end of the bed and realized what was happening as Iruka slid along the bunk behind them and searched wildly for an exit.

"No...stay away!" The lieutenant had the sense to back away at Iruka's words but the brunet was already slipping back into his delusion. Genma saw the caged animal look in his friend's eyes and tried to say something to calm him but the brunet took off for the door.

"SOMEBODY GRAB HIM!" he cried, knowing how fast the medic could run and not wanting to have to chase him through the desert in the middle of the night. Luckily Neji had anticipated the move and wrapped his arms around Iruka's hips and brought the once again panicked man to the floor. Genma and Asuma rushed to Iruka's side as the brunet wiggled out of Neji's grip and scrambled backwards till his back hit one of the bunks. Asuma and Neji grabbed his arms when instructed to by Genma and held the terrified brunet against the bed frame in a sitting position, amazed at how strong the panicked body was as he pulled against their grips.

Genma kneeled down and very slowly moved toward Iruka. "Iruka? Kiddo, look at me. Who am I?"

Confused brown eyes locked on him and and the chocolate head cocked to the side. "Gen?"

"That's right, Kiddo. Now who are they?"

Iruka looked to his left and right at the men holding his arms then back at the blond. "Neji and Sergeant Sarutobi."

"Good, now who is he?" Genma pointed to Tenzou who was watching the scene with a despondent look on his face. Iruka immediately began to thrash but Genma gripped his chin and forced him to look into his hazel eyes. "NO! Enough, Iruka. Open your eyes and tell me who he is. Sir, come here."

Tenzou walked part way across the room but stopped when the brunet began to writhe and scream like someone was killing him. He watched sadly as the little body he wanted so badly to comfort thrashed wildly against the two men who were holding him. Iruka would have to go home if this was going to happen every time they saw one another. Maybe it was for the best. It would be hard on the platoon and even the company to lose such a good medic but he had to admit that the idea that Iruka wouldn't have to learn what war was all about was something of a comfort to him. He sighed and started turning away when Genma's voice called out to him.

"Just kneel down but don't leave. We need to settle this." Tenzou dropped to a crouch and nervously watched Genma try to bring Iruka back to reality. 'Come on, Iruka. Please stop looking at me like that. You're breaking my heart.'

Genma gripped the side of Iruka's face gently but firmly. "Would I let someone hurt you like that? He's gone, Iruka. You have to stop letting him fuck with your head. You're stronger than he is, you always were. Now who is that man?" Genma pointed to the lieutenant again and the brown eyes followed his gesture until they landed on Tenzou's concerned face.

Fear gripped him again but now that he wasn't looking up at the man in front of him, something about him was much less scary. The dark eyes were loaded with kindness and sympathy and there was an underlying feeling of remorse about the man. He blinked his eyes and shook his head when the mental image began to dissolve before his eyes and instead of his stepfather a sad looking man was staring back at him, navy eyes imploring him to remember who he was. It was only then that he realized that Genma was speaking to him.

"Who is he, Iruka? Tell me his name."

Iruka looked at the man again, this time seeing things clearly. "Tenzou," he finally whispered and the tension in the room drained immediately and utter relief washed over lieutenant Daiki's face.

Genma flopped to the floor, grunting when a jolt of pain rushed up his spine, his ass still a bit sore from his intimate encounter with the wine bottle. "Let him go. He's alright, let him go." He looked around the room at the men who were gaping down at all of them and quickly snapped back into his sergeant roll. "Alright, privates, back in your bunks. Come on, it's over." Turning back to Iruka he watched his friend stare in shock at the man he'd been terrified of just minutes ago and helped pull the brunet to his feet.

"It's just the lieutenant, right? Are you okay?" Iruka nodded as Tenzou stood as well. Seeing the embarrassment and a touch of regret on Iruka's face Genma clapped the brunet on the shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, right sir? We're just glad to have you back." The lieutenant nodded but flinched when Iruka's brown eyes dropped to the floor and he shuffled his feet nervously.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what happened."

Out of reflex Tenzou reached out to lift Iruka's chin, hesitating when he was just inches from the bronze face. But to his surprise, Genma nodded and turned his body to give the officer some privacy, still leaving his hand on Iruka's shoulder. Reaching out again, Tenzou ran the tips of his fingers through Iruka's hair. "It's alright, Private. Are you alright? Do you need something?" Iruka just shook his head, his eyes wandering over Tenzou's face. Their gazes held for a minute before Tenzou resumed getting the men to settle down.

"Is he mad at me?" Iruka asked in a small voice making Genma turn back around.

"No, he's not mad at you. He's probably more relieved than he's been all day. Now come on, you must be exhausted after all that. Hop back in bed and try to get some sleep."

Tenzou had heard what Iruka had asked Genma and it stung, 'of course I'm not mad at you, Iruka,' his mind screamed to reply. He had to give Kiba a good shove to get him to move from his slack jawed staring. As he stepped away he heard the deep slow voice of Shino hiss at Kiba "What the fuck is wrong with you, are you trying to get me in trouble, dip shit?" Tenzou had to smirk at that. When everyone except Genma and Iruka where back in bed there was still a hum of chatter in the room. "That enough men. I understand you have had a very exciting day but it is time to shut up and let it absorb into your minds. If you are talking you are not thinking. Now shut up and think or sleep, those are your only choices." With that the room was silent.

Tenzou walked over to the wash up station where Genma and Iruka where. "You doing okay, Kiddo?" Tenzou found himself to be nervous using the nickname Genma gave him, would it be accepted or would he be...

"I'm feeling much better, thank you Sir," Iruka said in a soft voice. Tenzou smiled 'accepted'.

The three walked back to their bunks and before Tenzou hoped back up to his he looked Iruka in the eye "Iruka, I'm not mad at you. I never have been. Just very concerned. Now try and get some rest, we'll be here for you if you should need us." With that he climbed onto his bunk.

Genma tucked Iruka into his cot when he was settled he brushed the hair from his friend's face. "Genma, please sleep here with me tonight" Iruka asked very quietly.

Genma stroked his friends cheek "I'm not in charge of this barracks Iruka and the way this one is run... I just don't think it would be right to do here. You have Izumo on one side of you, Pearl on the other, I'm watching from right across the walk and you have a badass lieutenant above you, all of us willing to do what ever it take to keep our friend safe. He gave a quick kiss to Iruka's nose and moved away to climb into his own bunk. "Get some sleep, Kiddo."

Tenzou stared at the cloth ceiling, thinking of all the pain he had caused that day and his heart became heavy once again. "Please let tomorrow be a better day," he whispered, then coughed as a cloud of smoke drifted over to him "For FUCK's sake, Asuma, do you even smoke in your sleep?"

End chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**All's Fair Chapter four**

A/N: So this one is too big so we split it up half...and it's still pretty big. This half isn't too bad though there's some very scary sex in the next half. Fair warning. Please review and HUGE props to creepella from Y!gallery for editing. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

Don't own naruto characters!

Warning: standard sex, violence and naughty language.

Kakashi walked into the second platoon barracks dressed in bright red shorts with huge blue and white flowers on them, complemented by a plain white wife beater. "Get up you little shits. I have a really special day for you," he yelled while banging his heavy ring off the metal bed post.

Tenzou hoped out of bed in his boxers, "Captain what's going on?"

"We are having a civi day, lieutenant. We are having a war game of Paint ball. What that means for all you newbies is... we wear civilian clothing today. You will be running around all over and getting hit with paint balls. You'll be getting hit with them because you are newbies." Kakashi let out an evil laugh, "If you do not have civilian clothes that will work for this you may wear army issue but it cannot have any symbol of your rank or insignia on it. I don't want to be reminded that I am a soldier today we are all going to have a shit load of fun. Of course I'm still in fucking charge 'cause I have the biggest fucking balls. You will be working in units and the only safe zone is the mess hall. That is where the dead will be going. The Infirmary is off limits, unless of course you are injured and need attention; if so you will wear a white cloth around your forehead so you don't get shot. Commissioned Officers will be on their own. From this platoon the units are Shiranui has Hagane, Kamizuki, and Umino. Gekkou has Hyuuga, Rock and Noboru. Sarutobi has Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame, you get the extra member, 'cause having Inuzuka in your team is like having a handicap. Lieutenant you have 30 minutes to give them the rest of the information they need for today. I expect everyone to be at the sand castle at 10:00 hours." With that he turned and walked from the room.

The group started routing through their foot lockers looking for civilian clothes. Neji had absolutely nothing and settled on his uniform pants and a tan wife-beater which showed off his lean, pale body. Izumo however was digging through his footlocker looking for a certain T-shirt that had for a long time been his favorite, the Greenday t-shirt he'd worn all through high school, Kotetsu's shirt. His fingers slipped into the soft jersey and he pulled it to his nose with a smile. He made Kotetsu wear it every now and then to make sure that his smell was permanently ingrained it the fabric. As he pulled it over his head he turned around, his eyes locking across the bed at the spiky haired raven. He gave a small smile which he was delighted to see was returned. Things were on their way to normal again. He could feel it in his bones. They would be okay eventually. They could go back to their lives together after the war was over.

Adjusting the fabric so that it lightly clung to his chest he picked up his gear and headed for the mess tent.

Kotetsu smiled thinking about his Izumo wearing that shirt. _'Gods he's so sexy, he always looked better in that shirt then I did.'_ He thought about wearing the shirt he had under his pillow but he didn't want to get it dirty or ruin the smell of it, plus it was ridiculously small on him. _'I'm going to need it while I'm away.'_ He reached under the pillow and touched the thin fabric. He closed his eyes and imagined the scent for a moment before pulling his hand away to riffle through his footlocker for his second favorite shirt, Izumo had given it to him two Christmases ago, it was a green t-shirt with 'let's get lit' written across a Christmas tree. He pulled on the tee then slipped into a worn pair of jeans. He snatched up his gear and went off after Izumo to make sure the man ate something this morning.

Genma pulled his shirt on over his head and looked across the room to where Iruka was pulling on his tank top. "Hey Kiddo, wear long sleeves if you can stand it. Those paint balls sting like hell." Grabbing his gear he elbowed Kiba in the ribs on his way out the door. "I'll be looking for you especially, Inuzuka. Better watch your ass."

Kiba gave a loud groan and bemoaned the fact that he'd been singled out as the stooge of the platoon but a sharp look from Shino shut him up quickly as they too got ready to head out the door for breakfast.

Digging back into his trunk, Iruka found his long sleeved white shirt that he'd brought for if there was ever going to be a formal occasion. His dark skin looked good underneath it but in this situation he would stick out like a sore thumb. He was about to put it back when a voice from across the bed startled him. He looked up at Tenzou who was crouching half naked digging into his own foot locker.

"If you don't mind getting it really dirty, rub it down with sand before we start. It should give you enough camouflage for the game."

He should have said something but all Iruka could think about was what a fool he'd made of himself last night. He must've looked crazy. He'd thrown a fit like a child and probably made the lieutenant think that he wasn't cut out for the army. Maybe he wasn't.

Blushing crimson he gave a quick nod before grabbing his gear and pulling the shirt on as he dashed out the door, leaving Tenzou and a few of the stragglers in the barracks.

Tenzou gave a frustrated sigh. _'I thought he was ok with me now... I guess I've ruined my chances for sure.'_ He sighed again and grabbed a long sleeve light brown shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants. As he pulled his clothes on he called out to the two remaining team leaders "Asuma, Hayate I'll be giving instruction on what you need for today in the mess hall in 10 minutes be there or fend for yourselves." He grabbed his gear and walked down toward the exit stopping to give a pat to Shino's shoulder, "Good luck today Aburame; if anything you can use his dead body as a shield." He gave a playful smile and headed out. Kiba puffed out his chest to call something back to the lieutenant, but Shino's glare caught him. "Shut up Kiba or you'll be finding spiders in your bed tonight," Shino's deep low voice promised. Kiba turned back and snatched up his gear.

Hayate hurried and got ready. He was rather ticked that once again he was on a different team than the person he wanted to be close to, he quietly shoved his stuff around in his frustration. Their cute little best friend team was always together he always had to watch it from the outside, it wasn't fair and he hated it. He wanted to be part of it so badly; they all seemed to care about each other so much. He had had to watch them all the way through basic, he had even been promoted to corporal because of his efforts to improve and get their attention, but he was still just the Hayate, the guy from over there. He strapped his utility belt on and walked out into the already too hot sun to head to the mess hall. _'Well at least I'll have a week with just him, he'll have to leave his slut boyfriend behind while we do our desert conditioning'_ a slight smile graced his small thin lips.

Izumo looked down at the plate of pancakes Kotetsu had just placed in front of him and immediately began eating. He knew that there would be no arguing with his dietitian this morning. Still not really sure what he should say he swallowed his mouth full of food and looked up at his best friend. "I'm gonna miss you when you're gone. Do you know exactly when you're leaving?"

"I leave at 06:00 hours tomorrow," Kotetsu groaned, "I don't want to fucking go. It is a bull shit reason." He went quiet for a minute then added in a much quieter and calmer voice, "but I guess if it keeps me out of jail." He didn't say anything else while he ate he just thought about what it all meant. Raidou, the bastard fucking his boyfriend, the asshat, that he had punched and ending up in jail for doing, had lied in his report to get him out of jail; it made no sense.

Sighing, he reached across the table and snagged Kotetsu's left hand. "Who's going to make me eat while you're gone?" When Kotetsu began to frown he tightened his grip and smiled reassuringly. "I'm just kidding. I'll be okay, as long as you come back to me in one piece." While his face was smiling, his mind was begging, _'Please say you're coming back to me.'_

"You're the only reason I would come back to this insane camp. I should kick Genma right in the fucking balls for talking us into coming here" Kotetsu grumbled but brought the thin hand to his lips to kiss it.

Izumo swooned. This was the loving, romantic man he'd fallen in love with years ago. "I-I'm sure he meant well. I will miss you though. I'm glad we're on the same team today. I always fight better with you beside me." Kotetsu didn't reply but shot a smile that clearly said 'me too'. They both looked down the table to where Genma was teasing Iruka about looking like a school teacher in his pressed white shirt. Iruka smiled good-naturedly and stuffed some more of his breakfast in his mouth. He swiftly began to choke on it when Tenzou sat down a few feet away from him. His face turning blue, he managed to swallow the soft pastry when Genma reached across the table and slapped him on the back, chuckling once Iruka was out of danger.

"I'm not really hungry anymore. I'm gonna go brush my teeth and finish getting ready." He dashed from the tent, not daring to look at the lieutenant as he left.

Tenzou watched Iruka dash away his mouth still open to speak. He snapped his mouth shut and turned back to stare at his plate. _'I'm so getting shot in the first five minutes, Raidou will probably shoot me in the fucking dick before I have a chance to raise my gun. I've got to get my mind off of Iruka; it isn't doing either of us any good. I'll just have to distance myself. Maybe switch bunks with Hayate...' _Tenzou mused while he poked at his pancakes cutting them into small pieces with his fork.

"He's not mad you know."

Tenzou looked up at Genma who had slid down the table to sit across from him.

"He's not scared of you either. He's embarrassed. No, embarrassed doesn't quite cut it. Mortified would be more appropriate." Genma chuckled at the look of shock on Tenzou's face. "You two are so ridiculous. Go get a room, get married. For god's sakes just kiss him or something but put this ambiguity behind you!"

"After what I did to him there is no way he wants me to kiss him..."Tenzou tilted his head looking at Genma "is there?" He shook his head again "I know you're his _very_ close friend but you can't truly think he would be okay with that." Tenzou was beside himself with the ideas Genma's words had sparked "And I really don't think he would want to marry someone like me." He said so distracted he hadn't even realized he had just told Genma that his feelings for Iruka were indeed very strong.

Letting out a long sigh, Genma studied his superior with exasperation. "Wow, you've got it baaaad. Not that I can blame you. You should go talk to him. You'll see. He's probably freaking out because he embarrassed himself in front of you again." Genma averted his eyes, rubbing his hands sheepishly. "I hate to admit it but you might have really exorcized his past yesterday. You should only feel mildly guilty about what you did, especially if it worked. Maybe you can help him more than I can. Go talk to him. I'm sure you'll be able to see what I mean."

Tenzou's cheeks flushed a bit at a Sergeant he barely knew giving him advice on how to win his friend. "I don't want to go chasing after him when he so obviously wants to be away from me; in case you are mistaken," Tenzou said his voice slightly strained with thought. "I will talk to him however when I next see him and there is an opportunity." He was trying to sound like he had some control over this but he couldn't fool himself he had no control at all when it came to the sexy, long haired brunet. He started shoveling the now mashed pancakes into his mouth to keep himself from saying anything else embarrassing.

By the time he had finished his meal both Hayate and Asuma were seated at the table across from him, beside Genma. He wiped his mouth and slid the tray from in front of him to the right. "Alright so here's the deal with paintball. You will need to supply your men with everything they need for the day; like the Captain said all will be fare hunting ground except the mess hall. This is where the dead go. This means the supply tent will most likely have a sniper on it. You have to get everything before 10:00 after that you will be crawling on your bellies to avoid death."

"This sounds like a normal training exercise," Hayate stated. "Why is the Captain saying it is a civi day?"

"Well because at 10:00 there is no Captain or Lieutenants; no Sergeant or Corporals either. You have been assigned to teams yes and you are leader because you have that quality but when the clock strikes 10:00 all is fare game. You could jump the Captain and kick him in the nuts and there be no official punishment for it. I of course would not advise trying that. The Captain is giving you a rare day to be men not soldiers. Everything I'm telling you is suggestion not orders. The Game is played to sun down where the kills will be added up; each team is given a different paint colour. It is almost always won by a man not a team; the lieutenants tend to go a little wild when they are given any freedom."

"I would think it would be won by the Captain" Asuma stated.

"Ahh not really; the Captain is out there and has only been shot I think once and that was by Lieutenant Namiashi a year ago. Mostly the Captain is just out there causing trouble for everyone, he isn't out for the kill, he is out for fun and mischief." Tenzou shook his head like that was a much worse thought than if the Captain had been out for blood.

Genma shivered as he thought about the possible fun and mischief Kakashi could have with him if he got caught away from his platoon. He shrugged off the horde of sexy images and looked back up at Tenzou. "Anything else we need to know before you take off, Sir?" Genma said cheekily, noticing the way Tenzou kept glancing at the entrance to the tent.

"Make sure you have food, water and minor medical supplies, you don't want to give up your position because someone got a gash and needed to go to the infirmary. Oh, just to make sure the rules of winning are clear. Your team can win even if you are the last man in your team still alive. You have to be alive to win no matter how many kills a man has if he is shot he loses. So I could take out half the camp get shot once and I lose even if no one got as many kills as me. So there are advantages to being on a team but of course there are advantages to being on your own. So good luck men. See you back here after I win." Tenzou let out a sarcastic laugh and got up. "10:00 hours, be ready for war." He smiled and walked out of the tent to get himself ready and maybe find a cute medic to talk to.

_'So fucking stupid!'_ Iruka's mind screamed as he furiously scrubbed his teeth. _'You're such a fucking spaz, Umino. No wonder you've never had boyfriend. It's not your scars, it's the fact you're so...twitchy.'_ Growling at himself he spat out his mouthful of toothpaste and looked up into the mirror to readjust his hair. _'You might as well forget about him, he's not going to want you now after you made him feel like a monster.'_ He pulled the chocolate locks up on top of his head again and leaned on the sink. _'Can't ever get anything right, can you?'_ Tired of looking at himself, he turned around and almost knocked the sink over when he saw Tenzou standing at their bunk watching him.

"Are you alright?" The older man asked and Iruka shrugged it off as if nothing had happened.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be alright? Just a little stumble is all. Is it hot in here?" He hadn't realized how high his voice had gotten but he did know that he was suddenly starting to sweat in his long sleeved shirt.

Tenzou let out a strained laugh, "It's the desert it's hot everywhere." _'Nice why don't you make him feel stupid'_ he mentally berated himself. _'Ok calm down Genma said he's embarrassed. That he doesn't hate you he is just upset about last night. Ok, Ok, talk to him tell him it's ok'_ "It's ok Iruka" _'Fuck Fuck Fuck you idiot not like that'_ "Ahh I mean about last night... are you ok?" Tenzou's mind groaned loudly at his pathetic words.

Iruka blushed even deeper, wanting to just bury his face in his hands and run blindly from the tent. "Right, the desert. Yeah, I-I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," Iruka said as he moved back to his trunk to put away his tooth brush. He saw Tenzou nod and start to walk away and the need to apologize hit him hard. "Uh, Sir...Tenzou...I just wanted to say that I-I'm really sorry. It had nothing to do with you. I..." Iruka submitted to the urge to hide his face this time, clapping a hand over his eyes as he dropped his face to his bunk. This really wasn't going well at all.

Tenzou quickly moved to sit beside Iruka on the bunk "Hey come on Iruka don't hide like that, you have nothing to be sorry for and you have no reason to be embarrassed with me." Tenzou placed a gentle hand on Iruka's back. Iruka leaned over so he was lying on his side instead of face down. "It is me who should apologize. I pushed you hard yesterday maybe too hard but I was doing it in hopes of helping you. So, I'm not sorry I pushed you, I still believe you needed it but I am sorry I made you fear me. I had hoped that I could be someone you could come to, someone you could trust. I feel like I have failed you, that I have let you down." Tenzou tried to keep eye contact with Iruka but those huge brown eye were too much for him; he looked down to his lap instead.  
_  
'He can't even look at me! This is terrible. What must he think of me, placating me like a child?'_ Iruka groaned internally. Feeling brave...or that he couldn't possibly make this any worse, he snagged one of Tenzou's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I guess I needed it so you didn't let me down. I-I still trust you, sir." His voice seemed uncertain even to his own ears but it had nothing to do with the man in front of him. Well, actually it had everything to do with the man in front of him but nothing to do with trust. He hated to think about being clumsy or unskilled when being with someone he cared about. With the captain it hadn't really mattered, it was just relief but with Tenzou... Maybe a few more sessions with Kakashi would have his confidence high enough that he'd be ready. His cheeks flamed as he pictured Tenzou stroking his face, their naked skin pressing against one another.

Tenzou's eyes widened _'he trusts me!'_ He turned his wide dark navy eyes on Iruka again "You do? You can still trust me?" He asked a smile creeping over his lips.

Iruka relaxed a little at Tenzou's smile but his cheeks continued to heat up. "Of course I do. I said before that it wasn't really you I was afraid of. Just my head playing tricks on me." He brought his free hand to his flaming cheek and dropped his eyes in embarrassment. _'I'm blushing like a woman! What's wrong with me?'  
_  
Tenzou tentatively lifted Iruka's chin and smiled at the sheepish look on the younger man's face. "If those cheeks get any hotter you might spontaneously combust," he teased, his fingers gently caressing the skin on the tan chin, marveling at how cute the blush that spread across the scar on Iruka's nose was. Then Iruka gave a little squeak in the back of his throat and Tenzou actually moaned at how adorable the man was. _'Far too cute to be a machine of war like the rest of us.' _He started to lean in a little bit, the full dark lips calling to him like a hypnotic spell, when the flap to the tent pulled back to reveal Genma who was looking worried.

"Hey Kiddo! It's 09:30. We've got to get set. What's keeping...Oh." Genma smirked at the pair who were both blushing now though Iruka looked like he might just pass out. "Uh, sorry. Just hurry it up." He turned on his heels and walked back out of the tent. _'Atta boy Lieutenant. I love to say I told you so.'_

Iruka pushed himself up off the bed and grabbed his bandanna and an extra canteen. "Uh, yeah. I better go. Can we talk more later?"

"Aahh right" Tenzou stood as well and patted down his pockets and clothing as if looking for something "Ahh RIGHT, Paintball" He said as if he just remembered what they were going to be doing. He stopped his useless searching for nothing and scratched his head with a groan, "Man Rai is so going to shoot right off the bat, I just don't have my head today." He looked up to Iruka with a pathetic smile. "Last year he shot me in the dick, it was bruised for weeks." He blushed more and cleared his throat, realizing the story he had just shared with Iruka. "Uhh, ah, g-good luck Iruka and have fun that's what this is all about." He grabbed his tan hat from the top of his foot locked and made to get out of this tent he wanted to crawl into a sand pit and die of embarrassment.

"And here I am without my cup," Iruka chuckled nervously. "Well good luck, Sir and...uh...protectyourpackage." Iruka raced from the tent, not believing he'd said something so ridiculous. _'Protect your package???? Okay, I need to talk to Genma about how to be smooth.'_ He dashed off to where his team was waiting with his paintball gear. Once they were all suited up they decided on the officer's tents as a decent place to start as it would be easy to find cover. The key would be to avoid all open areas. The four of them bumped forearms in their standard, unit salute and headed off toward the sandcastle.

"Fucking bitch Nurse Joy, thinks she's so fucking special," Raidou grumbled about his hated Nurse Mitokado as he prepared his gear for today's games. He had had to sneak his ass out of the infirmary this morning they were trying to keep him there and out of the games. He dressed himself in dark tan jeans and mesh desert camo tank his bandages showing through the spaces; before swinging his dark tan gear pack on his back. He tied a desert camo bandanna over his hair and slid on his sunglasses; grabbing his personal paintball rifle, he headed out the tent and to the sandcastle taking the back way to avoid 'Nurse Joy.' He sneered again at the thought; he wouldn't have to avoid her long there was no way she would be caught outside the infirmary when the game started.

He scanned the large group of men that had gathered and were milling about near the sand castle collecting their guns and ammo; he looked over everyone searching for one particular man; his little cutie. He had missed him so much after he left last night, there had been so many things he had thought about that he wanted to tell and ask Izumo; about their pasts and likes and dislikes. He had had a lot of time to think laying there in that silent empty tent; normally he would have paper work to keep him busy at night but all he could do last night was lay there and think. And only one thing filled his thoughts last night and that was his sweet little boyfriend.

_'There he is'_ his mind cried when he saw the small man talking with his friend Iruka. _'Ah good no Kotetsu in sight'_ The tall brunet couldn't help the strange feeling of a smile that crept over his face as he walked toward his cutie, propping his sun glasses on top of his head. Izumo hadn't noticed him yet so he stayed in the crowd when he was close enough he took the final two long steps to appear behind his lover. "Hey Cutie" He said wrapping his arms around Izumo and bending a bit to nuzzle the man's neck. "Good luck today" he purred against the soft skin.

Izumo's heart did a number of things in just a few seconds. It panicked; it broke, turned green with self loathing as he gently but very quickly pushed Raidou's hands away. He winced when he turned and saw the hurt and confused look in Raidou's eyes. _'I'm such an asshole. He didn't deserve this.'_ Swallowing thickly, he held both the strong hands in his as he prepared to drop a bomb, but his expression seemed to give it all away and the scarred face fell even more as realization set in. "Rai, I need to talk to you. Uh...last night...we were talking and he's going to give me another chance. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sor..." His voice trailed off as Kotetsu came into his line of sight. Quickly letting go of Raidou's hands and taking half a step away from the much larger man he shot Raidou an apologetic look. "We'll talk later, okay? Please?"

_'Stone stone STONE, you are stone this doesn't hurt it can't hurt, you are nothing more than stone.'_ "That won't be necessary; I think I said it all last night." He slid his glasses over his eye when he realized he couldn't pull the emotion from them yet "Good luck with that Izu... Private Kamizuki" He took several steps back from the small man who seemed a whole fucking lot bigger, because Raidou was feeling pretty small right now. He looked to his side and saw Kotetsu glaring at him; his fingers turned up slightly and if he was about to hold the man at bay. His eyes turned back to the deep black pools of his last night's lover. "And good luck today, I hope you have fun." _'Fuck stone, this little Michelangelo is carving you to pieces. Steel. You are soldier; you are STEEL.'_ "Good luck to your unit, it seems to be made of our best new soldiers," _'there that sounded better,' _his voice had come out cold and hard like it should always have stayed.

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses as Kotetsu wrapped his arms around Izumo from behind just like he had, but of course Izumo didn't pull away from his true lover "Everything alright babe?" Kotetsu asked the slightly taller brunet.

Shrinking back into his boyfriend's arm, Izumo shivered at the cool tone that Raidou's voice carried. _'I've really hurt him. Gods, I'm such a little shit.'_ It actually hurt him to see Raidou revert after being so open with him. "Yeah...it'll be fine," he whispered in response. _'I'll just have to talk to him. I don't want him to feel rejected because that's really not the case. God, if only things were different.'_ He watched Raidou's back for a minute before resting the bridge of his nose against Kotetsu's neck. "I love you, Ko. Be careful today. I get the feeling he may be out for our blood."

"Its ok babe I'm not afraid of him," Kotetsu boasted.

Raidou's struggle to turn his heart back to steel was made easy when Izumo had whispered the tender words to his boyfriend; the pain was so much his defense mechanism took over. _'You should be, you little shit'_ his mind hissed. He turned to go get his ammo when he saw nurse Mitokado walking toward him.

Her hands on her hips, the tiny little nurse marched right up the man who towered over her and began prodding his chest with a finger. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Namiashi?? You're AWOL from the hospital; now get your ass back there NOW! I swear to god, if you think you're spending the whole day crawling on your belly through the sand you're sorely mistaken. After that little stunt you and your boytoy pulled yesterday I'm giving you officially zero leeway. Now MOVE it before I go super bitch on your scarred ass!"

Several of the men began to chuckle and Kiba grabbed his chest and pretended to faint. "I think I'm in love...either that or I just creamed my pants." Raidou and the nurse weren't paying attention though, deep in the middle of an old west stare down.

He slid his glasses back on top of his head so she would be able to see the threat in his eye, as he stepped closer to the small woman. "If you think for one moment you can get me back in the fucking hell you call a med tent you've lost your fucking mind," he roared. "I fucking warned you last night not to talk about him like that. I don't fucking care if you are a woman I'll fucking bury you. So, you just march your tight little ass back to your tent and stay the fuck out of my way." Raidou glared down at her his lips pulled back in a teeth baring snarl.

"Oooh, big tough man making me shake in my size six flats. It wouldn't be so bad for you there if you weren't the worst patient of all time! Now shut up, Scarface, and get back to the infirmary." She glanced around the group of men who were looking at her like she was crazy, though a few had impressed and hungry looks on their faces. Her jaw dropped a little when her eyes landed on Izumo wrapped up in another man's arms. Brows furrowed in an almost sympathetic look she turned back Raidou and dropped her voice so that the whole group wouldn't be able to hear. "I guess I was right in calling him a whore. Come on Namiashi, just come back and I'll drug you up for the whole day. A little something to take the edge off?" She gave him a weak smile as if trying to entice him. "Don't make this harder on me, you ass!" She snapped, her hands going back to her hips.

"Don't fucking call him a whore you FUCKING DYKE!" Raidou took another threatening step closer to the nurse. "Stay the fuck away from me or you will find out what a bastard I can be. And as inviting as being drugged for the day sounds don't try and be nice to me 'cause you ought to god damn know I will not return the favor; there is not fucking way I'm going back there with you." Raidou stepped forward it looked like he was going to walk right over her but he stepped around her to look up to the Captain; who was watching the scene with a narrowed eye. The very short thin woman, with the long braid of red hair dressed in thin white sundress beside the silver haired captain looking as innocent as a Sunday school teacher, except for her bright greens eyes; they held the same narrowed glare as Kakashi's. "Sir?" Raidou requested his Captain's final word on this matter, the rusty brunet kept his gaze as stone as the man had taught him.

"I don't know what you thought you saw in him babe? Just look at the bullet you dodged by coming to your senses; he's insane, Izu," Kotetsu said, pulling Izumo away from the scene "Come on Genma's waiting for us."

"He stays, Nurse Mitokado; if that man is breathing he is fit enough to play paintball" Kakashi called out and Raidou gave a slight nod of thanks and agreement.

The brunette nurse's eyes narrowed dangerously and her fiery green eyes turned to the trio, taking time to glare heatedly at all three of them. "Fine. When his stomach gets infected, YOU TREAT HIM! The only bigger pain in the ass patient than him is YOU!" She screamed, glaring at the captain. When Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously at her lack of respect she added a quick 'Sir' on the end of the statement before turning on her heels and marching through the crowd of rowdy men, rolling her eyes at the catcalls and gropes of her ass. When Kiba panted like a dog she decided to make an example of him. "Do you have a problem, Mutt? Because I sure hope you're not thinking of getting that diseased package anywhere near me. Gods! This is why I'm a lesbian." She leaned a little closer to Kiba, dropping her voice to a sultry whisper. "A big lesbian." The crowd gave an 'ooooh' as she marched off the field, her hips swinging as she departed.

Izumo and Iruka watched the scene with horror, Izumo especially afraid of what he'd just seen. The nurse had seemed almost caring and he'd threatened her. He'd threatened to kill a woman, a civilian, a nurse who was actually trying to be kind to him. _'Oh my god, what have I done? Is he always like this? He seemed so sweet yesterday but what do I actually know about him? Is he a violent person? Did his past really fuck him up this bad or is he innately that crazy?'_ He glanced at Iruka who's eyes were wide like saucers. They exchanged worried looks but didn't say a word.

Raidou walked up to the wooden platform Kakashi was standing on and grabbed his usual dark purple paints that were behind Kakashi's leg along with the others paint set aside for the Lieutenants. Kakashi still held his narrow eyed glare on the receding back of Nurse Rei Mitokado. Raidou looked up and followed the captain's gaze "Bitch" both men growled in unison. They then looked at each other with a shared annoyance. Raidou gave a nod, "See you out there Sir" his voice as cool as ever. Kakashi gave only a stiff nod in reply before turning back to handing out the containers of ammunition while his secretary Ms. Wren Evendawn or Ms. E. as the men called her recorded what paint colour was given to whom. Raidou disappeared into the camp his sunglasses back over his eyes, a vicious prowl to his step.

The small red headed woman made a thoughtful 'hmm' sound as she marked down that Raidou had picked up his usual paint colour. "It's unusual for him to be..." her voice was casual like she was discussing the weather pausing to think of the right term, "vocal. Did I miss something while I was away?" She tilted her head just enough to look up at her silver haired employer towering above her.

Kakashi gave her only a quick glance. "You being away has no bearing on how much you miss," Kakashi quipped.

"Now now Hatake, you know that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't notice anything that wasn't attached to the end of your dick" the fiery secretary replied in a mater-of-fact tone, only the slight twist to her full glossy lips suggested it was just the usual play.

Kotetsu walked with Izumo pulled tight to him; he gave a kiss to Izumo's cheek. "Baby, I'm so fucking glad you got out of that without getting hurt, I don't think he is a very sane person. Stick with the people you know baby, I think most of the officers in this camp are serious headcases." He stopped walking and turned Izumo to face him, "Shit baby, he really could have hurt you," he kissed his black eyed lover meaningfully. "Fuck whatever else your relationship with him meant, it was dangerous. Damn and I have to leave you tomorrow with him still loose in the camp. Baby, promise me you'll stay really close to Genma and Iruka." He kissed him again, "Please, promise me that."

Izumo leaned back into his boyfriend's chest and sighed. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You just concentrate on surviving that hell they call desert conditioning." He didn't want to say that he wouldn't go near Raidou, though if that was how the man was going to act it would be inevitability. But he wanted to try to get through to the man. He felt responsible for how the man was acting. There'd been a noticeable change in him when they were together and another inverse change in a matter of minutes after he'd stomped on the man's heart. Maybe they could find a way to be friends through all this. If not, it would spell trouble for the whole company.

"Izumo I'm not fucking around here, he's dangerous," Kotetsu said in a firm voice. "I want to hear you promise that you will stay away from him as much as possible. I understand that he is our commander so it is impossible to never get near him, but baby he obviously has a twisted interest in you. That is really not a good thing; he could decide to hurt you next time. It could be the fact that you were willing is what saved you from being raped." Kotetsu held him tighter, "I'm so glad you're okay but I really need to hear you promise me."

Shuddering in Kotetsu's arms as he thought about the damage Raidou could do to him if he wanted too; Izumo turned in Kotetsu's grip and buried his face in the pale neck, his hands gripping the black spikes tightly. Fear pushed through his body even though the thoughts were irrational. Raidou had never done anything violent to him...except pushing himself on Izumo in the shower. But that hadn't really been violent...but Izumo wouldn't have been able to stop it if he wanted to. Nuzzling the side of his boyfriend's face he sighed in resignation. "I promise. Please don't think about it. I'm sure he won't even talk to me again unless he has too." He held tight to Kotetsu, even though his own words were reassuring. Releasing a shaky breath he pulled back to give Kotetsu a weak smile. "I can't even tell you how much I'm going to miss you, but we've got the whole day together, so let's make the most of it. Watch your back. I don't want you to get out of the game too soon."

"Baby I love you so much; I'm going to miss you too," Kotetsu said nuzzling into Izumo. "Wear the shirt tonight for me ok baby, so it smells more like you when I'm gone" He laid a kiss to the pale neck but only one before he stopped noticing again that it wasn't so pale right now that it was still covered in bruises from that maniac. _'Thank the gods those will be gone when I get back.'_ He gave a mental sigh and let the hurt go; he should just be thankful his love is alright. _'Ok time to play the game.' _He pushed himself back after one more good squeeze. "How about we watch each other's backs?" With his arm loose around Izumo's waist he pulled them along to catch up to Iruka and Genma "and we'll both watch Iruka's back cause he needs it most, plus it's a fine view from back here," he joked and gave a playful slap to Iruka's strong ass. The brunet let out an indignant squawk, his cheeks turning their trade mark red.

"Cut it out or I'll kill you both right now!"

Izumo and Kotetsu's jeers were cut off as Genma turned back to the group. "Will you ladies please get serious? If we don't win this thing I'm gonna make you all do pushups until you drop!" Not wanting to risk that he wasn't joking, they all headed off into the camp to get set up.

"Okay, stay alive and stay as a group if possible. We don't want to be too close but we also don't want to be too spread out either. If you can take out some of the officers I think that's probably a good place to start. Okay, eye protection on. We'll be starting any second." As if reading his mind a loud siren sounded over the camp speakers. "Okay, first squad, let's kick some ass!" They dashed between the small tents, keeping low and as covered as possible. Seeing a unit from another platoon as he peeked out to see if it was safe, Genma signaled silently to his team about which targets to take. They all took aim from their position and waited for the approaching footsteps. The other unit wasn't even taking cover, just walking in a duck as they moved along the row of tents. They waited until the whole unit was in front of them before opening up and dousing the men with paint. The other men wailed in pain as they were pelted with the little round balls. Smiling with their first victory, Genma prepared to move them again when Kotetsu yelped, a paintball having hit right near his head.

"Move out!" Genma yelled and lead the charge to find them better ground.

"Holy shit that was fucking close" Kotetsu cursed "sorry baby I was almost out first thing." Kotetsu looked back over his shoulder to where he thought the shot had come from and only saw the tip of a gun disappearing from sight behind a supply cabin. He pulled Izumo to run in front of him to protect him from the hiding gun man. "I think this game could move pretty fast till the ranks thin out. Let's move ass and find some good cover where we can pick the stupid ones off in relative safety."

Raidou cursed and slid his back down the wall of the supply cabin he was using for cover. _'Lucky little shit shoots his gun like he's Rambo jerking around otherwise he'd be dead right now. I'll come back for you when you've forgot I'm out here.'_ With the mental plan laid out the scarred brunet prowled off to collect his kills.

The squad carefully skirted around the camp, taking out whomever came into their path and watching the grumbling purple paint covered soldiers heading to the mess tent. As they rounded the row of latrines they heard familiar voices.

"I gotta take a leak, cover me." Genma looked through the cracks of the wood enclosure and grinned as he saw Kiba step into the shitter and pull down his pants. _'This is too good to pass up!'_ he thought as he carefully slid the barrel of his gun through the slats. He waited until he heard the stream of piss hitting the bucket underneath the throne before pulling the trigger, hitting the unsuspecting man on his bare thigh and on his clothed chest. "FUCKING HELL!" Kiba screamed as he stumbled backwards out of the latrine, pissing on himself as he collapsed to the ground. The rest of his squad looked down at him in amusement and were quickly picked off before they realized what had happened.

Shino's blank face looked down at Kiba with a promise of pain to come but helped the man to his feet. Asuma who had been behind another latrine shook his head but took aim around the shelter. He was about to shoot when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned and was swiftly hit in the stomach by Genma.

"Sorry Smoky, but I can't have you taking out any of my team," Genma said with smirk. Asuma growled but knocked a cigarette out of his pack and strode away without saying a word. Genma was about to head back to the group when paintballs started landing all around him.

"Shit! Take cover!!" He dove to the other side of the enclosure as purple paint erupted all around them.

"Fuck it's him. That's the same colour paint as before. It has to Namiashi!" Kotetsu called out pulling Izumo tight between him and the wall of the shit house protecting him by reflex. "How we going to get out of here Sarge? We can't let that fucker beat us." He turned quickly and sheltered Izumo from the spraying sand being kicked up by the paintballs hitting right beside them.

Genma really didn't know. They were totally pinned down and had no way of getting to new shelter. "Return fire!" he shouted, having really nothing better to go with. They started shooting in the direction that the paint balls were coming from when the barrage against them stopped and grunts of pain could be heard from their left as another squad walked unwittingly into Raidou's kill zone. "MOVE OUT!" he cried, shoving Iruka from the cover and towards the med tent. "Run for it guys!" Izumo and Kotetsu went next and as soon as the spiky haired raven dashed out the purple projectiles started in their direction again.

Genma began to shoot the barrel that Raidou was hiding behind, his green paint never coming close to hitting the scarred man who ducked his head in perfect time with his shots. Genma looked across to his team who was waiting for him across the open plain. Not wanting to get separated from them he shouted to Izumo. "Covering fire!" The three men began to shoot as close to Raidou as their position would allow but when Genma was halfway across the open space Raidou realized they didn't have the right angle to hit him and began firing at the blond. Genma dodged a purple bullet but was sure he wouldn't make it when a paintball whipped past his shoulder from the other direction, covering Raidou's cover with red paint. As he sprinted up to his group he saw a mass of silver spikes disappear around another tent. _'I'll have to remember to thank him properly for that later,'_ Genma thought as he regained his composure.

"Wow, shit he's really coming to get me; isn't he?" Kotetsu commented, then asked "Hey Gen do you know who has that red paint? Whoever it was really saved our asses and probably doesn't even know it."

"We'll thank our guardian angel later. Right now we need to put some distance between ourselves and Raidou before he takes us all out. Now move out."

Raidou stayed down and hidden waiting till he was sure Hatake was gone, _'Fucking interfering bastard!'_ Raidou cursed. He didn't waste his time though he took the opportunity to re-fill his automatic loader and change his air canister. When he felt Kakashi has lost interest in the waiting game he took off in the direction had been sure the captain had gone, _'better try and take him out before he messes up anymore of my fun.'  
_  
Fifteen minutes and he still hadn't found Kakashi again; he lay in a shallow trench he had wiggled himself into between some crates and the side of the Cartography tent. _'Fuck, I'm out of it today. I should have had Kotetsu dead by now. That little brunet has me all fucked up. I've got to get him out of my head and back in the game. Sure, I've killed a bunch of fuck asses but I made a mess doing it and wasted a lot of my ammo. No more fucking around, no more loose or random shots. It's time to go after some big game.'_ Just as Raidou was about to move out he heard movement at 2 o'clock. He settled back down and waited, watching the area through the scope on his gun, the world just made more sense when seen though a rifle scope; whatever you saw in that world you were lined up to kill.

Silent he watched and waited then a leg appeared in the scope's sight. Silence; Stillness; don't even breathe. The leg didn't move for a moment then it came forward to show the whole body crouch walking out into the space between tents. He almost pulled the trigger when the body made hand signs 'ahh there's more.' The four men moved quick and silent out into the open when they were half way between cover he was about to pull the trigger again when Yellow paint splatter on the canvas wall in front or the leader. _'Aoba you shit, you fucking missed him,'_ Raidou cursed. Raidou let off two shots and only one hit. The other splattered the wall as well; the team having been alerted ducked and belly crawled for cover. _'Shit I'm too fucking low to get them'_ more yellow paint exploded around the scrambling men. _'Fuck he's going to take my kills.' _He grabbed a paint grenade from his side pouch and tossed it. It hit sand right beside the head of the female soldier but did nothing. _'FUCKING SAND'_

He rolled under the side of the tent and held fast when he appeared inside. _'3...2...1...' _He jumped to his knees and crouched by the door. _'They came in at 2 o'clock Aoba's shots came in at the 45 angle so that would make him... at 8 o'clock._' Raidou checked through a small gap in the front flap. He had a clean shot of two of the three left from the unit but Aoba wouldn't. He watched as they shot near where he figured Aoba to be and where they thought he was still hiding. _'If I go for them I'll lose my chance to get Aoba'_ He moved to the back of the tent; with the barrel of his gun he opened the flap just enough to see it was clear. In a crouch walk he moved to the corner of the tent. Quick glance around the side showed that he had judged correctly Aoba was there his back pressed against a wall of 6 large crates. Aoba was looking away from him around the far side of a crate taking aim at a foolish soldier who was sneaking out too far to try and get a better shot. Raidou steadied his shot he had the raven's temple right in his cross hairs, a direct killing blow. The image of Izumo's bruised face came to mind and he fired hitting his friend in the shoulder instead.

The raven let out a surprised yelp and bumped into the crates knocking one of the empty containers down and startling the other three soldiers, who opened fire on the already 'dead' Aoba. "Cease Fire Cease FIRE you shit's I'm already dead." Aoba screamed above the gun fire. Raidou taking the opportunity to find a new position fell back and circled around to come into the area at what he had figured the four o'clock mark. From here he had clear shot of two of the three.

"Fuck you Namiashi. You are such a dick" Aoba mouthed off as he picked up his gear and walked through the center of the clearing to head for the mess tent.  
_  
'You just think that 'cause you suck at this game_.' was the rusty brunet's mental reply. He used the cursing raven's exit as further distraction and took out both the men in his sight. Drawing another yelp from Aoba as his purple paint whizzed around him; and once again startling the skittish newbies into firing useless shots at an already dead man.

"Fuck you little shits. That's it I'm fucking waiting around till he kills all of you so I can inform your superior of how useless you are." Aoba screamed out.

_'One left'_ Raidou concluded _'but where?'_

"Come on you little shits. Get out here so I can see who you are," Aoba continued to shout. The two newly killed soldiers came out of there hiding spot to stand beside Aoba looking like they had just eaten the shit the pissed off Lieutenant was about to give them. "Two of ya eh? One other has already gone to cry to his mommy in the mess hall. So that leaves the pretty little cunt." Aoba smiled at the now pissed looking faces.

_'What's he up too?'_ Raidou pondered as he watched the scene, noting each movement of the Privates eyes.

"Just the bitch left Rai. That should be no trouble for you, isn't that your specialty, scarring young ladies? She's probably out there right now pissing her little pink panties in the sand; thinking about your hulking scarred body looming over her threatening to do all sorts of nasty things." Aoba narrated while looking around the clearing. "You know he's a bit of nut, guys," he said to the two men standing with him. "You just never know what he'll do, and he is in a particularly foul mood today. You better hope he doesn't find that sweet little piece of ass out there all by herself, you wouldn't want him taking out his frustrations on that fine, tight body," the ravens voice was a deep menacing tone. The too young looking blond's eyes flashed to his left.

Blam. Blam. The high pitched squeal of the female soldier had all eyes turning that way. The flick of the blonde's eyes was all Rai needed to find his prey.

_'Done; time to move on.'_ Raidou disappeared again into the camp on his way to find his true prey once again.

"Alright kids lets go to the mess hall and talk about all the things we did wrong" Aoba said helping the young woman with the purple paint across her chest to her feet.

Tenzou slithered away from the purple splattered area he had just missed getting caught in another reign of terror brought on by Raidou. He had almost walked out into a cross fire between Raidou, Aoba and team 4 from 3rd platoon. He had managed to take cover between some supply boxes covered with camo cloth. He had a few clear shots but didn't want to take them; Raidou was acting like a mad man today. Tenzou had to admit that this was more to his normal character than his actions yesterday or the day before, but he still really didn't want to get Raidou's sights set on him. When Raidou had left all for dead and the dead had grumbled off to the mess tent he moved his ass on in the opposite direction that Raidou had gone. It wasn't that he was scared of Raidou it was just he didn't like the way the man played the game.

He kept close to the barracks tents and low to the ground, he held at the last tent listening for any sound of movement around him, he was pretty sure he heard someone shuffle and slid at the far end of the tent he was now covered by. _'Got to move'_ Tenzou took a quick peek around the corner he took off for the stockade supply cabin. He held tight back against the walk as he slinked down to the other corner. Quick look and he rounded the corner just as a person rounded from the other side. He was raising he gun when deep pools of chocolate locked him in a stare.

Tenzou's face light up with a huge smile at seeing Iruka still well and in the game, he could feel his cheeks heating at the way Iruka smiled back his eyelashes batting against his reddened cheeks. Tenzou glanced down when Iruka's hands moved to see if maybe the man was going to sign something to him; but instead he was surprised to see the brunet raising his gun. Tenzou looked back up to smirking chocolate eyes in surprise. Iruka gave a little shrug at let off two shots one hitting him in the gut the other a dead on shot to the heart.

"You shot me" Tenzou mouthed the words not wanting to give away Iruka's position, just cause he was stupid enough to get shot didn't mean he wanted his new friend to get shot as well. "I can't believe I fell for that." he mouthed again with a smile, when Iruka slapped a hand over his mouth to cover a laugh, knowing the man could read his lips well enough. He silently swung his small pack off his back. He pulled his paintballs out and held the pack out for Iruka, "Take my supplies and good luck" he mouthed again with a smile. _'I can't believe I fell for those eyes like that! I knew they would be the death of me today.'_

Iruka pulled the extra pack on his back and caught Tenzou's arm before he walked away. "Thanks and...Sorry," he mouthed, feeling both proud and guilty that he'd managed to take the lieutenant out. He peeked out from their cover to look at the brig where a silver haired man had taken high ground and was shooting at Genma while Kotetsu and Izumo were firing on him from their positions on the left flank. He watched as Kotetsu retreated to a more distant position to get a better angle.

"Hit him in the fucking face, baby!" Izumo shouted as he recognized the man who had been taunting Kotetsu in the brig, the image of his lover looking so dejected making his blood boil.

"I got him babe" Kotetsu opened fire again from his new position landing a shot to the bastards shoulder and one to the back of the head before he turned around and received a shot right to the jaw splattering green paint over the side of his face. "I think you're pretty fucking dead now dick head," Kotetsu called out with a cruel sounding laugh.

Izumo smiled in victory and looked over at Kotetsu who looked smolderingly hot as he jogged back to him. Completely ignoring the fact that they were in a 'war zone' he grabbed Kotetsu by the collar and smashed their mouths together, his tongue lapping hungrily at his lover's while the hand that wasn't holding his gun rubbed the inside of the shorter man's thigh. Finally, pulling back he whispered breathlessly in the pale ear. "That was so sexy, baby. I love it when you get that confident, 'I know I'm hot shit' look."

Kotetsu smirked at his breathless lover's flushed face and was about to say something when Mizuki yelled out, purposefully giving away their position. "Hey, pencil dick! The lieutenant is gonna fuck you up!" The usually sweet, dark eyes narrowed fiercely and Izumo raised his gun and shot the silver haired man squarely in between the cheeks of his ass.

When the man howled in pain and dashed for cover Izumo shouted after him. "Can't even take it like a man, can you bitch?"

Kotetsu wanted to laugh at what his lover had done but Mizuki's words had reminded him that Namiashi was out there and that he was after him. He grabbed hold of Izumo's arm and pulled him toward the brig "Come on babe we got to get to a better position." He ran around to the back of the brig, knelt down and cupped his hands quickly to offer a step for Izumo he stood fast lifting his lover as high as he could. Izumo grabbed the ledge of the roof and pulled himself up and over. Izumo looked over the side down to his short lover. "Its ok, babe. I'll wait for Genma and Iruka" he gave a smile knowing that there was no way with both of them being of such short stature he could get on that roof without the help of either Genma or Iruka.

Izumo frowned, not wanting to leave his lover on the ground, but quickly flipped around so that he could cover his other teammates as they moved toward them. He had to wonder what Kotetsu was thinking. Had he moved too fast, kissing Kotetsu like that when he'd said he needed time? He just couldn't help it; it felt like old times again. If Kotetsu would let him he'd give the sexy little man something to remember him by tonight before he left for a week. He snapped back to reality as he saw movement to his right and quickly picked off a soldier who was moving in on their position. There'd be plenty of time to think about pleasuring Kotetsu when they were out of danger.

Iruka crawled up on top of the building next, and reached down to pull Kotetsu up behind him, followed last by Genma. They set up in their new defensive position, taking out people, left right and center sniper style, racking up their hits as the area was splattered with green paint.

Kotetsu groaned again and flopped onto his back on the roof "Come on guys we haven't seen anyone for over a half an hour. There are too few left and the ones that are, are picking each other off while we sit here." He rolled over on his belly and riffled through Tenzou's pack pulling out energy bars for everyone. "Hey this isn't your pack Iruka there is no way you would have coconut flavored..." Kotetsu looked up with huge eyes "Kiddo why do you have Lieutenant Daiki's pack?" Kotetsu pushed himself up to a low crouch and passed the bag over to Izumo with the top folded inside out Tenzou Daiki plainly written in neat hand writing.

The dark eyed male smirked at Iruka's blushing face as the brunet pretended to watch for hostiles. "Come on, Kiddo. What happened? Did you steal the pack off his cold, dead body?"

Iruka paled a little at the thought and turned to glare at Izumo. "He gave it to me right after...right after I shot him." Iruka blushed scarlet and avoided his squad's gaze as they began to tease him.

"You shot him? Point blank? I guess I don't have you quite figured out after all," Genma commented as he nudged the brunet in the ribs.

"Did you aim for his heart 'cuz I bet that's what if felt like when our sweet little Kiddo cruelly dispatched him from this world," Kotetsu teased making Iruka roll his eyes.

"Would you guys eat so we can get going?" He cringed when he thought about the stunned look on Tenzou's face as the paint exploded on his torso. "Gods I hope he's not mad at me! I mean someone would have had to shoot him eventually, right?"

"Hey hey come on kiddo," Kotetsu said pulling Iruka down to the roof for a hug. "I'm sure he isn't mad at you. This is a game where you're supposed to shoot people. If he gave you his pack babe he's not mad at you." He gave a sloppy wet kiss to Iruka's cheek "So just relax about it kiddo." Kotetsu rolled so he was on top of Iruka and licked his tongue all over the man's face. Iruka made a disgusted noise and tried to push Kotetsu away; who just placed his hand over Iruka's mouth with a huge smirk. "Shhh Kiddo you don't want to give our position away." Iruka cocked a brow at that and proceeded to lick the palm of Kotetsu's hand; who pulled it away with a 'ewww' then slapped the hand over his own mouth. Both men clung to each other for a minute, muffling their giggles in the other's neck or chest.

Iruka shoved Kotetsu off of him and wiped his face with his dusty sleeve. "Gross, Spike. Okay, what's the plan?"

Genma pulled out his binoculars and scanned the area. "There's some movement out by the sand castle but I don't know if we really want to go out that way. The pyramid is still up, that could give us some extra cover as we move in. The rest of the camp is looking pretty quiet." He tucked the eye piece back in his bag and looked at the rest of the team. "So are we ready to put ourselves on the line and go find Namiashi?"

Everyone looked a little nervous but nodded, Izumo the first to bring up the obvious. "Hey, we don't even know he's still out there!" A pained yell made them all go a little pale and they watched a man limp across the camp, his whole body covered in purple paint.

"He's still out there. Not to freak you out, Spike, but he won't let himself get hit until he's taken you out. Now let's go get him before he has a chance."

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that twisted his lips as he watched Genma's team on the roof of the stockade from his hiding place in the rafters of a supply shed. He watched them through the exhaust vent "That's a good puppy. You are doing well my pet."

He had been watching them most of the day, and had seen them take the stockade; it had been well executed. He found his spot and laid in wait to see what his puppy would do with this tactical advantage. He hadn't been disappointed; watching his pet's team take out unsuspecting victims left and right, there had hardly been a sound from the group.

It had been almost a half an hour without any movement, when he heard a quiet groan and from his vantage point a mumbled compliant about moving on. He recognized the voice as Private Hagane, and his thought immediately went to his 1LT; Namiashi was hunting the spiky haired raven with a killing intent that was a dangerous place to be. He heard a louder voice for a moment then quiet giggling, _'They obviously have no idea what kind of man Raidou really is or they would be finding it a lot harder to find something to giggle about'_ the word giggle held a scoffing sound even in his mind. 'If they are foolish enough to believe that Raidou is out of this game..."

A pained yell made the captain look away from the stockade and to the road way, he watched a man limp across the camp, his whole body covered in purple paint _'well they won't be thinking that now.' _ He looked back to the only strongly built building in the camp just as his puppy's sexy visage appeared form around the side of the building. _'On the move again, feeling the pressure of a mad man closing in on them not wanting to get cornered on a roof. Good plan, I wouldn't want to be stuck up there with Raidou below like a shark circling a sinking boat.'_

He hopped down silently from his hiding place, watching through a space between boards in the wooden planked wall as Genma led his team away from the stockade and back into the fray of things. He gave them a bit of a head start so he could follow without detection; then headed out to keep an eye on his puppy.

Tenzou couldn't rip the smile from his lips, as he walked up to the death toll desk. Iruka had shot him. It was a perfect scene, the smile that twisted Iruka's lips, the slight shrug to his shoulders, he was beautiful and smooth and perfect.

"Daiki," Ms. Wren Evendawn, the Captain's personal assistant called. "Lieutenant Daiki? Are you alright dear?" The small woman got up from her desk and made her way around to the dazed man. Looking up to his distant smiling face she took his hand. "Tenzou are you injured?" She didn't see a head wound, the green paint was splattered on his torso and chest.

At the woman's touch he snapped out of his daze just enough to realize that someone was talking to him. He looked down to the sparkling green eyes filled with concern. "Oh hey, Ms. E." he said with a tilt to his head questioning why she was looking at him like that.

"Are you ok Daiki?" she asked again a little less concern in her eyes now that he was actually talking. It was not the norm for her to be worried about a member of the camp. She had a hard edge; you had to have one to be Captain Hatake's secretary, but as with most women in the camp Tenzou held a special place in her heart.

"Yeah," Tenzou said in a distant dreamy voice. "I'm just fine." He looked back to her from staring into the distance with that huge smile. "It's Iruka" he said with a sigh.

"What's an Iruka? We're in the desert." She was a bit confused there was no way there could be a dolphin in the desert, this caused more worry. "Perhaps you should go to the med tent Tenzou." She reached over to her desk and grabbed a white strip of cloth handing it to Tenzou knowing she wasn't tall enough to tie it around his forehead for him, having not even reached the 5' mark.

"Thanks" he said taking the white cloth from her, "He's wearing white today" he mumbled as he started to walk toward the mess hall entrance.

"Who Lieutenant, who is wearing white?" she asked frustrated.

"Private Umino" was the man's wispy reply as he walked into the tent full of activity.

Wren gave a sigh and sat herself down at her makeshift desk again. "Ok Lieutenant Daiki was taken out by team one of second platoon," she marked off the casualty on her list.

Tenzou walked deeper into mess tent not really seeing all the activity around him, he was just replaying the encounter with Iruka in his mind, a slight blush to his cheeks. He paid no heed of the groups of soldiers sitting at the tables, most of them splattered with purple or green paint. He didn't notice the music pumping from the stereo on one of the tables or hear the arguments over what card game should be played next. He didn't even notice the argument that had broken out when one of the men had been caught cheating and he certainly didn't notice when someone began calling his name. No, Tenzou's mind was only in one place and that was those big, shining, puppy dog eyes of his platoon's medic.

"Lieutenant Daiki?" Asuma called out in surprise; getting up from the bench he was on with his team, enjoying a game of euchre. The lieutenant was in his own world though and didn't respond.

A heavy hand on his shoulder brought Tenzou back to where he was "Ah Asuma, you're here as well?" the starry eyed brunet looked up to the tall raven with a childish grin on his face.

"Daiki, what happened to you?" Asuma asked a little concerned. It was very out of character for Tenzou to be so distracted.

A chuckled escaped Tenzou and he slapped a hand to Asuma's back. "I was taken out by a pair of big brown eyes, friend."

Asuma laughed loudly for a moment as he pictured sweet little Iruka taking out the unsuspecting Lieutenant before pushing Tenzou along to go sit with his team. "Ahh you poor man," he laughed again, "We are all here cause the mutt had to take a piss."

Tenzou looked over Asuma's team noticing they were marked with the same coloured paint as him. He scanned around the mess hall as he moved to take a seat beside Asuma, most of the soldiers entertaining themselves with the video games, movies, cards and board games were marked with dark purple but a large concentration of the rest carried green paint on their clothes.

"Looks like a close race thus far. Any bets as to who will come out on top?" Tenzou asked as he surveyed the room. He nodded briefly to Sai and Lee who were trudging into the tent, both of their chests splattered with purple paint. The pair made their way over, Sai his usual blank self while Lee was bemoaning his failure and going on and on about all the push-ups he was going to do to make amends. Tenzou just shook his head at the two bizarre privates and turned his attention back to Asuma who seemed to be counting the number of purple splattered people versus the green.

"Well usually the smart money would be on Raidou, of course," Asuma remarked, "but he's just one man and as of right now, all of squad one is still out there. If they're smart and don't all end up in the same trap then I think they've got a shot. Unless of course the captain is helping Namiashi. Then they're fucked."

Tenzou nodded in agreement, suddenly very worried for a certain member of the aforementioned squad.

The four teammates skirted around a tent and glanced at where their next adequate cover was. They'd made it this far without being hit or even seen but that didn't mean much and the terrain was getting less and less sheltered. Kotetsu and Izumo moved to the new position leaving Genma and Iruka to cover them as they moved. Genma rested his hand on Iruka's shoulder to signal that the man should move when the bronze body went stiff.

Raidou saw Kotetsu flit across the narrow gap between tents but didn't have time to get a shot off. Growling when he saw Izumo dash after then he began to formulate a plan. Undoubtedly the whole squad was left; he needed to thin the herd some. The shy, trusting medic was the obvious choice. It was a nasty trick but it was sure to work. He dropped his heel down hard on the wooden crate beside him, smashing the top easily, before falling to the ground and moaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Iruka held a finger to his lips and silence enveloped them until the distinct sound of cracking ripped through the air. "What the hell was that?" Genma whispered but Iruka shushed him again. Pained moans began to filter through the air and a frightened call for help could be heard on the desert wind. Looking around the side of the tent, Iruka could just see the tip of army boots kicking out as their owner writhed in pain.

"AAAHHH, ugh. Medic. Is someone there?" Iruka moved towards the side of the tent but Genma grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Iruka calmly removed Genma's hand and grabbed his rifle. "I'm going to see what I can do. I'll be right back. Cover me if you can." Genma tried to protest but Iruka had all ready taken off towards the injured man, his training as a medic taking over.

Izumo perked up with the cry and grabbed Kotetsu's shirt "Ko. Shit that's Raidou."

Kotetsu looked at his lover, "Are you sure?" Kotetsu looked across to Genma and Iruka, seeing Genma trying to hold the medic back. "Shit Iruka's going to go to him" he looked back to Izu, "Zoomer do you think he could be faking? It sounds pretty real."

"It does but you were there yesterday when he fell. Even then when he was burned and facing his worst fear he didn't cry out like that."

"Shit" Kotetsu curse and jumped out to grab Iruka only reaching his foot. "Iruka, fucking stop. It's Raidou he's faking you out. Come on man think about yesterday" Kotetsu tried to convince.

"Iruka?" the injured voice called. "Are you there? Did I just hear someone say Iruka? Oh fuck Umino, I'm in deep trouble here. Ahhhh. I was hunting your Spike there when the crate gave out." Raidou called in a strained voice. "AHHHHH FUCK. Iruka Please FUCK I have fucking sp... aaaahhh wood it's in my guts. Oh Fuck Shit. Umino fucking help me" Raidou screamed his voice gagged with pain.

"Kiddo come on he's faking it, he'll shoot you!" Kotetsu tried again.

"FUUUCK ahhhh," came the lieutenant's cry of pain again.

Iruka rushed to the hulking man's side, horrified at how much pain he seemed to be in. "Lieutenant? Hang on, Raidou. I'm here. What happened, sir? Is it your burns?" He gently turned the body onto the broad back but the concern fell from his face when a sneer formed on Raidou's lips. Trusting, chocolate eyes went wide and the tan jaw dropped as the barrel of Raidou's rifle swung toward him. BAM! He stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach from the force of the impact and looked at Raidou in shock before falling backwards on his ass.

A roar of rage could be heard from the direction that the rest of the team was but Iruka held up his had to Kotetsu. "I'm okay. Just go," he wheezed as he massaged his sore abs. Looking back at Raidou he shook his head as he grabbed his gear. "Dirty pool, sir. Way out of line."

Raidou got up into a crouch and gathered the rest of his gear. "I've lost too much already today Iruka I'm not losing this game to Hagane. He will go down by my gun," his voice was cold and firm. "It was just unfortunate for you that you were on his team. I was your enemy today Iruka so I used what I knew about you to my advantage." Raidou reloaded his gun while he had the chance keeping an eye out for Iruka's team looking for a way to get back at him.

His eyes narrowing to a cool glare, Iruka looked up at the scarred man in disbelief. Had this man just two days ago been the fair, understanding yet firm man who had let him off with a warning when he'd stolen military supplies? Iruka chewed his lip, trying not to yell like a petulant teenager. "It's Private Umino to you, sir. Only my friends can call me by my first name." He turned on his heels and stomped away, pausing when he was still in earshot. "This is a terrible way to handle what you're feeling, sir..." Shaking his head again, Iruka looked at the older man in an almost sad but definitely cool and disapproving manner. "But I guess advice is only for friends too."

"That's not a new problem for me _Private_" he said the title with distaste he really did like the young medic and a small part of him felt bad but it faded fast when he thought of catching his prey. _'Time to kill me a midget,'_ he mocked in his mind but said no more, didn't even look at Iruka he just disappeared around the back of the tent and out of site. He moved to where the rest of the squad had been, not surprise that they were no longer there. He leaned over and inhaled in the area that Kotetsu and Izumo had been hiding. He could smell Izumo's light scent on the air making his heart pound. But the smell was mingled with the scent of his adversary, his soon to be victim. Releasing a growl of rage he began stalking the group, following the indentations in the dry sand.

The walk to the mess tent did little to help cool Iruka off. His mind was fuming with what Raidou had said and done, how cruel the scarred man had been, as Iruka mechanically went through the process of checking in, Ms E adding another mark placed in Raidou's column of recorded kills. He'd taken advantage of Iruka's desire to help people and his ingrained hatred of see or hear someone in pain. And then that cool, clipped reply had thrown Iruka even further into his disillusionment. He'd thought that Raidou had been impressed with his skills, found his innocent desire to help his friends endearing. He'd thought after their one on one discussion that they could be friends, not like him and his squad members, but friends none the less. It had seemed to him like such a relationship could be good for both of them. Raidou seemed to be innately lonely which was why he lashed out and put on the hard ass attitude... or at least that's what he'd thought. And Iruka liked the no nonsense approach Raidou had with him. It wasn't extremely serious but not as light and joking as most of his other relationships. Raidou could have been someone to take him seriously and not make light of his innocence.

Growling, he raked a hand through his hair. Right now he didn't care about all of that though. He was pissed. Only his close friends and the few other men from basic knew how wild his temper was because he'd always fought hard to control it. He hated how he was when he lost control; it reminded him of his stepfather. But this was over his threshold of forgive and forget right now. He knocked someone's shoulder as he entered the tent and didn't even apologize, finding an empty table to stew at and slamming his gear down in vexation.

Tenzou watched Iruka stomp into the room with interest. It was bizarre to see the usually shy, meek man looking like he was homicidal, the usually cute tan face scowling darkly as the pearly white teeth ground together. He nodded and excused himself from the table he was at. "Hey Iruka you ok?" he said as he sat down beside Iruka "It's just a game, you know that. What's got you so..." Tenzou searched of the right words, "out of character." He finished turning so he was mostly facing Iruka; he tried to keep his face light but he was rather worried on the inside.

Iruka turned his fierce brown eyes which had wooed Tenzou earlier to look into the concerned navy pools. "It's not actually that out of character, sir. I just don't get this mad that often."

The navy eyes widened and he looked at the almost terrifying imitation of his Iruka. "It's just a game, Kiddo. Really not worth all that."

Iruka's hands balled into fists on the table top and his muscles began to shake they were pulled so tightly. "I'm not angry that I'm out of the game, Sir. I'm furious about what he did. That was wrong. Gods, it was dirty of him to play me like that!"

Tenzou looked around at the other soldiers some had looked over at Iruka's outburst; he gave a sharp warning glare to those who dared to catch his eye. He turned back to the normally sweet man turned cold and cynical. "I don't really know what you're talking about but judging from the paint colour on your shirt 'he' refers to Namiashi. What happened?" When Iruka's fists clenched even tighter he placed a discreet hand on Iruka's knee. "If you want we could go outside and talk about this."

Iruka only realized that his testosterone riddled body had spread his legs in invitation when Tenzou's eyes widened in shock. Snapping out of his disgruntled mood he blushed scarlet and placed his hand on top of Tenzou's on his leg while pressing his knees back together. "Uh, yeah, that would be good, sir." He stood up and walked towards the front of the tent, hoping to avoid talking about his little sexual slip. One taste of sexual stimulation had somehow created a monster, though a very shy monster. His closet pervert was firmly wrapped away as he saw a man littered with purple paint standing at the death toll desk where he had been just moments ago and his eyes grew dark again, remembering what this was all about.

Tenzou was shocked by all of Iruka's actions since he walked into the mess hall, but the spreading out his legs had him completely off kilter, had the innocent seeming man really invited him to touch more; Tenzou gave an internal head shake, _'Of course not Iruka isn't like that, my mind was just playing tricks,'_ he tried to convince himself. _'Oh yeah then how do you explain him snapping his knees together and his flushed cheeks?'_ His internal monologue was silent for a moment while he considered that _'I don't'_ he concluded and let the thought be.

He placed a strong hand on Iruka's shoulder when he saw the man tense upon seeing another purple coloured soldier. "Come on we'll go around back and you can tell me what dick head stunt he pulled on you," he said in a tone comradeship. There were a few soldiers milling about talking about their experiences in the game, Tenzou skirted Iruka around them to the back of the mess tent; he grabbed a couple crates and set them across from each other. He motioned Iruka to one as he sat on the other.

Settling his weight down on the crate, Iruka decided that would require him to look at the older man and immediately jumped up and began pacing. "Well, we still had the whole unit and were making our way over to the sandcastle," he started, pointedly looking everywhere except at Tenzou. "When we heard someone call for a medic." Tenzou let out a loud groan but didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt Iruka. "They tried to tell me not to go but I didn't listen. He was injured yesterday so I thought he might have taken a hit to his burns or something. So I went and as you can see he shot me, shot me point blank. I didn't even see it..." He trailed off as he realized that that was exactly what he'd done to Tenzou. "That wasn't really the worst part though. He flat out told me that he used my 'weakness' against me. I didn't know my wanting to help injured comrades was a weakness. I'd like to see how much he dislikes my weakness when he gets hit for real!" It had been quite the rant for him and he hadn't stopped moving the entire time. His body was flooded with agitation and his hands were clenching into fists at his sides when they weren't gesturing emphatically.

"Iruka for goodness sakes stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Tenzou said a bit sharper then he meant to. "Sorry," came his quick consolation. "Please come sit," he requested while patting the crate next to him, "I can completely understand why that angered you so much, and even more so cause you don't know Raidou like that rest of us. If you sit down and stop making it feel like my crate is going to tip over I'll explain what I mean."

Sighing, the brunet grudgingly plunked himself down on the crate. He pulled his feet up onto the box when his knee brushed Tenzou's and left his skin tingling. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees, looking at Tenzou as if wondering just how interesting this story was going to be.

"Lieutenant Namiashi is a very intense man, Iruka; his mind, only seems to work in two ways and one of the ways he doesn't let anyone know about. The first and obvious is WAR. He was made and molded to be a soldier, which is the only life he's known since he was 16. He didn't go to school before then either so all his knowledge is built upon the military. He is a damn intelligent man and it has all been focused into making him an efficient killer. Today he was not your comrade he would not be able to see it that way. He was _told_ that you were his enemy that he was to take out everyone in the camp if he could. What he did to you today he would have done to an enemy in a heartbeat. He can get trapped in the game and act like it truly is war, but if he spoke to you at all Iruka it means he hasn't gone that far yet. He is a scary man but if you are on his side he won't hurt you. He is in this camp because Captain Hatake is known for being able to control the wildest soldiers." He gave a long sigh thinking of the horrible life the large man lives in. "I was able to see that there is a real person trapped inside Raidou when we were in the hospital together, me for my back and him for his burns. When he was drugged there was a real person in the bed next to me, he talked and acted like a man not a weapon. He doesn't believe he has the right to be a man that he can only be the tool of war they made him. Not many saw him that way, just me, Captain Hatake, Doctor Tsunade and the nurse you saw his conflict with today, Rei Mitokado. When he was on less drugs and more _himself_ he noticed that Rei was treating him differently and it made him mad that he had show such weakness that a woman would take pity on him. He tries to distance himself from me as well but I don't let him and I don't treat him any different than I always did because I know that this is what he wants... needs." Tenzou starred off into nothingness.

The haunted and distant look in the navy eyes when he spoke about his time in the hospital made Tenzou look a little cracked. Not broken but not quite whole either and the look disturbed him but settled his flaming nerves. He reached out and squeezed Tenzou's shoulder bringing the older man back to attention. "Let me get this straight? He was so terrible to that nurse this morning because she was nice to him?" When Tenzou nodded Iruka let out a low whistle and wrapped his arms around his knees again. "Wow. Is that why he was so cold to me? I mean...I know we weren't really friends but it...kinda seemed like he wanted to be. Then he was so..." Iruka threw up his hands again and moved to stand up, very agitated again.

"Sit down Iruka." Tenzou snapped again then in a gentle tone added, "Please. You could make a hippie stress with all that pacing."

Iruka gave a little chuckle at the mental picture of a drugged out hippy wringing his hands as paranoia set in and sat down on the crate pulling his knees back up to his chest.

"Iruka he does want to be friends, he just doesn't want to admit it to himself, it would mean that he cares and has something to lose. It is hard to be a weapon if you are worried about who you could lose in doing your job. He likes people like us a lot, Iruka. The gentler type of people the ones who can see the world for what it is and still be good kind people, he envies us. You, me... Izumo, we are all what Raidou truly wishes he could be; but can never be. He is unfamiliar with kindness and I think it scares him a bit so he lashes out and hides it all behind an even stronger wall. I'm sure he believes that if he shows kindness or caring then someone will use it against him the same way he used it against you." Tenzou looked at Iruka with sad eyes, "I don't except you to like him Iruka, but if you could consider what I told you and try and find a way not to hate him."

Iruka's eyes were wide as he thought about himself before basic and about Raidou now. There weren't many similarities except for the loneliness, the desperate desire for some form of human interaction but no idea how to go about getting it. He felt his eyes start to water and batted his eyelashes a few times to make them subside. "Of course. I don't think I could hate him knowing all that." Sighing Iruka looked around before remembering what Tenzou had said at the beginning of the conversation. "So what's the second thing?" The older man arched an eyebrow in question so Iruka clarified. "You said there was two ways that his mind works, what's the second?"

Tenzou let out an amused chuckle "Well this is more important to keep secret than anything else I've told so far..." He turned his face serious pushing to point into Iruka. When Iruka gave a quick nod of understanding he continued "Fish" was his one simple word answer.

"WHAT?" Iruka blurted with an adorable twist to his features.

"Fish, that man knows more about fish and fishing than anyone I've ever met. Apparently he was raised to be a fisherman before he was turned into a soldier." Tenzou said a smile pulling at one side of his mouth, "What a different man he could have been if that was the life he lived now."

Iruka gave a thoughtful chuckle and grinned at Tenzou. "Fish, huh? Who'd have thought?" Tenzou chuckled too and pulled the brunet to his feet, wrapping and arm around the bronze shoulders and steering him back towards the front of the mess tent, Iruka's arm tentatively coming up to rest along the small of his back and giving the tiniest of squeezes.

Hayate looked at Neji to see if it was still all clear behind them before moving behind the crates by the ammo tent. They pressed their backs up against the wood, Hayate trying to suppress his cough from the sprint. As they were sitting there he heard footsteps and peeked through the gap in the crates to see Genma poke his head out from behind a tent and signal his team to move. He watched Genma move, cautiously but gracefully, a true soldier. It pulled at Hayate's gut at how close their little group was. They were the dream team, excelling ahead of everyone around them. Even though he'd made corporal he still felt behind the privates. Iruka was a skilled medic and Kotetsu and Izumo were the perfect fighting duo. It was jealousy, pure and simple. He wanted to be a part of their group, to be close like they were, to be recognized for being skilled like they were.

Then Genma waved and Hayate's heart stopped as Kotetsu and Izumo darted out too. _'Always together...but not together anymore. They have to work together but...'_ His train of thought was interrupted as Kotetsu pulled Izumo behind the tent but didn't release the hand. Hayate watched Kotetsu's thumb stroke the pale hand and his eyes darkened.

"Let's move,' he said to Neji as he moved to a new position where he could watch the trio. Genma was about to signal them to move again when he heard a cry of someone getting hit from not too far away. He gritted his teeth as one of Kotetsu's strong arms wrapped around Izumo's waist and pulled the slightly taller man close to his body, as far behind the cover as they could get.

_'How can he still touch that slut and not cringe? He's too good for that dark haired tramp.'_ His fingers tightened on his rifle as he thought about eating meals with Kotetsu when they'd been broken up. There hadn't been much conversation but Kotetsu had been kind even though his heart was broken. Which led Hayate to the more confusing question, how could anyone cheat on Kotetsu? The spiky haired man was intelligent, caring, sexy...so sexy! Hayate was a little taller than both men and he knew what it was like to be looked down on. But Kotetsu was so strong and had such a commanding presence that he didn't seem five and a half feet. He could easily hold his own in every situation and scare the pants off someone a foot taller than him if he wanted to. But Kotetsu was kind. Hayate admired the way that the spiky haired man treated Izumo so beautifully, bringing him breakfast and sharing secret looks and jokes that only they knew about but always treating his uke like a man. Never belittling the slut or treating him like the woman in the relationship.

Sexy, powerful, considerate Kotetsu, pressed up against his ex like everything was alright again. A chilling thought ripped through him. Was everything alright with them again? Had he missed his chance to talk to Kotetsu about how he feels? Growling he lifted his rifle and aimed for Izumo, his finger tightening on the trigger.

Bam! Bam, bam, bam!! He looked over at Neji who had two purple stains on his shirt. Reaching to his back where he'd just felt the impacts, Hayate pulled back his fingers to find them covered in paint. "Shit." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hulking form of the first lieutenant dart to another position, following the dream team towards the sandcastle. Sighing he slumped against the crates and looked at Neji, whose pale eyes seemed to have seen what was going through his head.

"Come on, Hayate. Let's get out of the line of fire." Taking the extended hand he clapped the younger man on the back and gave him a weak smile. Though he didn't really feel it he told Neji that they'd done fairly well as they headed to the safe zone. His mind couldn't help but go back to Kotetsu. He'd been hoping that the desert conditioning would give them a chance to get closer, maybe finally give him a shot at the man's affections. Smiling a little to himself he decided that maybe it still could. Izumo wouldn't be there to get in the way.

The trio moved from behind their sandbag shelter on Genma's command and took off for the sandcastle entrance when an imposing figure stepped out in front of them. _'How the fuck did he get ahead of us?!?'_ Genma wondered as he and Izumo started back to their cover, leaving Kotetsu who was leading the charge in the line of fire.

"Move it, Spike!" Genma called out, glancing over his shoulder but he knew it was too late. With a sadistic glint in his eyes Raidou stepped closer to Kotetsu and pulled a pistol out of the back of his pants and aimed at Kotetsu. Izumo let out a terrified wail and raced back to his lover, trying to protect him with his body but Kotetsu could feel the killing intent pouring off Raidou's tense form. Grabbing Izumo by the shoulders he tossed the younger man as far away from him as possible, not wanting his lover to be hit by a bullet passing through him, knowing there is no way for him to escape Raidou. His sad eyes locked with Izumo's terrified saucer like gaze and he saw the soft pink lips open in the horrified scream of 'NO!'

Blam.

He felt the impact on the back of his head, liquid splattering his neck and ears and sinking into his hair. Silence and for several seconds Kotetsu could only wonder why he wasn't dead.

Blam. Balm. Two more shots to the back. It hurt but not like getting shot should, the voices around him were strangely muted as he felt the projectiles impact his body and he slowly turned to see Raidou walking forward eyes blazing with hate. His eyes locked on Raidou's terrifying gaze, hate pouring from the man's soul, before dropping to the gun in the large hands. 'A paint ball pistol?' Blam. A hit to his gut. Blam, a hit to his heart. Blam blam blam, three to the forehead. It all happened so quickly, so precisely, the dark assassin stepping out to take down the rebel leader, forgetting about everything other than eliminating his target.

"Raidou! No! Stop it stop it, Raidou!" Izumo screamed, struggling to get out of Genma's grip and get to Kotetsu. The blond pinned him with his knee though and shouted at Raidou too, the proximity of the two men getting too close for his comfort.

"Lieutenant! Raidou! For fuck sakes!"

Standing up, Genma took aim and shot Raidou in the chest, his eyes widening when the giant's crazed attention turned on him. Raidou's eyes locked on his new target as his hands mechanically dropped the magazine out of his gun replacing it with a full one. Realizing that Raidou's head was not in the game, Genma kept firing his rifle and moving away from Izumo, hoping to draw lunatic away from his team. Giant just kept moving forward, not even flinching as shot after shot hit him in the chest, torso and legs. He even took one off the cheek only to turn his face back from the whiplash to lock deadly eyes with Genma again.

The blonde's rifle made a sick clicking sound signifying that he was out of ammo. Glancing down at his gun he reached back and dug into the pouch on his back hip and grabbed another pack of paintballs, clumsily trying to fit them in his gun. "Namiashi, for fuck sakes, snap out of it!" He watched as Raidou raised his gun for an obvious headshot and braced himself for the shock of the bullet hitting his face.

A shrill cry of pain and surprise made them both turn to Izumo, who had moved to Kotetsu's side but was cradling his head and chest which were covered in red paint, giving a very intense visual of real wounds. Izumo whimpered and cradled his now severely bruised temple, the shot having hit very near where the rubber bullet had.

Raidou turned to face his lover of a single day. "Izumo?" Kakashi's red paint was splattered over the small mans chest and shoulders, making him look like a casualty of war. He turned his gun on the Captain as he stepped from behind the supply cabin; side stepping his way over toward Izumo. Kakashi had to admit he'd taken a certain satisfaction in taking out the man who had stolen one of his toy's attention but that had been nowhere near as important as keeping Raidou from messing up his beautiful new pet's face.

"You're dead, Namiashi, game's over for you," Kakashi said bluntly. Raidou looked down to Izumo in the sand now hovering over his black haired lover, 'blood' covering his tight, lithe frame. Raidou's face turned again to rage and he took aim on the Captain. "You shot him!" Raidou snapped, his voice shaking but his hands steady.

"It's a game Raidou. Remember that," the Captain said with a firm tone but Raidou just snarled, his finger moving to the trigger. "NAMIASHI! Put down your weapon! It's a fucking game. This is why we lock up your paint; you keep forgetting it's a game. Don't make me lock up your guns too. This is not real war Namiashi. Lower your weapon NOW!"

Raidou's out stretched arm began to tremble, the gun shaking in his grip. "NOW NAMIASHI!" Kakashi roared one last time, his rifle changing targets from his lieutenant to Izumo. The scarred man's eyes went wide and Raidou lowered his arm and dropped his gun, falling to his knees with his hands behind his head. He looked up at Izumo, wondering if the petite man knew that he'd been captured for him. He watched as the man took off Kotetsu's eye gear and wiped the purple paint off the pale forehead before it dripped in the black eyes. Paint, Kotetsu, Izumo...the game. Izumo was Kotetsu's and he'd gotten caught up in the game again. The beautiful man's eyes rose to his creating a shockingly disturbing image of fear. _'I'm going to have fucking nightmares about that moment for weeks,'_ he thought as Izumo winced and clutched a little tighter to his lover, the red paint on his body looking so close to the colour of blood that it made his stomach churn.

"Are you back with us, Namiashi?" Kakashi asked in a commanding voice, his body rigid and ready to move if the lieutenant moved.

Raidou pulled his gaze from the painful scene of Izumo and Kotetsu to look back to his Captain with clear eyes. "Yes, Sir." He could see the anger and disappointment in Kakashi's eye and knew that he'd pay for this little incident.

"We'll be dealing with this later, Namiashi."

"Yes, Sir," Raidou replied, his eyes flitting momentarily back to Izumo before he dropped his chin submissively in shame.

Kakashi's gaze shifted to catch Genma's eye he gave a rather playful smile. "But for now I still have a game to play," and in movement to fast to be real he was gone; ducking back behind the cabin and gone to continue his game.

The blond sergeant groaned at not even thinking about taking out Kakashi when he was standing right in front of him but the situation had been quite tense and he hadn't really been thinking about the game. He moved over to his teammates and carefully inspected where they'd been hit. "Are you okay?" Kotetsu looked a little worse for wear having been hit so many times, three times in the face and Izumo was massaging his temple which had given him a spectacular headache. They both nodded that they were alright though and Genma smiled in relief. "Get Iruka to look you both over when you get to the mess tent." Standing up he glanced from Raidou to the shed Kakashi had disappeared around and back to Raidou who was still kneeling with his head bowed. He didn't want to leave them there but he hated to think about Kakashi picking him off because he lingered.

"Go ahead, Gen. We'll be okay," Izumo whispered and gave a small encouraging smile. Genma ruffled his hair making him groan and clutch his head before rushing off into the sandcastle to find a good position to wait for Kakashi.

Raidou's gaze turned back at the groan from Izumo. He watched as Genma raced off for the sand castle. He pushed himself up to his feet now starting to feel to stiffness from getting shot so many times at close range. "Izumo are you alright?" He asked in a calm reasonable voice all trace of madness gone. He swallowed a bit of pride and continued by asking "Are you both ok?" He walked slowly toward them not wanting to spook them remembering clearly the look in Izumo's eye last time they had been trained on him.

Izumo hadn't been paying attention to Raidou but Kotetsu hadn't taken his eyes off him since he'd first stepped into their view. Izumo was leaning over him, gently wiping paint off his face and hair when he saw the monster stand up. His grip on Izumo's pants tightened and the dark eyes of his lover turned to the hulking man who was slowly moving towards them.

Heart pounding in his chest, Izumo watched as Raidou moved closer, his eyes were normal again but fear still pulsed through his tight body. Their eyes locked for a minute and he saw a flash of hurt race across Raidou's face as he halted but he didn't really care, not after what had just happened. He rolled on top of Kotetsu, using his body as a protective shield. "Go away! Just leave us alone!" he screamed into Kotetsu's shoulder. Even when Kotetsu tried to pull him up, telling him that it was okay and it was over, he remained glued to his lover's body, his fingers wrapped tightly in the fabric of Kotetsu's wifebeater and the dark, paint matted hair.

_'He truly sees me now. He sees me for what I truly am a monster. I was born of a monster's blood and so I will be that monster. I can't be anything else; there is nothing else to me. I am that monster that reflects in his eyes.'_ Raidou took a step back from Izumo was the weight in his heart being too much for him he falls. _'Even the monsters in movies know enough to run from that one person you could care about before you've killed them.'_ He rolled over to kneeling, "I promise I will. I'm sorry Izumo." He pushed himself back to his feet slowly and lumbered toward his private tent.

It was a couple of minutes before Izumo loosened his grip on Kotetsu enough to pull back and look at his lover's paint splattered face. Tears landed on the pale skin of Kotetsu's cheeks as he finally released all the emotion that the past few minutes had built up in him. "Oh gods, Ko, I thought he was going to kill you! I thought..." He crushed the shorter frame to his body again and began to sob and spew incoherent half phrases. "I'm so sorry. You're eyes...the way you looked at me. You thought it too. Oh gods! I don't want you to go. I don't ever want to be apart from you again." His grip tightened as a hand began to gently stroke the back of his head, his tears continuing to roll down Kotetsu's neck.

"Baby, I thought it was real too, and the only thing I could think of was getting you away so the bullet that passed through me wouldn't hurt you. I was sure he was going to take you from me for good this time." Kotetsu pressed his lips to Izumo's "Babe, I know I said I needed time but I don't. I don't think I ever did. I love you so fucking much. I never want to be away from you either." He was rambling so fast it would have been incoherent to anyone except Izumo who was use to sorting out his lovers rushed words. Kotetsu kissed Izumo hard wrapping his arms around the tight frame "Gods baby, I love you so much." Kotetsu's hands were everywhere at once, touching his love where ever his fingers could reach, re-memorizing every inch.

"Oh, Ko," Izumo whispered, not able to articulate how elated he was to hear that. Rolling onto his back and pulling Kotetsu on top of him, he mashed their lips together again in a kiss of pure passion and adoration, a kiss of celebration for being one and of relief that they both were alive and in love again. When he wrapped his arms tight around the ripped body, Kotetsu growled in pain. Now that he was out of danger he could feel the welts all over his body stinging intensely under Izumo's arms. The chestnut haired man didn't relent his grip though, holding onto Kotetsu as hard as ever. "I'm sorry, Baby, but I just can't let you go yet." Feeling Kotetsu begin to nuzzle the side of his face he moved one hand to the back of the dark, paint splattered head. "Never again. I'm never letting you go again. Not ever. You'll never have to doubt how much I love you because I'll tell you and show you every day."

A loud pleasure filled groan erupted from Kotetsu at Izumo's passionate words. "Oh Babe, I want to make love to you so badly right now," he mashed their mouths together in a steamy kiss, after a couple minutes he pulled away with a gasp. "Fuck, I want you so much. But we can't, babe, not here and not now." Kotetsu forced himself to say every few words interrupted by small pecks and kisses. "Come on we should get back to the mess hall, I want Iruka to look at your head. I can't believe that Captain would shoot you right where you already had a wound. But then again I can't believe a lot of things about this camp and the people who supposedly run it." There was a touch of bitterness in his voice with the last of that sentence.

Izumo finally released his death grip on his boyfriend's body and cupped the handsome pale face. "The glasses took most of the hit. I don't even have a headache." He shot the man a weak smile but when Kotetsu's face didn't lighten he stretched his neck up and very softly pressed their lips together. "Please don't be angry right now, Baby. Please just smile for me, I missed your smiles so much. Please just be happy for us right now." He wanted to bury his face into his lover's neck like a child but instead he held the black gaze, his fingers ghosting over the skin of Kotetsu's face.

Kotetsu did smile he couldn't hold it back while staring into those pools of black knowing that they were his once again. "I am happy for us baby. The only way I could be happier is if we get back to Iruka so he can tell me you will be alright and that another blow to the head won't make you anymore brain-dead." He regretted the unintentional low blow right away when Izumo's face dropped to a hurt look. "Oh, baby, I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't even thinking that. I didn't mean you went with him because of a knock to the head or that you were..." He could see now what his lover had read into his words "Baby, I was just trying to make a joke like we always used to when I was in university, about me having the brains 'cause I fucked yours all out. Oh, Babe, you know I didn't mean to make it sound like that; don't you?" Kotetsu cuddled Izumo close sitting up more so he could tuck the slightly taller man's head under his chin.

A deep sigh was the only discontentment Izumo released. Kotetsu's brain had always tested better than his for school. But while Kotetsu could tell you how to solve complex math equations, the entire musculature of the back and the ins and outs of the nervous system Izumo was the one with all the organizational skills and the passion for literature. Even though their areas of expertise were different so their IQs were tough to compare, Izumo had always felt dumber than the older man, just over all like he wasn't worthy of Kotetsu. Kotetsu who was the varsity all-star athlete, valedictorian of his year, charming, popular, special in every way. He'd always felt like he hadn't measured up to his lover. In high school he was cute when Kotetsu was sexy, even being so short. After that he was working a job while Kotetsu was studying for a career. He hadn't let it bother him often, especially after he'd grown up a little bit more from being a teenager. He was supporting both of them for the most part and he was so proud of his lover for how brilliant he truly was.

"I know, Baby. Of course you didn't mean it like that. It's okay. Let's go get my head looked at." He paused and ran his fingers over the purple forehead and the back of Kotetsu's head. "Yours too." Kotetsu pushed himself off the ground and pulled Izumo up with him, entwining their fingers as they headed towards the mess tent.

Kotetsu was put off by Izumo's silence and after a few minutes of neither of them saying anything Kotetsu pulled them to a stop. "I love you, baby. I didn't mean to..."

He was cut off as Izumo's lips descended on his and the long thin arms wrapped around him. When their lips parted Izumo was smiling softly, looking at him with such adoration. "Enough, love. It's forgotten."

"I love you baby" Kotetsu said with a contented sigh. They walked back to the mess tent holding hands and talking about nothings.

Iruka smiled up at Tenzou as they chatted outside of the tent. The man had an amazing ability to make him feel content and wanted. The soft smile the lieutenant was sending him made his cheeks flame as his eyes traveled to the soft lips that had been against his just two days ago. He watched them move as Tenzou spoke and the overwhelming desire to feel them again gripped him. A fierce heat tore through his body as he covertly inched forward, chuckling at the appropriate places in the story the older man was telling. He tilted his head and licked his lips invitingly, hoping that he was sending the right signals. But Tenzou seemed oblivious. What did he have to do to get the man to want to touch him?? He was gathering the courage to go for it when a paintball whizzed past them, a little too close for comfort. Suddenly he was wrapped up in strong, protective arms and Tenzou was yelling at a couple of privates that were ten yards away from them, playing with their rifles.

"Hey you little shits! Put those away now!" he roared out. When the soldiers sheepishly lowered their guns called out a not so convincing 'sorry' and wandered away, Tenzou pulled back from Iruka just enough to look down into chocolate eyes, with a blush to his cheeks. "Hey sorry," Tenzou looked a little sheepish himself. "I'm sure you didn't need me to protect you from some paint balls it was just a reflex." With a tilt to his head Tenzou gave a guilty smile "You ok though?"

Iruka barely registered the question as he felt the heat pouring off Tenzou's body. The hairs on his arms stood on end and his knuckles were white from his grip on Tenzou's shirt. The kind navy eyes looking at him with question he did what felt most natural, he leaned into the broad chest and pressed the bridge or his nose up against the warm neck.

Tenzou's brows furrowed and he pulled the brunet into him tightly. "What's wrong Kiddo?......Iruka? What's going on? Talk to m..." His words cut of as a small whimper pulled from Iruka and he carded his hand into Iruka's unrestrained hair. _'Gods, what's wrong? What has him so spooked?'_ He was about to ask again when he felt hands slide up his back forcefully before sliding back down to the top of his pants where it pressed against his tailbone, dangerously close to his ass. Hot breath spilled in quick gasps over his throat and collarbone and he felt Iruka begin to nuzzle the sensitive skin of his neck.

Iruka's muscles were pulled tight and his hormones were raging as he slowly moved his hands over Tenzou's back. He wasn't thinking, just reacting to having his whole body pressed against someone else. And not just anyone, against Tenzou Daiki. He pulled back enough to slide his nose along Tenzou's jaw and up to his ear. His breathing was ragged and tickled the tender cartilage as he pressed a little more firmly on the lieutenant's back, pushing their pelvises together. "Tenzou..." The word was a sultry whisper he hoped conveyed his desire. His lips moved upwards brushing against the older man's earlobe before he pulled back and ran his parted lips over the muscular neck again, never bringing them together to kiss and never allowing his tongue to dart out to taste the sweat glistened skin. Still it would be impossible to misconstrue his actions, especially with his now straining member pressing against Tenzou's crotch.

Tenzou's heart was beating so hard in his chest he was sure it would crack a rib, _'Oh gods, he's so close, he's hard. Oh gods, the hands. Does he really mean this; is this really what he wants from me?'_ The older brunet released a whimpering moan when his name was whispered in his ear, _'Fuck whispered, that was purred! Oh gods it sounded like sex.'_ Tenzou wrapped his arms tight around Iruka, pulling him closer so his body couldn't move against him in such a sinful way. He wanted it; he wanted Iruka, but not yet, not in this way. _'Oh shit, I can't pull away! I can't, it feels so good. He feels so perfect and he's touching me so wonderfully. But this isn't right yet, we hardly know each other. Ungh, I have to find a way to stop...' _Tenzou nuzzled his nose to Iruka's hair taking in the smell. _'Must stop…but he's so perfect. He wants you; he's touching you, but why?'_ Tenzou's mind started to question Iruka's actions. _'This is too soon. He's been under a lot of stress the past few days and the adrenaline from today it just has him riled up. He doesn't really mean this, we'll both regret it if we don't wait. Hell, you've only known him for three days, if you don't pull away...'_ His fingers slid up Iruka's back and into that silky hair while the other hand ran along the waist of Iruka's pants. '_Fuck, he feels so good, but it's too soon. It's wrong; you can't take advantage of him.'_ "Iruka? What are you..." he couldn't finish the sentence as Iruka's hand rubbed over his ass. He leaned his head against Iruka's breathing hard trying to get his resolve under control.

Iruka's fingers subtly massaged the taught flesh of the taller man's ass. Even though Tenzou's grip around him was tight he clenched his cheeks and rolled his hips forward, grinding himself against Tenzou. His whole body was burning with desire as one of his hands found its way into the light brown hair. "Uh." The short little grunt of pleasure was high in tone and Iruka licked his lips, moving forward so their lips were centimeters apart and his lusty, lidded gaze was locked with the shocked navy eyes. "Tenzou," he whispered again, this time more need in the seductive voice.

Tenzou's eyes fluttered shut at the sensual sound of his name on Iruka's lips once again, he wanted this delicious man, but it was too soon for them to feel this way. He wanted to kiss those lips that were too close not to, but at this moment he didn't think it could be stopped at just a kiss. It wouldn't be right for them to go further at this stage in their relationship. _'Oh fuck his lips are so close I can feel his breath'_ "Iruka, we can't, this isn't right for us yet..." Tenzou's hand that was in Iruka's hair slid around to cup the mocha coloured chin and jaw sliding his thumb over Iruka's lips. "I want to kiss you but I don't think I could stop myself there, not with how your touches are making my body react."

Iruka was impatient and too stubborn to take no for an answer so he stretched out his tongue and dragged it across the seam of the older man's lips, moaning a little at the taste. The soft lips parted for a moment and his tongue dipped inside the warm cavern. But even though it drew a lusty groan from Tenzou, his head was pushed away and the older man stared at him incredulously.

"Iruka," Tenzou looked deep into those chocolate orbs "What's gotten into you? You know it is wrong for us to do this, right?" Tenzou was very concerned about the way Iruka was acting. He had been sure the man had the same ideals as he did but wasn't sure what to think now. Of course he still really liked Iruka, that hadn't changed but he really didn't know what to think about the way the man was acting.

Iruka should have felt embarrassed but his body was dying for attention. _'WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME???'_ his mind screamed as the strong arms held him in place half a foot away from his desired position, pressed right against Tenzou's hard body. His mind was reeling with what the older man had said to him. _'Why is it wrong? We like each other; we're obviously attracted to each other. Why won't you fuck me?'_ The word fuck brought Iruka back to his senses. He didn't want to fuck this man; he wanted them to make love, slowly and passionately. It was too soon and Iruka turned his head away in embarrassment. When his eyes opened he saw Kotetsu and Izumo striding toward the front of the tent, their bodies covered with paint. He wrenched himself from Tenzou's grip, eternally grateful for not having to finish the conversation.

"Spike! Zoomer! Shit, Zoomer! Are you okay?" He raced to the younger man's side when he saw the red paint, mistaking it for blood. But the chestnut haired man just smiled and waved him off.

"I'm fine, Kiddo. It's just paint. Though we both got hit in the head." Iruka immediately started gently inspecting Izumo and Kotetsu, drawing his thumb across their 'wounds' carefully, some of the tension easing from his body. He was still very turned on but the idea of his friends hurt had his medic training kicking in. He gently pushed Izumo's hair aside to inspect his temple as Kotetsu rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"Raidou's lost it completely, Kiddo. I want you to stay away from him, ok. He is too dangerous. You should have seen the way he came out and shot me. I swear in his mind he had a real gun and was killing me. He shot me eight times 'Ruka. It's not good man, it's really not good." Kotetsu warned while Iruka examined his forehead.

"So I guess we need to check in, huh?" Izumo asked, wanting to change the subject. He wasn't really scared anymore, now that it was clear Raidou had calmed down, but Kotetsu seemed to be warning everyone away from the lieutenant. It wasn't that he blamed him but...it just felt wrong, maybe even unnecessarily cruel. They moved in front of the death toll table to give their names to Kakashi's secretary. Ms. E's eyebrows shot up when they stepped in her line of sight, taking in their paint splattered bodies and faces.

"And what did you do to get on Namiashi's bad side?" She asked Kotetsu before quickly changing her expression and flipping her hand to excuse what she had just said "Never mind." She shook her head slowly "It really doesn't take much. I think all sides of that one are his bad side." She marked another check beside Namiashi's name and ex-ed out Kotetsu's name as she continued offhandedly. "But wow he really riddled you, he must really dislike you."As she looked between the two men she realized that the one with Hatake's paint was the one Raidou was talking to this morning. Clarity sunk in and she realized why Raidou had a hate on for the Spiky haired raven, he was the shy one's boyfriend.

She looked flashing a professional smile towards Izumo, "I see Hatake got a nice sniper shot off one you." Her eyes held a proud glint, "He has always been an excellent shot and damned good at hiding." Her brows creased just slightly like she had been on the end of a hunt for a hiding captain. She looked back to the clip board and marked off the appropriate information. "I wonder if Namiashi will be able to score a shot on him this time. He's the only one who has." She looked up to the staring men again, "Hatake should just take him out early in the game give the others a chance to play. But as fair a Captain as he is; in his personal life he tends to play favorites. For reasons unknown he likes that stone cold Lieutenant."

"Well the lieutenant isn't going to have the chance to take out the Captain this year. He was taken out of the game by Sergeant Shiranui," Kotetsu voice with an edged tone.

Wren looked to him in surprise "The Captain was taken out of the game?"

Kotetsu's lips twisted with a smirk "Not the Captain. Lieutenant Namiashi was. He got shot six times."

"You're lying," Wren snapped before catching herself and calming her voice. "Raidou would not let himself get shot by a Sergeant."

Izumo nodded and wrapped an arm around Kotetsu's hips. "It's true. Rai...Lieutenant Namiashi was too fixated on Ko so he let himself get shot at least six times. Then the captain shot me but he let Genma go for some reason. He said the game wasn't over yet or something like that." Kotetsu didn't say anything but smiled knowingly. Apparently the captain did like to play favorites.

Wren's thin red brows shot right up almost to her hair line while listening to Izumo. "Well it seems I have missed a lot while I was away," she gave a shrug to her shoulders and went back to organizing her papers. "So much can change in a week. You boys have a relaxing afternoon then. There won't be another day like this for a long while so enjoy it while you can." She didn't look back up to the young men, she just went on marking off that Raidou was out of the game and Sergeant Shiranui had scored a hit.

Kotetsu followed Iruka deeper into the tent, leading Izumo by the hand. He tossed a smile over his shoulder, unable to really express how relieved he was that he could call the smaller man his again. Soon they were settling down at the table with the rest of their platoon and diving hungrily into the chips and pretzels that were scattered in bowls around the room. Cold water was passed around and everyone took the time to laugh at Kiba for getting shot in the dick.

Tenzou gave a long sigh when he finally realized he had stopped breathing. Iruka had just run away, one moment that sexy body was rubbing against him -in a very explicit manner that was way too soon for their relationship- then it was gone. He stepped backward a couple of steps till his heels bumped into the crate he was looking for. He half stumbled half sat onto the crate, thrusting his hips up quick to adjust his painfully hard cock that had gotten caught in the folds of his pants and bent in an 'uncomfortable' way when he sat. Letting out a hiss when his hand stroked over his cock to move it he couldn't stop thinking about Iruka's body so close to his.

_'Please gods give me the strength to resist that caramel coloured Adonis you sent to tease me,'_ he silently prayed. He took a couple long deep breaths to calm himself _'I want to be with him so badly but I hardly know him. It would be wrong for us to be involved physically right now... but he obviously wants it... does that mean he's does this often, is Genma wrong... no he is just worked up... but if I don't sleep with him and he remains worked up is he just going to find someone else to sleep with?'_ Tenzou's eyes when wide with the horrifying thought. _'Anyone of those bastards would snatch him up and use him for all he's worth. Fuck, what if Hatake takes interest... What do I do, should I sleep with him? No that would be wrong. I can't change myself and my ideals to keep him for making that mistake.' _He got up and walked slowly around the tent he stopped when he could see Iruka again he was looking with a trained eye at injuries on his friends. _'Besides this is all just your mind rambling away, you truly have no idea what that man is thinking and have no right to judge his choices.'_ Tenzou let out another long sigh and walked back into the mess hall to sit with Asuma and his group that was how joined by Hayate and Neji baring multiple purple paint marks. _'Looks like Rai is really going all out today.' _

Genma pressed his back against the climbing wall as red paint exploded around him. "Fuck! Now he has to be a hard ass?" He tried to shoot around his cover but Kakashi's aim was too good and he almost got hit before he had a chance to get a shot off. It hadn't taken long for Kakashi to come out of hiding to chase him. He would have liked to have a bit longer to get in a better position because even though the captain was shooting at him the man was fast. So fast that he could be in a completely different location by the time Genma had a chance to get a shot off.

There was a momentary break in the onslaught and Genma sprinted out of his protection even as shots erupted from behind him. _'How the hell did he get there so fast??? Oh, it's because he's not afraid because you haven't gotten a single shot hear him.'_ Tossing himself behind the hardened half walls of sand, Genma lifted his shoulders and started shooting at the place he thought Kakashi was last. _'I feel like a fucking fox and the hounds are closing in on me!!'_

_'Find a better spot to hide Shiranui; I can kill you from here'_ Kakashi thought as Genma's head popped up and he fired off a couple shots. The silver haired man smiled as they hit the corner of a wall ten feet away. _'You have to do better than that Sergeant.'_ Kakashi brought his gun up and took aim at the blond head. He fired and paint exploded over the wall right beside his mark. _'That should scare the shit out of him,'_ he mused. _'Time to move Shiranui'_ Kakashi narrated as he moved from his hiding place to one that had a better vantage point to take Genma out where he hid, _'If you are still there when I get to my new position you're dead.' _

This time Genma heard Kakashi move, heavy but masked footsteps falling against the sand and the gentle hiss as the sand was kicked up behind him and fell back to the ground. In a flash he was up and running for new cover, not even looking back over his shoulder until he was behind one of the massive posts that held up the wire traverse. From his new position he could see the silver spikes as they poked out from Kakashi's hiding place. "Found you." He let off several shots to the spot before racing off to the rope wall and taking aim at Kakashi's next logical position. _'Come on...come on!'_ Paint exploded just above his left shoulder and Genma let out a very undignified squawk as he raced off for a new position. Kakashi had managed to get past the spot he was watching, out flanking him and taking him completely off guard.

_'Better. Now keep moving, circle round. Stop being the prey and become the hunter,'_ Kakashi mentally encouraged his new toy, he loved the hunt and the better Genma got the more fun it is for him.

It went on for hours like that, Genma managing to stay half a step ahead of Kakashi and the silver haired Captain riding his ass, making the blond work harder than he thought his body could take, never giving him a break. Genma had gotten close a couple of times, keeping Kakashi on his toes just when the older man thought their game was getting boring but all in all Kakashi was on the upper hand. Getting tired of...everything; especially the tough pace Kakashi was setting. Genma darted out from his hiding place to one where Kakashi would have to cross an open space to get to him. _'It's time to end this.'_

Kakashi was moving in behind a wind shield when he saw Genma run through an open area into a new hiding place, he raised his gun but wasn't quick enough. He fired just as Genma made the cover of an empty jeep, a splash of deep red paint hitting the canvas covered back right where Genma's head would have been. "You're backing yourself into a corner, Shiranui?" Kakashi shouted pressing his back against the wind shield.

Knowing Kakashi already knew where he was, Genma decided that it couldn't hurt to respond. "Maybe I'm not as trapped as you think, Sir. You're not going to be able to catch me either way." A taunt, which would draw Kakashi to him. If the captain had one weakness it was his desire to swiftly put smart mouths in their place.

Kakashi shook his head smirking at the obvious baiting that his little puppy is trying, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Sergeant? Do you really want to piss me off in this situation?"

Kakashi snapped open his ammo loader. _'Fuck, half dozen.'_ He shut the top and got himself ready to move. "Hey Shiranui, you bored yet?" Kakashi called out. He waited for a reply but only got a non committal grunt in return. "I say we end this quickly. We both come out guns blazing." He gave a dry chuckle "I want my dinner already."

Genma smirked. If he hadn't known better he could have sworn Kakashi was trying to lead him out into the open for a reason. _'Is it getting that close to the end of the day? Have I done enough to impress him at this point? I'd sure love to win but it wouldn't be the end of the world losing to the captain.' _"If that's what you really want, Sir." He moved to the front of the jeep and poked his head out so he could watch the open area that they would move into. "I'm ready when you are... If you think you can hit me that is."

"You little shit" Kakashi stepped out from behind the windscreen and fired off a round. It exploded with a splatter on the jeep near Genma but not quite able to hit him. "Get out here you little pussy" Kakashi shouted, thumping one hand on his chest and shaking his gun in Genma's direction, in the cliché angry war hero move. If he almost pulled it off but started to laugh at the ridiculousness of the scene. He was having too much fun he was going to end up shot, he smoothed himself back out with his gun ready for Shiranui to make his appearance.

"Ready or not..." Genma began firing as he rolled out along the ground, narrowly avoiding two of Kakashi's rounds. He kneeled and fired again but this time the silver haired man dodged. _'Here I come,'_ Genma finished in his head as they took off towards one another, guns raised. They both managed to get off two shots without being hit when instead of the compressed air whoosh that accompanied the paint balls Genma's gun just made a sickening click. Knocking the side of his rifle he saw paint had jammed up the slide from a leaky paint ball. Until he had time to wipe it out, his rifle was useless. He looked up at Kakashi who he could tell was smiling triumphantly behind his mask as the older man took aim. He held his breath and cheated to his right, watching Kakashi's gun barrel follow him. As Kakashi's finger tightened on the trigger he faked further to the right and then threw himself to the left, the red paint ball just whizzing past his ear.

"Mother fucker, you little shit" Kakashi laughed and leaped for Genma tackling him to the ground. They rolled in the sand a couple times before Kakashi could find purchase on top Genma. "That was my last shot" Kakashi had a wide smile on his face, so wide it could be seen through the bandanna he wore over the bottom half of his face.

Kakashi smirked down at the obviously stunned man. "When in a battle Shiranui, if you run out of bullets you use whatever you have to dominate your enemy," Kakashi purred as he ground his hips down against Genma's groin. He pulled his mask down around his neck so the dusty blond could see his mocking smirk. "So what are you going to do Genma? Are you going to take matters into your own hands?"

"Mmm, in a manner of speaking," Genma purred as he carded his hand in the silver spikes and mashed their lips together. He wiggled and rolled his hips underneath Kakashi, amazed that the man was responding the way he was during the middle of an exercise. He wasn't going to argue though. Kakashi's tongue was pushing aggressively at his and as the strong arms loosened around him from pinning to holding tightly he threw his weight to one side and rolled their bodies so that he was straddling the narrow hips, his ass pushing down against Kakashi's erection as he rocked back and forth, moaning as they ravenously kissed again.

Kakashi was not in a position he enjoyed. He did not like be on the bottom of anything. The way Genma's ass ground down on his hard cock made the slight flush of anger and panic fade into the waves of lust that washed over him from the movement. "Damn, you'd look great riding my cock" Kakashi commented with a pleased smirk. He reached up and grabbed the sergeant's hand placing something smooth within it, then he placed that hand palm down on his chest resting his on top of it. "You could win the game right here Shiranui, if you had the _balls_ for it," Kakashi's voice was a seductive growl.

Genma looked at Kakashi with a dazed confusion. He didn't really care about the game anymore, though he did enjoy the fact that Kakashi thought he would look good riding his cock. Genma was inclined to agree with that statement. So why was Kakashi talking about winning the game at a time like this. He forced his mind to concentrate on his fingers which were pressing the round object into Kakashi's chest. As his eyes darted around and landed on his rifle and the scattering of green paint balls around it. _'The ammo clip must have broken open. So that means...'_ The hazel eyes widened as Genma realized that all he had to do was apply a little pressure and the paint ball under his hand would explode on Kakashi's chest making him the winner. He locked gazes with the captain who was for all intents and purposes at his mercy. _'What the fuck am I supposed to do? Does he really want me to take him out or is this some kind of test? Is he trying to see if he can trust me?'_ He rested his other hand over Kakashi's, feeling the plastic ball compress under the added pressure, his eyes searching Kakashi's for what he was supposed to do.

Kakashi's eyes flicked to the left to see the last edge of the sun disappear. "To late, Shiranui," he said returning his steely eyed gaze back to Genma, just as a screeching siren sounded once. Followed quickly by a sharp female voice. "Sun's down games over." there was a slight giggle the she continued, "Come get your dinner Captain I know you're thinking about it." Ms. E's laughter was cut short as the mic clicked off.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Fucking woman," he cursed. His gaze fell back to Genma. "The game's over, Shiranui," Kakashi's smirked. "And you didn't lose." His hands slid away from Genma's hands on his chest to smooth over the young man's strong thighs hugging his sides. "Well done." His hands took rest on Genma's hips his thumb rubbing his stomach through his thin shirt. "You took out Namiashi. You are going to be a hero to the men now, Shiranui."

Moaning silently at the feel of the captain's hands on his body and the soft spoken words of encouragement. This was what made all the head trips and craziness worth it. It even looked like Kotetsu and Izumo had patched things so it felt right to indulge. "So what time do you want me tonight? We can give this position a try if you like." He ground his ass downward on Kakashi's crotch, a playful smirk crossing his face. "You can just lay back and let me do all the work." He didn't think it would take much priming to get Kakashi to want another piece of his ass but it never hurts to butter a man like Kakashi up or try to sweeten the deal.

Damn that did sound good, but there was no way he could allow Genma that much power. Genma didn't invite himself to Kakashi's tent. Kakashi told him when and if to be there. Genma did not assume to what Kakashi would or wouldn't like. But this was nice, this teasing flirting, he didn't want to ruin the calm it made. He would find another way to make his point then with his usual violence. He sat up slowly so Genma gently slid into his lap and onto the sand. "You truly are a slut aren't you Shiranui," Kakashi said in a bored tone. He started to walk away and toward the mess hall. "Have yourself a nice evening Sergeant," he added offhandedly pulling his mask back over his face. He tossed the paint ball he offered Genma up in the air and easily caught it again, holding it between finger and thumb he showed it to Genma before stuffing it into his pocket to remember the moment by and to remind Genma that everything he does is a test.

Genma stared in shock at Kakashi's receding back, his mind not grasping what had just happened. In fact, what had just happened? They'd been flirting and kissing and Genma was anxiously trying to set up another time when they could do the same thing only without clothes. _'Then he just gets up and leaves? He calls me a slut and leaves? What the fuck? Did I do it wrong? Should I have taken him out? Why the fuck is this so complicated? He wants me. I want him. Why all the head games? You know what? Fuck him. I'm not going to play by his rules if he won't be straight with me.'_ Sighing Genma hauled himself to his feet and gathered up his stuff, following at a distance behind Kakashi. He had said that he would put up with a lot to be with the captain but it was getting a little ridiculous. He never seemed to do anything right...or at least not right enough. A smile did find its way to his face as he saw his teammates gathered together outside the tent waiting for him, giving a cheer when they saw he was paint free.

Hayate watched in longing as Ms. E got everyone's attention with the tallied up results of today's events. Since Raidou hadn't come back to the tent he was obviously out of the race so it meant that there was an obvious front runner. There stood Genma, flanked by his friends, waiting to be given the bragging rights for the day. Kotetsu had one hand on Genma's shoulder and the other firmly wrapped around that slut Izumo's waist. They were both smiling at each other and at Genma, Iruka pressed into the blond sergeant's side as they waited with baited breath for the results that everyone knew were coming.

"All right you little shits. Shut the fuck up," Wren snapped into the microphone. When all attention was on her she changed her tone to something sweeter and continued, "We have our results for the game," she waved the papers over her head. "Most points goes to Lieutenant Namiashi," she smile broadly and the crowd had a mixed reaction to that. Some making booing noises having been the ones that he shot and those with a curious reaction wondering why the man wasn't there if he hadn't been taken out of the game. The mumbling dropped out when Ms. E started to speak again. "But his points don't count because he was taken out of the game by this man." She pointed to Genma and waved him to the stage. "Sergeant Shiranui and his team Private Hagane, Private Kamizuki, and Private Umino, have won bragging rights for this battle."

The crowd erupted as for the first time in as long as most the seasoned officers could remember someone other than Raidou walked away from paintball with their heads held high. Hayate on the other hand was despondent. For him this was just another example of the dream team leaving him behind. He wanted so bad to be a part of their tight knit little group but he always seemed to be on the outside looking in, just like now. He watched as Genma tussled Kotetsu's hair and planted a kiss on the top of Iruka's head before clasping Iruka and Izumo's hands and raising them in the air, Izumo holding tightly to Kotetsu and doing the same. It was so hard to see them all so happy together, just like all through basic. He nearly choked as Izumo hopped off the stage right into Kotetsu's arms, planting a kiss on the shorter man's lips while being held off the ground. He wished that Kotetsu would smile at him like that, that soft tender smile that played on the thin lips as the spiky haired man lowered his lover to the ground.

"Hey." He looked to the side to see a lieutenant he didn't really know standing beside him. "Why the long face? Aren't you happy for your platoon mates?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Hayate said unenthusiastically.

Iwashi grinned broadly and clapped a hand on Hayate's shoulder, tugging him towards the entrance of the tent. "You look like you could use a drink, kid. How about we go see what we can scrounge up?"

With a last look at Kotetsu, Hayate nodded and allowed himself to be dragged away from the increasing action inside the tent.

Kotetsu watched the small group of women who had taken over the stereo for the time and had cleared themselves a dance floor. They were dancing together and even a couple of guys had been brave enough to join them. He looked back to his table and tuned back to the conversation. Genma was telling his side of the showdown with lieutenant Nobiashi. Kotetsu cringed 'Nobiashi? Really? Fuck how lame, he's making me act like a fucking kid,' Ko cursed in his head. He didn't want to hear about it again.

"Hey babe, you wanna dance with me? Show these people what dancing really is?" He gave a wide smile to Izumo as he leaned closer and took his hand.

How could your heart not race in your chest when a man like Kotetsu asked you to dance with a smile like that on his face? Grinning Izumo grasped the out stretched hand and allowed his lover to lead him onto the floor. _'I'd better soak this up while I can, soon every woman in here will want a shot at him...or at least a dance.'_ His nerves throbbed but his muscles relaxed as strong hands wrapped around his waist and he was pulled securely to Kotetsu's muscular chest and their feet started moving them in the complicated steps of a tango that worked well with the Latin hip hop on the stereo. Their eyes never left each other's as they moved, the eye contact in the dips and spins as hot as when they'd press back together again. Kotetsu, who was the much better dancer led most of the time but he insisted that Izumo lead the third song they danced. Luckily it was a swing tune which Izumo knew well so they still looked flawless moving together.

Smirking as he watched the antics of his two friends, Genma flopped down next to Neji and rested his arm on the narrow shoulder, his chin settling on his arm. "Aaah, young love. So endearing, don't you think, Pearl?" When Neji turned his pale eyes to him and shot him a stoic, no nonsense look and shrugged his shoulders Genma laughed and placed a playful lick on a patch of purple paint splatter on the pale cheek and rubbed it with his bandana. "You need to loosen up a little, Hyuuga. I bet if you pretended to have a little fun you might just end up having some by accident." He turned serious for a moment as he looked out over the growing group of dancers. "Our lives may be too short to be serious all the time."

Neji's pale eyes went wide for a moment before a small smile pulled at the elegant, pale lips. "I don't think you have a problem with that, Sir."

Letting out a great bark of laughter, Genma clapped Neji on the backing making him spill the cup of water he was holding. "You're probably right there. Well, smart ass, I hear you did pretty well today. You and Gekkou held out pretty long until Namiashi caught up with ya."

"Not as long as we could have I think but yeah, not bad," Neji sighed a little. _'If Hayate hadn't had such a hate on for Izumo we might have done better.'_

"Well there's always next time. I'm gonna go grab us some water then you're going to dance with me." The pale eyes went wide as Genma turned his back.

"Sir! Sir, I don't dance!"

Genma just smirked and waved a hand without looking back. "You do now, Private."

Kakashi slapped a hand on Tenzou's back causing the second platoon Lieutenant to knock his forehead off Asuma's chin. They had been talking about ways to help the mutt improve. "So I hear you got taken out pretty early there Tenzou, and by a pair of big brown eyes no less," Kakashi mocked. He leaned against the high bar like table beside them and looked over the dance floor. "At least it wasn't another shot to the cock from Raidou," he commented flashing his eye back to the reserved lieutenant. But his eyes caught on a beautiful sight just off to Tenzou's left that stole all his attention. His puppy was laughing with his platoon. His bright smile and infectious laughter lightening those around him.

A growl almost escaped his lips when he saw his puppy lean over and lick that.... someone. He couldn't remove his eyes from Genma long enough to see who it was. His vision swam with greens and reds. Genma was his. He had thought he had made that clear to the young blond.

Kakashi said nothing to either Asuma or Tenzou as he walked away obviously on a mission. Genma was standing at the water station filling two glasses. Kakashi snatched his hand away from picking up the second glass causing it to tip over spilling over the table and splash on the floor splattering their pants with dark spots. Kakashi made pointed eye contact with Genma then glanced down to the knocked over glass with such force Genma's eyes couldn't help but follow. It was only for a moment that they looked to the glass before Kakashi's one eyed stare was piercing right into his soul. "You obviously still have some lessons to learn. You know what time you have to be there."

Kakashi's hands tightened around the tanned wrist a bit tighter before releasing it and turning away, walking off into the crowd.

'What the fuck got into him?' Genma wondered as Kakashi walked away from him. 'First he says he doesn't want me, then he fucks the shit out of me, then he calls me a slut and tells me not to come tonight and now he wants me at eight again?' He scratched his head and cocked it to the side before shrugging his shoulders. Who could argue with results? He went to refill the second cup of water when a thought occurred to him. Was Kakashi jealous? Genma let out a single chuckle before covering his mouth with his hand. Kakashi was jealous of the fact that he was talking with Neji? Genma tried to list all the reasons that didn't make any sense but ended up grinning and shaking his head. It didn't make any more sense than any other part of Kakashi which is why it was probably true. A small frown crept onto the handsome face as he moved back toward the Hyuuga who was watching his return. This could quickly turn into a problem. He was an affectionate guy. Despite popular belief he didn't really sleep around, not for a while now but he loved being close to people. He loved touching and hugging and even platonic kisses, that's just the way he was. But he was now seeing...well possessed but someone who didn't see all of that for what it was and felt threatened by it.

Neji nudged him with his elbow after several minutes of staring into space, asking Genma silently what was wrong. The blond just forced a smile on his face and shook his head, handing the long haired brunet the water and sitting back to observe the room contemplatively. Serious never had looked very good on him but he felt too stressed out right then to really smile.

Kakashi leaned against a table back over by Tenzou and Asuma that now had a bit more space between them to avoid any further injuries. He watched Genma as the two men talked. Watched as he handed off a glass of water to the young long haired boy, then lean back on his stool with a serious look on his face. Kakashi wasn't very happy about that either. He didn't have to watch his puppy flirting with the boy now but his eye candy had turned dull. He wanted to watch Genma laugh and smile. Was the man such a slut he couldn't smile unless it had something to do with sex?

Kakashi growled to himself which caused the two men with him to look over at him with raised brows.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" Tenzou asked.

He flashed his eyes to the unattractive lieutenant then back to the crowded room. "No of course not, Creeper." Kakashi smirked at the nickname once again, he liked that nickname it suited the quiet knowing man with the large droopy eyes. "How could anything be wrong with an evening like this?"

Tenzou's eyes widened at Kakashi's mocking tone. "Of course, Sir" he replied shrugging his shoulders obviously it wasn't important to the camp or the Captain would have told him.

Kakashi watched as Genma face light up when he received a hearty slap on the back from his short black haired teammate. His brows furrowed as he watched the blond Sergeant walk onto the dance floor with the young Private.

"Come on. Gen," Kotetsu said as he walked into the crowd with Genma. "It's not like you to look so serious at a party. And one where you are the man of the hour..." Kotetsu gave him a scrutinizing look as he moved into position to let Genma lead him through a dance. Placing his hands on Genma where the women normally would during this dance. It was Latin in feel and beat, something to get the blood flowing to steal Genma's mind from his troubles.

To be honest Genma was feeling on edge as he began to move his hips and his feet to the rhythm of the song. He was very slowly relaxing and it was very hard to frown when Kotetsu was grinning at you like that but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was digging a deeper hole for himself with Kakashi. Even this, a simple dance between two close friends who had no interest in one another, would that be enough to throw the volatile man into a jealous rage?

When Kotetsu stuck out his tongue Genma couldn't help but laugh and started dancing in earnest. Their hips rocked and swayed in a beautiful synchronization and they even got a few whistles when Genma dipped the shorter man and pulled him flush to his body again. Soon Genma was grinning and laughing, his previous concerns with Kakashi long forgotten. When the song ended he immediately grabbed his next victim, this time an unsuspecting Iruka. They started doing some hip hop moves that Iruka had taught him and he was convinced he was too white to pull off. Iruka had spent a lot of his free time watching music videos so he had a good handle on the subtleties of the moves. They were soon joined by Izumo who informed them that the second Genma had let go of Kotetsu the horde of drooling women had descended. The three of them laughed as Genma and Izumo shuffled their feet and Iruka popped his back in a move that was so hot it made the women on the dance floor look positively lame.

Iruka at the party, Tenzou's new boyfriend.

Iruka grinned as Genma's arm wrapped around him and they pretended to dirty dance for a couple of minutes before breaking apart. He wouldn't have let anyone one else do it but when they were together the blonde's perverted sense of humor rubbed off on him. The tent was packed and he had trouble pushing his way off the dance floor.

_'So this is grueling, army training, huh?'_ Smiling he looked around at the hordes of men who were flirting with the very few female soldiers and the female nurses who were in attendance and was very happy that he played for the other team with those odds. Even though there was no alcohol everyone seemed to really be cutting loose, dancing and chatting and oh yeah, that was a pair of guys sucking each other's faces off right beside him. The scene was pretty hot so Iruka decided that the best idea was to find an unoccupied corner and sit down for a bit. He was still upset about the way Tenzou had pushed him away this afternoon and he didn't want anything else to get him riled up.

Slipping through the crowd he settled himself in one of the chairs that had been placed around the edge of the room and closed his eyes. _'Tenzou, Tenzou, Tenzou. What exactly do you want from me? Why don't you want to touch me? It's not because of my scars, so what is it?'_ Maybe not being in a relationship was a good thing. The whole thing was so confusing. You were allowed to kiss but not touch, to be there for each other but not in a sexual way. His lack of socialization was catching up with him and making him tired all over. He gave a long sigh which turned into a squeak of surprise as a hand slid up his thigh. He opened his eyes to see a man with a silver hair leering down at him. He shot the man a nervous smile as he slid into the chair next to him.

"What's a gorgeous thing like you doing way over here?" The hand on his leg moved higher up his thigh and Iruka's mind screamed at him to be careful.

"Uh, just needed a break. Dancing is sweaty work." Iruka chuckled nervously, shifting his legs so he was further away from the invading hand.

"I saw you. You looked sexy when you were shaking your ass like that. I wanted to come get a closer look." The glint in the dark eyes made Iruka's whole body tense. It was the same look he'd seen ten years ago in the eyes of his step father. The perverse appendage moved to cup his package and Iruka immediately jumped to his feet.

"I should get back..." He tried to move away but his wrist was caught and he was pulled onto the slightly larger man's lap. Panic started to grip him as a hard cock pressed into the cheek of his ass through their clothes and two very aggressive hands started roaming his body.

"What's the rush? Stay and get to know me."

Iruka began to struggle but was caught off guard as his head was tugged forward and a mouth sealed over his. _'No. I don't like this. It's not like with Tenzou at all.'_ He started struggling harder but his wrist was captured and even though he twisted and jerked his arm and bit at the lips and tongue the man wouldn't let him go.

Tenzou smiled brightly and looked away from the story Asuma was telling to watch the soldiers enjoy their evening. It was such a rare break to have a day like today. No drills, no pushups. He gave a chuckle as the look on Iruka's face when the brunet had shot him flashed into his mind for the hundredth time, last he saw that handsome young man he was dancing and laughing with Genma, they were too close for his green side, but he believed Genma that they are truly just friends. He liked Genma he seemed to be a good soldier and friend, though it was punishment for Genma he had enjoyed the talk they had shared while the blond filled sandbags. His smile brightened even more when he saw the playful blond rubbing up against a cute redhead from 4th platoon. Then his smile dropped as he realized that if Genma was there where was Iruka? He scanned the room quickly, not realizing he had started to panic his heart pounding in his chest, but it stopped dead when he saw Iruka sitting on the silver haired Sergeant's lap.

'Like getting stabbed in the gut,' he thought as he watched his crush kiss another man heatedly before quickly turning away. 'Oh Iruka, what game are you playing here?'

He shook his head and turned back to Asuma but he couldn't understand where the story had gone mostly because he was having a hard time not turning back to glare at Mizuki. When he lost to his battle and glanced at the corner again his eyes widened as he saw Iruka's restrained arm flail. He moved quickly. Mizuki was mauling Iruka, in the first second he thought Iruka was enjoying it too but Iruka's quick movements of struggle made it clear he was not. He pushed his way through the crowd keeping his eyes trained on the pair, his heart beating fast when someone blocked his view of Mizuki trying to shove his tongue down Iruka's throat and his hand down his pants. There was a cluster of Privates standing between him and his Iruka when he gave a sharp, low bark of, "Get out of my way" and the last few people cleared from his direct route.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend, Sergeant. If I see you near him again I'll have you buried up to your earlobes in that desert," His voice was kept quiet but hard, his chest pressed against Mizuki's shoulder his dark navy eyes staring at him from the side.

Mizuki slowly removed his hands and smirked when Iruka jumped up from his lap and straight into Tenzou's arms. "My apologies Sir. You really should be more careful with your things. If you don't put your name on them someone will just take them."

Tenzou's chest rumbled with rage and he took a menacing step forward towards the disgusting sergeant but Iruka's hands pressed up against his chest halted him. He looked down into those wide, fearful brown eyes and his rage doubled but the desire to act on it faded. "Can we just go?" Iruka asked in a small voice. "Please, let's just get out of here."

"Yeah babe lets go outside" He took a step away from Mizuki then paused "Consider this me putting my name on him, you can pass that around." He leaned into Iruka kissing him on the temple and walked away casually. He led the smaller man from the tent, his anger fading with each step. When they finally reached the exterior of the structure he placed a hand on the bronze shoulder, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable that he'd just placed a claim on the smaller man without so much as asking him what he thought. He'd only done it to keep others from making unwanted advances on Iruka but now that he thought about it there was a selfish angle to what he'd done. Hopefully now everyone would stay away from his beautiful brunet...everyone who might want to take Iruka away from him.

"Tenzou..." His attention snapped to Iruka's face. _'Gods, he's so cute. I wish he didn't look so anxious. Those eyes are so beautiful when he's happy.'_

"Can...Would you hold me, just for a minute?" Iruka looked up at the taller man, looking into those navy eyes, begging for him to agree. When the strong arms reached out and pulled him close he melted into the embrace. The emotions of almost getting caught in that horrible situation again welling up inside him and breaking through his guard when the older man whispered 'anytime you want' in his ear.

Burying his face in the crook of the muscular neck he released a shuddering breath and clutched to his...friend? Boyfriend? What were they? Did the strong caring lieutenant really want him like that? He's said that he was Iruka's boyfriend but was he just saying that because of that guy? "Thank you. I'm okay, I just...just don't let go yet. Please?" He tightened his hold on the broad torso to prove his point, not wanting the man to pull away.

"I don't mind Iruka this feels really... nice." Tenzou held him swaying a bit to the music from the tent, "I'm sorry that a jerk like that made you uncomfortable," he pulled back just enough to see Iruka's eyes. "If you want I can make his life hell," he added a little chuckle to the end. He turned them in a circle humming a bit of the song in his nervousness. "I'm sorry I said something like that without talking to you about it... I think I just ruined your chances with any of the non'coms" he chewed on his lips looking down into Iruka's huge brown eyes.

Iruka chuckled a little but he didn't really feel like laughing. "So...you didn't mean it?" He felt stupid and young. He was twenty three years old and he'd never had a relationship, never had sex, only ever been kissed on the lips by three people who he'd wanted to kiss him. Part of him wanted to push Tenzou away and run like hell but instead he moved his arms up around the older man's neck and held on tighter. _'Please don't leave. Please tell me I can be yours.'_ Dropping his eyes away from the gentle navy gaze he bit his lip to keep from crying.

_"You're such a child! When the fuck are you going to grow up?" _His step father's words echoed in his head and he pressed his temple against the broad shoulder and shivered. _'It's okay if he just wants to be friends. You're still not alone...but...'_

Tenzou stopped moving and pulled away so his hands were on Iruka's shoulders, still standing close but far enough to see the others face clearly, "Iruka I over stepped my bounds saying what I said to make sure that sleazy men like Mizuki won't try that again with you, I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better way that quick. But claiming you as my boyfriend for real is something I would never do without talking it over with you first that would be... well somewhat barbaric." Tenzou tilted his head and gave a shrug, "I don't know maybe you like that sort of thing, but I would want to treat you more equally."

Iruka's lips parted in surprise. Of course he would want to talk to Iruka about it first. He wasn't some possessive thug to just take whatever he wanted. But he hadn't said he wanted Iruka either. "Uh, no, thank you. For helping me." He lifted his eyes to Tenzou's and smiled shyly. "For saving me." When the taller man returned his grin and pulled him back in tight he sighed and started moving his feet so that they resumed their slow, clumsy dance.

Tenzou chuckled lightly and did a bit of a spin with Iruka. "Though I have to admit I really liked the sound of it, I haven't said a sentence like that too many times in my life." He gave a big smile, "And even if it wasn't for real I think that was my favorite time" He spun Iruka again but the brunet wasn't ready and stumbled a bit Tenzou pulled him tight to his body and with a huge blush he apologized, "Sorry."

The brunet blushed too, his cheeks burning as he clung to the taller man for support. "My fault. So...do you want to talk about it? About...us?" His cheeks flamed even more and he dropped his chin so he could hide them...or maybe just hide. It felt so good and he felt like he was tempting fate by even asking but he had to know where they stood. And he prayed that it would go as he hoped. He really wanted them to be a couple, no more wondering about what they could and couldn't do, what was appropriate for them. He wanted Tenzou to kiss him again.

Tenzou pulled back a bit surprised "You... you would WANT," his face was bright red at the volume of the word 'want', "Uhh, you would want to be my boyfriend Iruka?" He felt a chill and was sure his whole body just broke out in a sweat. "Uhh, yeah, we can talk about this." He stared at Iruka for a moment then realized he had stopped dancing and started moving again, he relaxed a bit when he let the music move his feet again.

Iruka smiled at the way they held each other close so they could both hide their blushes by resting their chins on each other's shoulders. "I...would have thought that was obvious. I...I don't really know what to say. Do we just...I mean...if we both agree does that mean we're together or is there something...else that needs to happen?" _'Could you possibly stumble a little more Iruka? I'm pretty sure he didn't catch that you're a virgin or that this would be your first relationship ever.' _Iruka berated himself as he pressed the bridge of his nose against the older man's shoulder.

"Ahh well I guess I would want to take things slow. I'm not very good with relationships not really having had many in my life, but I don't want to rush this and have it flop. I mean what if when you find out I'm a gardener and you hate plants and you don't want to be with someone that smells like earth and greenery. So I think if we agree to this we would be a couple meaning, we don't go with others and we are working to bring ourselves closer together. I don't want to be a regret in your life."

Grinning from ear to ear Iruka slid his nose to Tenzou's neck. "Me neither." He reveled in the warmth of the older man's body for a few minutes as they rotated on the spot. "So when do we get to have sex?"

Tenzou's brows furrowed and he stepped back. "Is that all this means to you? Is that why you want to be my boyfriend to have sex? I think you have the wrong idea about me Iruka?" Tenzou's features where between hurt and angry, he thought he was being very clear about how he felt about that sort of thing, but maybe Iruka's mind was just somewhere lower than his heart right now.

Iruka's heart slammed into his chest as fear coursed through his veins. They hadn't even been together for two minutes and he'd already made a mistake. "No! Well, yeah, kind of." When the brows furrowed in a deeper scowl and Tenzou began to turn to walk away he began to panic and rushed to get back in front of the now very upset older man. "Wait...I didn't mean it like that. I just...well lately I've been having these...then someone told me that...that I should only have sex with someone that I...uh...someone that's...and I'm just not used to all this...stuff. Please don't be mad."

Tenzou stopped sharply and turned back to Iruka "A relationship is not supposed to be about sex Iruka. It is about caring for each other, then when two people really care about each other they make love... have sex. If you are looking for a quick way to get laid you are looking at the wrong person. I don't play that way. I'm not having sex with you, just 'cause you got your horn on. Go jerk off or something, Iruka, it's a lot safer." Tenzou shook his head in disbelief he really thought Iruka had more morals then that.

Tears sprung to the warm brown eyes as Tenzou turned and walked away. "Wait!" Iruka cried but the muscular back didn't turn. He collapsed to the ground, silent tears running down his face as he bit his nails and began to rock back and forth subconsciously. A high pitched whine pulled from his chest, quickly becoming a sob of sorrow as he marveled at how quickly he could ruin a good thing. Why hadn't he been able to explain? Yes he wanted sex but he was able to wait, especially for Tenzou. He'd waited so long already that a little while longer wouldn't hurt. Not like this. This hurt. He continued to bite his nails and rock like an autistic child, much like he had when his step father would beat his mother. It was a comfort for him.

_'Comfort. Genma. I need Genma. I need someone to help me, to make it better.'_ He pushed himself to his feet and was about to turn back to the tent when someone caught his eye.

Kakashi and Iruka

Captain Hatake was leaning lazily against a stack of crates thirty feet away, watching him; he'd probably been watching the whole thing. Iruka's hand fell to his side as he held the stormy grey gaze and bit his lip. Then, Kakashi pushed himself off the wood surface, giving Iruka a long, hard look before walking away, glancing over his right shoulder after a couple of steps to see if Iruka was following him.

The brunet's feet started moving, almost as if his body had already decided for his mind. He just kept walking until he was ducking into the tent behind Kakashi and long fingers started undoing the buttons on his dirty white shirt.

"Do you want me to make it better?"

Iruka shivered as the words were cooed in his ear even as his shirt was pushed off his shoulder to the floor. He lifted his watery eyes to Kakashi but his voice stuck in his throat so he simply nodded. There was a soft, dark chuckle as the silver haired man started nipping at Iruka's bronze throat. "That's a good kitten. Just relax and I'll make you feel good." Iruka moaned as he was pushed backwards on to the bed, spreading his legs for Kakashi as the man crawled on top of him and captured his lips in a hungry kiss, a kiss that told Iruka that Kakashi would be there for him sexually whenever he needed, to forget about Tenzou and give his body to Kakashi.

Tears leaked from his eyes again at the thought but the skilled, pale hands were soothing away his hurts and making his body sing in delight. Somehow he ended up stripped bare on the rough army blanket, stretched and looking up at Kakashi's magnificent form with need. But when the long slender legs slid under his and the head of the thick member pressed against his hole Iruka tensed.

"Shhh Kitten, if you tense it will hurt; just relax and I'll take care of your needs. I will bring you release like no one else has or could," he whispered the soft words in Iruka's ear running his hand down the brunet's ribs and side to gently squeeze his hip. "You'll enjoy this, Iruka" He purred with a rumble in his chest and he leaned in again stoking Iruka's lips and slowly pressed his hips forward.

That hot piece of flesh pressed into him but instead of relief Iruka only felt panic. _'What am I doing? I just got in a fight with someone I want to be with and now I'm giving up something I've held onto for so long to someone who told me that he can't love me, told me not to fall in love with him. This is wrong. Even the captain told me I should wait to be with someone I care about. This isn't special...this is just sex. I never wanted just sex.'_

He could hear a long hiss of pleasure as Kakashi pushed past the tight ring of muscles and started sheathing himself in his body. "Wait..." Iruka pushed weakly at Kakashi's chest, his apprehension growing when the older man didn't stop.

"It's ok I wasn't going to move right away just relax your body, let the pleasure fill you just like I am. Hmm... It feels so good having you tight around me, holding me so deep inside," Kakashi's voice was sensual rumble, "let your body relax around my cock and I'll make you forget everything except for the way I make you feel." He pulled his cock out about an inch then slowly thrust back in a little deeper.

"Ungh! No, stop! I don't wan-UNGH!" Iruka started to thrash against the older man as he was pushed into again. "STOP! STOP! I don't want this. Please!" His wrists were caught by Kakashi's strong hands and for a second Iruka was sure he was going to be raped again but the lithe body stilled above him. He cracked open his watery eyes and looked up at Kakashi's stern face.

Kakashi stared into the large brown orbs till he was sure the man was there and looking at him really seeing him. "I stopped so just relax," he snarled quietly. "I'm pulling out now." He pulled out of Iruka's tight body and stood up, out of the path between Iruka and the door. "I want you to get dressed and leave my tent and don't even think of coming back here like this unless you have given up on Tenzou and are sure you want to have sex. Just so there is no confusion that involves me sticking my cock up your ass. If you don't want it don't come to me. I gave you the courtesy last time of holding back and giving you the chance to decide what was right for you. I believed you were smarter than to get in that position again." He was glaring hard and didn't really want to have all that anger aimed at Iruka so he turned his back on the smaller man. "Get out of my bed Iruka and don't come back to it till you are ready to fuck."

Scrambling off the bed and grabbing his clothes as if Kakashi might change his mind, Iruka dressed and stumbled to the door as he pulled on his second boot. Just before he left he glanced back at Kakashi who was still standing by the bed, looking very much like the sex god he probably was. The cold, grey eye was staring at him but there was still something of an invitation in the man's ridged posture. _'Don't even think of coming back unless...'_ Unless...he could still come back but hopefully he could make Tenzou see that even though he seemed to be perpetually horny lately, Iruka was interested in him...not his cock.

Aoba collects Raidou

Raidou let the empty glass that had a couple of minutes ago held scotch, roll out of his hand from where it hung to the floor off his bed. He had been laying on his bed basically since he got back to his tent he had only stripped down showered off, grabbed the bottle of scotch and a glass and laid down on his bed. Naked and drunk he stared at the tan cloth ceiling, his mind being exceptionally cruel to him replaying the horrified looks Izumo had given him. The way the small man clung to his even smaller boyfriend. Rai clenched his eyes shut, '_So close...'_ he grit his teeth, _'So close to being my boyfriend.'_ He thought back to the night before holding Izumo close to him sharing stories about their lives, having Izumo ride him. He growled when he remembered being disturbed by that bitch nurse. "Damn it," Raidou roared as threw the scotch bottle at the wall of the tent it did not have the desired stress releasing crash he was hoping for instead it slid down the tent side to lay on its side slowly pouring its contents on the planked floor of the lieutenant's tent. He fell back to the bed, bringing his hands over his face. "So close, he had me so close to feeling human," Raidou said in a quiet disappointed tone.

Aoba'd been standing outside the tent when the mostly empty bottle of scotch had hit the canvas beside him. _'Well, it looks like he's in a good mood.' _He was about to push open the flap when he heard the first lieutenant's voice. "He had me so close to feeling human." Aoba paused, not sure if this was a good idea anymore. Nothing more dehumanizing than the kind of party that the officers threw. On the other hand it would give the scarred man a chance to be around people. It couldn't be good for him to stay wrapped up in his own head so much.

Taking a deep breath and hoping that Raidou was out of things to throw, he stepped into the tent to see Raidou sprawled naked on his bed with an empty glass beside him on the floor.

"Well since you're done with your drink my timing is perfect. Put some pants on and come with me. You can take them off when you get to the OC." He tossed a pair of pants at Raidou and gestured for him to get up.

"Get the fuck out of my tent shit-head, I'm not going to your whore party," Raidou said when a dangerous edge to his voice. _'What would Izumo think if the next day I was fucking someone else, he would hate me...? What the fuck does it matter he already hates me and he's off fucking Kotetsu right now probably, both fucking each other till all trace of the monster that almost ended them is gone.'_ He growled at the internal monologue wreaking havoc on his... mind, self control, will power, heart... It was now almost a stead growl coming from the overly confused man.

"Nope, not going to happen. Anko already has a party favor lined up and Tonbo and Iwashi are out looking for more. We could have three this party; you're not sitting this one out." When Raidou didn't move Aoba sighed. "As usual you can come and drink and not touch anything if you don't want to. Come on, come watch the show and beat your meat with some company." He took a step back; afraid Raidou might jump up and snap his neck. He always did have problems thinking before he spoke and Raidou did not have much patience for...anyone. He took another step back when Raidou swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up to look him in the eye.

"The only reason you want me there is so you can have first pick of the party favors," he snarled. He stood and slowly moved toward Aoba regaining some of his strength in watching the lieutenant shrink away from him in fear. Maybe this is what he needed a night of body worship and ego boosting whispers and whimpers. Raidou towered over Aoba with an evil grin on his lips, "Let's make a deal then Yamashiro, I'll come with you and you'll get first pick of the party favors, on one condition you give me your tight ass to do with as I please every night for the next week." Raidou reached around and squeezed Aoba's ass hard with his large hand to make more of a point.

The proposition was a tricky one. He wanted to be the first pick of the usually very pleasing party favors but the idea of Raidou fucking him silly, probably none too gently for a whole week was downright frightening. "Alright," he swallowed as the blood curdling smile widened, "with the understanding that if I'm too sore that you use my mouth instead and if you tear me the deal's off." _'If you tear me...'_ Like if was even a question when it came to the hunk of meat between the scarred man's thighs. He waited patiently while Raidou seemed to be thinking it over but relaxed when a small nod came from the older man as he grabbed the pants and pulled them on. _'VICTORY!!!!'_ his mind screamed as he contained the jump for joy and happy dance that his inner Aoba was doing. He'd have to make this night amazing to make up for how rough next week could be.

A couple minutes later they were entering the officer's tent and Aoba rushed off to get them drinks. God, he hoped the presents would be good. Chuckling, he lifted the two glasses and headed back to the scarred man who still looked disgruntled from his spot on the small loveseat. _'They're always good.'_

Rai flopped down on the small love seat, his broad back and shoulders making the space for the second person quite a bit cramped, You would have to want to be cozy with the scarred man to sit there so most people left him be, that was why he usually took that spot. "I thought you said it was a party all I see is a lame threesome," he growled and leaned back with his arms over the back of the small couch.

Shimon walked over and handed Raidou the joint he was smoking. "Thanks man glad you think so highly of me," he said as Raidou took the offered joint "Smoke some of that and calm down then maybe you won't be such a dick."

Raidou shifted forward in the couch and Shimon took a quick step back. A twisted smile spread over Raidou's features, "That's what I thought." He leaned back again in the chair placing one arm over the back of it while the other brought the joint to his lips. He took deep hauls holding it long before releasing it in a thick cloud. Shimon shook his head and walked back to the table he had the bag of weed on and sat down to roll another joint.

The tent flap flew open as Ebisu burst into the room, "Yes my friends the sex good is here!" He declared both arms rose in the air.

"You're right he is," Shimon said. "Aoba brought him he's sitting over there brooding."

Ebisu turned to see Raidou sitting in the love seat leaning back staring at the ceiling as he took long hauls from a joint. He moved over to sit on the far arm of the couch. "Hey there Namiashi, have I got a special treat for tonight. I was on leave last week and picked up this..." he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a zip lock bag of pills small tablets of pink, blue and green. Raidou rolled his head to look at the displayed baggie, and raised an eyebrow for clarification "Ecstasy, my friend. Beautiful, mind fuck inducing, ECSTASY!" Ebisu said excitedly. Raidou just rolled his head back to staring at the ceiling and puffing out smoke clouds.

Ebisu got up and walked over to Shimon and Aoba, "What the fuck is his problem?"

"At least he didn't try and make you shit your pants," Shimon said flashing a glare at the hulking form of Raidou.

Aoba backed up laughing, "That's because he wanted to make sure the way was clear before he fucks you into retardation."

"Fuck you, Yamashiro" Shimon snapped.

"What the fuck you bitches bellyaching about now?" Tonbo asked as he walked through the door a young, dark haired, bored looking man following close behind. The brunet who had his hair pulled up on the top of his head took a drag of his smoke and looked around the room.

"So what's the deal? We just getting wrecked or..." His word trailed off as Tonbo slipped a pair of white bunny ears on his head and gave an approving and lecherous smile.

"Take off your clothes, Private. The real party will get started when the rest of the guest get here. But for now we need to get you ready."

The young man's dark eyes went wide and the cigarette fell from his slack jaw. "Troublesome," he whispered making the whole room chuckle. But to everyone's surprise he complied and began shucking off his clothes. Soon he was standing naked in front of the five men who were studying him appraisingly.

"Not bad, Tobitake," Aoba said as he ran a hand along the slim shoulder blades, delighting in how soft the tan skin was. "Not bad at all." He licked his lips appraisingly, liking his options already. Shikamaru just looked bored, his posture slumped as Ebisu stepped up to him and ran a hand over his hip and gave a quick fondle to the young man's package. It wasn't until Lieutenant Tobitake started pulling items out of his bag that his eyes darted to the tent entrance, considering escape.

A butt plug and a fluffy bunny tail were placed on one of the coffee tables followed by condoms, lube, a collar and cock ring. "Troublesome," he grunted a little louder this time as Shimon picked up the collar and tail and began applying the glue to the fluff ball. "That better come off," he growled, resigning himself to what the night would hold for him. As he looked around the room he could see liquor, pot and what looked like a large pile of ecstasy. He hadn't been to a wild party in a long time and the past few days had gotten him wound up. He looked around the room again at the men who ranged from fairly good looking to dead sexy. This could be fun.

"For fuck's sake Tobitake it looks like your party favor will fall asleep before we even get to the fun," Raidou grumbled as he signaled for Shimon to make him another joint.

"He's not going to fall asleep man, he's just easy going," Tonbo defended with an edge to his voice. "Isn't that right, kid?" It was more of a warning then a question and the glasses wearing man took a firm grope of the brunet's balls.

"Whoa, it's a tent full of dicks, good thing I brought some pussy cause things might have got a little shitty if I hadn't," Anko laughed at her incredibly lame joke, as she entered the tent leading a dark brunette by the hand.

Raidou face twisted into a sneer as soon as he heard Anko's voice, it into a downright glare of hatred when he saw who her party favor was.

Rei looked around the room and then glared heatedly at her fuck buddy. "Anko, you are in so much shit right now!" She pulled the silk robe she was wearing a little tighter to her body and chewed the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling. "When you said you had something special planned for tonight this wasn't what I had in mind."

The only female lieutenant smirked at the petite woman's furious eyes and tight posture. "Just relax and show the boys the gifts I got you." She tugged at the navy robe, revealing that Rei was decked out in fiery orange lace underwear and bra and a fluffy foxtail swung from a red belt around her hips. Her usually restrained hair was loose around her shoulders and her long bangs were hanging down over the left side of her face. Lifting her hand she clipped a leash onto the ring on Rei's red, leather collar and gave a little jerk to test its strength and pull her toy in line. "Just enjoy, Rei."

Huffing, the brunette looked around the room again, her eyes landing on Raidou's intimidating glare. She held his gaze for a moment before turning back to Anko who was pulling nipple clamps out of her pocket and tossing them to Tonbo who was pressing a plug into Shika's ass while the teen moaned and arched his back. "This is a bad idea, hun," she whispered, knowing that her distaste of men was severely outmatched by Raidou's hatred of women.

"Enough! Just do this for me," the female soldier whispered back and Rei knew she'd give in. Rei knew what a struggle it was to be a female officer in this company and that if she walked out now that it would look very bad for Anko.

"Fine. Go get me a drink and be prepared to make this up to me."

Smiling, Anko lead her foxy little pet over to the bar and nodded to Shimon to roll another joint as she poured the drinks.

Raidou pushed himself up and off the small couch, "That's it I'm out of here."

He walked toward the tent door when Aoba stepped in front of him "Hey man come on you're already here, ya might as well stay for the party."

"What party? One favor is bored out of his skull and the other..." his lips twisted with a sneer, "is just a cunt. I have no interest in either!" His voice was more of a growl; what you would except to hear out of the big bad wolf in a fairy tale than a man standing in a tent that was about to break into an orgy, his eyes boring into the shorter man like he was nothing more than a little girl in a red cape.

"Well I do, Rai," Aoba said. "I thought we had a deal, you sit, watch, jerk your meat to a live show, then you get to take what you want from my ass for a week."

"Hey you can't offer him that it's against the rules," Shimon piped up.

"Wrong! I didn't offer it to him he suggested it so it is perfectly within rules," Aoba clarified and looked back to Raidou.

The tall brunet took the step to close the distance between himself and Aoba with a wolfish grin to his face "How about I take what I want from your ass right now then go home anyway. Do you think you could stop me?" Raidou's eyes were leering but his stature was all threat.

Aoba paled momentarily but let a relaxed, sultry smile pulling his lips upward. "Who said I'd want to?" His body on the other hand was praying Raidou would just go sit back down. He wanted to enjoy tonight and the odds of him doing that when he was too sore to move... "At least stay until we see if we get a third party favor. He might be more to your tastes." Aoba glanced over to where Rei was standing at the bar and Anko was pulling on her leash to tilt her head down so she could place the fury fox ears in the dark, chestnut locks. "I think you're crazy though." He turned his gaze to Shikamaru who was ready and taking long drags from a joint while Shimon and Ebisu stroked his hair and naked body, clearly impressed with Tonbo's scrounging skills.

Raidou growled deep in his throat and turned for the door, when Iwashi stepped through it.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, my favor was a bit shy to come along with me. I think he has a crush on someone, you know the type" Iwashi said with a slanted smile.

"What the hell?" the young dark haired man said as he entered the tent. His dark rimmed eye going wide at seeing a threatening looking lieutenant Namiashi standing right there. "Lieu- Lieutenant Namiashi?" The pale man looked back to the light brunet holding his hand, "Lieutenant Tatami this isn't your tent, what are we doing here?" Iwashi turned and with a light grip held Hayate's chin to keep the man looking at him instead of flashing his gaze around the room like he had been doing. "Well, Hayate this is the Officer's club so in a way it is my tent. We are having a little party here and I have brought you as a party favor, which means you are going to be fucked a lot, by everyone in this room. Now of course we aren't going to rape you, but if you stay you are agreeing to this... If you don't want to participate then you can leave." Iwashi leaned in closer and continued in a stage whisper, "I'm giving you an opportunity to get into an elite group here; you could make some important friends tonight if you play your cards right, all for the price of some good fucking you could use anyway." Iwashi ended his convincing argument with a heated kiss, leaving Hayate breathing deep and dazed. Hayate gave a quick nod and closed the distance between his lips and Iwashi's once again.

Unbuckling his pants Raidou walked back to his small couch. He stepped out of his only piece of clothing, folding them and tossing them behind the furniture to safety. He flopped back into his seat, his large heavy cock laid between his spread legs was starting to fill with blood. This young Corporal was definitely more his type, he adjusted himself so his slowly swelling member was hanging over his balls the tip of the mostly flaccid dick resting on the soft fabric of the couch, showing off the gift his mixed blood had given him.

Aoba smirked as he sat down in one of the club chairs near Raidou, watching the scarred man's dick inflate with blood as Iwashi began stripping off the dark haired corporal's clothes. "Looks like you found something of interest after all." Raidou's only response was to run one of his massive hands over his cock until it was completely inflated before spreading his legs a little wider and leaning back against the back of the loveseat. Aoba turned to the now naked Hayate who was being pressed on his back on one of the mattresses that were taking up the majority of the floor, his pale legs spread wide as Iwashi teased his ass with a finger. The short, dark haired man gave a long moan and a small cough as the digit pressed into him, preparing him for the plug that was sitting on the mattress beside them along with cat ears and tail, collar and cock ring. Fuck, if Iwashi's party favor wasn't sexy. That skin was so pale and the tight lithe body so responsive. He shot a quick glance at Raidou who was definitely enjoying the show and wondered if he'd get his ass kicked for choosing the soon to be kitty corporal.

Candytime

"Candy time!" Ebisu called out from the middle of the room, pulling some of the multicoloured pills from the plastic bag and handing them out.

"Is there a difference?" Raidou asked as the sunglassed man passed a blue pill to Shimon.

Smiling, Ebisu pulled out another of the same colour and held it up. "The blue ones are chemically balanced for men." He placed the pill on his own tongue but bent down and pulled Shika into a deep kiss, passing the pill along to him. Humming in approval at the way the young man's tongue slid against his lazily but hungrily. Stepping over to the bar where Rei was hiding out while her woman ran her hands over her body, trying to get her to relax he reached into the bag again. "The pinks are specially formulated for women." He handed both tablets to Anko who immediately took one and mimicked what Ebisu had done to Shika, only shoving the pill down Rei's throat with her tongue, knowing the petite woman wasn't into most drugs but would need this. Ebisu stood behind the orange clad fox, his hands roaming her unblemished creamy skin and playing with her nipples through her bra for a moment while Anko's aggressive tongue made sure the pill was swallowed before pulling away.

Dropping to his knees, Ebisu ran a hand over Iwashi's back as he settled next to the pair on the floor. "And the green," he smirked, digging into the bag again and pulling out three green pills, "are for getting right fucked." He ran a thumb over Hayate's lips and leaned down, whispering huskily. "Open up, time for a treat, kitten." Hayate, whose mind was firmly focused on Iwashi's hands on his inner thighs, swallowed without even knowing what the pill was and leaned up to kiss Iwashi again, his body already enjoying the party, the likes of which he'd never attended.

Raidou watched as Ebisu popped a green pill into his own mouth and tucked another into Iwashi's hand before standing up and reaching into the bag again. Seconds later a green pill was placed in his calloused hand and Ebisu gave him a wry smile, passing Raidou his drink. "Bottom's up."

Raidou looked at the green pill then around the room, _'This could turn out very bad,'_ he thought. _'I'd better give them one last shot.'_ Raidou held the green pill between thumb and forefinger arm raised for all to see "Are you sure you want this? You want me right fucked amongst your party?" he asked voice serious he looked to everyone in the room then ended his gaze on Aoba.

"Dude of all the people in this room you are the one who needs to get fucked up most, we're your friends we'll deal with whatever happens the best we can. Just let loose for once would ya, Rai, we have your back, you can do it with us," Aoba said with conviction, he truly wanted his friend to relax and enjoy the party he knew the others felt the same. Rai had been to many of their parties but never participated much mostly just sat there jerking off watching the others, it was a rare but coveted moment when Raidou would grab one of them always a guy and fuck him into the mattress, and that usually involved not being able to walk the next day for the one who got fucked, but they all agreed it was worth it. They had been trying for over a year to get the man to let loose with them and drop his rigid guard.

Raidou gave a curt nod seeing the honesty in Aoba's words, he tossed the pill into his mouth and washed it down with the scotch he had been handed. He gave a little hiss at the burn from the scotch as it slid the pill down his throat. "Beer from now on," he ordered. "This isn't going to be pretty as it is, you don't need to add to that by feeding me more scotch." He leaned back and made himself comfortable with his arms over the back of the loveseat and his legs spread again. "Alright, let's get on with the show."

The orgy starts

Rubbing his hands together Aoba made a big show of inspecting the party favors, running his hands over their bodies and leaning in to nibble their skin, just for a taste. Rei shot him an annoyed glare when he inspected her a little more thoroughly than she would have liked but didn't say anything. Finally, Aoba slid onto the mattress and tilted Hayate's chin so he could look into the dark eyes. A lusty growl tore from his chest and he crushed his lips to those firm, thin ones beneath him earning a mewl of surprise and pleasure from Neko-Hayate. The lithe body rocked upwards against him and Aoba couldn't help but feel powerful as his clothed body pressed the naked body into the mattress. _'To hell with Raidou. I want him. This sexy little kitten is mine first.'_

A deep rumble vibrated through Raidou's chest as he watched the pale thin body arch up in response to Aoba's touch, the small compact muscular body was very similar to Izumo's, the dark brown hair didn't hold the rich chocolate colour that Izumo's did but it was of a similar length. _'Fuck, stop staring at him, he's not Izumo.'_ He tore his eyes away and looked around the room his head spinning a bit with the quick movement his eyes glanced across Rei and his growl became deep in his chest, _'Fucking cunts.'_ His eyes fell on Shimon next Raidou's eyes narrowed seeing the man in a new light today, the man had almost black hair in a strange cut that was very reminiscent of Kotetsu's just not as spiked. He had dark eyes and pale skin his features were more effeminate then Kotetsu's but there was no denying that he reminded Rai of Izumo's boyfriend. "Hijiri bring beer and pot," Raidou snapped out to the younger man that was rolling up some joints to save energy later. "And you had better get to sucking my cock before I decide to skull fuck you."

Shimon moved quick when he heard the threat knowing with Raidou it could easily be true. He grabbed a couple beers and three joints he handed them to Raidou then dropped to his knees between the large strong legs of Raidou. He stared at the intimidating cock for a moment, but when Raidou 's finger grabbed his hair, he pulled away quick before they could find purchase. "I'm on it, ok, just chill Rai, your fucking cock is huge, I got to get in the mind set to take on that thing. Just give me a chance before you rape my face," Shimon gave a sharp look up at Rai who was smirking at him. But he didn't open his beer and relax back into the small couch again till Shimon's tongue made first contact with his straining erection.

"For fuck's sake Shimon put a condom on that thing," Tonbo snapped from next to the bar where he was fishing out boxes of condoms. "Here catch, these are his, extra large, extra thin" he tossed the box that was caught by Raidou then tossed a tube of lube which Shimon caught.

"You always have to take the fun out of by tossing on a condom don't you, Tonbo," Raidou complained.

"That's all in your head Rai. Plus, it won't be to fun when you've got a STD or an infection in your cock. So wrap it the fuck up, Rai." Tonbo ordered.

"Yeah yeah," Raidou added tearing the side off the box with his teeth and dumping the content out on his lap hissing when a condom package scratched his uncovered burns. Shimon plucked one of the small packages and tore it open, carefully rolling it over the pulsing flesh before dropping his face back down to Raidou's cock. He wasn't tentative this time, knowing that the condom would make every touch less sensitive and he didn't dare tease the man and test his patience.

Her sharp ears perked up to the familiar sound of Raidou in pain. The sound was one Rei'd grown to dread. Not just because he was an extremely difficult patient but because she'd been there when he'd come in with his wounds. She'd been very green at that point, just moved into the camp, and completely traumatized hearing the large man's screams. How many times had she rushed from assisting a surgery, still covered with blood to stick a needle in his ass and gently whisper to him until he'd calmed down? How many nights had she slept during her mere couple of hours of downtime in the chair between his and Tenzou's bed trying to give them both the care they needed but she often couldn't give them due to the high number of officers that were being treated. For two solid weeks she'd be here and there, pausing when she could to chat with Tenzou and occasionally, Raidou when he was drugged up enough to let his guard down, or to run a hand through his hair when he was so drugged that he lost his inhibitions completely. Nothing disturbed her more than his soft pain filled and frightened whimpers. A man like that should never whimper.

Then after two weeks he wasn't on as much morphine and like the flip of a switch things turned ugly. He would snarl and throw things at her, would actually fight her off when she tried to change his dressings or sheets. That's when she would snap back at him and sometimes even sedate him so she could get back to the other men who needed her. It had been hard to start avoiding her two favorite patients because even when she went to see Tenzou, Raidou would lose it. The younger man had always been grateful for her help and as understanding as a person could be of the situation but Raidou seemed to resent her even more after knowing that she'd been trying to take care of him. After that yelling and being just as disagreeable as him was the only thing that worked.

Snapping out of her memories she straightened up and snapped across the room in the bitchiest voice she could muster, "For fuck sakes, Namiashi. Why are your burns uncovered?" She crossed her arms over her orange bra and popped out a hip for added sass.

Raidou lifted his eyes from where they'd been watching Shimon do his work and glared almost lazily at her as he spread his legs further, liking the way Rei's face scrunched up at the scene. "They were dirty, dyke," he added with a cool sneer. He watched her roll her eyes and grab a nearby med kit before stalking over to him and kneeling by his feet.

"Well cover them the fuck up. How are the rest of us supposed to enjoy ourselves when we have to see that?" The rest of the room fell silent as they waited for Raidou to cuff her and probably break her jaw. But to all their surprise he just shrugged his shoulders and sneered at her again.

"Go ahead if you think you can work around him." His hand came to rest on the back of Shimon's stilled head and 'gently' encouraged the man to get back to work. The green eyes rolled again but the brunette began carefully taping fresh pads on the wounds, working as best she could with Shimon's head bobbing next to her. The tiny hands carefully applied the bandages to the burnt thigh before her fingers ghosted over the spot where she'd ripped the tape off the other day. When the fallacious man knocked her shoulder she elbowed him sharply in the ribs earning a grunt of pain from him and a light, cruel chuckle from above her.

Raidou's eyes shifted to the bitch after she hit Shimon. His lips parted in surprise when she smirked a little and shrugged, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she resumed treating him, her bangs falling over her face in a very familiar way as she dipped her chin. He gave his head a shake and turned back his blowjob.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4 part 2

Warning: THere is a lot going on in this chapter. Lots of sex, both yaoi and hetero. Also, there is a VERY disturbing sex scene with Kakashi near the end of the chapter. Hope you can handle it and consider your self warned. There is also swearing and noncon-ish sex. Ugly violence...but it's still readable i think. we are angst whores after all.

Diclaimer: Don't own naruto or the characters.

A/N: Don't be afraid! I've spaced out the paragraphs a little bit so it just looks longer than it is. Hope we don't scare you all off with this chapter. There's a lot going on so it's an important read. Thank you to all our reviewers! We love you. Please keep reviewing!!!

Raidou looked down and saw Kotetsu sucking his cock, he immediately gripped the black spiked hair and pulled the man from his cock with a growl, when the heavily slanted black eyes looked up to him they were wrong, they were softer eyes, too light, the skin was too light. Rai released the not dark enough hair of Shimon, seeing who was really there and not the apparition that he thought it was. "You need to practice sucking cock on your off hours," he snapped to the heavily panting man, then shoved his face back down to continue sucking his cock.

_'Fuck that was weird.'_ He lulled his head back to stare to the ceiling, he looked up when he heard a passion filled moan fill his ears echoing the sounds Izumo had been making the night before. He looked down to the mattress on the floor a petite pale skinned male body writhed under Aoba's tanned skin. _'Mmm Izumo, what the fuck!? Why is Izu...?'_ Hayate's face turned toward Rai in a passionate cry, the spell was broken. Raidou's body relaxed back onto the couch, his heart rate slowed a bit. _'That wasn't Izumo getting fucked by Aoba it was the attractive corporal, his Izumo wasn't here with these sex freaks, he was in his bunk safe...'_ he gripped Shimon's hair and his hips started to thrust into that hot mouth; his gaze locked on the show Aoba was putting on of fucking Hayate. _'He's writhing under Kotetsu's body just like that probably, his perfectly formed body arching and twisting under the solid form of his lover just like Hayate is under Aoba.'_

The scream of pleasure as his prostate was hit was smothered by Aoba's mouth as Hayate lifted his hips to meet the smooth thrusts. His head lolled against the mattress and turned to the side to watch the spiky haired man blowing the fierce lieutenant. _'It looks like Kotetsu going down on him from this perspective. I wonder if he's seeing the same thing.'_ Hayate watched the intense eyes on him for a minute before a sharp nip to his neck brought his hands to Aoba's hair as he moaned and twisted in delight. _'We have a similar agenda; Namiashi and I do. And we both want different parts of that relationship. I wonder if he would help me. If he'd make a move on Izumo while Kotetsu and I are away?'_ His body shivered as his gaze turned back to Raidou and their eyes locked again. _'He looks like he wants to fucking eat me up. So intense...'_ His eyes closed as shudders and trembles shook each part of him and his muscles tightened to the point they hurt.

Aoba moaned as the already tight passage closed around him and warm sticky cum erupted between their bodies. "Ah fuck! Yeah, oh you're so good, Kitten. Oh yeah! Ah! I'm gonna cum!" His hand gripped the small frame leaving finger and hand shaped bruises on the pale skin as he emptied his load into Hayate. "Wow...whew. Fucking great, Gekkou. Whew. You okay?" He ran his had over the smaller man's face when a small coughing fit erupted from the man's throat. Rolling off the younger man, he pulled him tight to his chest and rubbed his back, not wanting to get up from the post orgasmic bliss anyway.

"Yeah *cough cough* I'm good."

Raidou's body tensed his balls tightened up to his body watching the attractive corporal orgasm his pale skin flushing so much like Izumo. His Izumo; his beautiful Izumo. When the dark haired Corporal started coughing Raidou looked away trying to keep the image that was taking him to the edge he needed to go over. He looked down to his lap expecting to see Lieutenant Hijiri sucking his cock bring him to completion, but instead he saw that piece of shit Private Hagane working him and the edge he was seeking was suddenly too far away. His orgasm faded away before he could even cum. "For Fuck's sakes get off me Hijiri" Raidou snapped pulling the man off him by his hair. He glared down at the man, hardly thinking of anything but causing the man serious pain, with a sneer he gripped the hair tighter pulling the man up to eye level. "I can hardly even look at you, just stay out of my way tonight," he tossed the man to the mattress-ed floor. He knew that was not Kotetsu that it was a 'friend' but he just couldn't look at him it made him feel all his hatred and... something he didn't want to admit but could not deny to himself... jealousy.

He tore his eyes away, wanting to break away from the rage building within, before the drugs weakened his willpower to the point he would hurt a friend and fellow officer. He scanned the room which seemed to set upon uneven ground, the figures of the room moving in unnatural ways. Shikamaru was moaning and groaning in delight as Iwashi plowed into his tight body, the fluffy bunny tail visible as his back curved so his chest was pressing against the mattress. But the whole scene was distorted. Anko was sitting on Ebisu's lap, riding his cock, their bodies seemingly twisting into each other. He pulled his eyes from them, the scene bringing a cold clammy feeling to his skin. "Fuck, I hate women," he mumbled thinking it was said as internal monologue. His gaze stopped again, it took a moment for Raidou's eyes to focus on the blurred figure leaning against the bar. The dark and misty looking shadow turned into a shorter, stocky man with a shaved head then with a few exaggerated blinks, it turned out to be Tonbo smoking a joint watching... he tried to look for what but the room just shifted into unevenness and warped movements, he looked back to the last thing he had in focus.

"Tonbo," he said again thinking it was in his head, the man in question turned to look at Raidou. The brunet jerked a bit in surprise. Had the man known he was thinking about him? He did always seem to know what was going on without anyone saying a thing; he was kind of creepy that way.

Tonbo gave a huge smile to the heavily drugged brunet. "Hey guys, I think we lost Namiashi. It looks like we might have just found Raidou." He pushed off the bar and made a slow easy walk over to his friend.

Rai struggled with each step to keep him in focus also battling with the confusing words the man was saying. It didn't make sense, he was Namiashi and he hadn't gone anywhere. He was still sitting there getting his cock sucked... "No, I'm not" his internal voice said too loud again.

Tonbo tilted his head at Raidou's strange replay. "Hey, Rai. You feeling ok man?" Tonbo said sliding his army issue black framed glasses to the top of his shaved head, "You got a pretty girl sitting so close to you her tits rubbing against you as she wraps your wounds..."

"What? The fuck, girls, tits, wounds, what the fuck? Who are you talking to, Tonbo?" Raidou asked in a serious voice that was made comical by the slur the drugs and booze caused.

"You Rai. I'm talking to you, but I'm talking about this fine piece of ass beside you." Tonbo said leering at the blur to Raidou's right he followed the man's arm to where it pushed long bangs from a delicate, pale cheek, his other hand resting on a creamy shoulder, his thumb brushing the soft skin.

Raidou's chest tightened immediately "Izu..." the hand moved down to reveal large beautiful green eyes "Rei." A loud rumble came from Raidou's chest and he glared up at Tonbo, teeth bared in a dangerous snarl.

Tonbo's eyes widened for a moment before his features moved back to his knowing smirk and he quickly removed his hands from the now incredibly stoned woman. "Ok, so she's out of bounds then," his voice holding the same smirk. He brought his hand back to pull a joint from behind his ear and lit it, Raidou relaxed again and looked down to Shimon sucking his cock... he wasn't there, to looked up to Tonbo in surprise.

"You having a problem there Rai?" Tonbo asked in an amused voice.

"Yeah, no one's sucking my cock," the scarred brunet replied bluntly.

Tonbo couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You're right there is no one sucking your cock. You want me to do something about that?" his voice showing the enjoyment he was getting from seeing his friend so fucked up.

Rai looked to his cock then back to his friend. "Yeah, you can fucking suck it," he said with a cocky smile on his face.

Tonbo gave a cough on the smoke he was holding in his lung when he started to laugh again. "Yeah, ok Rai. I can do that." Tonbo moved around and knelt between Raidou's legs, he could feel the dark brown eyes following his every move. The eyes that were usually so cold now held a curiousness that seemed completely out of place on the hard ass lieutenant. "Rai... Rai... Raidou," finally he snapped out of the stare to look at the joint being held out to him. "Here, smoke this; you could use some more," Tonbo offered with a laugh. Rai took the joint and leaned back to smoke as his cock was finally enveloped by the sweet heat of a mouth.

Slumping against the front of the couch, Rei wiped her sweaty brow and cast her bleary gaze around the room. Heat was pouring off her body in waves and she didn't know if she was glad she'd been left alone or not. This was why she didn't do drugs; she always reacted badly to them. She let out a small moan and cupped her burning cheek, her other hand sliding down her chest and over the breast before reaching her bellybutton and heading north again. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and gripped the couch as the room began to spin. A sharp gasp pulled from her chest and her eyes went wide as warm hands slid up over her knees and the dark eyes of the rabbit caught hers.

"You're popping pretty good, huh?" Shikamaru asked the woman who had yet to do much to participate in the night's events and looked back over his shoulder at Iwashi who was slowly stroking himself in anticipation for what he'd asked the lazy brunet to do. When the woman just whimpered and pushed back into his hands, her body sliding onto his lap he knew she was either over her stage fright or too fucked to care anymore. In a swift, graceful move he spun himself around and dropped her back to the mattress, smirking at the way she clung to him like he was going to drop her off the side of a sky scrapper. He leaned down and nuzzled her throat before reaching a hand into both cups of her bra and pulling the soft flesh above the orange lace. As soon as he dropped his mouth to one of her pert nipples she shrieked and shuddered, lifting her hips to push their groins together. He lifted his head and smirked at Iwashi, listening to her ragged breathing as she relaxed again. When he dropped his head again he got a similar reaction only twice as violent, as the man with the goatee he'd recently been fucked by had dropped beside him to take control of her other breast.

Rei thrashed hard beneath the men, her brain and body at war. Hell her body was at war with its self. It wanted the attention but it was quickly becoming too much for her senses. Her nerves were on overdrive and every touch, every breath against her skin, was driving her mad and sending tremors through her body. She opened her mouth to take another gasping breath but found her lips captured by Hayate's mouth. She moaned and kissed him back for a moment before going into seizure like convulsions as Aoba started sliding her lace underwear over her hips.

Tonbo jerked his head up from Raidou's lap and watched the four men ravage the young brunette who's eyes were wide with fear at the intensity of what she was feeling. Shimon was crawling over to the group and he could see the woman start to shut down as yet another pair of hands was added to her skin. "Hey! She's rolling hard, no more than two or she's going to lose it." He was about to drop his head back to Raidou's cock again when another thought crossed his mind. "And no one fucks her unless you get a definite verbal agreement." He didn't need her to wake up tomorrow and start screaming rape. When he saw Aoba glare at him and move out from between her legs he wrapped his lips back around the massive piece of meat in front of him.

Raidou stared at the tan cloth ceiling watching the smoke that clouded up from his lungs. _'Fuck'_ his mind cursed, something was wrong, the immanent pleasure he had been receiving stopped; the erotic sounds of moans and cries of pleasure were still ringing through his mind. _'Fuck'_ the sounds were driving him crazy, his body was burning; with each cry his skin shivered, the heat building within causing the air to feel cool. "AHHHH!" Raidou roared and thrust his hips up into the mouth that was once again surrounding his cock. "FUCK, FUCK, Yessss!" he hissed the last word. He reached down to grab Tonbo's head knocking his glasses that were perched there to the floor, he laid his hand flat to crown not finding hair to grip. With his firm hand on the back of the head that was bringing so much pleasure he thrust up into the moist heat; the sounds from around him bringing him quickly over the edge. "Oh FUCK," he cried out thrusting up hard burying himself deep in the tight throat; his orgasm released thick liquid into the flexing passage.

Strong fingers dug into his hips as Tonbo tried to push himself away from the long thick member choking him. Raidou's body pulsed and tightened again releasing another stream of cum before dropping back boneless to the loveseat.

Gasping for air, Tonbo fell back onto the mattress and wiggled his now sore jaw. Raidou didn't seem angry or agitated, his head lolling against the back of the couch bonelessly so he decided to take his leave while he had a chance. Turning back to the group he saw that Iwashi had now pulled Anko down on to the mattress and was fucking her face as he watched the incredibly erotic show that the party favors were putting on. Rei was sandwiched between Shikamaru and Hayate, both of whom had their hands down her panties. Hayate was slowly pressing his finger into ass, his other hand tilting her head back to hungrily eat her mouth as Shika's fingers plunged in and out of her dripping sex while his mouth and free hand mauled her breasts. Rei was mewling in delight into Hayate's lips and tongue while her hands stroked each of their drooling members.

Even as his orgasm faded the erotic sounds didn't, it kept his blood heated and wanting more. Pulling off the used condom his head lolled to the right and his eyes cracked open to find what was making such a passionate song. "Mmmmm fuck," he moaned out, seeing the three little pets rubbing and grinding against each other. One darkly tanned and two pale figures were moving together in the most x-rated way that his cock instantly sprung back to life. He watched Rei break the kiss with Hayate to arch and scream in pleasure, her cries harmonized by Hayate's moans and Shikamaru's increasing grunts as all three approached their climax. A growl started in his chest as Ebisu and Aoba moved forward toward the group, Ebisu sliding a hand down Shikamaru's ass and roughly plunging a finger into him while the other man began sliding his hands over Rei's stomach and breasts when the youngest man's mouth and hand detached themselves, too wrapped up in getting filled and the slick heat clenching around his fingers.

"You wanna get fucked, little fox?" Aoba grunted hoarsely, leaning down to suck on the long graceful column of her neck. Rei was too overwrought with sensation to respond and wrapped the arm that had been stroking Shikamaru around the lieutenant's neck when Ebisu pulled the bunny away from her completely. Not getting a response he took over fingering her as she clutched to his muscular frame.

Raidou wants Hayate

While he'd been angry that the sexy scene had been broken up Raidou hadn't moved in, but when Shimon crawled up behind Hayate and knocked Rei's other hand away, something inside him snapped.

"RARAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Raidou roared and lunged off the couch tackling the Kotetsu looking man off of 'his' beautiful pale brunet. He crouched over Hayate on all fours growling, when Shimon crawled back a bit but with a glare on his face. Raidou dove into his prey, capturing Hayate's lips with his own, linking his arms under the small man's knees, crawling between them then folding them up to the pale chest. "MINE," he snarled against the pale lips. He pressed his dripping member against Hayate's entrance but before he could push through the tight ring of muscle he was grabbed from behind; his hips held in a tight grip. Ass pulled against a throbbing member, he couldn't help the wanting moan he let out. All movement around him froze; he wanted movement from in front, from behind, he didn't care, he just needed to fuck. He was breathing hard in anticipation when nothing happened he opened his eyes seeing large brown eyes staring at him he pushed forward again, "I want it." He took Hayate's mouth again with his, pulling his hips forward to thrust into the small body.

Those fingers were tight on his hips again, "Rai wait." They gripped hard pulling him back from the small brunet, the hard cock pressing against his ass again. "Condom Raidou, you have to have a fucking condom," Tonbo was yelling at him to get through the haze of drugs. He pressed his ass against the hard member again still keeping his lips firmly to Hayate's, but as the hands continued to tug him away and not give him pleasure in exchange he whipped around and tossed Tonbo off of him.

"He's mine now" he snarled.

"Raidou, I don't fucking care that he's yours if that's what you fucking want. But you are fucking putting a condom on!" In a smooth and practiced move he tackled Raidou to the ground kneeling between his legs, he gripped Raidou's shaft and rolled the latex sheath over the monster, praying the small dark haired man was going to be able to take it. Raidou laid there for a moment staring up at the boxy man between his legs. Sweat glistening on Tonbo's bald head, his thick rimmed glasses lost to the room somewhere, his small deep dark eyes returning his stare with worry, wonder and fear. Rai's body was pulsing with need his hips making slow gyrations without his will, but Tonbo didn't move any closer; he was frozen in the lustful gaze of Raidou's brown eyes. "Fucking coward," Raidou growled pushing Tonbo away from him and rolling back to his little brunet; he could see that the much smaller man was scared but also wanting. Raidou calmed a bit he didn't want to scare him he wanted to enjoy him. He could feel movement around him and snapped his eyes up to glare at the nearby persons, with a low growl deep in his chest he clutched Hayate tight to his body and picked him up, he moved then both back to his safe place, his loveseat. Setting the brunet on the soft cushion he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you, little kitty. I want to make you feel good."

The change in the hulking lieutenant was palpable. _'He's in control again,'_ Hayate thought as he slid a hand up Raidou's thigh and gripped the huge, condom wrapped cock, desire pouring through him. Shyly he climbed onto Raidou's lap and rocked his hips so that his hard cock ground against Raidou's, the condom pulling a little at his skin. He just had to have that fat cock inside him.

Everything and everyone else forgotten he carded a hand into Raidou's hair and lifted himself off the scarred lap, positioning the head of the throbbing erection at his entrance. "I want you inside me," he breathed and pressed their lips together as he slowly lowered himself, impaling his body on the hardness.

_'Impossible. Nothing can fill you up this much,'_ Hayate's mind screamed as he was stretched deliciously, the slight burn of pain eased as the fat head pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

"AHHHHH so fucking tight," Raidou cried throwing his head back eyes clenched tight. His fingers gripped around slim hips he wanted to push the tight body down fully over his cock and struggled each second not to. "Oh fuck, I want more... fuck, fuck so tight." He kept control somehow through the haze of drugs. He knew he could harm this man; this beautiful, soft, diminutive man. His entrance into the body was very slow at one point Hayate had leaned forward and rested his head on Rai's strong shoulder panting hard. He had to make this easier before the man decided he couldn't take it; he fished around the couch earning a whimper from Hayate at the movement, he slowed down his movements. "Shhh, shh it's ok just take your time, there's a long way to go yet." Rai tried to comfort but only drew another whimper from the trembling body. He finally found the lube he was looking for and brought it up behind Hayate's back squeezing some into his other hand, he gently reached under Hayate to smear the slick gel over more than half his length that was still outside of Hayate's hot little body. He ran his finger around the tightly stretched muscle adding lube and trying to relax the flexing and clenching ring. He dropped the lube container and ran that hand up Hayate's pale back to lace his fingers in the dark hair "It's ok Hayate nice and slick now, it will be ok," the large man purred nuzzling his face against the soft locks.

Moaning as he slid further down the slick shaft, the younger man cupped the side of Raidou's face, his lips pressing against the unscarred side of the thick neck hungrily. _'He's so gentle. Is this the same badass, hardcore lieutenant that's usually screaming at me when I see him? The man who took me out this afternoon, during the game?'_ A deep moan tore from his chest as he was finally fully seated, the heat from Raidou's thighs pressing against his ass. "Oh gods! You're so big. I feel like you're splitting me in two."

Strong arms closed around him, one resting along his spine, the hand cupping the back of his head; the other wrapping all the way around his waist relieving some of the pressure his weight was putting on his stretched hole. The strength in those arms reminded him of just two days ago when Raidou had carried him back on the desert run, encouraging him the whole way until he couldn't go on. Then the same strong arms had scooped him up as easily as an extra pack and Raidou had continued to run in the blazing heat.

"You're not what you appear to be, are you?" he whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"Shh don't say it," Raidou shook his head pressing his face deeper into the dark locks. "Don't notice please, I don't want this to end," he whispered in a pleading tone. Arms still tight around Hayate he rocked back into the couch pulling the tight body up his cock a bit before slowing rocking back, careful not to move too fast; he could tell this body was not use to being fucked all the time. "I can't trust myself not to push you way if you say such things to me. I just want to be with you, Hayate" Raidou admitted, completely out of character because of the drugs.

Gasping a little at the confession Hayate lifted himself an inch and carefully slid back down the shaft. "Mmmm, so good," he whispered, his body clenching around the throbbing cock. Desperate for more of that sensation he lifted himself a little higher and dropped his weight more forcefully. His cry of pleasure when the bulbous head of the dick pressed against his prostate made everyone in the room turn to look at them but neither man seemed to notice. "You feel so good...so fucking good." His words were breathy and disjointed as he began to set a rhythm with Raidou's shallow strokes, gradually building up speed until he was bouncing smoothly on the broad lap, his mouth open in a silent cry of bliss.

"Oh fuck baby, you're so good. You take it so well, mmm... so beautiful," the large man panted. "Watching your tight little body take my cock so deep it's so..." He moaned out his pleasure as said body clenched around his cock."Oh fuck you're so strong, you're such a perfect man to be able to take so much and turn it into enjoyment."

Tonbo had been staring in awe since Raidou's voice had first turned softer, never had he seen Raidou act like this; they had had sex plenty of times over the five years they had known each other, and not once had Raidou's voice or actions been so soft. He ripped his eyes away to look over his should to check if Aoba and Iwashi were seeing this as well. Iwashi was frozen in spot, holding Shika down with a hand to his back cock buried deep and unmoving in their pet bunny, he saw what was happening, he looked over to Aoba who was kneeling with his jaw dropped open; yep he saw too. He looked back to see Raidou's hand caressing the slim pale body staring deep into dark eyes and whispering gentle words. "Wow, fuck those are some pretty strong drugs. Fuck Morphine, Rei, we'll just give him ecstasy next time he's in your care and he'll be as sweet as a peach." He looked down to the fiery nurse to see her glaring at Raidou and Hayate. Smirking he crawled on top of her seeing as how Aoba was too wrapped up in watching Raidou to pay any attention to the still very drugged woman.

"Are you jealous, Rei? Does it bother you to see him fucking someone else?" His words were soft, not wanting anyone else to hear, especially not Aoba who would shoot his mouth off before he thought about all the consequences. The emerald eyes turned to him and though she shook her head, his intuition told him that he'd been right on the money. His hand slid over the flat plane over her abs which were soft and smooth unlike the stomachs of the men he usually slept with. Her body gave a great shudder before she turned her gaze back to the two men on the loveseat.

Running his nose up the delicate skin of her neck he moved so he could whisper in her ear as his hand pushed the fabric of her somehow still on underwear to the side and two fingers prodded her sex. "Do you wish it was you up there on his lap, riding his thick cock for all it's worth? Is that why you're always yelling at him? Do you just want more of his attention?"

Her fingers gripped the sheets on the mattress as she gritted her teeth and tossed her head from side to side. "No...girls...I like girls. Just worried about him. He...AH!" She gasped as Tonbo's thumb began rubbing circles on her clit and bucked down onto his thick fingers. "He...deserves more than...just a fuck though." Tonbo chuckled lightly in her ear as he kissed down her neck, his face meeting Aoba who had finally snapped out of his stupor and their tongues battled for a minute before they both began trying to convince Rei to switch teams. Aoba whispering manipulatively, trying to get Rei to agree to be fucked as Tonbo fingered her and glanced around the room making sure everyone was following the rules.

"Uh! Uh! Ahh oh gods!" Hayate keened as he was lifted and lowered on the thick erection, his fingers clutching at Raidou's shoulders in vain as his body was assaulted with sensation. "Uh, I'm so close." Hooking his legs under Raidou's knees he began pushing himself downward with as much strength as he could take, his body beginning to tense as his prostate was pounded repeatedly.

"Ahh baby so fucking beautiful, cum for me baby," Rai laced his fingers in Hayate's hair again gazing deep into lusty eyes. "Do you like it baby do you like riding my big cock, you look so good seated there like you belong there." He then slid his hand down over the pale chest brushing his thumb over a dusky nipple before the large fingers dance over his abs and through his course black curls to wrap around this straining cock. "You are very beautiful, Hayate."

Hayate's lips parted in a long moan. His body was wound so tight he was about ready to snap. _'Why can't Kotetsu look at me the way he is right now?'_ The image of the sexy short man's face swam in his mind and his body clenched around Raidou as he imagined it was Kotetsu he was sitting on, riding and holding tightly. "Ungh! Oh god!" He erupted with a guttural cry of pleasure, his hips thrusting into Raidou's hand as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. "AAAAHH!" His voice cracked as he screamed and string after string of fluid sprayed Raidou's chest.

Grunting, Raidou thrust upwards one more time and pressed Hayate down on his lap, his orgasm washing over him as he looked down at the blissful face. It took all his restraint not to call out Izumo's name as he came, it was too similar to the time Izumo had ridden him in the hospital. Instead he just let out a long groan of pleasure and cradled the boneless body to his chest as they both basked in the post orgasmic bliss. But this wasn't Izumo, it would never be Izumo again, this was Hayate and he was beautiful and small and soft, he was good and he felt good and most importantly he was not with Kotetsu.

After a few minutes of just resting in silence and listening to the sounds coming from around them Hayate began rubbing Raidou's arm, not wanting to look at him when he spoke. "You want Izumo still, right?" His voice was just above a whisper but no one around them was listening. The silence from Raidou was interpreted as a yes and taking a deep breath he continued. "Help me break them up and we can both get what we really want, who we really want."

Raidou pulled back a bit more so he could look at Hayate more clearly "You want Kotetsu?" He questioned his chest starting to feel tight again. Hayate gave a quick nod in response. Raidou's arms that where holding Hayate's slim hips started to shake, _'What the fuck is with that guy? Why the fuck is he so fucking great?'_ his mind growled, _'That's right he's not me.'_ Raidou stood up at the same time as pushing Hayate to the floor towards Shimon. "You want him so fucking bad he's right there, and if that's not him he sure as hell looks enough like him. Get yourself off on his little pencil dick." Raidou snapped and walked away to the bar where he grabbed a beer and one of the pre-rolled joints. He didn't turn back to the party, he just stared at the wavering line of smoke raising from he end of the joint he had just lit.

Even as Shimon pulled him into his arms, rubbed his back and eventually started kissing his neck, Hayate couldn't stop looking at Raidou's back. The rigidity in the broad back made him wince as he thought about what he'd done. Sure, he'd told Raidou that he'd wanted Kotetsu, a man that Raidou despised but that shouldn't have been a problem because Raidou wanted Izumo. The only reason he'd been so adamant that they sleep together was he looked like Izumo....wasn't it? He thought back to after they'd sat down on the couch. Raidou had been in control, fairly clear headed, calling his name, not Izumo's. _'Did he want to be with me?'_ Hayate pressed into Shimon's touches but his mind couldn't help but stay with the scarred lieutenant. _'No wonder he's so pissed, he thinks he lost another man to someone half his size.'_

Shimon pulled Hayate around to face. "Hey kid do I remind you of someone you want? Do I look like him enough to pretend? 'Cause I don't mind you know, you can fuck me thinking of him calling out his name. I'll play along as best I can for you, you sexy little thing." Shimon rolled on top of Hayate sliding between his legs grinding his cock against Hayate's yet to recover member. "So what's his name, cutie?"

Hayate's brows shot up. "Don't call me that and his name is Kotetsu," his brows eased back down and lust took over his face once again as the name slipped from his lips combined with the steady rocking of the firm cock against his.

But the movement stopped as Shimon stared at him then looked up to Raidou then back down to Hayate "What kind of game are you playing here kid? You're talking about the Kotetsu Hagane that tried to take on Raidou two days ago?" Hayate nodded. "Well that explains his mood toward me tonight if I look like him. Ok, I'll play along cause you are so fucking hot and the added danger makes it even hotter but holy shit you had better be able to run if Rai snaps from this." He captured Hayate's lips in a heated kiss to take away thoughts of Raidou and the danger involved with him. "So baby what does he call you?" Hayate tilted his head in question "This Kotetsu, what does he call you?"

"Corporal Gekkou" Hayate answered honestly.

Shimon let out a low chuckle "So you have really made some progress with him then. Ok babe, what does he call you in your fantasies?" Shimon clarified.

The small brunet's back and neck arched like a bow as he brought to mind one of many fantasies involving the spiky haired man. "Babe," he moaned. "He calls me babe like he does Izumo, like you did just now." Hayate couldn't help but grind his body against the strong form above him.

"Nice, very nice," Shimon commented on both the name and the reaction it was having on Hayate. "Is his voice deeper than mine?" Hayate nodded a bit. "More like this babe?" Shimon asked dropping his voice half an octave. He didn't need a verbal reply from Hayate to know he had got it and he wasn't going to get one cause their mouth were smashed together in a furious kiss.

Hayate bucked and moaned as one of Shimon's fingers prodded his stretched hole and that sexy voice he adored so much purred in his ear. "Are you sore, Babe? Are you too sore to have me inside you?" Whimpering as the finger pressed against the muscles of his entrance making the pleasure he'd just been wracked with flash in his mind. The light burn of the ravaged flesh wasn't nearly painful enough for him to deny his Kotetsu impersonator. Instead of responding he clenched his tired muscles around the invading finger and moaned lustfully. The crinkle of a condom wrapper could be heard and Hayate looked up to see the spiky haired man rolling the rubber onto his length. His body trembled at the sight, it was exactly the way he always imagined it. 'Kotetsu' above him, looking down at him with want and passion.

"I need you...Ko." He added the name nervously but when Shimon dropped his face beside his ear and whispered 'Babe' huskily he knew it was allowed. He moaned and spread his legs wider as Shimon's cock prodded his entrance. _'The perfect size,'_ he thought as it slid into him. It felt so good after Raidou's monster. "Mmmm, 'Tetsu. Feels so good."

"Yeah that's right babe, it was made just for you. I was made to bring you pleasure." Shimon purred against Hayate's neck as he started a slow rhythm. "Sorry it took me so long to realize what you truly meant to me," he continued to play up the act. When Hayate tightened his leg around him, Shimon carded his hand in the dark hair and nuzzled the dark circles under the younger man's eyes. "You're so hot, Hayate, so sexy. Mmm, you feel so good, babe." He was rewarded with a shiver and an arch as he slid in to the hilt again.

Raidou watched as the joint he had been smoking burned down to his fingers tips he squeezed the last of the ember out not even feeling the slight burn it gave them, his mind was too far lost in thoughts of Izumo and Kotetsu and Hayate. His brows furrowed even more as he thought of the irony of the situation; he thought maybe Hayate could have been a distraction to help him get over Izumo. The young man was similar enough to suit his tastes; he had pale skin, a small frame, and was quiet and gentle, all things that attract him. But he was also different enough that he wouldn't be mistaking him all the time, would be able to see him as someone different more than just a replacement. But of course this man wanted Kotetsu as well.

He cast his eyes around the room, taking in the various clumps of bodies with no real interest. Sure the sight of Tonbo pounding into Aoba from behind while Rei lay beneath them sucking Aoba's cock was hot and so was Shikamaru moaning around Ebisu's cock as he cleaned it of a very satiated looking Anko's juices. But he wasn't interested anymore. The whole scene was making his stomach churn as he realized this was the most real human contact he was likely to get. Sighing he thought about leaving but somehow ended up back on his couch watching Shimon slowly fuck Hayate.

"Gods he looks beautiful" he said thinking it was in his head, the pot had jump started the E again, his mind was moving away from his very fast. He aggressively scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, why him?" he growled quietly, his mind replaying every moment he had spent with Kotetsu, the little cocky fucker, but then he remembered the moments he had seen him with Izumo, where the spiky haired raven had been everything he's not. Kotetsu had been kind, open, caring and happy these were traits Raidou didn't even know how to show. He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "Kotetsu is the better man, that is why they want him and not me. They'll fuck me, that's all; a novelty cause I got a big cock and I can control their bodies in ways he can't but they don't want someone this fucked, so I will always remain this fucked," he explained to his hands why they didn't want him.

The small, soft hands that closed around his caught him by surprise. Only then did he notice Rei kneeling beside him yet again, his stomach covered with a clean new bandage and the cum covered ones on the floor beside her. Those green eyes, eyes that had seen more of him than he'd ever want a woman to see were looking up at him sadly and he was about to jerk his hands away when to his immense surprise the petite woman crawled up onto his lap and carded fingers into his hair, rubbing his scalp in a way that was familiar, though he didn't know from where, and calming, though he couldn't say why.

"Get the fuck off me, Rei. I don't fucking want to deal with you now," he said in a mild growl at the same time as nuzzling into her touch. "Why does it feel so good?" Raidou's voice no more than a whisper, "When I feel so shitty." Rei could tell Raidou didn't know he was talking out loud. This was a bad habit of his when drugged and _that _he really didn't want people to know, it could be dangerous if he was captured for interrogation. "For fuck's sake get off me Rei..." his voice low and warning again, but softened out into frustration "...I don't want to feel this way."

The gentle hands tightened in his hair for a second and the bitch's voice hissed in his ear. "Shut the fuck up, Namiashi! I get it, you hate women, but I'm begging you to just sit there and pretend to enjoy this for ten minutes so I can sneak out of here before someone decided they aren't going to wait for my permission to fuck me!!" Her grip loosened again and she resumed massaging his scalp, working down his neck to rub the massive knots he called his muscles. Her hands were firm but at the same time gentle, always easing off the pressure when he hissed in discomfort. "Listen, it wasn't my idea to come here and I wouldn't have if Anko had told me what was going on. But she knew once we got here I'd have to make a good show of it and I'm sure as fuck not getting screwed just so she can show you men that she can tame her tail as well as you guys can." When her hands moved to behind his ears and pressed against his skull and the softer tissue below his jaw she smiled softly as Raidou let out a groan of appreciation and closed his eyes in enjoyment. "So just relax, please, and I'll try to work some of your tension out."

"Yeah, you think so? Are you going to turn into a beautiful brunet with perfect pale skin, a petite body that is built solid and strong with ripped abs, whose movements are graceful and smooth?" Raidou rattled off features of Izumo that had made his blood boil as his tensions faded and his body relaxed; accepting of the skilled touch. He had often been forced to give up control to this woman, it was not a new feeling to have her touch him. His face was smooth and his eyes gently closed as he pictured the sexy man he had had in his arms the night before. He features shifted and twisted into hurt and frustration as his mind reminded him that he would never have that again, that Izumo would never be his; Izumo didn't even want him, he wanted Kotetsu.

Seeing pain flash over his face, Rei stroked his jaw and down his neck before very briefly nuzzling the bottom of his ear and shushing him. When the large body relaxed a little more she moved down to his shoulders, lifting and rolling them to loosen the muscles. "Well I'm pale, petite and brunette but I'm afraid that's where the list ends." Chuckling she leaned back and prodded her own flat belly. "Especially the abs. I've gotten soft since coming to the camp. I think it's the lack of a gym." Raidou cracked and eye open to look at her but didn't laugh. He did grunt in such a way that she could tell he wasn't going to kill her and possibly found it amusing. _'Thank god for my ability to give a massage!'_

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Tonbo and Aoba watching them intently. "Shit, we have a bit of an audience. Put your hands on my hips. We're going to have to make this more convincing." She moved his large hands from his sides to her lower back, surprised when one moved on its own to cup her ass, Raidou not missing the way her body shivered and the soft, blond hairs on her forearms stood on end when he did.

Running a hand through his hair, the young woman stared down at him contemplatively before reaching into her own hair by her ear and pulling out a hidden away joint that had been held there with a roach clip. Lighting it up she took a big drag and held it as she placed the pot between Raidou's lips and started swinging her hips and lightly grinding against his cock, her hands skimming over his skin and her pupils going wider even as Raidou watched her, the pot heightening her fading ecstasy rush again. In a drug induced trance her wide eyes followed her fingers as they reached up to the bridge of the man's nose and slowly traced over the scar tissue, following it over his jaw and down his neck.

"Rei, why are you touching me? Get off" he murmured trying to convince his hands to shove the annoying nurse off his lap. She was touching him, touching him in ways 'she' should not be touching him; in ways that any woman shouldn't be touching him. It was wrong, he hated women, he didn't want that to touch him, he didn't want them to have any control over him. He couldn't hold back the moan Rei's tiny hand pulled from him. "Nooo," he moaned, "Rei I don't want this, I don't want you; I don't want to feel this from you." His words were heavily slurred and he couldn't hold his head in the right position to look at her. He was starting to think his eyes were trying to avoid her, not wanting to see that he thought she was sexy, not wanting to be reminded further that it was a woman making him feel so much.

Her hands just kept stroking down his scars, her drug hazed mind marveling at the texture. Slowly she leaned into his body and ran her tongue over the rough skin on the left side of his neck. His hands tightened on her tiny frame as the wet muscle slid over the very sensitive skin. "Mmmm," he moaned, the hand on her back moving up to hold her head in place even though his words were still telling her to get off. "No...Don't...want..." His words trailed off as she pushed herself harder against his hardening cock. The licks were now randomized with soft lipped kisses and light nips to the tender scars and he could feel his reservations slipping away more and more.

Sliding her lips up past the scars she caught the soft cartilage of his ear between her teeth, scraping it gently, rewarded by another groan and a small buck of the large hips. "I see you, Raidou. I've seen the real you." He tossed his head from side to side as if trying to shake the words from his ears. She caught his face in her hands, her right softly stroking his scars again. "I'm not afraid. You're a good person and I'm not afraid of you." His hands tightened around her again, the one in her hair pulling a little so she thought she was going to be thrown off but to her surprise she was just pulled closer. "So strong, so sad," her lips pressed against his neck, "so scarred, so flawed." Her hands moved deftly over his scarred chest, never once flinching or pulling away. "You're the most tragically beautiful person I've ever known."

Raidou shook his head from side to side, "No, you can't." He leaned his very heavy feeling head on her shoulder taking comfort from her warm body. "Why do you try to be nice to me? Can't you see I am only an oversized monster, that I am nothing more than hate and anger turned killing machine. You can't say stuff like that about me, I can't let them be true." He whispered against her neck, "Not with you... I thought I could for a moment when he was there with me, touching me. But I was wrong; if he stayed near me I would end up hurting him, just like I'll hurt you if you don't learn to stay away from me. I'm not beautiful, Rei, only flawed." Rai's body tensed quickly as he fought back his emotions, crossing his arms across her back, his large hands wrapped around her thin sides holding her tight, trying to steal back some of the strength the drugs and her words were stealing from him.

Pulling back to nuzzle the scars on his cheek she swallowed her sob at his self degradation. "I'm not afraid," she whispered, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth, a shock of sensation pulling at her gut at the thought of being so close to his lips. "Why? Why can't you see you're so much more?" When his face pressed gently into hers she moved and caught his lips in a soft, adoring kiss. Her lower lip trembled and she sucked his lip between hers and slowly coaxed him into the embrace. Then suddenly her mouth was force open and filled with a hungry, needy tongue. Needy to believe what she believed, to see what she saw. Hungry for the taste of her mouth which was so familiar even though he knew he'd never kissed her before. Her mouth was so soft and warm, so inviting; he just wanted to taste it forever. That sweet intoxicating taste...so familiar...

She pulled her head back to look him in the eyes as they finally parted. The man's brows furrowed in confusion and she dipped her chin to hide behind her bangs, thinking she'd gone too far.

_'Izumo,'_ his mind sighed. _'Tastes like Izumo.'_ His eyes fluttered open seeing beautiful pale features dusted with a light blush, a dark eye staring nervously up at him and half of the pretty lustful face covered by dark bangs. "Izumo?"

He smashed his mouth against hers before throwing her off his lap and onto the mattressed floor. He crawled over her his eyes barely seeing through uncontrolled emotion, lust and drugs, not seeing the woman before him but seeing what the drugs told him to see...and that was Izumo. With a possessive snarl he tore the orange lace panties off of her like they were made of paper, then did the same with the offending orange bra. In seconds he had spread her legs wide and was between them, his large, dripping cock stabbing into her tiny body without warning.

Aoba smirked at Tonbo as the brunette woman was tossed to the mattress. To his surprise the bald man almost looked disappointed and shook his head. "It lasted longer than I expected I guess. I..." His words trailed off as they watched in horrific slow motion Raidou tear the orange lingerie from the pale frame and thrust savagely into the shocked body.

"NOOOO!!!" They screamed in unison, jumping up to capture the massive arms. The stunned look on Rei's face made them both afraid that he was either raping her or trying to fuck her to death. They pulled at the tree trunk like biceps but Raidou tucked his hands under Rei's slim shoulders and plowed into her harder.

"Stop! Raidou!! Let her go!" Tonbo screamed as he tugged at Raidou's back, nodding to Iwashi to pin a now frantic Anko to the mattress to keep her from getting hurt, either because Raidou would see her as a threat to his new possession or because she was a woman. He watched in horror as Rei's wide eyes stared up at the ceiling and her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"This is like a mouse trying to push a fucking freight train!" Aoba shouted nodding to Ebisu to get up and help them.

Her breath being knocked out of her when she hit the mattress, Rei tried to tell the men to get off of him but couldn't seem to make her voice work. Now Ebisu and Shikamaru were pulling at Raidou too but the man's grip on her body just kept tightening and they were only making her shoulders start to bruise from where his massive hands were holding her.

"No, let go," she whispered but it only had the opposite effect she'd wanted as they tried even more frantically to pull the hulking figure off of her. Shaking her head she finally drew a deep breath and said a little louder. "It's okay. It's okay, it's okay. Let go, it's okay." Not even sure if she was talking to the group or to Raidou himself she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and placed one of her feet flat on his tailbone, aiding his already powerful thrusts. "Raidou..." She didn't know what to say so she lifted her shoulders off the bed and pressed their mouths together breathlessly, letting the domineering man control the kiss completely.

"Fuck, we are so dead," Aoba said as he fell away from them. "She is going to be ripped after this and in the hospital, screaming rape in the morning and Kakashi is going to have our heads on spikes outside the fucking gate." He got up on his knees and ran a hand through his short black hair. "Fuck this is my fault I shouldn't have brought him; I knew he was fucked up already today. Fuck." He lunged back at Raidou again and grabbed his arm, "Rai get off her!"

Tonbo grabbed his friend and pulled him off. "Don't touch him. The more we tried to move him the more he hurt her. We just have to let it happen, we were too late," he said in a defeated tone falling away to lean against the couch and watch the train wreck they had created.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry Rei," Aoba said in the same defeated tone as Tonbo. He fell back to face the ceiling rubbing his hands over his face, "I'm so fucking sorry."

Ebisu moved away from the scene like it was leaking poisonous gas. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, we are all to blame here we all had a part in this." His guilt was more prominent than anyone else's; he'd brought the ecstasy, he'd given Raidou the green pill. Iwashi was still holding Anko who had a hand clapped over her mouth in shock. Her mistake was bringing the woman in the first place. She'd insisted that Rei stay even though the woman had said it was a bad idea.

"Shit," Tonbo whispered as he watched Raidou fuck the young woman into the mattress. "What about a condom?"

The words were slow to filter into her brain as Rei watched the men from over Raidou's shoulder. The word condom drew her attention to Tonbo who looked positively sick with guilt. "It's okay. I'm okay." Her eyes moved from Tonbo to Aoba then back to the bald man. "He needs this." With that she lifted her other foot to his back and began arching her body into the thrusts, her mind finally snapping out of the shock. Moans and low grunts began pulling from her throat as the scarred man began attacking her jugular with harsh bites and she cradled the back of his head. "Raidou..." Her lips were captured again and she moaned loudly into the man's lips.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room shifted from horrified to voyeuristic, like they were watching something very intimate and personal. Everyone except Tonbo moved away, most of them heading for the bar, trying to shake off the adrenaline that was pulsing through their bodies. Anko tried to move towards them but a sharp look from Tonbo and Aoba and Iwashi pulled her away and reassured her that it would be alright, even if they didn't believe it themselves.

As Raidou felt the threats move away from them he relaxed more his movements less frantic, his fingers loosened on her shoulders and he began to lick and kiss her neck moving one hand into her silky hair. "Izumo," he whisper against her neck, "How did you do this to me Izumo? You have destroyed me." He panted his words against pale soft skin. "I don't know how to function with all these... these feelings, Izumo. I can't be the only way I know with what you did to me." He wrapped both arms around her back holding her as tight as he dared to his chest. "Gods, I need you so much Izumo I need the world you offered me last night, the one you tore away from me this morning, I need it, I need you." He was almost whimpering the words against her cheek. "Gods" he moaned out as the arms clinging to him tightened.

If he'd been looking at her he would have seen her face scrunch up in pain from his words the way that Tonbo did. Tiny droplets of moisture formed at her eyes as she nuzzled his temple, sad both because he didn't want her but mostly sad for him, for wanting something that would probably never be. "I'm sorry," she whispered in a much deeper voice than usual. "I needed you and you gave me more than I could hope for. But our timing was all wrong. We have tonight though; tonight I'm yours, just yours. There's no one else here but you and me."

Raidou's body shuddered with a sob he couldn't keep in, "I don't want it to end Izu; I don't want to wake up to that cold lonely world. I want to stay with you. I want to be alive. I want to be yours." Raidou's hips started thrusting harder again. "I don't want to go back to being stone, it's so cold, it's so lonely. I want to stay with you." His voice was broken and hoarse from holding back his emotion, his movements frantic once again to try and keep them all in.

Green eyes brimming with tears closed and two perfect streams of saline ran down the sides of her face into her hair. _'So sad...so beautiful.'_ Pulling him a little tighter to her body she put on the husky voice again. "You're perfect when you're not stone, Rai. Why can't you see? Flesh and bone and heart...why can't you see?" She ran her hand up his back and gripped his hair, crushing their mouths together, desperate to do what he asked, to make him feel alive and human. Unable to hold it in she released a small sob into his mouth, trying to hold back the next as he stroked her cheek, kissing and fucking her deeply.

He pulled from the kiss to say more to his Izu but when he opened his eyes they didn't meet with deep black they met with the green tear filled eyes of Rei, he couldn't hold back the chocked sob tore from his throat. "Oh fuck, it's not even real" he clung to her, burying his face in her long dark hair, jaded disbelief crushing him. "Oh fuck Rei it hurts so much, please help me. Make the pain stop like you always do." He could remember now a time when he had said those same words to her as she hovered over him trying to sooth her frightened patient. "Rei" he said her name in a pleading manner, begging her to save him from where he was.

Her voice somehow steadied and her fingers massaged his scalp for lack of anything better to offer. "There's no shot I can give you for this, Raidou. I'd do anything to take this away from you. I know how badly it hurts." Her fingers of one hand found their way to where his scars wrapped around his side and stroked them as she grasped for ideas to help him. "This is part of truly being alive. You feel everything, the pleasure and the pain. You just have to let it out, let it go...and then try again." He shook his head but she stopped him before he could say he couldn't do that, couldn't ever try again. "Just let it out," she whispered as he breathed raggedly in her ear and she gently pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "Just let it out..." She rolled the body that was easily a foot taller and probably twice her weight over onto his back so that she could see his face from where she was perched on top of him, his softening cock still insider her. "Just feel."

She dropped her face to his scarred chest and began licking and kissing his chest, paying special attention to where the marred skin on his peck should have held a nipple. Slowly working her way up his body, she looked deep into his sad eyes before leaning down and softly pressing their lips together and stroking his temples with almost maternal care.

Raidou wanted to fight against the feelings, he didn't want to feel this from her, he wanted it to come from Izumo, but his strength was gone like it had been drained from him by some sort of magic. He had never felt so vulnerable, so incredibly weak and at someone's mercy; even his time with Kakashi he had always deep inside known that he could overpower him, but he couldn't fight her. The muscle was there, he could move her and touch her but he couldn't stop her, because he had no will to. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping to find a way to make it all stop... all this feeling; but what he found was Izumo. He snapped his eyes open not wanting to get caught in that again. His eyelids lowered until they were open just cracks as he watched the little brunette touch him, ride him, pleasure him; he moaned out and arched into her touch. _'If you don't have the strength to win the fight then don't fight, give in to her, you can trust her,'_ his traitorous mind muttered over all other thoughts.

Reaching up he wound his hands into her hair and pulled her torso down to his chest, holding her tight as his hips lifted into her. Her compassionate green eyes watched him as she cupped the side of his face and stroked his scarred cheek with the other hand. He moaned as he turned his face into her palm and placed a kiss to the soft skin before leaning up and pulling their faces together. She only leaned in to kiss him when a sob was about to tear from his lips, smothering the sound with her moans as she rolled her hips, bringing him closer and closer to completion. Raidou might have forgotten about the other occupants of the room but Rei wanted to keep them from hearing his pain. _'Just feel...'_ his mind repeated again and again as the sensations of her body on top of him, around him, shook him to the core. _'Let it out.'_ His chest tightened as their combined thrusts lost their rhythm into a frantic pace, his balls tensing as Rei pushed herself off his chest and threw her sheet of silky hair over her shoulders as she sat up and rode him will all the energy she had.

_'Let it go.'_

He gripped her hips and pulled her down, impaling her on him as his hot cum poured into her body. "UH...REEIIII!" Waves of pleasure and relief crashed over him as he climaxed, her hands closing over his on her hips and her muscles bearing down on his pulsing erection as she tilted her head to the canvas ceiling at the cry of her name. Her full lips parted and her emerald eyes slid closed in pleasure as her tiny frame shook and an orgasm ripped through her as well. Her hands tightened and her lips formed his name but she didn't make a sound, gracefully letting the pleasure over take her and collapsing to his chest when it passed.

Raidou's breathing calmed and he could start to hear murmured voices and movement around him. _'Don't look; you don't want to know who can see you now.'_ There was warmth on him, holding him with weakened arms, chestnut hair splayed across his chest and neck, he was unsure who it was but it didn't really matter anymore, be it Rei or Izumo he would never have either; but they had cared for him tonight, tried to give him something, were still trying to give him more with gentle pets and strokes. He breathed deep and relaxed into the mattress more fully. He felt very heavy, his physical strength fading quickly from his body, his hands slipping away from where they were still holding the slim hips _'I'll let it happen for right now'_ was his final thought on the person above him before the realm of sleep was passed by and he slipped into the blessed, dreamless realm of unconsciousness.

When she felt his breathing slow and his hands fall away, Rei dozed with him on his chest for a minute before fervent whispers pulled her back to alertness. Moving slowly so that she didn't wake him, she turned her head to see the rest of the group arguing quietly.

"Look no one says a fucking word about what they saw here, do you fucking understand me?" Tonbo snarled at the others in the room. "You just saw real proof the lieutenant is a human being, don't exploit that. If you think for a second that he is weaker or you should treat him differently because of what you saw, he will rip you a new asshole and that's after he turns you to paste, and if he doesn't I will."

Shikamaru seemed to be watching it all with indifferent boredom leaning once again between Iwashi's legs who's fingers ran through his now loose hair; but Hayate had taken the scene in a totally different way as he sat on the mattress knees pulled up to his chest, chin resting on knee caps as silent gentle tears trickled from the corners of his eyes and down the sides of his cheeks. He had watched the whole thing in the same manner. Shimon tried a few times to pull him away from the train wreck but he wouldn't move, he had to see that he had been part of this mess he had been the cause of some of that man's torment. He was musing about what it all meant to him when Aoba stood up beside him.

"Were you even in the same tent as us Ton? How are we supposed to treat him like the cold hearted bastard he was this morning when we have seen this," he pointed at Rai and Rei. "I mean we saw him cry..."

Tonbo lunched off the mattress and tackled Aoba to the ground a hand locked in his hair roughly to make sure he was listening, "Because he is still Lieutenant Namiashi you stupid fuck, just because you got proof of his humanity tonight doesn't mean it wasn't there before. It was even there when you would shit a fucking brick 'cause he looked at you. I've seen you cry you little fuck and for a lot less pain than he did, hell I've been there when you wake up in your own piss, does that mean I should treat you like a four year old?"

"Hey, I was plastered man," Aoba defended, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment and anger.

"And he is fucked on mind altering drugs, booze and pot. Do you think we would have seen so much as a crease in his brow if not for that?"

"He broke down, Tonbo."

Smack. Tonbo slap Aoba's face hard leaving a bright red hand print on his cheek, "Look at him, you little fuck. Do you really think he is going to wake up broken? Do you think tomorrow we are going to see a feeling, caring lieutenant Namiashi walking around our camp passing out hugs, or do you think he's going to wake up pissed beyond anything that we saw what we did and that if he gets wind of any of us feeling different about it or thinking of exploiting it he's not going to make sure you can't fucking talk about it?" His hand gripped hard in Aoba's hair threatening to tear it out he was so mad that others had seen this happen to Raidou. "If you or any of you," he looked up to the others for a moment then back to Aoba, knowing he was the one with the big fucking mouth and needed the most warning. "If any of you talk about this I'll kick my foot up your ass and wear you as a boot."

A stunned and pregnant silence fell into the humid air as everyone absorbed the words, saw the truth in them and took the very real threat to heart. Aoba glanced at the pair of bodies and caught the green eyes watching the fight before turning back to Tonbo who was still standing over him and gave a small, wide eyed nod. Glancing to the side he slid a hand up Hayate's back soothingly before looking to Shimon.

"I think we should get the pets back to their barracks. I don't think anyone should be here when he wakes up."

Tonbo gave an approving nod but the dark haired man who had Hayate in his arms raised an eyebrow. "They're still stoned. What the hell will their platoon leader think?"

Shikamaru lit another cigarette and leaned against the bar. "We're both from second. Lieutenant Daiki probably won't be too hard on us...or he'll work my ass into the ground tomorrow. Either way, we should get back. The corporal has to go to desert conditioning tomorrow."

The declaration of his rank snapped Hayate back to himself and he patted Shimon's arm and stood up. _'Desert conditioning, tomorrow, Kotetsu, Raidou.'_ His mind was swimming with the overload of information though his face was impassive. When Shimon's hand slid into his he gave a small smile and let himself be dressed and let the strong arms lead him out of the tent, Ebisu leading Shikamaru behind them.

Iwashi tried to pull Anko away but the feisty woman shoved him and shook her head. "No fucking way I'm leaving so don't tell me again. What if he wakes up angry like you said? I'm not leaving her alone with him!"

Aoba rushed forward and clapped a hand over her mouth and for one terrifying moment Raidou stirred and it looked like he might wake up. But Rei slid her hand into his hair to massage his scalp and he drifted off again, humming in contentment. The four remaining people exhaled in relief and Tonbo rested a hand on Anko's shoulder. "I'll stay. I'll send her along to your tent when she's up." The dark haired woman looked like she was going to argue but when she looked down at her girlfriend/lover/fuck buddy and the pale face nodded against the scarred shoulder, she slumped and allowed Aoba and Iwashi to pull her out of the tent.

Tonbo sat in the dark silence of the Officer's club for almost an hour with no sound other then the steady breathing of the three occupants and the occasional flick of his lighter as he lit another joint. He watched the two of them rest _'Both of them are too gay to admit that they are in love with each other. The saddest part is even if they could admit it, it wouldn't matter because they hate the opposite sex too much, they could never work.'_ He held in the chuckle that wanted to release. _'Isn't this what's suppose to happen to straight people? They can't admit they have fallen for someone of the same sex.'_ He shook his head in a moment of pity, _'Why does it have to be so damn hard just find someone who cares?'_ He forced his mind into silence again, not wanting to explore that thought any deeper, when a deep groan took all his attention. _'He's waking up. But which one will it be Lieutenant Namiashi or Raidou; the monster or the man?'_

Weight, warmth, breath these three invaded his sleep, tugged and pulled at his consciousness drawing him from his exhausted rest. His breathing was labored something was on his chest. _'Slow, Namiashi, slow. Don't let them know you are awake.'_ He cracked his eyes the slightest bit; silky chestnut hair, small delicate body and fingers, two perfect soft lumps in all the wrong places. A growl came from deep in his chest but he didn't move to push the body away, "Rei, what the fuck are you doing?"

Squeezing her eyes closed as if to smother her disappointment, she let out a soft, morbid chuckle. "Welcome back, Scarface." She could feel the vibrations of his growl underneath her but didn't move. This would never happen again, they would never be this close and she wasn't ready for it all to end yet. Her fingers in his hair continued their languid massage and her other hand drew a sloppy pattern on the skin of his bicep, her legs squeezing his hips, not wanting to hold on but not wanting to be tossed off either.

"Fuck you, Nurse Joy" he gave his usual reply to being called Scarface but it held none of the warning and hate it usually did. He shifted slightly to straighten a twist in his back; placing a hand to her back to keep her from... from, what, leaving... falling off of him? Another growl rumbled through him but he didn't remove his hand, his fingers splayed over her soft warm skin which felt comforting, he hated it but still didn't move his hand away. The bridge of her nose was nuzzling him so softly, in a way she should never touch him. Why was she naked on top of him? He shifted his hips again, still carefully holding her to him, and he felt the odd sensation of his limp, wet member slip on to his stomach, a sticky substance following it as his cum seeped from her body. He internally cringed at what this meant, he had fucked a woman. Worse, he had fucked Rei and he couldn't even remember how it happened. He pushed through the haze of the evening searching for how they could have ended up like this. His whole body tightened when he saw her lean frame thrown to the ground and her lace underwear ripped, right before he mercilessly tore into her body. The hand on her back pressed her closer to him. "Did I hurt you?" his voice was deep and hoarse and carried an unreadable tone.

Rei's breath caught in her chest and she let her fingers close around the short brown hair and tighten around his thick arm as she clutched to him in the way she'd told herself she wouldn't. Her shoulders hurt and her hips were killing her. She could feel a harsh sting between her legs and the bite on her neck was sure to bruise black and blue but there was only one appropriate answer for this situation. "No," she slid the hand from his arm to his neck in tender reassurance, "You didn't hurt me." She felt a little of the tension his guilt had built in him release and she let her fingers resume her slow stroking as they lay in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

_'This time maybe I didn't but next time you get close to me I might. You have to stay away from me.'_ He wanted to say it, he wanted to warn her away but he couldn't make himself destroy this moment; not yet. His hand slid up her back and into her hair he leaned his head up and pressed his lips to her crown "I'm sorry" he whispered, he held his lips there for a moment knowing this would never happen again, he wouldn't let it, but this was another first for him and he wanted to store away what he could of it, he breathed her scent in deep then relaxed back onto the mattress again, his hand slipping away from her.

This was it, their time was coming to an end. Raidou was about to leave and tomorrow there would only be Lieutenant Namiashi, her Scarface. "I'm sorry too," she whispered, about their situation but also about him in general. This was her only chance to speak her peace so taking a deep breath she continued. "I'm sorry about your burns, sorry that you don't see how endearing they are. I'm sorry that we were so fucking swamped in the hospital that I couldn't look after you properly. I'm sorry about him..." Raidou turned his face away from her, his body tensing again as he thought about Izumo and a shot of pain tore through his chest.

Propping herself up on her elbow she smoothed a finger over one of his eyebrows. It had been a lot for him emotionally in the past couple of hours and she didn't want to push him too far but these were things he had to hear. "I'm sorry he doesn't see what he's missing." His eyes turned up to hers and she could see a hint of vulnerable fear in the russet depths. "I'm sorry you don't trust yourself with another person, that you think so little of yourself. You're not a monster, Raidou." He tried to turn away but one of her hands stopped him so he just closed his eyes and pressed his face into her palm. "I'm sorry that..." 'That I'm not a man...that we'll never work...that life has kicked you around so much...about the bitch that made you so closed off from people, women...me.' She wanted to say them all but she'd run out strength behind her voice. "I'm sorry." She stroked his cheek and he looked up at her again, his eyes softer than she'd ever seen them. Her heart clenched and hesitating only a moment she leaned down and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

This can't happen. I can't feel this way, she can't feel this way... I have to end this, it's too much. He took another moment to revel in the gentle lips pressed to his, before he slowly stood letting her fall away from him. He walked to the tent opening and stopped, he didn't look back to her he just stared at the tan cloth of the door. "If you were a guy I might have let myself care what you have to say, but you're not, so I don't." His chest burned with the poisoned words he had just uttered, but he had to make this end, it would never work; he could never let himself feel so open again. He pushed the tent flap out of the way and disappeared, naked, into the night.

Tonbo gave a pained sigh and stood; he walked over and offered a hand to the broken looking woman who was clutching her heart, her eyes staring blankly at the cloth ceiling. "You've gotten more out of him then anyone alive, including that little slut, Izumo. That's at least something you can take from this." He held out her silk robe he'd collected off the floor for her to slip over her bruised shoulders. Her solemn face nodded but Tonbo could see in her eyes that it was cold comfort. "Come on," he said placing a hand gently on her shoulder, "You should go see Anko before she thinks you're dead or something." When she didn't say anything he led her from the tent and out into the warm evening air.

They were supposed to go back to the barracks but Shikamaru had informed him that they needed water so somehow they ended up back in the mess, pounding down water and trying to hide their over dilated pupils as the throbbing base vibrated through their bodies. The lights that hung from the top of the tent all had soft halos around them and everyone looked so beautiful. Hayate looked from person to person in numb awe, his hands absentmindedly rubbing over his chest and stomach, addicted to the feeling of them moving over his torso. He saw Izumo laughing and smiling with Kiba who was gesturing to his cock and shouting about how he'd gotten taken out of the game. He watched Izumo look to the dance floor and gesture to Kiba that he'd be right back. The dark eyed private looked back to the dance floor again as he ducked out of the tent with a guilty look on his face.

When he looked to where Izumo had kept glancing to he saw immediately why. Kotetsu was grinning as he swung a chick around the dance floor. It looked like there was a long line of women waiting their turn on the far side of the dance floor. Kotetsu smiled broadly and did a little bow before grabbing another woman who squealed in delight. The pink haired nurse was flushed as her crush dipped her, and pulled her back up, very close to his body. Looking back at the door to the mess, Hayate snorted in disapproval, "Off to see the fucking lieutenant, whore. You don't deserve him." Shikamaru looked up at him before mumbling troublesome and heading off to find another glass of water, leaving Hayate alone, watching Kotetsu dance.

"Fuck, he's so hot. He's like sex incarnate. So confident, so in control of himself. Fuck, I want to be just like him." He licked his lips as Kotetsu traded partners again. Gods how he wished the man would dance with him like that.

Kotetsu whirled spun and dipped another woman around the dance floor as he looked around for his Izumo. He couldn't see the younger man anywhere. _'He must have left for the latrine.'_ he told himself. When this song finally ended he dipped the black haired blushing nurse deep and blew his hot breath on her stretched neck. She giggled and turned a bright red looking as though she would pass out. He carefully stood her up and stepped away with a polite bow. "Thank you beautiful lady for the dance, but it is my time to leave the floor and refresh myself with a cool drink of water," he said in a overly polite manner which just made the young nurse giggle more and skitter off her friends to chatter and continue giggling. Kotetsu wiped his brow on the bottom edge of his shirt he pulled up, showing his toned abs covered with a light dusting of sweat slicked black hair leading from his belly button down into his low hung jeans. His eyes met the large dark rimmed eyes of Hayate who himself was drinking a large glass of water. With a bright smile Kotetsu made his way over, "Good evening Hayate, have you been enjoying your civi day?"

Hayate's eyes were huge, showing off his wide pupils as he looked over the rim of his cup. _'Holy fuck, he's talking to me! What do I say? Does he know how stoned I... wow, his lips are sexy. I just want to kiss them so bad. Gods, I might just orgasm if he touches me. Note to self, ecstasy and Kotetsu are a dangerous combination. Okay, say something smart.'_ Swallowing his mouthful of water he grinned nervously. "Uhhhhh, yes?" He mentally slapped his forehead as Kotetsu chuckled and grabbed himself something to drink. "It's been an...interesting day I guess. How about you? You seemed to be having a good time." He nodded to the dance floor as he figured that had somewhat redeemed him from being a total loser in the other man's eyes. "I wish I could dance like that. It looks like a lot of fun."

"If you'd like I could teach you," Kotetsu said with a large smile. "We could each grab a girl and give it a go. The red headed secretary seems to be a good dancer, you could ask her." He took a seat beside Hayate and drank down the whole glass of water in one go before filling it back up to the top. He drank from his one slower, watching the party, looking at the smiling and laughing people. His eye caught sight of Kiba leaning close to the black haired nurse he had just been dancing with, she was blushing and giggling but making no move to accept Kiba's advances, her eyes kept flashing to the quiet brooding Shino sitting on her other side staring into his glass of soda. Kotetsu gave a little chuckle and turned back to Hayate who was staring at him with those huge black eyes. "So what do you think Haya, you want to give dancing a try?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Hayate took a long sip from his cup. How was he so thirsty? He was on his third glass of water and suddenly he was so parched he could hardly swallow. _'It's probably just the drugs. Yeah, talking to my crush has nothing to do with it.'_ "Uh...that wouldn't really work for me. I guess I'm not quite as good an actor as you are. I..." he trailed off and took another big gulp of water, glancing away from Kotetsu's curious gaze. "I... just don't think I could do that. I'd just look like an idiot." He turned away shyly and refilled his cup, drinking half of it immediately.

Kotetsu stared at the older man and his shy actions. _'What does he mean acting... oooohh.'_ Kotetsu leaned in closer "Hayate are you gay?" he questioned in a whisper Hayate's flushed cheeks was all the answer he needed. "Well then maybe you are a better actor than you think. I had no idea." Kotetsu stayed leaning close so Hayate would be able to reply in the same hushed tone. He didn't want to out the man if that's not what he wanted.

Choking on his sip of water, the corpral wiped off his chin and hid behind his hand. Kotetsu was so close to him. It was all he could do to keep from leaning in and pressing their lips together. He hadn't really told many people that he was gay but how could he not confess to Kotetsu? The man was actually paying attention to him and was soooo close. Maybe if Kotetsu knew that he was gay and that terrible whore broke his heart again then maybe, just maybe he could find a place in the spiky haired man's heart. "Uh...yeah. I am." He clapped his hand over his eyes to hide his embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'm really not ashamed of it... I just... haven't told many people. My dad would kick the shit out of me if he ever found out. He's... very religious." He looked away, trying to hide his face. His dad was a miner by trade and tough as all hell. It wasn't that his dad didn't love him or that he beat him, but this was different than cutting classes or sneaking beer from the fridge. A fanatic homophobe, his dad probably would beat him over this before disowning him.

"Shit, that's harsh," Kotetsu said resting his hand on Hayate's shoulder in comfort. "I guess I was lucky my mom knew before I did and was supportive all along. Don't have a dad so don't know how he would've reacted. Izumo's parents flipped at first but have come around alright now. They have known me my whole life so it wasn't like some stranger was bastardizing their son." Kotetsu let out a little chuckle, "It was the neighbor boy instead." Kotetsu leaned back and took a drink of water, before leaning toward Hayate again. "So, I guess this means you wouldn't want to dance with me eh?"

Hayate dropped his hand and looked at Kotetsu in shock. "NO! I mean yes. I mean..." _'Dammit Hayate, watch your mouth. It's speaking without waiting for you to think again.'_ Wiping the sweat off his brow and taking a quick glance at his crush before dropping his eyes Hayate resumed stuttering. "I-I'd love to dance. I've... never danced with a guy before but you really don't have to. I know you're with Izumo and I wouldn't want to make you feel like you have to after everything I said. But if you really wanted to..."

"Izumo won't mind," Kotetsu said standing. "He knows I'm Izumo-sexual only." Kotetsu gave a chuckle and held out his hand, "If you are cool with others knowing or thinking you are gay then I'm all yours on that dance floor." Kotetsu looked at the women staring at him, "That is at least as long as we can hold off the females." Kotetsu snatched Hayate's hand when the man blanched at the sight of the glaring women, and pulled him onto the dance floor. Ko looked up to the slightly taller man's dilated eyes, seeing them in the brighter lights of the open area he could see how wide they were. _'Hmm, looks like he's high.'_ Ko mentally shook his head. _'He can't be that is just...'_ He brightened his face when Hayate tilted his head at him "Ok so this song..." he stopped and listened "It a mambo so..." He placed a hand on Hayate's shoulder and one on his hip "Umm do you want to lead or follow?"

Hayate blushed and he wondered if he looked like Iruka, flushing at every little thing Kotetsu said. "I...I'm not very good at either so you better lead." He'd barely finished the sentence before a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. He could keep up with the feet movements alright but the head turns and the magic Kotetsu was doing with his hips was amazingly intricate... not to mention soooo sexy. Their groins pressed together every few steps and it was all Hayate could do to keep from moaning at the touch. He was so hard already that he felt like he was going to cream his pants at any moment. Soon Kotetsu had moved behind him and wrapped both arms around his hips, moving them perfectly as Hayate's back was pressed into the shorter man's chest. It felt so intimate but Hayate knew better. This was just a dance. It didn't mean anything to Kotetsu. When they turned back to face forward, he tried to push his hips back to keep his swollen cock away from Kotetsu but the lead man, forcefully pulled him close again. The dark eyes of his partner widened and Hayate tried to look anywhere but in them. He tried to pull away but Kotetsu didn't release his grip. "I-I'm sorry," Hayate whispered, his blush so bright that he was certain he looked like Iruka now.

"It's ok," Kotetsu gyrated their hips together, grinding his hard member against Hayate's. "This music and dance is meant to be hot. If we didn't get hard from this there is something wrong with us." Kotetsu gave a sexy, sultry smile and ran his nose up Hayate's neck to whisper in his ear, "I mean we are both gay men, you are very good looking, may I even say hawt, our bodies are moving so close together, touching and grinding to a beat that screams sex. How could I not be hard?" Kotetsu spun Hayate out then pulled him back so their chests and groins slammed together just as the song ended. "But the trick to being a proper dancer is to know that when the song ends so does the affair" He gave a wink and a kiss on Hayate's cheek "Thanks for the dance, babe."

Hayate watched him move to the line of women, completely frozen to the spot where Kotetsu had kissed him. _'He kissed me. He KISSED me! He said I was hot and ground against me! He...'_ "He called me babe..." He was snapped out of his stupor as Shikamaru's hand wrapped around his arm.

"Okay, lover boy, we should go to bed." Hayate allowed himself to be led away but turned to Shikamaru after they'd exited the tent.

"He...he called me BABE! Did you hear it? He called me babe!"

Shikamaru just shook his head and dragged the corpral to the barracks. Some people just shouldn't take drugs... ever.

Raidou's feet led him back to his tent by reflex, walking tall and straight movements of the perfect soldier though his face never turned up not wanting to see the world around him; he was struggling to rebuild a wall that fell hard today. He looked up just as he was 50 feet from his tent; he shook his head when he saw Izumo standing outside his tent.

Izumo's eyes flashing wide turned to see Raidou's arrival taking in his naked appearance, he was sure at this point there must be outward signs of his intoxicated state.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he said in a frustrated growl, and walked past the stunned man into his tent.

Izumo watched with wide eyes as the naked man walked past him and didn't even take a second look. _'What the hell is wrong with him? Is he on drugs? And why does he smell like sex?'_ Cautiously he followed him into the tent and watched as the hulking naked man crawled into bed and turned on his side so his back was to Izumo. _'What the hell happened to him? He looks disgusted and like he just killed someone. Why was he walking around naked? Did... did he just have sex with someone? Why does that thought still bug me? It shouldn't, I know... but...'_ Hurt and guilt flashed through Izumo's dark eyes so he took a tentative step forward and cleared his throat. "Uh, Raidou... I... just wanted to..."

"You shouldn't be here Izumo," Raidou gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. The whole afternoon had been more than he could handle both sexually and emotionally. Gods if he wasn't more emotionally drained than he'd ever been. It started with Shimon when Raidou had mistaken him for Kotetsu, then Hayate and of course Rei...

A new pang of guilt struck him as he thought about how the young woman had tried to help him, everything she'd said to him and how he'd just dismissed her. _'No, you did what was right. Just like now. Don't let them in, you'll just get hurt.'_ There was just too much going on in his head already to deal with Izumo right now... or ever again. "You shouldn't be here..." _'But...'_ "But I won't force you to leave. What do you want?"

Swallowing Izumo stepped up to the side of the bed. "I wanted to talk to you this morning but we didn't really have a chance. Then, I was going to wait until morning but I couldn't stop thinking... about you," he hesitated as he spoke because he didn't want it to sound like that. "I mean about us... I mean..."

"Just leave," Raidou said his voice flat and soft.

Izumo flinched, hating that tone. It would have been better if he'd yelled. "I can't really stay right now anyway." To his surprise Raidou rolled on his back and looked him in the eye.

"Because Kotetsu is waiting for you." Izumo felt like he'd been kicked in the gut at the look on the usually stoic man's face. He seemed so sad in that emotionless, I'm too much of a man to show any real feelings kind of way, but Izumo could see deep in his eyes that he was really upset, jealous and angry. _'I did this,'_ Izumo thought as his brows furrowed and guilt filled his eyes.

Watching the dark eye fill with emotion Raidou growled and turned back on his side so he didn't have to look at them. "Don't fucking pity me. Doesn't he know I don't want that?"

"What? I wasn't..." Realizing Raidou hadn't meant to say that out loud, Izumo shut his mouth and rubbed his sweaty palms against his thighs. _'He __**is**__ on drugs. That's what he was like when he was in the hospital. Is this my fault? I... I didn't know I meant this much to him. What can I do to make it better?'_ His small hands came together and knotted nervously. "I know you don't want to talk about this now, and that's okay. But I will want to talk to you tomorrow. I want a chance to apologize properly. I want you to really understand, because I don't think you do."

"There's nothing else to say. Just go."

He wanted to object. There was so much he wanted to say to Raidou but it wasn't anything that couldn't wait until tomorrow, until Raidou was sober again. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." With a sigh he left the tent, hoping he was still in the mood for his and Kotetsu's make up session. It seemed horrible to be thinking about Kotetsu right now but Raidou was right when he said he shouldn't be here. It had only been hours and he'd broken his promise to Kotetsu. He'd just wanted Raidou to understand... but he wasn't going to let this get in the way of his plans for Kotetsu tonight.

Tonbo gathered up Raidou's clothes and took Rei's arm leading her to Anko's tent. The female lieutenant was very happy to see that her 'girlfriend' was ok pulling her inside and shoving Tonbo away closing the flap of her tent in his face. "You are welcome," he hissed and walked toward Raidou's tent to return his clothes. At the thought of the large sexy scarred man Tonbo's head with filled with Raidou's deep voice naming him a coward for not taking what was offered when it was there. The image of Raidou's legs spread with him between them assaulted his mind's eye while the sound of the rusty brunet's wanting moan replaced the taunting of his words. _'Oh shit, I could have fucked Raidou and I didn't. What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ He ran a rough hand over his bald head sigh to himself at what he could have had.

He looked down the row of tents to Raidou's, just as his dark eye's met the tan canvas a small figure came from beyond the flap opening. "Izumo," he growled under his breath and sped his steps up just a bit. He tried to make himself look casual but when the brunet stopped and looked up at him, his large eyes widening he knew he had failed looking calm.

When they passed each other it was three tents down from Raidou's. Izumo's eyes shot to the ground when he couldn't take the stern look from Tonbo any longer. The Lieutenant stopped when he was just a few steps from Izumo. "What are you doing here? Coming to rub it in that you used him to test the waters of something new?" Tonbo's words almost stuck to his tongue the tone was so cold.

The younger man flinched at both the words and the tone, his body recoiling as if he'd been struck. _'He knows. Everyone knows. I'm so fucking stupid. I don't deserve to be with anyone after what I've done.'_ It was painful torture as his mind raced, wondering what people were thinking and saying. The idea was making him queasy, hating being the center of a gossip chain like that. He managed to clear his throat to unstick his words as the lieutenant stared down at him. "I just... wanted to talk to him. I wanted to try to explain," he paused for a minute before raising his averted eyes to the older man's dark gaze. "What's wrong with him? He seems like he's... like he's stoned or something." His voice was disbelieving but the look on Tonbo's face made him swallow even more as his estimation seemed to be right.

Tonbo glared hard at the young man who was obviously very nervous to be dealing with Raidou's friend. "What the hell do you care what's wrong with him?" Tonbo snapped then drew his volume back down to a low growl. "Look... he would probably rip my cock off for saying this..." He looked down to the tent the little brunet had just exited, then back, his eyes determined. "Look kid, just stay away from him, you understand?" Tonbo stepped up right close to Izumo so he could lower his voice even more but the young man would still be able to hear him. Izumo swallowing hard in fear was just a bonus. "You fucked him up. He had never felt anything like he's feeling now and he was fine with that. He was getting through this hell called life. But now you have opened up Pandora's Box inside of him; something that never should have been opened if you weren't going to stick with him to deal with consequences; something that can never be closed again. Damn it kid, you melted the ice man and left him as a puddle to vanish into vapor. Just leave him be so maybe his real friends can have a chance of getting him standing again." Tonbo shook his head and glanced back to the tent his friend was in.

Izumo didn't respond, just stared at the ground, not able to meet the other's gaze. He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't meant to hurt Raidou. The whole situation was so fucked up. First Raidou seduced him, then he and Kotetsu had almost broken up for good. Then Raidou had opened up to him and just after that Kotetsu had agreed to give him another chance. He really hadn't wanted it to be like this but he couldn't deny that Kotetsu was the one for him. They had so much together already, they already had love... but that didn't make him feel much better. Raidou was a good man; vulnerable and hard like his life had been, but good and kind deep down and he'd hurt him, wounded him gravely. He hoped that Raidou would get past this, that the indomitable lieutenant would be alright because he just couldn't stand the thought that he, an unremarkable, uninteresting, not overly bright, not overly attractive man could break someone like that. He wanted to say something but no words seemed to come. So instead he just nodded and toed the ground uncertainly. It was for the best, he thought. He'd have to talk to the man eventually but tonight had been a poor choice. They both needed sometime, not to mention that he'd promised Kotetsu that he'd stay way. For now at least, the advice... or warning made sense.

Tonbo looked back at Izumo when he saw the small nod from the corner of his eye. "I saw his open wound tonight, I never want to see something like that again, but what you did to him will scar worse then any burn could." He took a step back from Izumo. "Now get out of here little boy, you are obviously not old enough to play with the men." His nostrils flared with the disdain he felt for the young man at that moment. With a last look of scorn, he walked away toward Raidou's tent once more.

Izumo just watched him leave, his heart a little heavier as he headed back to the mess tent to collect Kotetsu and show him the surprise he's painstakingly set up. Lieutenant Tobitake was right. Maybe it was better if he just stayed away. He'd done enough damage already. He hesitated on the edges of the tent and watched his lover swing a woman around the dance floor expertly, trying to banish his feelings of guilt and remember how lucky he was to have the grinning man before him.

Folding back the flap silently, Tonbo slid into the tent and stared for a minute at Raidou's scarred back. Fuck, those scars were so sexy. Calming his breathing as he looked down at the hulking frame he cleared his throat to let the man know he was there. "I brought your clothes." It was a rather lame breaking of the silence but Raidou wasn't one for small talk, and he wanted the man to know it was him and not that little slut again. "Are you okay, Rai?" Taking a great risk he sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers up the muscular arm. "She's fine, just so you know. You didn't hurt her." He felt the man tense beneath him but he continued to trail his fingers up and down the rippling bicep. After a minute he felt the man relax a little and he pressed on. "Women can be so fragile, don't you think? Not like men, like us. We're not afraid to get fucked silly, not afraid of physical pain or the pleasure that a good hard fuck can bring." All he could think about was getting into the intimidating man's body. He was literally risking his life by doing this but he had a feeling that the man would be up for it. There was nothing like getting fucked to banish thoughts from your head. His hand slipped under the sheets and began stroking the man's flank, letting his fingers move onto the rippled abs, tickling the muscular flesh as his fingers traveled south.

Raidou's body hummed with sensation, his emotions were running higher than he had ever felt and his skin felt like it was burning from the residual drugs in his blood, his body still wanting more... more... more what? Everything? Or was it just one thing? Touch, heat, passion. His breathing was stiff and forced into a calm rhythm as his hand moved and grasped the thick wrist of the bald lieutenant. "Tonbo, what are you doing?" He wanted to pull the hand away, send the man away but the warm calloused fresh felt so... pleasing against his skin. Raidou's lips sucked against his teeth as he breathed deep to build what strength he could to continue. "I think I've fucked enough people today. I'm not going to fuck you. So you might as well leave," is what his words said, but he didn't release the hand pressed against his stomach; tips of fingers just brushing against dark brown course hairs.

"Mmmm, that wasn't what I had in mind." Stretching his fingers, the bald man let the tips of his digits tangle into the top of the curly mass of pubes. Raidou's hand was still on his wrist but it wasn't pulling him away which was a very good sign. He could feel Raidou's huge length brushing against his hand and, risking all, he stretched again and let his fingers envelope it. "You may have done enough fucking tonight, Rai, but you didn't get fucked. It seemed like that was something appealing to you, Rai. Do you want that? Do you want to get fucked by a man who can make you feel good, make your brain stop thinking for a while?"

Raidou's grip tightened around the think wrist. _'I can't. I can't be that weak to another. If I let him I'll be worthless to him, he will not look up to me again. He'll treat me like Kakashi does. Kakashi... I can't let another.'_ Raidou's grip tightened even more with his thoughts till he pushed the hand away aggressively. He subconsciously pulled himself tighter, turning his face deeper into the bed. "If you find such a man send him my way and I'll consider it," Raidou bit out, his shoulders hunching to protect himself.

"Raidou," Tonbo purred, sliding in closer to the hulking frame, both his hands moving onto the scarred skin. He knew that Radiou wanted this, he just had to do a little convincing. Sliding under the covers he pressed his body against Raidou's, his covered cock pressing into the grove of the fleshy ass. "I think you want this. I think you want to get fucked and more to the point I think you want me to be the one to fuck you. Remember how you called out to me earlier and then the way you pressed back into me when I was putting the condom on you? You know you can trust me and you know you can stop me if that's what you want, but I think you want me to make you feel amazing." He nuzzled Raidou's neck, his cock thickening at the smells of the other people that hung to the older man's skin. Rolling his hips forward he moaned and smirked as Raidou's body gave a great shudder. "Do you like that, Rai? Does that feel good, my cock against your ass? Do you want me inside you?"

Raidou's body pressed against the firm solid form of Tonbo, the bald man maybe shorter than him but he was solidly built and the hard body felt good pressing against him. The muscles of his chest pressing against the planes of his back, the defined strong arms wrapped around him, even the weight of the man as he leaned against him caused his blood to rush through his body and pound in his ears... and other more needy places. He tried to hold it in but his body shuddered with the roll of Tonbo's hips and he let out a moan as lips brushed against his neck. _'It's so different from Kakashi. In every way it's different. Maybe...?'_ Hips rolled a cloth covered, thick cock against his ass again and he couldn't help but press back. Then in a released breath slipped a single word, "Yes."

It took all of the bald man's restraint to stifle his moan of desire as he let his hand clasp around the huge member, stroking it a couple of times and making the older man moan in pleasure. "Mm-mm, fuck Rai. You sound so hot when you're enjoying yourself." He awkwardly undid his pants with his other hand, not wanting to stop pleasuring Raidou. Finally, when they were undone, he wiggled out of them and pressed his naked front against Raidou's back side, chest to back, cock to ass. "Ahhhh shit. Damn Rai, you feel so good against me." His lips trailed up the muscular shoulder blades before he lightly nipped at the thick, scarred neck, his tongue moving to sooth the skin immediately. He didn't want this to be anything cheap or rough, even though that's what he'd used to get Raidou to agree. He wanted Raidou to enjoy every minute of this and he wouldn't risk doing something that would turn his superior off.

Raidou felt a strange pull in his chest, like something was wrong with what they were doing. He ground back harder into Tonbo. _'He must feel it too. Why isn't he fucking me? I should be face down and getting slammed by now. Isn't that what he wants from me? Control over a large person.'_ Rai's mind was humming with worried, fearful thoughts, something he wasn't used to, it was making him impatient. "What the fuck, Tonbo?! I though you were going to fuck me!" Raidou rolled more onto his front moving into position to be fucked at least the only position he had ever been fucked in, face down ass up, whether on a bed or over a table or chair, it was always face down ass up. He knelt on his bed with his ass up in the air positioned and ready for Tonbo. Face pressed against the sheet he held tight in his hands. He wanted to forget about Izumo, he wanted to feel something different even if it was just a different kind of hurt or shame.

Sighing, Tonbo ran his hands over the older man's ass. _'Who did this to you, Rai?'_ he asked internally even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. "Uh uh, Raidou. On your back. I want to be able to see you." His hands pressed against the broad hips, making the scarred body turn. Those dark brown eyes looked up at him with uncertainty, almost confusion and Tonbo almost shook his head. That was a look a man like Raidou should never wear. Grabbing a spare pillow he rested it under the older man's tailbone and snagged the tube of lube from his discarded pants before spreading the thick, muscular legs and gazing down at the exposed body with unbridled lust. "Fuck, that's beautiful," he whispered as he absentmindedly slicked his fingers. He bent his back and nuzzled the bandages that were covering the scarred stomach and thigh before kissing his way up the soft skin on the inside of the burnt leg. His fingers rubbed against the man's puckered entrance as his tongue began to lick at the massive member in front of his face. The taste and smell of sex made him harden even further. He pushed his thoughts away from his own dripping cock and focused on the one under his tongue, laving it with attention. His finger pressed into the tight, hot hole as his lips finally closed around the head of the fat member.

Raidou clenched his eyes shut and gripped the sheets again. It was hard to relax when he felt so vulnerable to someone. He had never been touched like this before, not when it was him who was going to get fucked. He had done this to others but had never had it done to him like this. It made him nervous, and that made him angry. Though, it did feel really good. He cracked his eyes open and looked at the man touching him, the bald head darkened by slight stubble, gentle closed eyes behind thick rimmed glasses; this was his friend. Someone who had trusted him many number of times with his own body, someone who always spoke kindly to him; an intelligent man and a good soldier. _'It's just sex, Rai'_ he started to convince himself. _'You don't think less of him for bottoming for you. He is not the type to think less of you for it. He wants to make you feel good, wants to pleasure you. Relax, enjoy, there is a first time for everything. Besides, if he does turn out to be a dick about it, it's not like he could be worse than Kakashi.'_ The thought of that name made him angry but he pushed it away. This wasn't Kakashi, this was Tonbo; he was nothing like Kakashi. Raidou relaxed his body into the bed releasing the sheets from his hands. He let the feel of Tonbo's touch and the drugs still in his system take him away from this hell in the desert. Quiet moans and heavy breaths relayed his pleasure, while his hand smoothed over the rough surface of his friends skull in thanks.

Tonbo moaned around the turgid flesh between his lips as he finally started to get a positive reaction from his friend. _'That's it, Rai. Let me make you feel good. Forget every thing else right now and just enjoy.'_ He slowly eased a second finger into the tight passage as he lowered his head and swallowed around the thick, throbbing flesh. _'Yes!'_ He smirked a little as Raidou threw back his head and arched into him, the hard member pushing further into his throat. Wanting to loosen the man's inhibitions a little more, he crooked his fingers and pressed them against the older man's prostate with practiced perfection. A low shout of pleasure tore into the air and Tonbo pulled off the huge cock to smile up at his friend. "You taste fucking amazing, Rai. You taste exactly like a man should. Mmm, fuck!" He dove back down onto the throbbing meat with new enthusiasm, adoring every sound that he pulled from the broad chest and arched throat above him. He now had three fingers buried in Raidou's body and it was a good thing because as much as he wanted the scarred man to feel pleasure, his own balls were turning blue with anticipation.

"And how's that Tonbo? How should a man taste?" Raidou groaned arching his back and pressing himself down hard on the fingers within him wanting more, wanting deeper. It all felt so good; the fingers filling him, the skilled mouth on his cock, it was all stuff he had done before but not at the same time and not in this way. Any mouth on his cock had always been his bottom's, and the only fingers in his ass were Kakashi's and they had always been rough and hard, done with brutality not care and pleasure. Raidou's body flexed and arched and pressed into and upon Tonbo; where ever he could feel the heat of the other man's flesh. There wasn't enough; he couldn't feel enough of the other man. He wanted his weight, his body, as much flesh as he could, against him. Raidou's hand on the top of Tonbo's head slid down to the man's jaw. Rai gave a slight tug forward to suggest Tonbo move up but as the lips pulled off his cock he wasn't sure. It felt so good and he immediately missed the suction and warmth, but as he looked down at those strong firm lips then to the dark intelligent eyes he knew he wanted the touch more than the suck. He led the man up till he was able to capture Tonbo's lips with his own. The large hand on the strong jaw moved to the back of the thick neck, pressing them closer, deepening the kiss as his other hand ran over Tonbo's well built body.

Diving into the kiss, the bald lieutenant shoved his tongue into his superior's mouth, his lips and tongue were rough while his free hand gently smoothed over the man's rippling muscles. Carding his fingers into Raidou's hair, he wrenched the scarred head back and sunk his teeth into the thick cords of Raidou's neck. His tongue following to sooth the abused skin immediately afterward. Feeling the older man tense, he removed his fingers from the hot passage, earning a groan of loss from below him, and let the fingers of each hand trace up the wide flanks, lingering on the uneven scars. "Strength, Rai. You taste like strength. Sweat and dirt and blood, everything you've accomplished and everything you've given... it's in your blood, your skin, your spit, your cum. It tastes so good." He captured the other's lips again, softer this time, pouring his deep respect for the lieutenant into the kiss. One of his hands gripped the scarred side of Raidou's face as he slicked his dripping cock, gripping both it and Raidou's together, pumping them a few times, reveling in the heat pouring off Raidou's massive member and how good it felt pressed against his. His tongue didn't battle for dominance this time, just moved slowly and sensually against the older man's oral muscle.

"Oh fuck," Raidou moaned into Tonbo's mouth. He stayed with the pace Tonbo was setting; he liked it, it felt so very good to have a man above him like this not controlling him but being in control. He wasn't the one deciding what happened but he felt that he could lead it to how ever he wanted. His body was being touched and gently manipulated but he didn't feel like he was being controlled or forced. All this brought a strong feeling of freedom that was not familiar to him, it drove his senses higher causing each touch, each press against him to be more than pleasurable. "Tonbo, you feel so good. Touch me more, I want to feel more of you." Raidou's husky voice rumbled against the bald man's chest. Raidou's hands were everywhere, moving slow and firm, feeling each muscle they passed over, following the smooth, strong arch of Tonbo's spine; calloused fingers spreading over firm flexing buttocks, pressing them closer together. "I want you inside of me Tonbo, I want your cock to fill me." The scarred lieutenant growled before pressing their lips back together.

"Mmmmm." The moan was all the bald man could manage. Not at any point during the orgy had he been this turned on. Not even watching the pets play together was as hot as this. Lining himself up with the stretched entrance, he slowly rocked his hips forward. His hand left his cock to grip the broad shoulders tightly as waves of pleasure crashed over him as he pushed into the hot body. "Oh fuck, Rai. Nnngh." His eyes closed in pleasure as the tightness and the warmth wrapped around his cock. He slid in half way before opening them to stare down at Raidou's flushed face; panting and doing his damnedest to keep from hilting himself and possibly hurting his superior.

_'Oh fuck, OH FUCK, it's moving so slow!'_ Rai's mind was screaming in pleasure, he wanted to be fucked but this was so... so... amazing. He panted hard as his fingers dug into Tonbo's shoulders, his back arching so their chests were firmly pressed together, his head tilted way back to try and get more air, the fire in his blood seemed to be stealing all his oxygen. He tightened his body around the slow moving cock wanting to bring as much pleasure to Tonbo as he was bringing to him. There was nothing cruel or violent or even mocking in this; it was all for pleasure, a shared pleasure and he was determined to absorb every moment to his fullest. He didn't imagine he would get something like this again.

Inch by inch Tonbo slowly eased into the tight body, almost indiscernible praises spilling from his lips with his ragged breath as he hilted himself. Leaning down he pressed his lips against the side of Raidou's face and pushed himself in even farther. "Let me know when you're ready," he whispered into Raidou's ear. He would wait as long as he had to because he wouldn't move before the scarred man was ready, but his control was fading. He wanted to fuck this man so badly that his whole body was shaking in anticipation. His breathing was labored and getting more so as the spasming passage massaged his cock, but his lower half remained perfectly still as he licked and sucked Raidou's neck and jaw. Even though this had nothing to do with love he wanted this to be gentle. He knew how Raidou saw himself and this was a rare and amazing experience to show him other wise, he refused to blow it. Forcing his thoughts to stay with his hands and mouth he focused on relaxing the massive, muscular body, teasing, tickling, and massaging whatever he could reach to help Raidou adjust. More than once it felt like Raidou was urging him on but the tightness of the passage told him that it wasn't time yet. Patience was a virtue, or so they say.

Raidou flexed and released his muscles many times, his body trying to draw the cock deeper; they always returned to their tight clenching as he waited. He waited for Tonbo to take the sign that he was ready, did he have to say it out loud? His ass loosened and pulled in tight again inviting Tonbo to fuck him hard, he was tightened up for him just like Kakashi usually demanded. _'Tighten the fuck UP Namiashi you fuck loose whore. What do you do sleep with a baseball bat up your ass to keep it this loose?'_ Kakashi's mocking words ripped though his mind he tightened his ass hard, his body was stiff and still.

Tonbo was gritting his teeth now, his ball aching at the excruciation of having to wait. "Please relax for me, Rai. I want to fuck you so bad... but I can go if you don't want this." His hips shifted just the tiniest bit and he moaned loudly, at the feeling of the strong muscles gripping him. "Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. Do you want me to just suck you off again?" His words were slightly garbled by his panting but he forced himself not to move again. _'Please relax. Please, please, please!'_

"Just Fuck Me already! What else do I have to do to be ready for you?" Raidou snapped. "I'm as tight as I can be. I can't relax my body much more and still keep tight. JUST FUCK ME." Raidou was getting pissed now. _'Ready... relaxed... what the fuck does he want from me?'_ He was about 30 seconds from throwing Tonbo off him and chucking him out the door if he didn't do something. He gritted his teeth and bared down as much as he could while relaxing his upper body.

"Jesus Christ, Rai!!!" Tonbo tossed his head back and closed his eyes. _'What the hell does he mean by that? Tight as he can be?'_ Realization filtered through his lust fogged brain and he cupped Raidou's face with one hand and stroked the muscular flesh of Raidou's glutes with the other. "You don't have to try to squeeze my cock off, Rai. It will feel so much better for you if you stop clenching. I'm going to enjoy this no matter what; I want you to enjoy this too." He dropped his forehead to the scarred chest and tried to regain a little more composure. "You're with me, not him. I don't want to hurt or tear you. I don't want you to feel degraded, I want you to love every second of this. Please relax for me because I won't move until you do."

Raidou released his muscles with a frustrated sigh. He let his body just relax into the bed. He had never had anyone but that bastard fuck him; he didn't know how to bottom for anyone but Kakashi. Most of the time he hated getting fucked by Kakashi but he got enough enjoyment out of it to know he enjoyed anal sex. But he wasn't a uke he didn't know what Tonbo wanted. He tossed an arm over his eyes. "No cock has been in my ass but his. I don't know what to do or how you want me to act?" Raidou's voice was hoarse with strain. Everything had been going so well, everything had felt so good, so amazing and fresh but this was awkward and frustrating; he was almost wishing Tonbo had just fucked him like he was used to.

Sighing, Tonbo nuzzled his way up Raidou's neck so he could purr in the man's ear. "You've fucked a lot of guys, Rai. How do you want them to act? Do you demand they tighten themselves up so that your fat cock tears them apart or do you take your time to stretch them and give them time to relax so they can enjoy it? I know I'm not as big as you but tightened up like that even I might tear you. Don't worry about what to do or how to act. I'm begging you to relax your ass so I can fucking move before my balls turn blue, the rest will come." His dark eyes watched Raidou take and release a deep breath, his body loosening some with the exhale. Jumping on the opportunity he executed a shallow thrust, pulling out of the hot body an inch before sliding back in. He groaned and stopped again when Raidou tensed back up, chewing his lip as he waited.

_'FUCK'_ Raidou screamed in his head when his body tightened again as soon as Tonbo moved, Kakashi had him so well trained. He clenched his eyes shut and wrapped his hands around the bald lieutenants biceps. "Kiss me," Raidou said in a low voice. "Make me forget what he's done to me. Make it so different from him that I can't associate it with him." Raidou breathed long and slow relaxing his body fully again. "He's fucked me up Tonbo but it's the only thing I know. I want to be free of him... but I have..." Rai opened his eyes and smashed his mouth to the surprised dark eyed man's "For one night give me something else."

"Gladly." Crushing their mouths together in a fiery kiss which softened after a few seconds, Tonbo gripped the coppery hair and gently massaged the man's scalp as they kissed. Almost immediately the man relaxed just like Tonbo had expected he would. When he felt the taught muscles loosen he performed another shallow thrust, moaning into Raidou's open mouth at how amazing the man felt. He just kept that rhythm of thrusting and pausing until Raidou got the message and finally forced his ass to relax. Pulling out further this time, Tonbo pushed back in very slowly, pausing only for a second when the larger body tensed, but this time it was from pleasure and not from Kakashi's conditioning. "Mmmmmmm, fuck yeah. Doesn't that feel good? You feel so amazing around me. You're still so tight that you don't have to squeeze me to feel amazing," he breathed against Raidou's lips. Maybe it was the fact that this was Raidou that made this so exhilarating, that at any moment the older man could pound him into a coma. But that didn't seem right. No, it was because this was something special for his superior, something he hadn't had before. And he'd been trusted to give it to him. Withdrawing again in the same painfully slow pace he pushed back in, making sure to find his friend's prostate as he moved.

"Aahh fuck," Raidou moaned as his prostate was struck "There. Oh fuck, right there." He pressed his body into Tonbo's thick stocky body, gods it felt so good; his words, his touch, and his movements were all bringing the scarred officer into a type of ecstasy he had never experienced before. He grunted and groaned in pleasure letting himself be free with what Tonbo was doing to him, it was one night and he was sure it would be the only. Tonbo was one of the few people he trusted. The man's intelligence and insight had allowed them to build a relationship of trust. He let his whole body relax against the bed his legs spreading wide, bouncing with Tonbo's slow thrusts. The only muscles he kept tight were the ones he was using to roll his hips to met Tonbo's, deepening his pleasure.

They rocked back and forth like that for several minutes but neither of them were going to last long. Raidou was completely lost to the sensations and Tonbo had been fighting off his orgasm since before he'd entered his superior's body. Feeling he couldn't hold off any longer, Tonbo wrapped his hand around Raidou's massive, neglected erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Gritting his teeth as the tight passage squeezed around him, the bald man increased his thrusts in both speed and depth, pounding into the large body with abandon. Raidou was wailing in delight as his prostate was hammered, begging Tonbo never to stop as his cum splattered up between them.

"Oh, Jesus, Raaiii!" Finally, knowing Raidou was satisfied, Tonbo submitted to his body's desire for release. His body shook as he pumped string after string of hot cum into the hulking body. Collapsing down onto the puddle of cum on his fuck buddy's chest, he tried to regain his breath and judging from the way the ribcage beneath him was moving, Raidou was trying to do the same. When his body had finally relaxed enough, he hopped up and grabbed a towel; wetting one of the ends in the shower before moving back to the bed. Raidou almost looked surprised to see him and he furrowed his brows in confusion and cocked his head to the side at the lieutenant. _'He expected me to just leave! He expected me to use him and run.'_ Very gently he wiped the semen from the chest and thighs, earning a small moan when he passed the damp, terry fabric over the well fucked hole.

As Raidou watched in startled surprise as Tonbo didn't leave didn't berate him for being a whore, but tenderly cleaned Raidou's used body; running a caressing hand along his side and leg as the other hand moved the towel to clean. He was very glad in that moment that it was Tonbo he had showed his weakness to and that the quiet knowing man hadn't taken cruel advantage of that. Sure he had realized what he could have with a bit of work and done so but it was not in a cruel way and Rai could tell in those dark eyes behind thick glass that Tonbo had done this as much for Rai as for himself. Raidou sat up with a bit of a gasp when the now slightly wet Bandages on his stomach stuck to his burn. He stopped Tonbo's cleaning hand and used it to pull the man closer. "Thank you," his voice no more than a hoarse whisper against the desert chapped lips of his bald friend.

"No, thank you. That was amazing. I know this was strange for you but I'm glad you came around. Tomorrow you can pretend it didn't happen and I'll never bring it up again but if you ever want that again from me, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Tonbo looked down at Raidou's face which was riddled with conflict. Like he didn't know how to deal with this after sex emotional nonsense. "Do you want me to go, Rai? I can go if you want."

"Uhh..." Raidou hummed as his thought about the question. "You can stay for a while, I've never had anyone want to stay after sex except for Izumo," Raidou's voice trailed off as thoughts of Izumo filled his mind. Did this mean he was over Izumo? _'No!'_ his mind quickly snapped. Was this some sort of betrayal to the small brunet he had claimed to have strong feelings for; wanting the younger man to be his boyfriend and now he was being tender with Tonbo? What did this mean for him and Tonbo? What did this mean for Tonbo? His mind swam with questions and his brows pinched in thought, till finally he let out a frustrated groan and flopped back on this bed. "Please stay I need your insightful mind to clear my head of questions I don't have the experience to answer on my own." It was hard for Raidou to say, but he had shown so much weakness already and knowing Tonbo for who he was -a man who could see deeply through the strongest built wall- there was no sense in trying to hide it when it would be more beneficial to all if he just admitted he needed the help.

Smiling, Tonbo crawled behind Raidou and maneuvered him onto his side so that he could wrap his arms around the scarred body and pull his friend tight to his chest. "It'd be my pleasure." He pressed a tender kiss to the back of Raidou's neck but then held still, only his fingers moving gently along Raidou's arms as the man began to speak.

Genma had quite the bounce in his step as he stepped back into the barracks. There was only half an hour before he was supposed to meet Kakashi and he wanted to clean up a bit. _'Probably should have a shower,'_ he thought as he gave himself a quick smell check but there just wasn't time. Instead he grabbed his deodorant out of his locker and applied it as he glanced around the room. Spotting Tenzou up on his bunk, he smiled and started pulling out clean clothes. "Hey, Lieutenant. What's the word?"

"I've been given a platoon of whores and sluts," he grumbled as he turned away from Genma to stare at the tan ceiling. "You sound chipper; you must be heading out to spread your legs and ass for the Captain again."

Genma chuckled as he stepped out of his dirty pants and pulled on his only other pair of jeans, his nice ones with the dark wash that made his ass look like a masterpiece. "Can't deny and won't disagree with you, sir, for the most part anyway. That would be cheeky of me." Genma shot Tenzou a rather cheeky grin to accompany his comment but it quickly faded as he saw that the older man wasn't looking at him, just staring up at the ceiling with absolutely no expression on his face. "Uh... Sir? Is something wrong?" He asked as he looked up from trying to choose between two sexy button down shirts.

Tenzou glanced back at Genma for a moment to see him trying to find the best clothes to drop to the Captain's floor; he shook his head and looked back to the ceiling. "Is that all your little group of friends think about? 'When am I getting fucked next?'" He made a disgusted sound in his throat, he wasn't normally this put off by sexually open people but it just seemed like they were rubbing it in his face that they fucked all the time and whoever they wanted without thought. It was stupid and wrong and had no place in the Army.

Shocked by the bitterness in Tenzou's voice, Genma tossed the blue shirt back in the trunk and pulled the wine coloured silk shirt over his shoulders. "Well, as far as I'm concerned when at war the only good things to think about in your off time are food, sleep and who you're sleeping with." When he didn't get even a chuckle from the reserved man he tried a different tactic. "Hey, if that's jealousy I'm hearing you should go find 'Ruka. I can't promise he'd put out but you both could do with a little less tension. I didn't see him when I left the mess but he's probably still there."

"Oh, he would put out," Tenzou snapped then glared hard at the ceiling while his fists clenched. "He was practically begging to be fucked. Somehow I thought he had better morals then the rest of the sluts in this platoon." God, how were these bitter hurtful words coming from him? He didn't want to feel them or think them, but he was and he didn't seem able to not say them. "Your group will fit in well in this camp. I'll let the others know I know some easy and willing party favors for the next Lieutenant orgy." Tenzou looked back over his shoulder with a sharp judgmental glare, "Four of them." There was a wavering in his anger at the shocked and offended look in the friendly Sergeant's face; he turned back quickly to resume his glaring contest with the cloth ceiling.

The shocked hazel eyes narrowed fiercely and Genma struggled to keep his voice even. "Feel free to say what you want about me but you watch what you fucking say about my friends. Kotetsu and Izumo are only sluts for each other. Aside from Lieutenant Namiashi I don't think either of them has slept with another person. And Iruka... don't you ever call him a slut again!" His control wavered as he clenched his fists, his arms shaking with rage at anyone talking that way about the sweet, little brunet. "Now tell me what the hell you're talking about before I get seriously pissed. What happened? I thought you two were hitting it off?"

Tenzou rolled off the bed and took the few long strides to be nose to nose with Genma. "Was that a threat Sergeant?" his voice a deep growl from his gut. "You had better rethink how you chose to talk to me."

"And you better rethink how you talk about my best friend, one of the few people in this hormonal camp who won't bend over for just anyone!" Genma hissed through clenched teeth. His hands were still sore enough that he really didn't want another punishment but this wasn't during an exercise, this was two men talking in their barracks about a subject that seemed to be sore more often than not. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened or should I just go find 'Ruka and ask him?" _'You know, for someone who's generally a good guy, he sure has a hot temper.'_

"He was grinding himself against me all day. I keep telling him it isn't right for us to be so close at this stage of our relationship then tonight we had a very good talk and I made it very clear how I would see a relationship with him going and when I thought I finally got it through to him and we agreed on it, the only thing he could think of was when I was going to fuck him. He is so willing to spread his legs..." he couldn't even finish his sentence he was so pissed off. "He's not looking for a man in his life he's looking for a dick." He snapped in Genma's face.

Genma's fists twitched at his sides and it took all his restraint not to deck the lieutenant. His knuckles cracked under his tight grips and he looked Tenzou in the eye. "You are so wrong. He likes you which is probably why he was acting that way. Did he ask you to sleep with him or did he ask you when you would have sex?" A flash of hesitation crossed the navy eyes and Genma nodded knowingly. "He was actually asking you that. He's never had a relationship before and doesn't know what to expect. You should have just made up a time line, and adjusted it as you went." Sighing and understanding how easily that could be misunderstood Genma stepped back so they weren't chest to chest and dug around in his foot locker for his hair brush. "Just tell me exactly what you said to him."

Tenzou used everything he had to shove his anger aside, maybe he had looked at it wrong, _'Maybe Genma could be right and I misunderstood, but I didn't misunderstand the way he rubbed against me, what exactly did we say to each other?'_ "I told him I wanted to take things slow, that I hadn't had many relationships so I wasn't very good at them. That I didn't want to rush with him and ruin things. I said that if we agree to this we would be a couple, meaning we don't go with others and we are working to bring ourselves closer together. That I didn't want to be a regret in his life." The corner of Tenzou's lips turned up at that. He wanted to be happy and he had wanted Iruka to be happy with that. "He said, 'Me neither.' Then proceeded to ask, 'So, when do we get to have sex?' I was completely offended and shocked that after that his mind was only on sex."

Genma let out a light chuckle but then shook his head sadly. "Oh, Kiddo, we're gonna have to have a talk about tact. He wasn't propositioning you. At least I don't think so. As for grinding up against you, which I assume wasn't altogether a terrible experience," Genma arched an eyebrow knowingly but continued before Tenzou could respond. "Well... he's a man. An incredibly sexually repressed man. I know he seems perfect most of the time but he's human just like the rest of us. Now what did you say after he said that?" Genma pulled the brush through his hair, trying to think of what he was going to have to do to fix this. _'Gods, I love Iruka, but he's a lot of work sometimes.'_

"I was very upset and what I said to him might have been harsh but it was how I felt. He's suppose to be my boyfriend now so I don't want to hide my true feelings from him; make him think things are ok when they aren't," Tenzou tried to put conviction in his voice. "I asked if that was all this meant to him, if that was why he wanted to be my boyfriend was to have sex. Then I told him if that was what he was looking for he had the wrong guy. He continued to sputter about no and yes and well, he has been having urges and someone told him he should have sex with someone," Tenzou growled. "He basically admitted that sex was his prime motive. I was very angry so I sort of really snapped at him." He felt guilty but he was so hurt and mad at Iruka's actions. "I said 'A relationship is not supposed to be about sex Iruka. It is about caring for each other then when two people really care about each other they make love... have sex. If you are looking for a quick way to get laid you are looking at the wrong person. I don't play that way. I'm not having sex with you, just 'cause you got your horn on. Go jerk off or something, Iruka, it's a lot safer.' I could tell that it hurt him but I was so mad and angry and considering his past... you know, fuck that! I don't even really know about his past 'cause he hasn't told me yet. And I certainly don't blame him for that, he needs to trust me and know me before he could share that with me; and if he can't share something like that with me why would he think it would be ok to share his body with me. It is just wrong!" Tenzou's voice had risen in volume with his rant.

Genma, who had long since stopped brushing his hair and was gripping the bridge of his nose and shaking his head in exasperation looked up and stared at Tenzou in a way that chilled the older man's blood with apprehension. "Tell me you didn't say that. Tell me you didn't tell him to go jerk off." Tenzou shrugged and nodded, thinking that was a pretty normal thing for someone who was horny to do, but his jaw dropped as Genma jumped to his feet and glared with cool hatred, fear and sympathy. "You stupid bastard," was all he whispered before he started to the front of the tent.

"What the fuck is your problem? Everyone jerks off I don't see why you find that part offensive. It seemed like a very reasonable suggestion," Tenzou said in a tone that questioned Genma's sanity, but inside he feared what Genma's reply was.

Stopping just short of the door, Genma peered out to make sure that no one was around to over hear what he was about to say before turning his grim face to Tenzou. "Sir, how often do you have a date with Palmela Handerson?" Tenzou's eyes went wide and his jaw went slack, not expecting such a personal question. "What? Every day? A few times a week? Once a week? My guess is you get off somewhere between fifty to two hundred times a year, being as conservative as you are."

"I don't see what possible relevance..." Tenzou started; incredibly pissed that Genma would even bring something like that up. But he was quickly silenced by a look and Genma's voice as the blond began to speak again.

"When he was eleven Iruka's step father caught him jerking off and beat him within an inch of his life; for no real reason either. Iruka doesn't masturbate. Ever. And he doesn't sleep around. He's tried his hand a couple of times since I've known him but he always ends up getting violently ill. How well do you think you could deal with that kind of sexual frustration?"

"Fuck," Tenzou groaned loudly. He turned and kicked the metal post of the bed, and gave a hiss of pain. "Fuck," he said much quieter. "So, I've said the most offensive thing I could have." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I guess we're even then," he said in a very quiet voice.

"If you really feel that way then you misread him completely and you should stay the fuck away from him," Genma whispered, thoroughly disappointed with both Tenzou and Iruka, but mostly with the lieutenant, who he thought was smart enough and intuitive enough to understand the mass of complexities that made up Iruka. Turning on his heels he left Tenzou there to think about what he'd said. Both those men needed to learn how to be just a little less sensitive. Glancing at his watch he saw he still had fifteen minutes before he had to meet Kakashi so he set off at a light jog to look for Iruka, who was undoubtedly a mess right now.

Ten minutes later he was no closer to finding the brunet and was starting to wonder how pissed Kakashi would be if he was late. He noticed a head of dark brown, almost black hair in front of him and sighed in relief. "Pearl! Hey Neji!" The pale eyes turned to him as he cantered up and grabbed the pale arm. "Have you seen Iruka?"

"Not since I left over an hour ago. He was with you at that point." Sighing, Genma raked a hand through his hair and the white eyes narrowed in concern. "Problem sir?"

"Maybe. Could you help me look for him? Just bring him back to the barracks if you find him and make sure he's okay."

Neji nodded once before heading off in a different direction. He liked Iruka. How could you not? But Iruka's close relationship to Genma gave him pause. They weren't together, though it seemed that way often. In the field Iruka was as adept as the rest of them. He'd proven that in the few days they'd been here. But it wasn't Iruka's medical or even martial skills that had him worried. It was the way that only Genma seemed to hold him together. In fact, it seemed like Genma held a lot of people together, held the group together. He was a smart leader and a damn good soldier. Fun and charismatic. He was a lot of things the pale eyed man wasn't and all in all it intrigued him. What was it exactly that made Sergeant Shiranui so special?

His pondering was halted as he caught sight of Iruka sitting in the sand between two tents, biting his nails and rocking back and forth. _'He looks like such a child. What a difference from seeing him running through rubber bullets to 'save' the men.'_ "Iruka?" The glazed brown eyes turned to him and he knelt down and rested his hand on the top of Iruka's head like he thought Genma might have. The bronze body inched uncertainly forward and he pulled Iruka into his arms, a flash of jealousy pushing through him as he thought about how often Genma held Iruka like this. "Are you okay? Genma and I have been looking for you." When Iruka just nodded and clung onto him a little tighter he pulled them up to their feet and gave Iruka a small squeeze. "He's probably still out looking for you. Why don't you head back to the barracks and I'll go find him so he doesn't spend the whole night out looking for you."

Grinning as he watched his absolute charmer of a boyfriend swing a girl around the dance floor, her shrill squeals of delight the envy of every woman in the tent, Izumo stalked closer and snagged the pale wrist and batted his eyelashes. He grinned even wider when Kotetsu immediately apologized to the woman and the line of furious females who had been waiting their turn to be swung around the room. He dodged several swipes of long nails of the nurses and female soldiers and pulled Kotetsu out of the tent. "Well, it looks like you made some new friends and I've made just as many enemies."

Kotetsu gave a deep chuckle. "Don't worry baby, they'll get over it, when it finally sinks in that it is just dancing and I'm totally Izumo-sexual." Ko pulled Izumo into his arms and dipped him deeply kissing along his stretched neck. "You're the only one I want." He stood them both up again smiling at his love. "So, where we going babe? This is not the way to our tent, you planning to go AWOL with me?" he laughed knowing there was no way his man would endanger them like that.

Izumo grinned wryly and knocked Kotetsu's shoulder before wrapping his arm around the angular hips and pulling him tight to his body again. "Don't worry. I promise to get you home before your mom gets worried." He pressed himself as close to his boyfriend as possible while walking and sighed deeply. "I love you so much, baby. I'll never love anyone else the way that I love you and I pray I'll never have to try. I need you so much, babe. You. Just you. My strong, brave, brilliant Kotetsu." He pulled them to a stop so he could dip his chin and press their mouths together in a perfect, adoring kiss. He'd never risk this again. This was the definition of his existence, he was nothing without Kotetsu and he would never put what they had in jeopardy again.

"We have both made mistakes babe and we have learned from them, as long as we remember that we'll be fine. You are the only person that I have ever loved and that will never change. We are meant to be together." He sealed their lips once more, making it deep and meaningful, asserting his position as dominate male in their pairing.

Izumo's knees nearly buckled at the searing possessive kiss. _'Yes, Baby. I belong to you and you to me. I'm going to bring you so much pleasure tonight it will wipe out the past few days and just leave the years before.'_ "Come on," he whispered breathlessly, tugging on Kotetsu's arm. "We're almost there." He could hear his boyfriend start to ask where they were going again when they climbed to the top of the small dune and the little camp that Izumo had set up came into view. He heard the sharp intake of breath beside him and grinned, relieved that all his hard work had been worthwhile. In the soft sand he'd laid out their blankets and pillows making a perfect little bed for them to make up on. Both their electric lanterns were on either side, covered with their sheets, giving off the softest light, which coupled with the light from the bright, almost full moon, gave the setting an ultra-romantic feel. He'd even snagged some of the snacks from the mess tent which were sitting in bowls beside the blankets. And the crème de la crème was the two t-shirts that were carefully laid out next to one another on the make shift bed. Their two favorite shirts, which now belonged to the other person. And even though it was going to be obscenely small on him, he'd wear the shirt he wore all through junior high and part of high school for Kotetsu, so it would smell like him for when his lover left for the week.

"Holy shit babe, you did all this?" He stared with his mouth open, his eyes looking a bit glassy in the moon light. "It's perfect." He pulled Izumo back into his arms, "Just like you have always been perfect for me" as his lips claimed Izumo's once again he scooped the slim body into his arms and carried him to the blankets. Kneeling he laid his long time lover on the perfect escape bed the black eyed brunet had made for them. "Here we start our journey into forever once again," he said lying down beside his love, lacing his fingers in his silky hair while staring deep into those black pools.

Izumo whimpered and clung to Kotetsu, not ever wanting to let go. "I love you so much. Oh Ko..." Forever. The word had sent the most delicious shivers down his spine. 'Forever' used to scare him but not anymore. No, with Kotetsu above him like this, those loving black eyes boring down into his, forever would never scare him again. He pulled the spiky haired head down to his, devouring his mouth as his hands shifted from desperate, frenzied grabs to slow, massage like strokes along the muscular back, and back to frenzied again.

Kotetsu pulled Izumo's shirt up and over his head, grabbing the tee shirt that Izu must have found under his pillow when he grabbed their blankets, he pulled it over Izumo's head, kissing him deeply. He leaned back and pulled off his own shirt, "I want it to smell so strongly that it will seem like you are with me the whole week I'm away." He pulled on his old shirt that Izumo had set out for him. "I want you to feel me beside you at night when you close your eyes. I'm always with you even when I'm a 1000 miles away, you know that right?" Kotetsu stroked his fingers gently over Izumo's cheek.

For a moment Izumo wanted to cry and nuzzle into the soft touch, but when he opened his eyes and saw his devastatingly handsome boyfriend smiling down at him, also sporting a way too tight shirt, he grinned and pulled Kotetsu beneath him before sitting up and flexing the muscles of his chest and arms in the thin jersey fabric. "Shirts I can live with but if we're wearing shirts this is a no pants party." He undid his own pants and wiggled out of them then he pulled down Kotetsu's pants and underwear at the same time. His mouth began to water as the pale skin was exposed to him and he began to kiss and nip his way up the white thighs towards his sweet destination which was already hard and dripping in anticipation. He let his tongue flick across the tip, taking the salty treat that lay there into his mouth before moving his mouth away and teasing the shaft and balls with just the occasional lick or kiss, paying most of his attention to the angular hips.

"Oh fuck Izu, baby don't tease me, I'll end up blowing my load in your eye if you keep it up," Kotetsu chuckled and laced his fingers into Izumo's hair stroking it back from the brunet's face so he could better see that teasing mouth. He watched a bit longer as Izumo continued to nip at his hips but he only flicked his cock head as he passed over to the other side. His knees went weak at the seductive way Izumo worked his mouth. "Baby... oh shit," he moaned loudly. "Baby, we need to lay down before my legs give out, you are so good at this it is hard to stay standing on jelly knees," Kotetsu groaned tightening his grip in Izumo's hair just a little.

The younger man backed off just enough to let Kotetsu lay down before latching his mouth back onto the pale hip, teasing his lover for a moment. Then he took the hard flesh into his mouth and hummed in contentment around the velvety skin, savoring the taste. He started slow, with soft pressure, coating the length with saliva as he massaged the soft tip with his tongue. Glancing up from under his bangs, as his lover started to moan and buck, he started taking more of the heated flesh into his mouth until the whole length was engulfed. When Kotetsu bucked again he swallowed hard making the sexy short body arch in delight. The suction of his mouth lessened until he was only sucking on the flared head, when suddenly he hollowed his cheeks and sucked his lover to the hilt again, massaging the sensitive skin with his throat and tongue. He could hear Kotetsu telling him to stop because he was close but he only dove back down with more enthusiasm. This was just making up for lost time. He was going to make Kotetsu cum so many times the already tightening balls would be devoid of sperm for the entire week Kotetsu was away. Pale fingers gently stroked the tightening sack, rolling it carefully as he expertly worked his lover's cock. Izumo was so hungry to taste his lover again. He couldn't wait to feel that hot essence inside him, his mouth, his ass...

"Mmmmm" The thought alone made him suck harder, swallowing his lover deep into his throat as Kotetsu's body tensed.

"Aaaaah! God! IZUMO!!!" That sweet taste filled his mouth and Izumo took it all in hungrily, pulling back just enough to catch the last couple streams in his mouth. He grinned up at his lover who was panting, trying to catch his breath before licking at the softening flesh making his lover shudder at the excess stimulation. He worked his lips slowly, tempting the flesh back to hardness. Soon the wet member was throbbing and twitching again and he wrapped his lips around the head.

"Oh Christ!" Kotetsu groaned as Izumo deepthroated him in a single move. "How long are you planning to stay down there babe?"

Izumo pulled back but didn't remove his lips completely, laying a sloppy kiss to the sensitive tip. "As long as you let me," he whispered before devouring his lover's cock again. He wanted more. He wanted to feel his lover cum again and again. It wasn't an apology, they were past that, it was what Kotetsu deserved for just being Kotetsu.

"Oh fuck babe, you treat me so good," Kotetsu laced his faces through Izumo's hair. "You scared me so bad, love; I thought I'd lost you. One moment you were mine then the next second you were being taken from me. My heart can't take it babe, I never want to feel I'm losing you again." Kotetsu released Izumo's hair and leaned back on his elbows. His head lulling back, he panted and moaned as his lover worked him toward another orgasm. "Oh babe, so good, fuck. You are so good at sucking my cock, ohh." He moaned and praised, his voice becoming hoarse in the dry desert air.

Izumo smiled as his lover spilled his seed in his mouth and throat again, moaning around the flesh and sending vibrations up the spent cock causing Kotetsu shriek and pump a few more mouthfuls of cum into him. He started to lap at the spent member again but a great tremor racked the short body and Kotetsu urged him upwards.

"No more babe, I can't take anymore right now."

Smiling Izumo crawled up the muscular chest, his lips pulled into a smile but he was trying to blink back tears. It pained him to think about how much he'd hurt Kotetsu. He let his lover pull his face down for a kiss but that made it impossible to hold back the liquid in his eyes. Hot drops of saline fell from the dark orbs onto Kotetsu's cheeks. Izumo tried to just focus on the here and now but memories of Kotetsu in the stocks were plaguing his mind. He pressed their lips together hungrily, not ever wanting to lose a chance to show his lover just how much he loved him, but his tears just kept on falling and soon Kotetsu was easing his face away, a look of deep concern on the handsome features.

"I love you too babe. I always will." He kissed the younger man's lips again lightly, "We'll be ok now; don't worry. I have you now, you are mine again; but most importantly I got you back before you got hurt. Babe, I would have died if you had of been hurt by that monster." Another light kiss and he pulled Izumo down into a crushing hug. "Forever babe, we belong together forever."

In his head he knew that Raidou wasn't a monster and would NEVER intentionally hurt him. It made him a little defensive that Kotetsu thought so little of his ability to read people, but this wasn't the right time for that argument. The mental image of Raidou shooting Kotetsu several times flashed through his head and he clutched his lover, afraid to lose him again, only permanently. But his love had said forever and that was exactly what he'd needed to hear, but he didn't know how to say thanks for those words so he said the only thing that was on the tip of his tongue. "I'M SORRY!" Now he was sobbing and holding onto Kotetsu so hard that his grip was sure to bruise. "I'm so sorry!" He choked out between laboured breaths. "I love you so much. It will never happen again. I'll die without you, Ko. You're the only thing that makes my life worth living!"

"Shhh Babe," Kotetsu soothed. His lover's tears tore at his heart but healed the hurt there as well. Hearing those sobbed words let his heart truly believe in them, that his Izumo was sorry and did love him and that from now on he was his and only his. "Shh babe, it's okay now. We leave it behind, right? You are going to stay away from the lieutenant and stay safe, and I will love you forever just like I always have." Kotetsu rolled them over so he was above his younger lover and between his strong legs, running his hands under the soft fabric of his tee shirt. He pulled the shirt up enough to show where that sexy treasure trail started at his lover's belly button. He slid himself down so his face was over that sweet little dent in Izumo's well formed stomach. He slid his hands up to tease nubbed nipples at the same time his tongue dove into that belly button fucking it like he would soon be doing to his ass.

"Oooh, Ko! Mmm, baby, I need you so much. Please don't ever... ah... stop touching me." Izumo's fingers curled into his lover's spiky hair, his breath pouring out of him in pants from his full soft lips. He was forgiven. His kind, strong, patient lover had forgiven his trespass and still loved him. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." His mantra choked off as Kotetsu's tongue moved lower, teasing his hip bones and the inside of his thigh. His back arched involuntarily as he searched to get more attention on his straining member. It wasn't long before he was sobbing again, desperate for his lover to stop teasing. The attention to the inside of his thigh was driving him crazy; it's so close to his ass and his cock but not close enough to get him off. "Aaahhhunngh. Ko Pu-leeeeeze." His words were almost indiscernible as he writhed on the blanket. Tears of want were streaming down his cheeks now and he just wanted his lover inside him, holding him as they made love.

"Ohh babe, you are so needy," Kotetsu teased. As he moved up, he nibbled his way over Izumo's cock causing the younger man to buck and writhe beneath him. "Babe you need to calm yourself again or you'll explode before I can even get my cock in you. So deep in you, stretching you, filling you, bring you pleasure from deep inside." Kotetsu's words were purred against Izumo's hot skin his breath puffing against the leaking head of the brunet's cock. Kotetsu's tongue twisted around and collected the spilt precum, giving a deep vibrating moan as the flavor filled his mouth. "You taste so good babe, maybe I should just suck you off. Hmm you don't really want my cock pushing at your insides do you?" Kotetsu looked up with a wicked smirk on his lips.

Gripping the sheets, Izumo let out a wail of despair at the thought. "Oh baby, please no! I need you inside me. Please make love to me. Please! I'll calm down, just please tell me you'll make love to me." He let his shoulders relax and struggled to calm his respiration as he looked down at his love's teasing face. "Please don't tease me about that, babe. I really do think I'd wither and die without you, especially tonight. Your mouth always feels amazing but I want to feel you against me. I want you inside me tonight, babe." His voice had evened as he looked into Kotetsu's black eyes, the tease and mischief disappearing from them as he implored with the older man to satisfy his desperate need.

Kotetsu pressed his lips to the center of Izumo's chest, his reply was more a purr than words, "Babe, I'll make love to you forever if you give me the chance." He kissed the rest of the way up Izumo's chest, nipping gently on the pale skin, careful not to leave marks. Izumo had made some mistakes -so had he- but Izu was not a whore and he wouldn't leave him looking like one. He pressed his lips to the rushing pulse point in the stretched neck holding them there absorbing the rhythm of his love. "Marry me, Izu." The words in a breath that tickled from throat to earlobe, "Let me love you for as long as I live. Promise that it is us forever." Kotetsu pressed his weight against Izumo wanting as much of the younger man to be touching him as he could have. His cock pressed and rubbed against Izumo's balls and taint but he didn't even feel it; he was lost in the deep black pools of Izumo's eyes hoping that Izumo's reply would calm the hammering in his chest or even better increase it with hope, love and excitement rather then the fear that fueled it now.

His hands covered his face to hide his tears as Izumo dissolved into sobs. This had been unexpected to say the least. Yesterday, he didn't know if Kotetsu would ever forgive him, thought they'd never be together again and now Kotetsu was asking him to spend the rest of their lives together. And Izumo knew that it would be the rest of their lives. They'd talked about marriage before, not like this, but about the subject and Kotetsu had always said that he'd want it to be forever, that he'd never want to get a divorce. Drawing a deep breath into his lungs he peaked through his fingers at his lover who looked so apprehensive. _'Why does he looks so scared and sad?'_ Scared and sad were pretty much understatements, Kotetsu looked terrified and depressed, not to mention blue as it seemed he was holding his breath in waiting. Izumo grinned when he realized that he hadn't responded. His arms reached up and pulled Kotetsu's head down to his, mashing their lips together. "Yes, baby. Oh gods, yes." He started peppering his love's face with soft kisses. "A thousand times yes, love. Nothing would make me happier than to be yours forever."

Kotetsu gasped drawing in a relieved breath, for a moment he wanted to scold Izumo for scaring him but he wasn't going to ruin the moment for something so silly. The answer was yes Izumo would be his forever. "Babe, I love you so much. I don't ever want to think of my life without you in it." Kotetsu kissed back trying to catch Izumo's wandering lips. It wasn't till the third try that they sealed together in a passionate embrace. Kotetsu's cock head pressed against Izumo's entrance wanting to make love to him to complete the moment with a most intimate act. As his lips and tongue searched and explored Izumo's mouth, his hand searched the blanket they were laying on for the lube he had seen. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you Izu, this is not how I would have planned to ask this. But there would never be a moment more perfect than now to ask you. I never want you to doubt again what you mean to me. We have been through so much in the last couple of days. I know you have been fighting with the same things I have. Your mind lying to you, telling so many falsehoods about how I was feeling towards you. I know that that was what you had been going through, your kiss last night told me so much. Those lies made a confusing situation grow out of control and I'm sorry I let the lies in my mind keep me from telling you how I truly felt; that I love you forever, that you mean more to me than the air I breathe, cause it's you that keeps me alive. Without you I'm nothing but a shell, an ugly, hollow shell. You complete me Izumo; you have from the moment I met you twenty years ago." At Izumo's confused look Kotetsu chuckled, "I'm sure you don't remember, you were only one." Kotetsu continued to tell the story as he rubbed lube over his cock then Izumo's pulsing hole. "Your parents had just moved in next door the week before, I was in the back yard playing in my sandbox alone, I think mom was making food watching from the kitchen window. And your mom came out and set you down in the grass to play with some blocks, while she sat knitting in a chair. I was so lonely, there were no kids around, and mom was always too busy to play with me. So I got up, bucket and shovel in hand, and walked over to your yard. As soon as you saw me, you struggled up on wobbly legs and tried to run to me with a block outstretched, but you fell and landed on a block scrapping your arm. I ran over to you and you latched onto me crying showing me your scraped arm. I gave it a kiss like my mom did when I had a hurt and you stopped crying, but you didn't stop hugging me for a bit I knew then that you would be my best friend forever." Now fully lubed Kotetsu was leaning over Izumo supported by his elbows, dick brushing over Izumo's puckered entrance, watching Izumo's writhing body and sparkling eyes.

The word forever seemed to send shocks of electricity through Izumo's nervous system. He spread his legs as wide as he could and slid his hand up Kotetsu's back. "I didn't remember that. But I do remember you being there my whole life. Gods, Ko. I can't remember a time when we weren't joined at the hip." A small smirk formed on his lips as his hand slid down his love's spine, resting it on the pale tailbone and pressed down so Kotetsu's cock pushed against him harder, "Or joined somewhere else." He hummed in delight as Kotetsu rocked his hips forward and slowly began to breach his body. "I'll never get enough of you, baby. We could live to be the oldest people on the planet and it'd still not be enough time. I promise to worship and adore you every second of every day, together or apart, you'll be the first thing I think of when I wake and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep." His words trailed off as Kotetsu pushed into him deeper and he tossed his head back against the pillows in pleasure. His vows may have been corny but he just couldn't help it. He had never thought much about what he wanted his marriage to be like, just that it was with Kotetsu and a bit about the words he might say. They were just words but they had to be perfect, worthy of his lover. He could feel Kotetsu pushing in further, hilting himself inside of him. All he could do was arch into his lover's muscular body and whisper breathlessly how amazing it felt as Kotetsu nuzzled the side of his face.

Kotetsu hummed and groaned against Izumo's cheek as he pressed slowly in and out of Izumo's beautiful body. The younger man's words warmed his soul and made the pain of the last few days fade away almost completely. "We'll be two old men sitting on the porch of our little cozy house on the lake, holding hands, watching the sun go down, even more in love than we are now." Kotetsu pushed in deep and wrapped his arms under Izumo to hold him even closer, "Can you see it babe? The sun glistening off the lake, my withered old hand in yours. Our souls making this same promise we are now, to continue on together for all eternity." Kotetsu's thrusts were smooth and caring, bringing his lover deep, lasting pleasure. "I feel it, the way you would look at me with the same light in your eyes as you did the first time, when you were only one." Kotetsu pressed his face against Izumo's cheek. "You are so beautiful it hurts my old eyes to look at you but I can't look away; I'll never look away." Kotetsu's voice was choked with tears he couldn't hold back. They slid silently and gently down his cheeks to streak down Izumo's cheek and jaw, making a trail along his neck and into the back of his soft hair.

His body was thrumming with pleasure but that didn't distract Izumo from cupping his love's face and gently brushing away the tears. "You're so damn gorgeous hon. Gods, even when you cry you're the most beautiful thing in the world, but every tear feels like you're stabbing me in the heart. Please, just smile for me as we make love." When Kotetsu shot him a watery smile, he wrapped his legs around the pale hips. Kotetsu's hands carded into his hair, making him arch his neck as their words died away, dissolving into pants and grunts of desire as his love worked his body expertly. His nails dug into Kotetsu's pale skin as he clung to his lover's back with more strength than he thought he possessed. He never wanted to let go, wanted to hold Kotetsu to what he said, make the spiky haired man make love to him forever. Nothing would ever feel as good as this, his love inside him, grunting and moaning into his ear. His head was spinning as their hips moved together, pleasure gripping his chest and making it hard to breathe as the force and speed of Kotetsu's thrusts sped up.

No more words were said, their bodies and spirits speaking louder than their words ever could; screaming out to each other their love and wish for forever to be true. Kotetsu's thrusts continued to speed up striking Izumo's prostate causing the thin body to flex and squeeze. He slid in deeper filling him as completely as their bodies would allow. Kotetsu kissed and nuzzled Izumo's face as much as he could between grunts of pleasure and gasping breaths of ecstasy. Kotetsu's balls tightened almost painfully as Izumo's head tilted back into the pillow and a cry of sheer euphoria escaped his body. "Oh fuck," Kotetsu panted. "Babe I'm so close. You close baby?" he asked as he gripped the underside of Izumo's shoulders. Izumo's breathless nod was his only reply. Kotetsu changed their position, pulling Izumo's leg up onto his shoulder, changing the angle and deepening the thrust. "Cum with me baby," Kotetsu moaned out.

Tremors of delight wracked the slightly taller body making the hairs on his arms stand on end at the amazing sensations. "Ooooh, Ko! Uh!" His member was pinned between their stomachs, his outpouring of precum slicking their skin making his cock pulse with pleasure. "I'm close! I'm close!" He pulled his lover closer to him, rocking against his pale body, grinding himself against the muscular pane of abs above him. "Oh god baby. You feel soo good. I'm... so... close..." His eyes snapped open wide as Kotetsu's hips lost their rhythm and snapped into him with abandon. It felt so good he couldn't even form words, his body contracting and spraying his seed between them as Kotetsu moaned through gritted teeth and began emptying his seed into Izumo's body.

"Ah, Gods! Baby, I love you so much. Ungh! Ahhh!" Izumo smiled as Kotetsu collapsed to his cum spattered chest and stomach, his fingers pulling through the black spiky locks languidly.

"I love you too," he whispered, letting his lover doze against his shoulder as they both reveled in their afterglows. Sweet, blissful endorphins pushed through their veins as they sat there in the dead silence of the desert eve. It was only as they lay there in the silence, Kotetsu's breath on his neck that Izumo's heart began to race. _'I'm engaged! He asked me to marry him, I said yes... I'm engaged to Kotetsu!'_ He smirked into the black spikes by his chin and gave his lover a tight squeeze.

Kotetsu panted hard against Izumo's shoulder his heart beating in time with the frantic pace of the one inside the chest below his ear. "Babe, I've been waiting for this day since my mother shook me till I opened my eyes for real and saw that all the confusing feelings I had for my best friend was because I was in love with him, for real in love with and that it was ok. I knew then that I wanted to marry you." Kotetsu pushed himself up to look at Izumo, his smile was so huge that his cheeks were hurting. "Oh my god babe we are going to get married!" Kotetsu smashed his lips into Izumo's. "You said yes and we are going to get married." Kotetsu was giddy with excitement. "When? When do you want to? Do you want to wait till we get out of here? Or till the war is over?" Kotetsu's face scrunched on that one, then his brows shot up and his eyes were almost one fire with light, "We could ask the Captain to marry us!" His head tilted a bit looking down at Izumo's amused face. "Or do you want a big wedding with like white kimonos and stuff?" Kotetsu gave an excited sigh and flopped onto his back beside Izumo, staring up at the stars for a heartbeat before turning to his side to lean on his elbow, smiling at his lover. "Make love to me Izumo."

The porcelain cheeks of the younger man flamed and he dipped his head to hide behind his bangs. "I...I won't be any good at it. Let's not ruin this moment with my clumsy attempts at making you feel as amazing as you do me." He fingered absentmindedly at the blankets below them, not wanting to meet Kotetsu's eyes. If this hadn't been the night that Ko had proposed he might have agreed but he didn't want anything to ruin this night. Maybe once they were married he'd work up the courage to give it a try, after a chat with Genma to get some tips. Kotetsu tipped up his chin so he had to look his lover in the eye.

"Okay. You don't have to, but you know nothing you do could ruin this." Their lips pressed together for a moment before they lay on their backs and gazed up at the sky.

"I don't want to wait."

"Hm?" Kotetsu grunted turning to look at Izumo.

"I definitely don't want to wait until the war is over or we're out of the camp. In fact, I should drag you off to find Kakashi right now before you change your mind. I want to get married soon. Maybe as soon as you get back from desert conditioning. Our parents will want to have a ceremony with them when we get home but I just can't wait that long." Izumo smiled at his lover before linking their hands and lifting them up so they were in both of their fields of vision. "I want something on my finger though, and yours too. I want to be able to look down at my hand and grin because I'm the luckiest man on the planet. I don't care what. We can grab a marker and draw them on for all I care, or use grommets or wire..."

Kotetsu sat up and reached over to his pants. "That's a perfect idea love, and I know just what will to the trick." He grabbed his pants and pulled them closer grabbing his pocket knife and flipping it open. He turned back to stare at Izumo with big spooky eyes, "I'll cut a ring into your finger with this, wahhahaha"

Kotetsu started laughing as Izumo clutched his hand to his chest out of instinct, before giving a sigh and a weak glare to his lover, "Not even funny Ko."

Kotetsu just laughed more, "Sure it was babe. Just more on my side than yours." Ko leaned over and kissed Izumo's sulking lips. As he sat back he pulled up the front of his shirt and carefully undid the stitching of the hem, he unfolded it and cut a thin strip off. Kotetsu folded up his knife and set it aside for a moment. He moved around so he was on his knees before Izumo and took the younger man's left hand. As he tied the scrap of shirt around Izumo's ring finger he said in a voice full of love and passion, "Izumo Kamizuki will you marry me?" When the cloth was tied he brought the hand to his lips and sealed it with a kiss.

Grinning widely, Izumo took Kotetsu's knife and copied his lover's actions on his own shirt. It seemed so fitting that that's what they made their rings from. When they got real rings he'd keep both of these, maybe get them put in a little frame or something. An item this precious should be treasured forever. "Kotetsu Hagane, will you marry me?" he asked as he tied the scrap of fabric around Kotetsu's finger in a neat bow. His brow arched as Kotetsu teasingly pretended to think about it, hmming and hawing as Izumo's eye began to twitch. "Say yes before I kick you in the nads and leave, baby."

Kotetsu chuckled and leaned forward, "Hmm so a feisty, little nymph, like you could get away from me. My answer is yes baby, forever and always." Kotetsu pressed his lips to Izumo's and pulled him down so Izumo was laying on top of him. "I love you so much babe, I can't wait for you to be my husband," he whispered against Izumo's soft lips as his own twisted into a happy smirk. "So you want to go back and try and find the Captain?"

"Sure thing Kotetsu Kamizuki!" He was up and running before Kotetsu even registered the words.

"You wish Izumo Hagane!" Kotetsu chased him around the dunes for a few minutes before tackling his lover and tickling him until tears formed in the wide, dark eyes. "Let's just gather this stuff up and crawl into your bunk. I want to sleep with my fiancé tonight."

Izumo smiled and wound their fingers together, kissing the fabric band on Kotetsu's pale finger. "Are you sure you want to wait until you get back? We could go find him now."

Kotetsu shook his head and wrapped his arms tight around his lover after checking his watch. "I think I can wait another week. It's getting close to lights out so we probably shouldn't disturb the captain tonight. He did shoot you in the head this afternoon. But I want to do it as soon as I get back. That will be the end of my patience I'm sure." Izumo nodded and after trading a few kisses they gathered up the blankets and moved back towards the camp, still teasing one another about who would take who's name, even though Izumo was fully prepared to take Kotetsu's and Kotetsu had always liked the name Kamizuki.

Tenzou laid on his back staring at the tan cloth ceiling. Genma had said a lot heavy things to him and had given him a lot to think about, so thinking was exactly what he was doing. _'What do I do? I've hurt him but he has also hurt me. How do I deal with this? He is sexually frustrated, and understandably so if he has never masturbated; but I'm not ready to have sex with him after knowing him for only four days... even barely that. It just wouldn't be right. But I don't want him to just go to anyone to get his relief, he deserves to be treated right; but still I'm not ready to give him what he thinks he needs.'_ He clutched the hair on the sides of his head and let out a frustrated growl. "What the fuck am I suppose to do?" He let out a long sigh and let his arms drop to his sides hanging over the edge of his rack.

Iruka walked into the tent, his mind hardly on the moment as he gazed absently at the room. It was only when he spotted the bare forearms hanging down from above his rack that he began to panic again. Insecurity and remorse were the name of the game and he began chewing on his cuticles in his nervousness. All he wanted was to be able to say he was sorry and that it was a big misunderstanding and that he would be ecstatic to be Tenzou's boyfriend if the man would still have him. The brown eyes closed and he pictured himself in Tenzou's strong arms, turning slowly in languid circles and the remorse really hit home. His feet slowly carried him towards the bed, his heart in his throat and his mind still empty of the right thing to say.

Tenzou didn't hear the footsteps coming toward him till the sound was almost upon him, he looked toward the sound and his heart clenched in his chest. The man that had held all his thoughts for... hell for four day, was walking towards him. He looked back to the cloth above him hoping it would finally tell him what he should do. He pulled his arms up to rest on his chest and bent his knees out of nervousness, unconsciously creating a wall of limbs to protect himself from his uncertain feelings for Iruka.

Iruka wasn't a student of people like Genma or Tenzou himself were but it was easy enough to tell that Tenzou's body language was telling him to keep his distance. With a sad nod to himself he closed the rest of the distance and stuck a pin in his desire to reach out and touch the man that could have been his first real boyfriend. He pulled his shirt over his head and tried hard not to think about how quickly he'd ruined it. He was just about to remove his pants when Tenzou's voice made him look up. For a moment he let himself hope, until the words seeped into his brain.

Tenzou watched Iruka from behind his arm. He wanted to touch him, to hold him and tell him that they would figure out a way to make this work together. Iruka looked so hurt as he stood so close and pulled up his shirt. He was about to say something of the sort when his eyes caught sight of a bruise on Iruka's collarbone. He lowered his arm to get a better look and saw two more lower on his stomach. He closed his eyes to get away from the evidence of obvious betrayal, he breathed deep and could only smell one thing. "You reek of sex, Iruka," his voice was strained and hurt as he rolled over turning his back to the long haired brunet. He was so hurt; he didn't want Iruka to see the pain on his face. _'I'm too late... I made the wrong choice I guess, I've already lost my boyfriend,'_ he thought to himself but he really didn't know what choice was wrong asking Iruka to be his boyfriend or not just doing what Iruka so obviously needed and having sex with him.

The tan frame began to shake and the full dark lips parted in shock and hurt. It was harsher than a slap to the face, more like a stab to the heart, but he'd probably earned that after what he'd done. _'I'm sorry I made you mad earlier and that I don't know how to be a good boyfriend. I didn't want to hurt you or make you hate me. I should never have gone with Kakashi tonight but I was so upset and I thought that maybe if I wasn't so worked up that I wouldn't act so bad to you, that I wouldn't do whatever it was that made you so upset. I don't just want you for sex, how could you think that?'_ He wanted to say all these things to Tenzou but his voice was sticking in his throat as tears began to pour down his cheeks and all he managed to whisper was "I'm sorry," before crawling into his own cot and burying his head under his pillow.

Tenzou struggled to hold back his tears of hurt as he heard Iruka moving about and his weakly whispered 'I'm sorry' before he crawled in the bunk below him. His chest was tight and making it hard to breath, he wanted to make it right with Iruka tell him that it was his fault; that he had failed him as a boyfriend within the first few minutes of them being together, that it was his fault he had gone to someone else for what Tenzou wasn't comfortable to give him yet, but he couldn't he couldn't get past the pain that welled in his heart. When he heard Iruka's quiet sobs he curled into a ball, his mind so locked on the struggle to keep his tears away that he hadn't noticed he had lost the battle; the salty liquid making a wet spot under his cheek.

"Fuck," the silver haired man growled as he paced the small open area of his tent. _'Fucking little brown eyed...'_ He clenched his teeth together tight wanting to scream out horrible things about Iruka, the beautiful silky haired brunet causing him so much frustration, but he couldn't think of anything bad enough that was true. "Minx," he jeered grabbing his glass of scotch off the table and finishing the last of it. He looked at his watch 20:03. _'That stupid fucking Sergeant!'_ He seemed to not have any trouble thinking of mean things to say about Genma, "That ignorant puke is making me wait again!" He growled, "He is going to regret this. He's probably fucking grinding against that little tease. Iruka, Iruka, Iruka, why will that name not leave me alone tonight?" He walked to his cabinet to grab the scotch bottle and poured another drink when he heard that the name his mind was repeating in his head was being called outside his tent. He stopped all movement and listened hard, his teeth gnashed together as he recognized the voice, "Genma."

"'Ruka... Where are you kiddo?" Genma glanced at his watch and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He was already officially late but he couldn't just stop looking. _'Kakashi is going to kill me!'_ he thought, as he continued down the row of officer's tents. "'Ruka! Come on, Babe. It's just me. Where the hell did you go?" He kept searching the area, all the while moving closer and closer to the captain's tent. He adjusted his shirt as he thought about Kakashi. Damn, he'd wanted it all day. It had been torture, the little game they played at the end of the paint ball match. Having Kakashi hunting him was hot. Kakashi was hot. The whole idea of submitting himself to whatever the older man desired was thrilling in a way that fucking someone's ass never was.

"Fuck. Kiddo, get out here now! 'Ruka! 'Ruka! Iruk-ugha!" His call was cut off as he was grabbed by the back of his burgundy collar and jerked into one of the tents to be tossed to the floor. Above him stood Kakashi, naked and glaring down at him coolly.

"You're late, Shiranui." Kakashi backhanded him across the cheek when he foolishly tried to get up. "Was my warning last time not clear enough? I told you to be here at 20:00 hours," he growled. "I expected you to be here at 20:00 hours!" he ended in a roar. He kicked Genma in the chest to get his back flat to the floor when he tried to rise up again from the hit to his face. "And where the fuck were you this time? Out fucking chasing after your little medic! Do you want me to hurt you? Do you want me to take my anger out on you?" He knelt down over Genma, grabbing a fist full of hair he pulled the bleeding face up to his. "Did I strike you dumb Shiranui? Fucking answer me!"

Struck dumb was actually a pretty good way to describe Genma right now. His mind had stopped when Kakashi's hand had impacted his face. Now his cheek was stinging and he could taste the blood from his split lip on his tongue. Kakashi's hand tightened in his hair as he impatiently waited for his answer making the blond wince a little. _'He looks so fucking hot right now, his gaze is so intense... but I don't know how much of this I'm going to want to take. This isn't like before. Before it was just rough sex.'_ But this time he could tell that it was going to be much rougher, Kakashi was going to hurt him bad but he could feel himself hardening anyway. "Yes. Use me however you want," he breathed as his tongue darted out and lapped at the crimson, coppery fluid on his lips.

"Stupid answer Shiranui; really fucking stupid," he snarled as he stood Genma's hair still tightly locked in his hand. Genma struggled to get to his knees and keep up with the long stride or his... captor. "I'm in a pretty fucking bad mood, you pathetic cock sucker, and a lot of it is your fault." Kakashi tossed Genma forward, the blond stumbled and fell face first into the frame of the bed. Then that hand was back in his hair pulling him up from the floor painfully his head throbbing. Kakashi flipped him over so he was sitting on his ass, back against the bed. The silver haired man ran his finger over his swollen cheek then over his brow where blood from his forehead was starting to leak into his eye. "Now you are starting to look real pretty." He pulled his arm back and punched Genma right in his left eye "MY PRETTY PUPPY!" He stood and kicked Genma again. "Do you hear that you retarded grunt?" He walked over to the table where his gear was sitting. "You are mine. No one touches you..." he glared over his shoulder at Genma "... and you touch no one." He turned back to the table and picked up his hunting knife.

The hazel eyes widened in fear as they saw the steel blade glint in the low light of the tent. His mind raced with all the possibilities of what Kakashi might do to him. _'He's not going to kill you. This is a test to see if you'll run... but you won't. You can take anything he can dish out.'_ He tried to make his body relax but it was hard especially when Kakashi grabbed him by the throat and brought the knife down to his chest. Genma choked on his hiss of pain as the blade slid through his silk shirt and nicked the skin over his ribs as the burgundy fabric was cut from his skin. Kakashi wasn't taking much care to make sure he didn't cut the creamy flesh. The blade cut into Genma's shoulders and pecks before Kakashi stabbed it into the wood slat of the floor and tore the scraps of Genma's favorite shirt away from his body. The pale fingers traced over their handiwork, smearing a trail of blood down from the small cut on his shoulder, across to one on the muscular chest before savagely grabbing one of Genma's nipples earning him a gasp of surprise and pain.

"Your shirt was nice but the color was all wrong," he smeared more blood across Genma's chest. "Bright red suits you better." He almost sounded pleased; then his face twisted with anger again. "That color would have been much more suiting on a darker skin like Iruka's." Grabbing up the knife from the floor, his other hand grabbing Genma's bottom lip, "Would you like to see Iruka wearing your shirt, Genma? Is that why you have clothes that would look good on him? Do you want to dress him in pretty clothes so he looks his best while you suck his face and grope his body?" He pulled Genma's bottom lip down painfully "Is that not why you were looking for him? So you could cuddle him into pressing his body to yours, begging for you to sleep with him... just... so... you... could... tease him?" He emphasized each word with a sharp tug of his lip. He slowly brought the knife up to Genma's face giving a good show of it in front of Genma's eye. "If you disappoint me again Shiranui I'll make tonight seem like old people making love compared to what I will do to you." With that he made a shallow slice to the inside of Genma's lip. He tossed the knife to the floor and grabbed Genma's head in both hands, quickly standing and slamming his cock in Genma's face. The older man hissed when his hard member didn't enter a wet cavern but hit against the teeth of a close mouth. He back handed the stunned man for his error and grabbed his head again. This time when he thrust his hips forward his dick passed through blooded lips and down a tight throat. Kakashi showed no mercy; he skull fucked the blond not giving him time to breath or swallow the blood in his mouth.

_'I'm drowning on my own blood,'_ Genma thought as his head spun a little but he managed to take a quick breath as the muscular hips pulled back. _'What the hell was I thinking? Maybe he isn't trying to kill me, but he just might end up doing it anyway. And why was he talking about Iruka? Why did he call Iruka Iruka and not private Umino?'_ Cool fear gripped him as he was truly afraid for the first time since he'd been dragged into the tent. Well, he'd nearly pissed himself when Kakashi held the knife up to his eye, thinking that the captain might decide to give them matching wounds. But this time he wasn't scared for himself. This would send Iruka off the deep end if he A) saw Genma cut up like this or, and even more prevalent, B) Kakashi decided he wanted to play with Iruka. Iruka, who was so vulnerable right now and might not know what he was getting into if he accepted a proposition from the captain to release his sexual frustration. _'I can't let that happen. I have to be and want to be all that Kakashi needs. There has to be a reason why he's like this. Maybe once he sees I'll do, I'll be, whatever he needs he'll be less... insane._'

Tightening his throat around the thrusting piece of flesh and wrapping his abused lips around the member he sucked for all he was worth. _'You only need me. You only want me.'_ Eventually, he would ask himself why he cared and wouldn't come up with an answer but for now pleasing the sadistic man was the only thing on his mind.

The only outward sign of Kakashi's release was a tightening in his eyes as his cum shot down Genma's throat. He pushed the blonde's head back dragging his heavily pumping cock from the raw throat to splash a last jet of cum onto the bloodied face. He looked down on the panting body struggling to fill its lungs with air but all he could see was Genma's body rubbing against Iruka's at the dance. Someone might question the mad man's motives, why he didn't he feel this anger toward Iruka when he obviously was enraged with Genma for being involved with the man; it was an easy answer but not easily understood. He had warned Genma not to touch others, Iruka had never received such an order.

"Clean my cock."

Genma scrambled to his knees, his wide hazel eyes looking up at Kakashi for praise as he lapped at the soft dick, trying to clean it of cum and blood. His lips however were still bleeding, and so was his forehead and even as he licked and sucked the member clean, blood smeared on the wet flesh and Kakashi's pale stomach.

"You call that clean?" Kakashi demanded as he gripped the silky, golden strands again, giving Genma's head a bit of a shake.

Tilting his chin downward in submission, Genma whispered into the very tense air between them. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll do better, I promise." He leaned in and gave a long, slow lick to the flesh again, proud of his sore mouth for putting up with more.

"You are a worthless whore, Shiranui. You don't deserve to be given any chances, but here I am being the nice guy, giving you chance after chance, treating you nice, and what do I get in return? Your disobedience! I get my new puppy grinding up against his own little toy!" He said in a spiteful tone. "You know what happens to bad dogs that do bad things with their toys?" Kakashi walked away from Genma while he was still trying to clean off the blood and cum, he squatted down in front of a large square cloth bag and opened it. He pulled out a length of rope, a bandanna, and a riding crop. He picked up these items and walked back toward Genma. "They get their toy taken away and they get punished," his voice was mockingly evil. He dropped the items in front of Genma before grabbing his hair and throwing him to the floor again. He quickly went to work tying Genma's forearms together on his chest. His hands were covered with a piece of his burgundy shirt and tied around his wrist so he didn't have use of his hand. Then were tucked under his chin and fastened around his neck. The gag was then put in place and Kakashi grabbed his hair again pulling him so his ear was next to Kakashi's lips. "There are no safe words in my game." He tossed him back to the floor and struck him with the crop across his bicep, "Kneel you worthless piece of shit!"

With only a small whimper of fear and pain Genma used his abs to pull himself upwards, bowing his head as soon as he was vertical. _'No wonder he washed people out.'_ This was almost too much for him and he'd agreed to it; knew that it was going to be ugly. But the memory of their last time, when Kakashi had slowly and passionately fucked him was still on his mind. The taste of the powerful man's lips and the slow, gentle caresses were worth whatever the man could dish out if he could have that Kakashi again. Kakashi, not Captain Hatake. He liked the mind games and the degradation but there was a line that Kakashi was flirting dangerously close to. The crop he could take though, he assured himself as he felt the worn loop of leather slide across the tight skin of his blood smeared chest. His eyes were watering now and he turned his leaking eyes up to the commanding, pale figure as he spread his denim clad knees and leaned back a bit so his chest and abs were on display.

"You are such a wanting dirty whore Shiranui, whores can't be trusted. Look at you, bloodied and beaten and still you are thinking of nothing but getting fucked. I can't even look at your whimpering tears you are so pathetic!" Kakashi roared grabbing Genma's shoulder, turning him around and over the edge of the bed. He brought the crop down so the cloth spun plastic rod left a red stinging line across his back. He gave twelve hard blows to his back and one across his covered ass marking the creamy skin with angry red welts. He dropped the crop to the ground and picked the knife back up. He made quick work of Genma's jeans cutting down Genma's ass crack, being quick but not careless, he didn't cut Genma's skin with this cut of the denim cloth. He pushed the cloth out of his way and spread the firm cheek with the fingers of his free hand. "Such a pretty little pucker," he dragged the tip of the sharp knife over Genma's flexing hole. "If you want to stay as pretty as I let, you don't move. If you hold still, you will only receive the wounds I want you to have but if you move, you will get very hurt." Kakashi warned. Just as the last word left his mouth, he made a small nick at Genma's tail bone and a slow trickle of crimson made a leaking path over Genma's wanting entrance. Kakashi was leaning over him and thrusting in hard, in seconds, the knife held in his hand on the bed close to the blonde's face.

Grunting, but holding as still as the forceful thrusts would let him, Genma pressed his face into the blankets, a familiar smell he couldn't place hanging on the fabric. He wanted to thrust back onto the hard member, which felt like it was tearing him apart, but he didn't want to move and disobey his dom. _'You can take it. You may not be able to walk tomorrow but you can take it.'_ A low moan tore from his throat even as Kakashi tore into him, the pale member striking his prostate in the vicious pounding. His stomach clenched as the hand with the knife disappeared from his line of sight and he felt the hand holding it against his back.

"You are mine Shiranui and now everyone will know it," Kakashi carved carefully with his knife not to deep to cause any harm to muscle or nerve tissue but enough to split open the skin drawing blood, as long as Genma stayed still the wounds would not need stitching just good bandages. It made him think of Iruka and he had to pull the knife away or the blond would have the number four cut through to his chest. _'He knows now he won't make the mistake again, NO ONE will touch him now' _his mind played, as his finished carving his ID number into Genma's skin. "They will know you are mine cause it is written across your back in crimson," Kakashi's tone was proud, on the pale skin of his puppy were the numbers 297420; his number.

The cock inside his torn ass began to move again and even though he hurt everywhere, Genma pushed himself back on the pulsing flesh rod, showing the older man that he wouldn't run away. But as he did so, the abused flesh stretched even more and a high pitched whine tore from his throat, ending in a sob, choked by the gag. He turned his face so he could watch for Kakashi's reaction to his moment of weakness, the more battered part of his face exposed to the arid air. He'd tried to hold it in but his limits were being pushed. He hurt everywhere and having Kakashi inside him, the pleasure he craved so deeply, was overwhelmed by the pain wracking his torso.

Kakashi's eyes snapped up to Genma's head where the noise had come from, then his face as it turned to look at him. The blonde's perfectly angled cheek bone was hidden behind swollen flesh, blood was smeared everywhere; his pretty puppy was almost unrecognizable. What had he done? He quickly scanned the rest of the body he could see there were wounds everywhere; there was blood everywhere. Kakashi's stomach twisted and his heart sank. He had done it again, he had gone too far; he wasn't a dom, he wasn't anything labeled in the sex world. He was a fucked up, power hungry, possessive freak and he had just scarred and torn a beautiful man who had given himself to him in trust. "Oh fuck Genma. Shit," Kakashi forced himself not to panic like everything in his body wanted to do; if he panicked he could hurt Genma more. "Oh fuck," he leaned down resting his forehead to Genma's back. "I'm going to pull out now." He moved slow, unsheathing his cock from the abused body. "I'm sorry," he whispered as his dick slid free with a sickening wet plop. He crawled onto the bed and pulled Genma fully onto the mattress. He grabbed up his knife again and cut free the ropes that bound Genma's hands and arms then tossed the blasted thing across the room. "Genma are you ok? Should I take you to the infirmary?" Kakashi asked untying the gag from his mouth. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him, and pet him but he was afraid the beautiful man would flinch away; he had all rights to be afraid of his Captain now. Kakashi knew he had been rough with Genma before but this... this was just wrong. "Fuck."

Genma closed his eyes as fingers ghosted gently over his swollen cheek but were pulled back immediately and the blond winced at the loss. He opened his eyes and slid a little closer to Kakashi, who looked like he was about to be sick. "I'm alright, Sir. Really. I don't need to go to the infirmary." Plus if they went then he'd have to have an excuse as to how he got all the injuries. And if Kakashi took him then there would be reports and word of mouth... and Genma wanted to keep what happened between them between them. "But you didn't cum. Please let me finish you." He slid one of his shaking hands onto the pale thigh and up towards the crimson tinted package. He drew his hand back and pressed his chin to his chest as Kakashi flinched and jerked his hips back. "I'm sorry," he whispered, wringing his hands together. "I just wanted to make you feel better. Please let me make you feel good."

A small squeak of surprise pulled from his throat as he was pulled tenderly into Kakashi's arms. His squeak turned into a moan of utter delight as his face was tilted upwards and his abused lips were captured in a soft, apologetic, yet hungry kiss. He tentatively slid his hands up the muscular pale back, groaning in pleasure as their tongues brushed. The shift in the pale haired man was remarkable as the strong hands soothed over his body making him tremble at the care in the touches. The thin, pale lips left his and pressed against his swollen cheek causing a small sting of pain shoot through him, but he didn't make a sound except a small sigh of contentment.

"You are so beautiful Genma," Kakashi whispered against honey hair before dipping his head to lay gentle kisses to Genma's shoulder. He kissed across to the closest sluggishly bleeding nick with was right above his left nipple. He lapped at it softly with his tongue while his right hand slid down Genma's side to stroke lightly over the heated flesh of his member. "You have taken everything I have given you so beautifully, even when what I was giving was wrong; I should never have been so cruel. I was angry and let that take over." Kakashi shook his head, "I won't let it happen again. You came to me, trusting me and I broke that trust. If you choose to come back to my bed again..." he couldn't finish. He didn't truly know what to say or believe Genma would come back .

He didn't know what to say but he knew what to do to show the young man he was sorry for how far he had taken things tonight. He slid backwards on the bed and bowed before the blond, the tip of his pointed tongue flicking over the head over Genma's throbbing penis. Chills filled Kakashi as the salty taste of precum filled his mouth from that small lick. It had been a long time since he had sucked a cock, it just wasn't something a man like him did, though this week he had done a lot of things a man like him wouldn't do. He followed the directions that he had given many a man; loosening his throat, he took the cock as deep as he could, the head pressed into his throat and he gagged a bit. His pale body tightened and flushed red; he pulled back and off to swallow and get a new breath. _'How embarrassing'_ he thought as he felt Genma's eyes on him. The embarrassment didn't produce the anger he thought it would; in fact it rather excited him. He shifted so his hard cock was hidden under him more; it wouldn't pay to have anyone know that about him. He licked his lips and took the cock in his mouth again. He took the advice he had given Iruka and wrapped his fingers around the base of the younger man's cock. He felt so strange; he felt weak for not being able to take a cock like he had made so many others but it also felt so good to have this man's cock in his mouth, his lips pressing around it to create suction, his tongue tracing the head and slit, the strong flavor filling his senses when he pulled back. He took it deep and couldn't help but moan around the thick length. He had watched so many times as his cock was sucked, watched as his cock was enjoyed by others. He had wondered what it would be like to take a cock in his mouth again; it had been so long he had almost forgotten. This wasn't something a man like him did, but here he was enjoying it; feeling weak and embarrassed and getting very hard over it. _'Does this mean I'm not the man I thought I was?'_ He shut his mind off now was not the time to think of himself, now was the time to think of Genma and the damage and betrayal he had caused the man.

Genma's eyes rolled back in his head as his dom, the cruel, all man Kakashi went down on him like a pro. He could tell from the small gags and chokes that this was not something the older man did often, if at all, but the enthusiasm and thoroughness that the captain used to bring him pleasure was what was quickly pushing him to the edge. His abused hole fluttered in reflex sending just the right amount of pain into his system as his cock was swallowed deep into the handsome man's throat. "Oh gods, Kakashi. Uh!" He carefully pushed the silver tresses off the pale face so he could watch the incredible sight of those sexy thin lips wrap around his hardness. The bipolar switch from sadistic to servicing was wreaking havoc with his mind and body and Genma knew he wouldn't last long at all. _'It's so amazing when he looks after me. I'd take that crop every single day if I thought he'd be tender like this afterwards.'_

"Uh... Kakashi... I'm close ... mmmm..."

Kakashi couldn't stop the pleasurable shudder that ran through his entire body at Genma's words. He sucked harder and pressed hard with his tongue against the slit the wanted fluid would come from. Yes, he wanted that cock to shoot its cum into his mouth and down his throat; he wanted to feel it, to know it. His hand that wasn't still holding the pulsing cock slid under and cupped the tight balls, two fingers moving down more the massage the blonds taint. He could feel his skin flush with embarrassment at how hungrily he sucked and lapped at Genma cock. The body he had so badly abused was now tensed but not from fear or pain but in anticipation of release. He pressed his face down as deep as he could, his want to please making it so he could take it all. As his nose touched the dark blond hairs Genma's body jerked forward pressing the last bit into his throat. "Ka... Ka... shi!" the blond cried out as jets of hot thick fluid filled his mouth and throat. All these sensations ripped through Kakashi's mind and body and he didn't even know he had moaned till he was chocking on the cum in his throat. He pulled off of Genma and coughed cum leaking from his lips, his face twisting in discomfort as some of the salty fluid went into his sinuses. He coughed a few more times till he was able to get it all swallowed and out of his throat. He was so embarrassed his body was almost glowing pink.

Hazel eyes watched the domineering man blush from head to toe, the usually pale member coloured from desire and the remnants of his blood. He tried to push himself upwards to return the favor but his body was still too worn out to move. He collapsed back to the bed with a grunt, surprised when Kakashi climbed up his body and carefully pulled him into his long, muscular arms. Pale fingers reached out and brushed over his bruised forehead and blackened eye but Genma slid a little closer and ghosted his fingers over Kakashi's dripping erection. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about getting hard from giving head." The fingers immediately removed themselves from his face and he could see some of Captain Hatake return. Taking a firmer grip of Kakashi's cock he stroked it slowly. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. The muscles of your back rippling as your head bobbed up and down. It can be so rewarding to give pleasure... sometimes more than receiving it." Kakashi shivered a little as the creamy hand moved over him but his eyes opened, a hint of warning there to remind Genma of who he was talking to.

"That's why I come. That's why I'll keep coming. I like making you feel good. I even like it when you hurt me some. It's exciting. And the pleasure you give me..." He trailed off a little breathless, leaning in to press his sore lips to Kakashi's. The man was so amazing when he dropped his guard a little. There was so much more to him than just the Captain Hatake and he'd gotten a glimpse of that.

Kakashi took over the kiss quickly no more of his blushing and weakness. He was thankful a moment like this hadn't happened with Raidou; he would have lost control over the large man and would not have been able to gain it back he was sure. _'Raidou was a hard ass to keep in the first place, if he ever saw weakness in me he'd skull fuck me till I was blind.' _He pulled from the kiss and stood looking down at what he had done to his new pet. _'He's special; he's one you want to keep. Don't fuck this up again. Be the master but don't lose the control.'_ "Can you stand Genma?" He asked his voice was low and firm.

Genma slowly moved his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up, as soon as his hands left the bed's support his he fell back to the mattress. "It appears not, Sir" Genma said the tightness in his voice showing his pain. Kakashi moved in, carefully picking the slightly smaller man up bridal style and carrying him out to his shower.

He set Genma's legs down so he could stand with Kakashi's arm around his chest for support. He pulled the lever on the shower and stepped forward so the warm water was raining down on Genma's carved back. "Grab the bar of soap on the shelf not the rope. It is for my eye; it is a disinfectant, for washing wounds." Kakashi's tone was very casual; most of the edge was dropped away.

He managed to wrap his hand around the soap before his arm dropped to his side lifelessly. His cheeks burned in embarrassment as the bar of soap was pulled from his fingers and rubbed all over his chest. He didn't want Kakashi to think he was weak, that he couldn't handle himself. It was a bit of a ridiculous notion as he stood in the water, too drained to hold his own weight. Leaning back into Kakashi's chest, he gripped lightly at the man's hips, Kakashi's still hard cock pressing into the torn crevice of his ass as strong hands washed over his body. The soap stung as it cleaned his cuts and, hissing, Genma turned his face, pushing his nose into Kakashi's neck. That hurt too, his cheek pressing against the bones of Kakashi's shoulder, but it was comforting to feel this almost intimacy between them. He wanted this to be more than just sex but Kakashi was nowhere near ready for any kind of relationship so he'd take what he could get. And right now he was getting more of the softness that he craved so deeply from the older man. He let out a deep long moan as Kakashi paid special attention to the cut above his nipple, the calloused fingers dancing over the hardened piece of skin and nerves teasingly.

"Oh gods... you make me feel so good." A giant shiver wracked his body as the nipple was captured and rolled between the pads of two of the fingers. He was already hard again but that was an inevitability when you're pressed up against the wet, naked, body of a man as sexy as Kakashi. Even though he was in agony he still wanted the captain's cock inside of him. It was like an obsession. He needed more Kakashi. More sex, more abuse, more tenderness, more secrets. He wanted to know this man inside and out.

"In need of more already Shiranui?" Kakashi's hand slid up Genma's chest and throat to grip his jaw with just the right amount of force turning the handsome face so he could kiss him possessively. "Such a pretty, needy thing you are." He took a step forward with Genma so the younger man was facing the thick post the shower head hung from; he leaned over and rested Genma's shoulder on the post. "Support yourself while I wash your back, I can't have my pretty things getting ruined," he purred as he slid his supporting arm around Genma's waist and stepped slightly to the side, pressing his throbbing cock to the side of Genma's ass cheek while he washed over the carved back.

Gritting his teeth, Genma pressed his abused cheek against the wood post. _'Not so pretty anymore. He... wouldn't do that so no one else would hit on me, would he?' _It wasn't beyond the possible scope of Captain Hatake but he pushed the thought from his mind and relaxed as Kakashi's hands soothed away his cares. It stung when the soap moved over his newly acquired mark of possession, the suds burning the now raised flesh. He drew a sharp intake of breath and squeezed his eyes shut, reaching back to try to pull Kakashi in a little tighter to his left side. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and looked at Kakashi's face, the bizarre, rusty eye uncovered and trained on his back with an unreadable expression on the stoic face as the pale fingers slid over the numbers.

Kakashi looked up feeling Genma's hazel gaze on him, the look was so full of lust, wonder and to Kakashi's surprise even respect. He couldn't hold himself back, he didn't want to hold himself back, as he leaned forward at the same time as he pulled Genma back into him, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss, all clashing teeth, lips and tongue. "I didn't have the right to mark you like that yet. I'm sorry but I couldn't take the thought of someone else having you," he said as he pulled away from the kiss for a moment, "Touching you, you are mine, Genma. I've claimed you." Kakashi's hand slid down his tight abs to grip his stiff member stroking it firmly and slowly, while he slowed the kiss down into something deep and possessive. His hips gently rolled to rub his cock against Genma's firm cheek.

The complete ownership and the soft admission of insecurity, coupled with the stimulation to his body, made Genma weak in the knees; they actually buckled after a minute of stimulation. He clung helplessly to the wood post, trusting Kakashi's hands not to let him fall to the slatted floor. Kakashi's arm tightened around him, making his bruised ribs and chest throb but he barely even noticed; spreading his legs and lifting his ass a little in presentation to Kakashi whose hand slid away from his member to slide fingers over his nicked tailbone. _'Why does it not freak me out that he used my blood as lube? How the hell do I understand what he needed was a punching bag, and since he went so far he's not going to let it happen again for a long time? But don't think forever. It will happen again... eventually.' _Kakashi's long fingers probed gently at the abused entrance and Genma just had no idea if he should moan or cry. The mixture of the terrible burn and the craving for Kakashi inside him were conflicting and all he could manage was a small whimper of need. "Mmmm, Kashi. I want you all the time. I certainly was never a prude but I was never such a slut until I met you. Gods... you've certainly done a good job of breaking in my ass."

"Are you saying your ass wasn't in use before me? Are you saying you are only a slut for me, Genma? Is that what you are telling me?" Kakashi's cock was pulsing hard with the idea, his voice full of lust. He soaped up his hands with thick lather then smeared it over his cock, hissing at his touch on his sensitive skin.

Biting his lip, Genma looked into Kakashi's frighteningly intense, lust hazed eyes. "Yes, Sir," he breathed, his heart slamming into his chest and his head getting dizzy from anticipation.

A deep rumble erupted from Kakashi's chest. He captured Genma's lips again showing the younger man all the possession he felt over him. "You're mine." Kakashi slid his fingers down the crack of Genma's ass and into the abused hole, slicking it with the medicated soap. "My cock will be the only cock to enter your ass." He pulled his fingers out and quickly and smoothly pressed his soaped cock in. He thrust into the abused body with deep smooth movements, nothing brutal like earlier but strong and sure... possessive. He never released Genma's lips except to say the few words he did, keeping their moans and cries to themselves as much as possible.

Shuddering as waves of pleasure assaulted him, Genma mewled into the older man's mouth. _'Only yours. I'm only yours. I'll save everything I have for you if you want. I'll keep to myself and distance myself from my friends if it makes you angry to see us together. I just want you to want me as much as I want you.'_ He bucked into the pale grip as their tongues wrestled. His body throbbed with sensation as he reached back and pulled on the back of Kakashi's neck, deepening the kiss. Kakashi ravaged his mouth and body, nipping at his lips until Genma just couldn't take anymore and pulled his face away to give his swollen lips a break. But Kakashi tipped his head back up and pressed their mouths together again in a soft kiss. They parted and kissed again, their lips meeting and both of them releasing short, sharp gasps into each other's mouths before they kissed again.

Kakashi turned away from Genma's mouth; the gentle kisses making his heart stir in ways he's wasn't sure he could handle. He licked and nipped at the lightly tanned shoulder, one arm wrapping around Genma's chest pulling him up to lean on his chest, the other hand lifting Genma's left thigh, bending it up so his right was just hanging, all his weight supported by Kakashi. Slowly Kakashi lowered them to the ground having Genma kneel. He pulled him back so his torso was laying across his own thigh, ass low to the ground butt sticking out behind him; like he is bowing before the most powerful man in the world. Kakashi pressed into the abused hole again having slipped out when he laid Genma down. When he was fully sheathed, he leaned right over Genma supporting himself on his hands and knees. He thrust slow and deep, nipping and sucking at the blonde's neck and shoulders. "Mine," he growled against the soft skin.

"Mmmm," Genma purred as the cock sheathed inside him again, his body quivering with the pleasure of being possessed. He liked it... he loved it. He was dying to believe that Kakashi wanted him as much as he wanted the delusional older man. "You feel so good," he whispered even though his ass was burning from the earlier rough penetration. "You barely have to touch me and I want to cum. Uhh, Kakashi." The slow, deep thrusts were driving him wild and he could indeed feel his body preparing for release even as he spoke. Kakashi's mouth moved down his neck making torrents of electric pleasure shoot through his body. He really wanted to kiss those pale lips again. He wanted that soft tenderness that made him feel like more than just a sex toy.

"Your words are as honeyed as your hair, it's no wonder your men love you," the sliver haired man purred as he adjusted his angle so his cock head was striking and sliding over the younger man's prostate with each slow thrust. He was so close it seemed like a year since he had cummed down Genma's throat; in reality it had only been 30 minutes but so much had happened. There had been so many emotions, so many times he had been close to release just for it to be pulled away, so many idea's and thoughts he was not comfortable with or at least didn't think he should be comfortable with; it was all bringing him to the edge quickly. He kept his movement's slow, hoping to hold it off, not wanting it to end; wanting to keep his puppy under him, keep him his…but the slow pull of skin on skin and the tightness of Genma's writhing body was making it impossible to hold back any longer. His body jerked and his muscles became uncontrollable, his slow steady pace became erratic. "Oh fuck Genma!" he grunted right before his teeth sunk into Genma's shoulder where it joins his neck. Thrusting deep one last time, he released deep inside the battered body.

The splash of hot cum against his inside walls and the whisper of his name, his name on those sexy, ruthless lips, pushed Genma over the top and once again Kakashi made him orgasm without touching his cock, his cum spraying his legs and stomach and the slatted wood floor. Unable to hold his own weight again, he collapsed forward, his stomach pressed against his knees as his back heaved. He couldn't keep his eyes open. Too much had happened to his body and he was finally so exhausted that he let his body go lax even as Kakashi's broad hands slid up his back. He could feel himself being lifted off the floor but he couldn't force his eyes open to see where he was being taken. His muscles wouldn't listen when he told them to lift his head, instead he sighed as his back was settled on a soft surface. He dropped off immediately into one of the deepest sleeps of his life, his mind finally going blissfully blank.


End file.
